


绝路

by Fengxixi1994



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 昕博
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 136,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengxixi1994/pseuds/Fengxixi1994
Summary: 许昕扣下了方博，道上的人都知道曾经肖门的博哥成了许昕的“随身用品”。张继科带走了马龙，自那天起秦门用尽手段都打探不到马龙的一丝讯息。活不见人，死不见尸。——————————本文代发written by 蛋蛋lof：我可以踢你蛋蛋吗？
Kudos: 11





	绝路

许昕扣下了方博，道上的人都知道曾经肖门的博哥成了许昕的“随身用品”。  
张继科带走了马龙，自那天起秦门用尽手段都打探不到马龙的一丝讯息。活不见人，死不见尸。

两个月了。

许昕的情绪已经不复两月前秦肖两门决裂，师兄被张继科带走的时候那么焦躁。  
一触即发的气氛，他果断掏枪，眨眼间击中张继科身边方博的腕侧，没有目眦欲裂的表情，只有蟒蛇一样阴冷的眼神：“方博留下。张继科，我等你哪天用我师兄来换你弟弟。”  
香樟味的alpha气息暴涨，几乎刺破了房里其他alpha的皮肤，攻击力过强的信息素已经让不少alpha跪倒，许昕也不好受，额头上的汗大颗大颗的砸在地面上。  
他的目光依旧锁定在预备拔枪的张继科身上，手中的枪稳稳的指着方博的胸腔。  
“张继科，你快不过我。”  
肖门妥协了，方博就这么被带去了秦门。  
就是这么一瞬间的成长，秦门在失去马龙的时候，收获了新的顶梁柱——蟒爷。

方博的手伤还没好全，每天除了应付许昕，剩下大把的时间都在睡觉。  
“肖门这个废物不会是个智障吧，这么大还没分化不说，也不见他想辙逃命。”  
“你傻吗？那点子劲头早在床上让昕爷折腾完了。”  
方博房门外的议论全落进了许昕的耳朵里，他不置可否，没有任何表示，过了几天这些议论已经不满足于待在秦门的角落，统统戳到了方博的面上来。

吴门少主的生日，许昕自然携方博应邀赴宴。他曾在吴门待过，与小樊爷也能论上师兄弟，自然是小樊爷亲自上来迎客：“昕哥，好久不见！”  
许昕看着他，仿佛还是曾经的小胖，几个做哥哥的轮流宠着，如今也能独当一面了，成了人们口中最讲究最正派的樊爷。  
小胖成了樊爷，过去几人的感情也像回忆一样被时光揉成了一把碎沙，硌在人的皮肉心间。  
许昕的手大，也漂亮，看上去像没有温度的玉石一般。他亲热的揽过樊振东的肩头，拍拍他的肩膀：“怎么不叫蟒爷了？”  
“昕哥，别生气呀，请柬这事儿是我没办好，待会儿我多敬昕哥一杯。”  
许昕笑笑，一脸混不在意的表情从身后推出一个人来：“博儿，小胖今儿成人你不说句话？”  
樊振东略微调整了下表情，没想到许昕会在这跟自己发作。幸好方博此时开了口，融了融凝固的尴尬。  
他抬起一直垂着的目光看向樊振东，说：“胖儿，生日快乐。哥这段时间不在家，礼只能拜托你昕哥备下了。”  
樊振东看着方博无力垂着的手跟坦然清澈的眼神，喉头有点梗，一时之间说不出话来。  
倒是许昕悠悠的再度揽上樊振东的肩膀，也不知道对谁说：“博哥倒是一天比一天会做人，说话都快赶上我内人了。”  
方博再度垂下眼去，脸上不见被羞辱的尴尬，脖子耳后却率先红了。  
“胖，不是昕哥为难你，当初你对我跟对你科哥可是一样亲热。”  
“博哥他……”  
“你龙哥已经两个月没个音讯了。”他凑近樊振东脑后，语不传六耳，“哥哥送你个大礼：周雨身边有肖门的人。”  
樊振东的目光瞬间收紧。  
“不是为了打探师兄的消息我也不会知道。日后吴门与秦门会越来越近的，是吗樊爷？”  
樊振东拉下肩上许昕的大手，牢牢相握：“谢了，昕哥。今儿咱们兄弟一醉方休。”

坊间的传闻是传闻，坊间还传闻许昕已婚有子呢。  
事实上除了那一枪，许昕并没有在身体上过度折磨方博。甚至还把方博从秦门的仓库带了回来，安置在大宅，还请了医生治疗他手上的枪伤。  
方博猜测，自己能在秦门活到今天是因为他醒来对许昕说的第一句话。  
“龙哥有信儿了吗。”  
看着许昕脸色阴沉眼神却涌动着好几股情绪，方博一颗心放了下来。多活一天是一天，死在秦门才是丢尽了肖门的脸面。

曾经同许昕一样可以百发百中的那只手，到底是废了。

方博刚端起面前的酒杯，就有侍者上来委婉的阻止：“这酒对您来说太烈了，方先生。”  
他瞥一眼这个侍者虎口的茧子，嗤笑一声。  
方博从没觉得自己废了只手被关在秦门，活在许昕刻意制造的不堪的流言里就矮了谁一头。  
肖门个个日天日地，谁都一样。  
侍者面露难色：“博哥，您别为难底下人。是……小樊爷的意思，您手上还没好利索，一时半会儿还不能碰这个。“  
”我知道了。替我谢谢你们樊爷。”  
对面秦吴两门的当家人正推心置腹，方博抬头看过去，正碰上许昕无意扫过他这桌的眼神。  
方博又嗤了一声，盯的真紧，跟蛇似的，不知道的还以为这是他们秦门的地盘儿。打量着肖门的人蠢么，怎么会在这跟他碰头。冷血动物的脑子大都不太好使。  
许昕那厢仿佛知道方博在想什么，叫过一个手下，眼都没眨的吩咐：“去，给方博上道猪手，记得从大厅走，唱菜名儿。”  
樊振东终于忍不住自己梗在喉头的话：“昕哥，这么对博哥过分了。”  
“让方博知道你这么同情他，他才要记恨你。”许昕挑起嘴角笑笑，吃了一筷子菜，慢条斯理的说，“且不说肖门的人最不需要人可怜。就说当下的情形，也是今时不同往日。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是，胖儿，哥知道你在想什么。当初我们六个人好的跟一个人似的，一起长大，同吃同睡，可这都是过去了。现在谁过的不是刀口舔血的日子。活到今天，走到这个位置，“许昕顿了顿，给樊振东斟了一杯酒，也给自己满上，兀自与樊振东的酒杯相碰，“是条绝路。”  
自己一饮而尽，对樊振东亮了杯底，樊振东也皱着眉干了这杯酒，竟觉得同一壶酒，许昕斟的这一口来的比其他要苦涩。  
”红烧猪手一道，贵宾厅雅桌……”服务员唱菜名的声音在大厅绵延不绝，由远及近。大厅里的喧嚣一时间静了下来，换成了窸窣的议论。  
方博恨红了眼眶，定定的看着许昕始终挂着一抹笑的侧脸，一句“操你妈”终于没忍住砸在了桌面上，雅桌静的连根针落地都听得见，却丝毫没有影响厢房里的二人用餐交谈的节奏。  
吴门的二当家是个人精，立马端杯来碰方博面前的茶，连声歉道照顾不周，博爷多担待，好歹看着我们小樊爷的面子，这道菜您不喜欢立马让下人给撤了。  
方博忍了又忍，忍了又忍，牙几乎要咬碎，左手的指甲牢牢的嵌进掌心，右手却无法握拳，只剩颤抖。双手传来的疼痛让方博在窘境里强迫自己平复下情绪，与吴门二当家碰了杯茶，最终还是坐回了圈椅里。

许昕到地库的时候，方博已经被人带到了车后座。  
径直坐到方博的旁边，尚未坐定，就感到脸侧一阵拳风袭来。险险避开这一拳，脸上的平光镜却让方博的拳头扫到了地面去。  
许昕逗弄小猫一样拆解方博的招式，倒不是因为方博技艺不精，一只手究竟不如两只手方便。在缠斗之间，许昕指示前座的人放下指着方博的枪滚蛋，车里只余下二人扭打的身影跟喘息。  
高定西装裹得人行动不便，许昕制住方博虽不困难，可也出了一身热汗。闷热让人莫名不快，连带着手上的动作也透着狠劲跟果断，狠狠捏了一把方博的右腕，方博分神之际，整个人已经被许昕面朝下嵌进了真皮的坐垫。  
长期练武健身的挺拔身形在扭曲的姿势中几乎要冲破西装的束缚，从许昕的视角只能看见方博挺翘的臀型，窄胯宽腰，血管暴涨的后颈和倔强上挺的后脑勺。  
修长的手指扯下自己身上的领带，解开腰间扣着的皮带，或许是金属扣解锁的声音让方博更加不安，扑腾挣扎的越发厉害，却还是被许昕一手扣住，动弹不得，连呼吸都越发困难。  
“就你这废物点心还能操谁呢？”  
空气里响起衣料被撕裂的声音，格外刺耳，像一道突兀的伤痕。  
“张继科要是知道真让我干了是不是得气死。”  
方博从肺里挤出的声音听起来悍恨又绝望：”许昕，带种就操死你方爸爸！“

“方博，”许昕扯扯嘴角，“我本来没打算干你的。”  
方博牙间蹦出来两个字，被闷在皮座椅里竟然听起来有一丝委屈，在许昕琢磨清楚方博说的两个字究竟是什么的时候，因为一丝委屈勾起的情绪瞬间烟消云散。  
方博说：“孬种。”  
本来宴会上形形色色的人对方博的议论和打量及那点子不入流的窥探就让许昕撺了一腔子火在心里，方才逗弄是逗弄，直到解开皮带的也只是日常对肖门的羞辱。  
方博这两个字彻底点炸了许昕这一腔子不知因何而起的怒火，不再有多余的废话，修长的手指伸到方博的领口，“嘶啦”一声扯开方博的衬衣，扣子四散崩落，散在车后座不知名的各个角落里。  
蓄了满满的恶意，许昕修长的手指用力扯长了方博的乳头，方博在扭曲的体态里蓄满了力想给身后的人一记肘击，却让占据优势的alpha在转腕之间化解了攻势，并卸了他的肩膀，三两下扒了方博的衬衣，缚住手臂拧在身后。  
方博在动作间被掀过正面，本来就白的皮肤，在缠斗间遍布血色的皮肤，此时只剩挂着冷汗的惨白。  
黑的座椅，白的皮肤，像一帧出色而古老的黑白照片，又像此刻的世界只剩下这两种颜色。  
唯一的一点红在方博的眼角唇上，恨红了眼眶，咬破了嘴唇。  
这样的画面在许昕后来回忆里让他只觉得自己在看一部默片，也只希望自己是个观众。可是回忆里的画面让人戳心窝的疼，疼到只想弯下腰来牢牢的护住心脏。  
方博疼吗。  
他有多疼？

默片里的许昕拧着方博的下巴，仔仔细细的打量方博的眼睛，方博的眼神已经不再往他身上去了，甚至有点涣散。圆圆的，大大的，黑黑的，曾经被许昕打趣过像金毛那样湿漉漉的眼睛。  
不看也罢。  
在许昕顶进方博后穴的同时，他一手卡住了方博的脖颈，不知存的事什么样的心思。他的脖颈那么细，那么软，好像使使劲就要断在手上。  
方博根本不挣扎，任他的手收的更紧，顶的更厉害，在脸色已经因缺氧泛紫的时候，方博的眼神突然划过许昕的眼睛，这一眼让许昕立刻就松了手，不知道是什么样的心态作祟，换成捏着他的下颚，紧紧的吻了上去。  
许昕的信息素是龙舌兰酒的味道，方博闻不见，车里盈满了变质的龙舌兰的苦味。  
许昕想明白了他为什么不挣扎，下身的抽插带来的快感瞬间变得索然无味，折辱肖门征服方博的乐趣也归于虚无。  
但方博这会儿还不能死。  
说不上来为什么，可是许昕不想他死。  
“你死了我拿什么换师兄呢，小博儿？”  
他明白若是马龙知道了他对方博干出这等事，可能比张继科还先一步掏枪废了自己下面这个作恶的玩意儿。  
方博努力偏了头躲开许昕的吻：“恶心。”

许昕不以为意，手指在方博的下颌骨上微一使力就让这张嘴开了个适合接吻的口儿，配合下身抽送的节奏，啃上了方博的嘴巴。  
他突然很想接吻。  
许昕想，可能是他做爱不接吻就感受不到快感。  
到许昕这个位置，床伴究竟有几个只有许昕自己清楚。恐怕连马龙都不知道确数。师兄弟二人连洁癖都是一个模子刻出来的，无意中跟人发生一点点肌肤接触都要伸手掸一掸。更何况接吻。  
牙关被迫打开，因为疼痛从胸腔里迫出的呜咽就连亲吻都堵不住了。  
“呜……”方博的痛哼像他的嘴唇一样软。没有分化的少年根本是不适合进行性行为的，对方博而言，这种事情只是耻辱和疼痛的叠加。手上的伤在扭曲的姿势里让人疼的几乎受不住，不知道没愈合腕骨是不是又错位了。  
但许昕因为这个吻逐渐找到了感觉，舌头配合着下面的节奏操着方博的嘴巴，因为颌骨被许昕捏住无法闭合，更没办法去咬许昕，这种抽插就让方博口中混着血丝的口水从嘴角蔓延出来，沿着惨白的皮肤淅沥沥的滑到脖颈。  
许昕一边与身下人交颈撕吻一边想，他怎么这么冰呢，眼神不经意就顺到了方博姿势扭曲的右手。拎着方博的领子就把人翻了个个儿。  
方博得了空就从牙缝里挤出一句：“许昕我操……”  
话还没说完，就让许昕复又顶进来的动作给噎的瞪大了眼睛。alpha兴致正浓是胀大的性器超过了未分化少年的接受程度，方博感觉又重新被撕裂了一样，在积累到极限的疼痛里，体能耗尽的方博终于得偿所愿的昏了过去。

昏过去的方博是乖巧的。  
虽然没有知觉没有反映，但是是最适合性欲高涨的alpha享用的。  
虽然自知禽兽，许昕还是剥下了方博的层层包裹。外套、衬衣、西裤、内裤，把他的茧一层一层的撕开，露出里面不着寸缕的白嫩躯体。单论上床的体验，方博是可口的。肌肤柔软细嫩，让人流连忘返，就是有些冰凉。  
他俯下身去把方博揽在怀里，肌肤相贴，似乎试图把他焐热。与皮肤不同，内里的紧致跟火热却夹的许昕额上出了细汗，不由捏着方博的胯狠狠的干起来，一次比一次深，一次比一次用力。  
射的时候许昕已经没心思去控制自己的信息素了，龙舌兰清冽的酒气一下溢满了狭小的空间， 他叼着方博的颈侧用力撕咬吮吸，呢喃了一句：“博儿……”  
他自己都不知道，为什么会这样。

在大宅明亮的灯光下，他才看见方博身上显眼的红痕青淤，臀间的血迹跟姿态异常的右手。  
“昕哥，醒酒汤……”  
“滚。”  
许昕甚少骂自己的兄弟，可是此刻心情却有些差。门外的小弟一头雾水，不知道蟒爷这下发的是哪路脾气，等闲也不敢进门，刚要走开，听见门内又传出一句：“叫医生上来。”  
把人扛进浴室，做了简单的清理，方博的体温渐渐升高，意识也模模糊糊，许昕听见肩上挂着的脑袋模糊不清的嘟哝，夹杂着几缕呻吟：“科哥……我没有……”  
“疼……”  
“回家……”  
“妈妈……”  
许昕手上的动作停了下来，心里一酸，把方博团成一团，贴着自己的胸膛，一下一下抚摸他的后脑勺。

大夫给方博上了药打了针，不敢指责许昕对一个未分化的少年作出的禽兽行径，只是委婉的问许昕有没有人能连续几日贴身照顾方博。  
许昕点点头表示知道了，让大夫下楼。  
他没有像往常一样回主卧，而是睡在了方博的身边。  
少年时代的过往侵袭而来，如洪水一般向许昕席卷，他只能控制自己不去想起， 不去留念，最终把头还是埋在方博发丝柔软的头顶，像小时候经常做的那样。

清晨醒来，看见身边的方博微微蜷缩着还在梦中，睡的不甚安稳似的，蹙着眉，几乎大半张脸都埋在枕头里，发际线附近出了大量的汗，把一些柔软的发丝黏在了方博的侧脸和额头。  
伸出手想帮他揩掉脸上的汗水，手伸到一半，却又收了回来。径自起床穿了衣服，把卧室的窗户关的不透一缕风，严严地合上窗帘，将清晨的卧室做成了深夜的样子，回主卧之前还打开了房间的地灯。  
方博的房间不是没有盥洗室，大宅的每个房间都备有许昕的衣服，从日常到休闲，甚至方博身上的衣服都是佣人从许昕的衣服中挑选出来的修身版型。  
为什么要回主卧洗漱。  
许昕往脸上浇了一捧凉水，选择忽略这个问题。  
秦门今天有重要会议，许昕人到了公司，开会之前还是遣了林高远回大宅去照顾方博。

方博不认识林高远，林高远却知道方博。  
方博跟着马龙张继科许昕一起长大，四个人打小儿厮混在一处，后来自马龙和张继科开始挑起秦门肖门的担子之后联系就少了，林高远就是那个时候入的秦门，初初长成的小少年得了马龙的青眼，虽然不像栽培许昕似的大小事儿都不落下，可也护的紧。  
许昕原来常常打趣林高远的时候连带着调笑自家师兄：“你龙哥带你跟张继科带方博差不多，不过一个是跟着妈一个是跟着爹。你是个有福的，让你龙哥奶着，看张继科把方博那熊孩子给怼成什么模样……”  
话还没说完呢，马龙一个水杯就朝许昕砸了过来。许昕刚稳稳接下师兄的警告，就听见林高远带点稚气的问：“方博是谁呀？”  
许昕嘻嘻哈哈的揽过林高远的肩头，笑的见眉不见眼：“是个小傻子。”  
他第一次看见方博是在一场酒会上。  
肖门的人气场永远那么嚣张。比起马龙的锋芒不露气质翩翩，张继科更像是汇聚了全场风云的中心，意大利高定都遮不住身上的腱子肉，蓬勃的胸肌要撑爆内里的衬衣，站近一点就能看见胸口那颗扣子随着他的心跳在抖动。这样一个人手下却环着一个皮肤白嫩不输马龙的青年，温糯的气质与张继科形成强烈的反比。青年的眉眼低垂，剪裁利落的发型露出红红的耳朵，不知道是让酒精烧的还是让其他人的热烈气氛给哄的。  
许昕刚结束与别人的交谈，转头看见林高远傻愣愣的盯着肖门那桌看，哧了一句：“一帮土匪暴发户有什么好看的，张继科还那么爱臭显摆。”  
林高远也是瓜，不小心把内心的os吐露出来：“他身边儿那个是他养的小白脸儿？”  
许昕伸长脖子瞅了一眼，一手就在林高远的头上好一顿揉吧差点没把林高远的半边脑袋撸秃噜皮：“小屁孩儿跟谁不学好，”随后林高远就看见他昕哥嘴角咧的越来越大，都快扯到耳根了：“那是方小博儿内二百五，张继科的亲弟！”  
林高远还记得当时自己心下翻了个白眼，刚骂人家肖门全是土匪，不就因为张继科比你帅吗！看见方博你就笑的这么开放是怎么个意思，呵呵。  
不过他当时没敢说，说出口搁马龙最多笑的幅度大一点，许昕能把他另外半边脑袋也给秃噜喽。  
我将来还要找omega呢，林高远想。

许昕已经把方博操的哭爹喊娘，一天到晚老老实实只会睡觉如同废人，这种流言已经在秦门传了很久了。林高远知道这话里有多少水分，都是兄弟们为了出对肖门的一口恶气，选择用这种方式污辱方博，好像连带着也就折辱了肖门似的，也多半是因为许昕还把方博安置在大宅里，等闲人不知道方博的情况，也不知道许昕每天究竟在做什么，只知道自从方博被带回秦门，秦门的守卫多了一半不说，连许昕都每晚回大宅休息。  
自从马龙被张继科带走，走哪儿都亲自带着林高远的人换成了许昕。 别人不知道，林高远知道许昕有多恨张继科，为了找出马龙的蛛丝马迹，每天又忙成什么模样。  
许昕夜夜折腾方博这种传言明显在林高远心里站不住脚，不光是因为许昕忙，而是因为在他知道他昕哥是什么人。  
从马龙到许昕，心底儿都是坦荡亮烈的真汉子，alpha中的alpha，哪至于用这种手段对待儿时的玩伴。  
林高远抵达大宅以后，手机里传来许昕的短讯：“让他睡，醒了治疗。”  
手伤还没好？  
林高远有些差异，毕竟方博来大宅已经有好一段儿时间了，来大宅的第一天许昕就让他安排人给方博治伤。  
问大夫，大夫三言两语不在调上也问不出个一二三来。他干脆挥挥手：“算了，等他醒了你再进去吧。”  
许昕“让他睡”的意思林高远领略到底，并没有打开方博的房门，只是在三楼的大厅坐着，抱了一杯清茶在手上，看大宅外面的风景，琢磨许昕教他跟道上人压价的方式。  
大夫面色浅浅显出红色，支支吾吾的问林高远：“远少，你是不是喝了百利甜……？”  
林高远一脸茫然：“我没喝酒，不然怎么开车来！”  
“那你有没有发热……”  
这话已经够明显了。  
林高远看了一眼憋的眼眶都红了的alpha医生，倏地站起，对大夫说：“你下去！立刻！马上！”  
作为一个omega，他本能地反映到大夫应该是感应到发情期omega的信息素了，辛亏秦门治下严谨，也幸亏大夫发现的早，作为alpha的医生才能够抑制住生殖本性没有直接进入发情期。  
感觉了一下，自己的身体并没有发热，裤子里也是干燥清洁的。  
那发情的就是……  
林高远不可置信的眼神锁定了方博卧室的门口。

初次进入发情期的omega信息素同类无法感应。是否是方博进入了发情期，在门外他无法确认。  
捏着门把踟蹰了好一阵，还是推门走了进去，房间里黑沉沉的，空间密闭，环境温暖。本来应该是让人安心入睡的氛围，床上的人却躁动不安的不停翻转身体，发出诱人的痛苦呻吟。空气中现在应该都是百利甜的气味，林高远联想起自己的第一次发情期，过不了多久，有如实质的百利甜味信息素就会浸润大宅的所有角落，感染所有的alpha，到时候……  
手机突然在口袋里振动起来，一看是许昕，连忙退出房间锁好门：“昕哥，方博他……”  
“我知道。”许昕打断他，“你看好大宅里的alpha，我……我忙完就回去。”  
“那我叫大夫准备抑制剂？”  
“不用。”  
完了。挂了电话林高远心里开始真正同情起方博来。没有抑制剂的帮助干熬发情热，还是初次发情期的omega会有多辛苦他想都不敢想。

被动分化。  
这是很少见的概念，甚至是一种病。  
医生哆哆嗦嗦打电话汇报方博被动分化，已经进入发情期的时候，许昕的大脑空了那么几分钟，然后才沉着声音问他时怎么回事。  
“是……因为被迫进行了插入性性行为，精神压力大，免疫力低下……”  
“因为昨天？”  
“……”  
“说明白！”许昕话里的不耐烦差点穿透电话砸到医生的脸上。  
“因为长期虚弱，又被……强奸，其他性征机能减弱，被迫适应现在身体条件分化成omega……”  
“发情期不是在分化后三天？”  
“昕爷……您没做措施也没贴屏蔽贴……精液里跟性爱过程中释放了大量信息素……”  
许昕直接摁了电话，这种解释他听不下去。  
强奸？  
确实是。  
没有任何回避的余地。  
方博被他强奸，成了omega，还突然进入发情期。  
他本来可能成为alpha的。  
按着自己的脑门，许昕突然想到马龙。  
如果师兄还在，这种时候大概会一拳打上自己的脸。  
一边长指按着突突直跳的太阳穴，一边给医生拨回：“高远呢？”  
“远少在楼上，”大夫想了想，补充了一句，“远少是一个人。”  
“准备抑制剂。好点的。”  
“昕爷……”大夫脸色发青，感觉自己撞到了蟒蛇的蛇信，“被动分化的人，抑制剂对他们是无效的。”  
“操！”  
会议室瞬间静到连一根针落地都能听见，昕爷自从接手秦门，做事是出了名的铁腕心狠没错，脏话却是少见说一句。  
这种气氛直到许昕起身，长腿跨步离席才渐渐解封。

要是马龙在就好了，挨上一拳也是好的。  
开车在道路上左右穿行着，心里乱成一团麻。跟林高远通完话，脑子才逐渐清醒过来。  
心念电转，往樊振东的私人电话里发了一条语音留言：  
“胖儿，告诉张继科，方博分化了。”

许昕大踏步走向二楼，其间跟看守着所有alpha的林高远交换了一个眼神。林高远看他的眼神甚至是畏惧的。源自于omega对干熬发情热的恐惧，也源自于对许昕陌生的认识。  
许昕没办法对林高远解释他对方博做了什么事情。  
也没法解释他将要对方博做什么事情。  
既然抑制剂不起作用，那只剩一条路可走。

空气里是浓烈的百利甜香味。勾勾缠缠，挥之不去。  
初次发情的omega信息素浓度处于一生中的峰值，足以让感知到的alpha都失去理智。  
处于高度恐惧状态的医生在许昕回来之前就给大宅里的alpha们贴好了屏蔽贴，打好了抑制剂、镇静剂。更别提一楼四处飘袅的信息素中和剂。  
恐怕除了许昕之外，整个大宅里脑子没数羊就只有omega林高远。  
在路上的时候，念及将来与张继科的交易，许昕还动过让别人来完成这种事情的念头。此刻在方博熏人欲醉的信息素影响下，在短短的楼梯上就硬到疼痛的alpha骨子里的控制欲挤爆了他全部的思维。  
方博是他的，任何人想都别想。  
去他娘的张继科！

alpha本能应该要撕碎床上甜美的omega，尽管下身已经叫嚣着要占领这个omega很久，但是许昕还是在门口站了一会儿，释放着信息素，中和omega沸腾的血液，直到方博在床上翻腾的动作小了一些。  
他身上几乎都是伤，这时候贸然去接近他，alpha信息素的刺激只会让他更痛苦。许昕还记得昨晚给他洗澡清理的时候看到的方博。  
里里外外，青青紫紫。  
心里不是不内疚的，方博又做错了什么呢。  
除开肖门的身份，秦门的立场，错的都是他许昕。  
走到床边，硬着下体，控制着信息素一点一点围绕着方博，包裹起来，丰满起来，拉开被子，才看见被汗水和淫液弄的湿淋淋的方博。与此同时，方博甜美的香气也扑面而来，让许昕脑子里的弦差点崩断。  
房间里十分昏暗，只有从窗帘缝里溜出来的一丝阳光打在方博的眼睛上。  
湿漉漉的睫毛，红通通的眼角。  
说不清这样的方博是委屈到不行，还是在欲海里挣扎的辛苦，他眯着黑色的眼珠，努力的在痛苦和燥热里分出一丝清明，想要看清此刻俯在他上方的alpha。  
用信息素柔柔的包裹着他，浸润着他，安抚着他的alpha。  
“许……许昕？”  
alpha的大手温柔的覆盖上他的脸颊，像怕碰碎他一样：“是我，小博儿。”  
这种温柔的触碰和尘封在少年时的称呼让方博发酵在胸腔里的酸楚一下找到了出口，昏沉的脑袋再也控制不住泪腺，眼泪源源不绝的滚落出来，烫在许昕的指尖心上。  
omega对alpha的渴求让他伸出手，紧紧的抱住了正在温柔抚摸他的男人。

方博的拥抱让许昕刹那间燃烧起来，怀里的人体温高到像要随时融化。大手扒开方博的睡衣和自己身上碍事的衣料，用自己微凉的体温来留住怀里融化边缘的雪娃娃。  
即便在这么暗的环境里，方博的身体还是白的要反光。不同于马龙的奶白色， 方博白的像瓷器一样，光华耀人却轻薄易碎，但触摸之下的手感又腻人的可爱。在汗液的潮湿里几乎滑不溜手。  
真的是雪娃娃，多怕这么高的温度下他一会儿就在他的怀里化成一滩水。  
雪娃娃似乎对拥着他的温度很满意，用力的拱起身体，迎合着alpha躬身的幅度，与之紧紧贴合。  
方博的香味、他依恋的行为让许昕脑子里的弦彻底断了。揽过方博的后脑，深深的吻上omega甜蜜的嘴巴，唾液里的百利甜信息素让许昕觉得自己已经醉了。  
龙舌兰的清冽和百利甜的甜美融于一室。

紧紧贴着自己的暖热躯体，在他强势的亲吻中无意识的呜咽，体液里omega信息素散发出的暖香。  
方博是百利甜味的没错，此刻却有着伏特加的度数。  
许昕的大手顺着方博的脊背挑逗似的抚摸着，处处燃情，想要引的方博主动要他，也爱极了方博不谙世事的身体在挑逗之下惊鹿一样的抖动。  
昨夜的感受并不好，不光对于方博，许昕也是。  
他们之间的性爱应该是美好的，至少第一次，他想给他这种感觉。感谢omega发情期意识模糊和对alpha本能的渴望，让许昕能有满足这个想法的机会  
把着方博的后颈，将埋在他肩窝里低喘的小动物揪起来，与他额头相抵，然后舔吻他脸上的泪水。  
大手轻薄完脊背来到形状完美的臀瓣，包在手里揉捏着：“博儿，舒服吗？”  
方博泪眼涟涟的看着他，看得清又看不清似的迷蒙的眼神，口唇微开刚好可以看见糯白的牙齿和通红的舌尖：“……舒服……”  
许昕笑着把手覆上方博早已跟他一样高高立起的下体：“那这里呢？这么湿，自己射过几次了？”  
方博本能的喘息着将下体往抓着它的大手里送，摆着腰肢抽送起来。  
方博就着他的手自慰的画面让许昕脑子都要炸了，一门心思的想捅进方博那个淌着水的销魂窝儿，可是不行，不是时候，还得忍。他放松了环住方博阴茎的弧度，方博失去了恰好的包裹，不满的哼唧起来。  
可是更难过的在身后那个陌生的穴口。肠肉摩擦的感觉让方博觉得空虚，湿滑的淫液不断在里面翻涌，时不时从粉色的小口里吐出一汪涎水，弄的股间身下一片湿粘。  
许昕正近距离看着这个翕张着勾引人的小嘴儿，不妨就看见方博不管不顾的伸了受着伤的右手往小穴里探。  
眸色一暗，许昕握住他的手送到头顶，顺过床边的领带，将方博两只手并在一起在肘部打了个结帮在一块儿。含着方博通红的耳朵，声音都忍到低哑：“手别动。当心受伤。”另一只闲着的手已经探到方博要人命的穴口试探，“哥哥来给你解痒好不好？”  
脑子一片模糊的方博根本停不清许昕说了什么，只知道将臀部凑上去，用下面的小嘴去含许昕的手指。  
真他妈是个妖精！这都谁教的！  
许昕恼恨方博的无师自通， 长指一送，就进入了方博热的要命的小穴，挤出一堆粘液来。肠肉欢欣鼓舞的包围住入侵者，涌动摩擦着，但是这不够，想要的是更粗更大的东西。  
等不了了，再等下去理智在崩溃边缘的alpha简直觉得自己就要死在这个节点上。  
一口含住方博擎天的小棍儿，趁方博吸气惊喘之际加了两根手指进去，方博开始不安的挪动想要逃离：“好涨……”  
许昕并不给他这个机会，舌头在方博柱身上摩擦着引起方博更强烈的快感，手上的动作也不停，加速在小穴内开疆辟土。揉到一个点上，方博“啊”的一声腰从床上跳起，险些射了出来。许昕连忙撤开口腔，用指头堵住马眼：“小博儿，我还没进去呢。”  
坚挺的下身终于触到湿润的穴口，许昕长出一口气，环住方博的腰，温柔却强势地往里顶，一层一层的顶开肠壁的褶皱，还没进去一半，汗已经出了一身。  
“博儿，忍忍，马上就给你。”

omega对于插入既渴望又畏惧。虽然发情期的到来冲淡了方博对昨夜疼痛的记忆，但是alpha巨大的尺寸本身就是一个折磨。  
许昕绷着一头的汗俯下身去，细细密密亲吻着方博的脊背试图让他绷紧的身体放松下来，在许昕舔到他脊柱的某一节的时候骤然方博塌下腰去弯成一个诱人的弧度，并且底下开了一下金口，让许昕成功往里进了一寸。  
意识到这里可能是意料之外的敏感点，许昕伸手从方博的正面环住他的肩，封死了他所有的躲避的路径，舌尖像一把小刷子一样来回刷着刚才的位置，被舔的人发出诱人的低吟，因为躲不开，声线里带着哭音，让人只想捅坏他。恰巧方博在他怀里弓身的样子活像一条美人鱼，许昕想，自己真快要死在这个塞壬的身上。  
好在终于全部进去了。  
他坏心的牵过方博的手：“你摸摸，”逼着他去触摸他们的连接处，“小博儿真厉害，都吃进去了。”  
诨话让方博敏感地一凛，后穴随着一缩，夹得许昕忍不住地“嗯”了一声。已经紧密贴合的后穴又渗出一串粘液来，带着方博百利甜味的香气。  
要命。  
忍到极限的alpha终于捏住omega深邃的腰窝开始大开大合的操干起来。  
不似昨夜的干涩，此时温暖的穴内满满都是饱含百利甜味道的淫液，在许昕的抽插中溅的两人连接处淋淋漓漓，低下头看着生涩的吞吐着自己的小穴，许昕笑着在方博耳边继续使坏：“博儿，你吐了我一身的水，你听，”下半身还配合着加大了抽插的幅度，弄出啪唧作响的声音，烧红了方博瓷白的皮肤，“博儿，你真漂亮。”

这句话是衷心的，不带情欲的。  
方博小时候就是个糯米团子似的小人儿，所有人都喜欢逗他玩儿。不似对马龙那样小心宠着，都跟逗弄真的小孩子似的逗弄方博：“博儿，肖叔带你师兄们吃火锅儿去了不带你哎……”  
糯米团子哇的一声哭了；  
“博儿，体能练不好你科哥可是要打你的！”  
糯米团子哇的一声又哭了；  
大糯米团子小马龙黑眼珠滴溜溜一转：“博儿，他们几个那么凶，说不好都是坏人，哪天就不要你了。你来跟我们秦叔一起好不好，龙哥疼你。”  
糯米团子哇的一声哭的震天响。  
许昕过来，伸出长长的的手指在哭的昏天暗地的糯米团子脸上戳来戳去，兴致盎然地回头对马龙说：“龙哥你摸你摸，真暄和……”  
马龙背着手一脸无辜的冲着肖宅的大门。  
许昕还没回过味儿来呢，一个拖鞋就拍上了自己的脑门子，里面一个人影扛着玩具枪，赤着一只脚一脚深一脚浅的就朝这边飞奔过来：  
“妈卖批许昕你又欺负我侄儿！”

方博的呻吟突然转了个弯，无意识的翘高了腰，生理性泪水让许昕一个深顶飞出眼眶。  
“嗯嗯嗯……”让情欲搅的神智不清的omega咬紧了牙关抵抗堪堪破口的呻吟。  
许昕偏偏不放过，一边揉捻方博圆润挺翘的粉色乳珠，一边逮着刚才的位置一记紧接着一记撞击：“博儿……是这里吧，对不对？”  
方博的呻吟已经让他的动作撞碎了。带着泪水的眼睛失了神，白皙的身体泛出让人心动的高潮的粉色。内里的穴肉也越发热情，更亲密的缠上来，翕张讨好着带给自己快感的柱身。空气中百利甜的味道饱满到接近爆炸，诱发了alpha基因里的兽性。  
许昕的手下移，禁锢住方博的小兄弟，他要他只能依靠他，他才是他全部快感的来源。  
“放开……”方博不安的扭动身体，快到顶点的时候被人捏住不许释放实在太憋屈，有违omega发情期追逐快感的本能。  
“博儿，我是谁？”  
“……”努力克制的呻吟带了泣音，听的许昕一颗心像浸在醋里一样。身下更重的攻击方博的敏感点，更恶劣的欺负他，只想让他知道此刻正给他快乐，正和他做最亲密的人是自己。  
“博儿，听话。”火烫的舌尖安抚性舔吻着身下人红艳的耳朵，语带期待：“说吧，说出来就给你。”  
方博的头垂下去，随着许昕的动作一晃一晃，像个破碎的玩偶，吐出的话也是断断续续的：“许……许昕……”  
眼泪断了线一样掉下来，砸在灰色的枕头上， 印出一朵一朵黑色的花。  
松了手，扶着方博的头，深深的吻上去，知道自己恶劣，知道自己所作所为不会被原谅，连吻都带着绝望。  
刻意控制自己去忽略omega体内柔软诱人的生殖腔入口，控制自己忽略他颈后腺体散发的勾人香味，忍红了眼睛，终于忍住了那股几乎不可抵挡的想要标记他，占有他的心情。在生殖腔外部成了结，也把方博送上了天堂。  
alpha成结的动作对omega而言也是痛苦的，方博拱起脊背来抵抗，许昕也由着他，顺着他的动作覆盖在他的背上，与紧贴在怀里的人交颈厮磨。龙舌兰和百利甜的气味在室内交缠，许昕用胸腔感受着方博紊乱的心跳，感受着末日之前一样最后的宁静。  
这可能就是他此生最高的满足了。  
早在最初他就失去得到怀里这个人的机会，一开始他就折了他的手腕碎了他的心，而不知在哪个下一秒，他随时可能送他上天堂。  
他是他的一张好牌。  
他是他心上的血窟窿。  
“博儿……”

把陷入昏睡的方博安置好，许昕披衣下楼，正碰上捏着他手机的林高远。  
他身上强烈的信息素冲的林高远往后倒退一步，好在有屏蔽贴和信息素中和剂，对林高远没有生理上的影响。  
许昕喝着水问林高远：“有事儿？”  
“昕哥……”  
“没标记。”  
“可是……”  
“闭嘴。”水杯重重的放置在桌上，他抬眼看着林高远，“是不是有事？”  
“张继科15个电话，从昨天到今天。”林高远把手机递给他，“还有条短信，我没打开。”

马龙在我这里。

许昕见信瞳孔一缩，思量一会儿又放开眉头：“这几天管好底下人的嘴，所有场合不许跟肖门来往。”  
怕林高远不懂，又补上一句：“明里暗里，所有人，禁止跟肖门发生任何联系。”  
林高远点点头表示知道了：“还有，吴门小樊爷打了个电话给我。”  
“说什么？”  
“说……让昕哥手下留点情。”  
许昕嗤了一声，端了一壶热水往楼上走。  
“大宅这几天内围戍卫全部换成beta，外边alpha三小时换一拨。都让他们打好抑制剂再来。”  
“昕哥……”  
“小远，”许昕打断他，从楼梯上居高临下的看着林高远稚嫩的眼睛，“我只想让你龙哥能全须全尾的回来。”

整整三天，许昕都在大宅。发情期的omega没有得到标记，热潮的间隔会格外短，忍着欢爱十来次不去标记怀里的人，三天之后去公司许昕看谁都充满煞气。  
柔情也在那个充满百利甜味道的房间里耗光了。刚分化的方博身体明显不适应发情期的反应，其间没有一点食欲，连水都要靠许昕一口口哺喂，后来没有办法，只能给方博灌牛奶和营养剂，抱着满身奶香混着百利甜信息素，又因为体力消耗殆尽而格外绵软的omega，许昕就差被alpha基因兽化，丢了筷子就摁着稀里糊涂在他怀里磨蹭的方博一顿好干。  
出门的时候许昕没忍住自己，在厨房砸了个杯子：  
“去你妈的张继科！”

方博醒的时候天光已经大亮了，窗户开了一半，楼下花园里青草混着玫瑰花的香味袅袅飘进房间。凛冽的龙舌兰和勾缠的百利甜都已经被玫瑰清香代替，身下的床单和身上的被子都是清洁干燥的，连自己的身体也是。  
方博怀疑自己只是做了一场梦，他甚至把手探到了自己身后的隐秘部位，也是清洁干燥的。  
下床站定的一瞬间踉跄了一下，方博脑子一顿，跌跌撞撞冲到卫生间在镜子面前撕下身上的睡衣。  
斑斑驳驳的吻痕。  
所以脑子里那些羞耻而色情的片段是真的。  
自己成了……omega。  
还像个女人一样在许昕身下流泪呻吟，辗转求欢。  
镜子里的人脸色瞬间苍白下来。  
方博你好样的。  
头一次在清醒的时候哭，眼泪顺着眼角滑下来，方博渐渐蹲下，坐在地上，把头埋进膝盖中间。

从得到方博分化的消息开始，肖门的人就从秦门那边的不到任何消息了。蓄意的挑衅也好，明里暗里的试探也罢，秦门所有人突然成了棉花，让人打出去的拳头收效甚微。  
最初樊振东告诉他的时候，张继科还以为这只是秦门例行的变着方儿表达方博还好端端活着的消息，但是秦门的人突然都封了口，让他坐立不安起来。  
照理说方博各项体检指标都显示将来分化成alpha的可能性偏大，所以从肖战在位的时候，底下的门徒全分化完就剩方博一个的时候也没人着急，肯定是一水儿的alpha，邱贻可甚至还筹备着给方博娶媳妇儿，张继科也没反对，明枪暗箭他们来扛就行了，方博继承了肖门的狠气，但独独胜在心思细、内秀，张继科接班的时候就把方博做内当家培养，准备盘子理顺了送他出去读个金融方便肖门将来洗白。  
许昕一枪打上方博手腕的时候他几乎控制不住自己掏枪的动作，差点想把曾经的兄弟打成筛子。那时候的许昕他拿不准，完全疯了似的，谁都说不准他会不会朝方博的脑袋或心脏开出第二枪。不得已，他把方博留在了许昕的手上。  
安插在秦门的人照他的要求散布出不堪的谣言，目的就是为了敲山震虎，让秦门里觊觎马龙位置的人动方博不得。只要这种传言在一天，甚嚣尘上，方博就越安全。这是不需要方博从秦门做任何冒险，而能让张继科知道方博情况的唯一方式。  
“你师弟跟你一个路数，戒备心比你还强，龙，你说我应该怎么搞到博儿的消息？”  
安静的坐在沙发对面看报纸的人没有一丝反应。  
张继科一把扯了他手里的报纸，以一种压迫性的姿态站在他面前，坐着的人也纹丝不动。  
“别告诉我大博儿的死活你不在乎。许昕完全是疯了！”  
马龙在张继科遮挡住的阴影里嗤笑：“因为我？”  
张继科噎住，一时无言以对。  
马龙抬眼拿眼角睨他：“送我回去，这句话还要我提醒你几次。昕子疯起来我都压不住，他会顾及你，会顾及大博儿？”  
张继科霎霎眼不作答，沉默一阵，突然转身离去。  
马龙凉凉的声音在身后响起：“别因为你把大博儿耗死。我会收拾昕子，也不放过你。”

许昕捏着手机，站在落地窗前出神。  
张继科明确跟他放话说马龙在他手上之后，就再也没有一个电话一个信息跟他发来。  
他曾经最欣赏，也是如今最恨的，就是张继科这种不可一世的态度。能这么说表示张继科非常在乎方博，可是这句话背后的态度他也很难揣测。  
一动不如一静。  
秦门上下接到许昕本人发出的第一道封口令，所有人对方博分化的一切信息，三天内发生的所有事情不得对任何人透露。  
牵连家小儿的事儿自然没人冒险。  
这种事马龙不会做，许昕会。  
但是走到这里，至关重要的下一步就格外令人举棋不定。  
师兄，如果是你你会怎么做呢……

“昕哥？”  
林高远从办公室外探了个头进来，看许昕一副眉头紧锁的样子也不知该怎么开口。  
许昕回身在沙发上坐下，揉揉额头，挥手让林高远也坐。林高远这踟蹰的模样看起来也是有事想告诉他。  
“跟我你没什么不能说的，说吧。”  
“小樊爷的车……早上停在肖门产业附近。”  
许昕心下微微讶异：“你派人跟樊振东？”  
林高远手放在膝头，紧张的蜷卧：“昕哥……我是不是做错了……？”  
……马龙一走，他能把着整个秦门，但是做不到像师兄那样奶着林高远。  
失祜无依，林高远也长大了。  
他拍拍林高远的肩膀，握了握，手底下的肩头骨骼硌人，又因为是omega的体质，显得单薄一些。  
“这么做没错。这个节骨眼，吴门倒向哪边哪边就多一重保障。让人发现没有？”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“是孔令轩的人在帮我盯……我想着他们不点眼。”  
……  
许昕想皱眉但是皱不起来，长出一口气，还是决定拿一支烟出来点上。  
“昕哥……？”  
“官场上的人你少接触。以后跟孔令轩见面来往都要经过我同意。”  
“但是……”  
“没有但是。”许昕抽了一口又烦躁地把烟捻了，“从今天起你搬到大宅去住。我让人把东边儿那栋收拾出来给你，你出去吧。”  
真他妈愁。  
回头就让大夫把抑制剂给备足了。  
让林高远过早掺和进他们这一趟浑水就够许昕吃一壶，等马龙回来发现奶了十来年的白菜让人给拱了，估计能活扒了许昕的皮拿他煮汤喝。  
看着林高远垂头丧气的走到门口，许昕心念一动：“小远。”  
“啊？”  
“做omega，是不是很辛苦？”想到另外一个人，和林高远那天在不知情的情况下看着他的带着畏惧的眼神，突然觉得他们背负着他难以体味的负累。  
林高远丈二摸不着头脑，一脸懵逼的看着许昕：“这个嘛……还行……？”  
当初不是没有考虑过林高远分化成alpha的可能，但是当林高远在医院完成分化，马龙跟他看到大夫给出的诊断书上写着omega的时候，马龙捏着眉头叹气的神情许昕现在还记得。当时许昕觉得奇怪，omega不好吗，一直让人疼爱着，现在性别歧视几乎没有，小远想要做自己的事情也可以，虽然马龙本来就没打算让林高远染指他们经手的事情，为什么要叹气呢。  
只是林高远背对着他，垂头丧气的样子让他想起了前两天在他怀里发着高热，辛苦的同情欲、同自己对抗却又无力挣扎的方博。  
“生理上。”  
林高远的脖子一下就红了：“我有按时打抑制剂，龙哥也让阿姨盯着我热潮期要好好休息的……睡过那几天，营养跟上……我感觉也还好……”  
许昕眼神落在林高远身上，脑子里不知道在想些什么，好一会儿没说话。  
林高远被许昕盯的发怵，吭吭哧哧补充道：“昕哥……我跟孔令轩没啥……”  
许昕眉头一跳，瞅了眼林高远揪着袖口的手指，摆了摆手让他出去。  
孔令轩！！！  
真他妈愁！

樊振东？  
别说，孩子大了还是那么回事儿，吴门后继有人啊。  
张继科瞅了一阵坐在他办公室里的大小伙儿坚实的背影，脑子里感叹一句接着一句。道上小樊爷、樊少皇这种叫法都传疯了，还有的说法是有朝一日这孩子连他跟马龙都能吃下。  
胃口不错。  
不知道是捧还是杀。  
“小胖，找我？”  
樊振东回头，看见了张继科就规规矩矩的站起来，张继科连忙按着他坐下。  
“现在不比你小的时候。原来我是前辈，是你哥，现在你做吴门当家，别露怯。”  
“哎。”樊振东坐下，看着茶杯眨眨眼，“科哥最近忙活什么呢。”  
樊振东嫩是嫩，但是作为吴门当家，什么都不知道显然是不可能的。问这句话显然不是卖萌来了。  
张继科笑笑：“藏宝。”  
这话任何知道内情的人听了都会尴尬，没想到樊振东在他对面居然光明正大的对着他咧嘴笑了，是真被逗乐儿了似的。  
“昕哥也在藏宝。”  
听这话，张继科挺起瘫在沙发上的上身，坐直了身子。

从那三天之后，许昕就再没回大宅了。大宅上上下下莫名的对着方博沉默起来，甚至是带着点不敢沾染的躲避。  
还都是生面孔。  
方博也不在意，坦然自在的该吃吃该喝喝，困了就睡觉养身子，医生安排的手部复建也照章做着，没消沉，也称不上积极。  
居然给他作养出来点儿肉在身上。  
林高远有时候会躲在自己的小楼往大宅瞅方博的动静，甚至有时候还会在花园明目张胆的瞅他，他觉得方博有些不一样了，这不是心态好的表现，现在的方博给他一种目空一切的感觉。  
更神秘，又让人觉得缺失了什么。

那两道不知掩盖的窥视的目光方博当然发现了，最初以为是许昕的眼线，就随他看去吧，能看出朵花儿来。  
反观察了几天，觉得许昕再怎么心大也不能派这么一号儿人来盯他的梢。索性就在林高远窥视他的时候径直走到他遮掩的不怎么高明的茶桌边上坐下。  
跟着林高远的人、大宅里看着方博的人汗毛都立起来了。方博是受了手伤没错，可原也是肖门老大的弟弟，拳脚功夫自然差不了。虽然说远少是马龙亲自带大的，枪没沾手，功夫倒是不差，但跟已经在道上传出名声的博爷比起来，不太够看。  
方博只是从林高远的茶盘里拿过一只茶杯放在身前，敲了敲桌子。  
林高远涨红着脸，手忙脚乱的给他斟上，好几滴都溅在杯外。  
方博抽抽鼻子闻：“凤凰单枞，茶不错，让你泡毁了。”  
本来只是脸红的林高远这下儿连额头都红了，带上通红的脖子，软软的头发，还有刘海儿，整个人像个小西红柿。  
“博……博哥……还记得我啊？”  
“嗯？”方博的目光大剌剌的在林高远脸上逡巡一圈，“不记得。我们认识？”  
“……”那你坐我这来喝我的茶。  
还说我泡的不好。  
还揭穿我。  
还盯我。  
别盯了。  
好烦哦。  
……  
方博瞅着小孩儿柔软的头毛儿跟稀疏的眉毛：“马龙是你的……？”  
林高远蓝瘦，香菇。  
是哦，你跟你哥浓眉大眼了不起，那你们不是好棒棒，要不要给你们鼓鼓掌，再亲亲抱抱举高高？  
“是我哥。”  
“也是我哥。”不意方博这么说，林高远一脸愕然地抬头。方博冲他招招手要他手边的茶具。  
“你把茶海跟鸥杯给我。我泡茶的手艺也是龙哥教的。”对着找不着四六的小孩儿微笑，“现在帮你温习温习。”  
林高远眼眶红了。  
面前的人也白，笑起来脸颊也肉肉的，倒水温杯洗茶，泡茶斟茶的动作一气呵成，连捏着杯口转几转的小习惯也跟马龙一样。比起自己蹩脚的手艺，眼前这个人泡茶的功夫更像马龙。泪雾蒙上来的时候，林高远看着对面拿着水壶凤凰三点头的白皙大手，错觉以为看见了他哥。  
“他让你泡茶是不是嫌你燥，沉不住气。”  
林高远抹抹眼泪，窝在椅子里瓮瓮地：“对。龙哥说我心性欠磨练。沉不住气，别说对手……”  
“连自己在想什么都不知道。”方博顺顺当当截过他下半句话，捎带手抽了几张纸递给对面吧嗒吧嗒眼泪掉的更厉害的小糯米团子，“别哭啦。给我背后那堆人知道了指不定怎么跟你们秦门汇报呢。说不定过几天你就得换一地儿喝我泡的茶了。来，高远，喝茶。”  
林高远端着茶杯啜了一口，满口的清香骗不了人，几度的水，几度的杯，冲茶的角度，泡茶的时间等等等等所有因素加起来才是现在口中熟悉的味道。  
“原来你知道我。”  
“你哭的时候我才想起来。”方博又抽了几张纸，“你真的，别哭了，我还想过几天轻省日子。我刚分化，累着呢。”  
林高远抽搭着，沉思一会儿，挥挥手让身边的人走开：“把盯着我俩的人发外围去干活儿吧。”  
“远少……？”  
“就喝个茶能出什么问题？”  
林高远甚少这么不耐，保镖不敢硬拧，只是把眼线挪去了他们二人看不见的地方。  
“龙哥……找到了吗？”

“你是肖门的，那你不知道你哥把我哥弄哪儿去了？”  
方博摇摇头：“我是真不知道。但我能肯定龙哥也不知道外面现在的情况。”  
“为什么你能肯定？”  
“凭我对马龙的了解，”方博看着林高远一脸懵逼的表情，叹口气，孩子还是太小了，“你不懂。”  
“……”林高远低头，眼眶红了，“就你懂。”  
“……”  
“那你把我哥还我。”  
“哎哎哎你又哭！”方博抽张纸巾去抹他的脸，“怎么跟女孩儿一样呢！我小时候也不跟你这样！”  
“谁跟女孩儿一样了！”林高远强行忍住眼泪，气的脸红脖子粗，“你哥那么大老粗！你一哭他肯定打死你！”  
话是没错……可是这是什么值得骄傲的事情吗……？  
“你在龙哥面前也老哭吗？”  
“没有吧……”林高远抽抽鼻子，“我不敢。”  
这才对嘛……  
“我好想我哥……你知道我哥在哪儿吗？”  
……  
我要是知道你哥在哪儿至于落到现在这一步？  
行了这孩子是个傻的。  
放过你了。  
方博薅了薅林高远软软的头发，起身回主宅。花园边上站了一溜家政人员，更远一些高的矮的地方全蹲上了安保。  
看来马龙不在秦门，这一家子心里是乱了天了。  
乱有乱的好。

林高远电话一打进来许昕这边就按了接听。  
“他找你干嘛？”  
“他就问我有没有龙哥的信儿。”  
“那你怎么说？”  
“……我哭了。”林高远挠挠头，“我不知道该怎么回答他。”  
这使诈的小模样跟马龙小时候一样样的，只不过切开远没有马龙那么黑。  
许昕想跟他说以后别没事儿盯着方博瞎瞅，话到嘴边又收回去了，林高远单纯归单纯，也没外人想的那么傻，留他在家跟方博说说话也是好的。  
再者，他能告诉自己，方博究竟想干什么。  
挂了电话，许昕给自己倒了一杯酒。  
方博打听马龙的去向异常合乎情理。马龙回来了方博就可以顺顺当当回肖门，说不定张继科还会亲自上门来卸他一只手，也不排除马龙会“大义灭亲”。许昕做的这些孽够被扒皮几百回了。  
知道方博如此迫切的想走，他心里控制不住地不舒坦。  
都是alpha基因作祟。  
许昕这么安慰自己。让人约了很久没有联系的女性omega晚上在他酒会见面。

看见坐在自己办公室的周雨，樊振东五脏六腑都落地了。  
今天找张继科去谈话是兵行险招，既然秦门那边能得到周雨身边的信息，说明在外人眼里周雨已经有了可以利用的价值。  
张继科说他在藏宝，很显然马龙的第一手信息或者马龙本人仍然在他手上。虽然不知道张继科这么做的用意，但是秦肖两门一旦开火，按照现在的情势，脑经都动到周雨的头上，看来他们是不打算让吴门站干岸。  
周雨一个大学老师，被两门盯上实在危险。在外面护不住，那就索性光明正大的带在身边好了。  
收拾出一个天真阳光的笑容：“雨哥！”  
我不会让任何人伤害你。  
谁都不行。

女omega是个知情识趣的单身女孩儿。看许昕一直沉默着喝酒，兴致不高的样子，自己去将特意置办的礼服换成简单的白体恤和牛仔裤，梳着马尾，也不言声，只默默的为许昕一杯杯的斟酒，间或给他递点儿水果。  
许昕身上淡淡的烟草味混着龙舌兰信息素的气味让人心旌神摇。女孩儿心里自然有些难言的意头，加上两个人久未见面，这种想法就更重了。见许昕没其他的打算，女孩儿给他递过一片橙子之后顺手倒了一杯百利甜自斟自饮起来。  
许昕摇摇头，难道我是为了喝酒来的？  
以往两人见面都是单刀直入直奔主题，虽然见的次数不多，但是经历都还是不错的，许昕只要发泄，姑娘只要钱。不过不影响许昕做一个温柔的情人，给两个人都好的床上体验。  
今天仿佛完全提不起状态。  
刚站起来想走，一只细白温软的手就抚上了自己的腿：“昕爷……”女孩儿喝醉了，蜜桃味的信息素混着百利甜的酒香从唇齿之间散逸出来，“做吧。”  
或许是受了信息素的影响，许昕开始觉得身体发热，将女孩儿拉起来搂在怀里接吻。  
女人的身体是柔嫩的，连唇舌都是软的，周身散发的蜜桃味越来越浓，一切都不像……  
许昕推开女孩儿，用手背擦掉了唇上的印渍。  
“你走吧。”  
“昕爷？”  
“明天有人把钱给你，我不会再找你了。”

鬼使神差，许昕在漫无目的开车溜达的路上就把车开回了大宅。  
从外面看去，方博房间的灯已经灭了，只留下一点稀薄的微光——是他买回来安在这个房间的夜灯，再熟悉不过。  
反正方博已经睡了。  
那就上去看看吧。

接到短信通知的管家传讯大宅里的工作人员不要来迎许昕，该干嘛干嘛。  
所有人装作没看见许昕进了屋，没看见他换了软底拖鞋，脱掉外套，脚步轻轻的走上二楼，更没看见他在自己的房间溜了一圈以后站到了方博的门口。  
转动把手插入钥匙，消无声息的把门推开一条容他侧身的缝。  
暖橘色的光从缝里漏出，在许昕白衬衣上打出一圈光晕。  
床上的方博仍然无知无觉的沉睡着，他睡相素来差劲，现在却老老实实仰面躺着，被子规矩地盖在胸口，随着他的悠长呼吸缓慢起伏。  
这个过于老实，接近挺尸的睡姿让许昕皱眉。  
想了想还是走到他床边，用手去戳方博脸上的婴儿肥，很轻的。  
还是入记忆里一样的柔软暄和，像刚出锅还冒着蒸汽的奶黄包，仿佛轻咬一口就能透出让人安心的奶香和熨帖的甜味。  
方博在睡梦中感受到骚扰，皱着眉瘪瘪嘴，无限委屈似的翻了个身。  
许昕转身离开，轻手轻脚的带上门。  
“我可能  
差一点  
就亲他了。”  
他突然有个疯狂的想法，他想：  
去他妈的世界，让他带着方博走到天涯海角吧。一辈子把他藏好。他的恶劣，他的卑鄙，让他用一辈子对着方博忏悔，祈求方博的救赎，方博一辈子不原谅他也无所谓。  
他只想一辈子对他好。  
年少时期无知的欺负，青年时一见面就互怼，后来各自为营，在种种场合碰上依然如故的目光交汇，他一直没明白，他喜欢的就是这个从小被他欺负到大的竹马弟弟。  
omega还是alpha，男人或是女人，都不重要，都不是方博。  
外面下起瓢泼大雨，管家撑着伞送许昕上车，他的眼神经过马龙常坐的靠背秋千。  
这场雨既及时又现实，狠狠地淋湿了许昕的幻梦，马龙还没回来，秦门不能倒，更容不得他有二心。  
该继续的还是得继续。

大雨的潮气透过窗缝浸润进来。  
张继科把怀里的人抱的更紧了，在闪电过后，迅速掩住了他的双耳。粗大的阴茎随之一下深入到底，逼得马龙眼角浸满了生理性泪水。  
“龙，别怕，我在。”  
没人知道秦门老大马龙害怕雷鸣的声响。  
没人知道秦门老大马龙是个假alpha。  
张继科都知道。  
马龙颤抖着，吃力地扭过身去寻找张继科的嘴唇，张继科下身插的凶狠，还是遂了马龙的愿，与他唇齿交缠。  
把马龙请到他私宅的第二周他就撞破了马龙的发情期。房间里似有若无的清茶芬芳无法撩动张继科的情欲，但却撩动了他的迷惑。  
味道寡淡稀薄至此，也能分辨出是omega信息素的味道。  
房间里只有他和蜷在地毯上痛苦抽搐的马龙。  
难道说……  
他走近，强行掀过马龙蜷缩的身体，看到马龙通红的脸和湿透了的裤子，心下了然。  
“龙，要抑制剂么？”  
回答他的事是情迷蒙的马龙长驱直入颇为强势的吻。

“嗯！”  
马龙突然把呻吟吃进肚子，张继科了然。  
埋头亲吻身下男人健硕的脊背，顶着刚才那一点反复厮磨，直把马龙磨的又叫出声来，气都喘不匀的，带着奶味的颤音：“继科儿，别……”  
“你为什么对自己那么狠？”  
张继科心下发怒，更用力地顶弄马龙已经泄过四五次的身体，后穴传来的酸麻和过电一样的快感让马龙站的笔直的小兄弟绷直了身体颤抖。  
“继科儿……不行……射不出……”  
张继科依旧强势地顶着让马龙濒临崩溃的地方，罔顾小穴讨饶一般的翕张向他所求精华的举动，舌头模拟性器的抽插，用和下身一致的频率操弄他的耳孔：“那就尿给我看。”  
马龙受不了张继科在情欲中的清醒，和他丝毫不受影响的低音，仿佛他是求欢的雌兽，衣冠楚楚的主人张继科在冷眼旁观他性爱里丑态百出。

但又无可奈何甚至带着欣悦地将自己献祭给他。  
仿佛分裂成两个自己，又或者是肉体上臣服于张继科的控制，精神上……他掌控着他。  
张继科爱他从来都不是二人之间的秘密，只不过从未宣之于口，亦不足为外人道。  
一起长大，一起担起重任，两人之间一个眼神，一个表情，都是写满情愫，只有对方能读懂的摩斯密码。  
在感情之外，仿佛又看不清彼此一样。马龙几乎是带着歉疚地把自己献给张继科，引诱他，取悦他，给他现在唯一能给他的东西。  
两个在不同山头占据制高点的人，眼中的风景不同，脚下的格局自然也不同。他无法改变张继科破釜沉舟的攻势，但是他也看到了张继科看不到的地方。

两条都是绝路，并且都看不到生门。  
不破不立。  
虽然马龙知道张继科的破也并不可能获得成功。  
但是他们两个人里，一个人必须踩着另一个人留出的鲜血才能继续前行。  
这是这条路上唯一的生存法则。

雷雨渐息，床上翻腾的风浪似乎刚才扬起。  
马龙被张继科撞的连喘气都断断续续，敏感点被疯狂折磨的酸麻让他尾椎都在发抖，快乐地、痛苦地。  
“继科儿！”  
“接着叫。”张继科抓住马龙不住后缩的腰一把带回来，更深地装进去，俯下身揽住他的头，逼他用兔子一样被欺负的发红的眼睛看着他。  
“继科不能再……”  
“龙……”张继科的手作妖地伸到马龙前面，轻轻撩拨着马眼，“来，乖，尿出来……”身下的动作与温柔的低音相反，近乎残酷的碾磨深入，直到马龙受不了，骤然将腰部挺直，到几乎要折断的地步，温暖的液体一股一股的溢出，沾在张继科的小腹上，顺着他健美的线条下滴，淅淅沥沥地弄脏了床单。  
后穴随着前面的节奏，报复似的缴紧了张继科的阴茎，逼得他在几次大力撞击后也缴械投降。  
他深吸一口气，与还在生理性抽噎的马龙交换了一个接近窒息的深吻。  
额头厮磨之际，张继科想着，总有一天他要能够光明正大的标记马龙。  
希望这一天快一点，再快一点。

这个念头一发不可收拾一般。  
自从那天晚上回到大宅后，许昕在上班的间隙都会控制不住的想，方博吃了没有，有没有按时复建，他现在在做什么……  
尽管无法直视，他也不愿意承认，延迟的初恋像汹涌而来的流感，席卷着许昕的内心。他像情窦初开的孔令轩似的，恨不能一天八百个电话戳进方博的生活。孔令轩能做的是跟林高远没命的煲电话粥，不同的是许昕却可以在方博发情期的时候光明正大的把方博按在身下，满足方博的同时满足自己难以告人的情欲。  
孔令轩是被林高远恋着的，他却是被方博恨着甚至怕着的。  
难言的嫉妒让他想掐了高远的电话线，但想到林高远泫然欲泣的表情，又打消了这个念头。  
他已经是这样了，就让幸福的人去多享受一会儿吧。将来即便跟他一样，也有过正经八百恋爱的甜蜜回忆。

方博坐在沙发上做抓握训练，左手边的电话响个不停。  
对面的理疗师像聋了一样，盯着方博的右手，再看一眼房间里的几个佣人，眼观鼻鼻观心，好像这个世界上就只有方博受这个电话没命的骚扰。  
方博拿起电话：  
“喂？”  
“……”  
“喂？”  
“嘟——嘟——”  
对面挂断了。  
打错了？  
方博继续把注意力转移回手上的复健。

许昕修长优美的手指按在电话上，兀自摇摇头。  
真是疯了。  
拨了号让助理进来：“最近吴门有什么动向？”  
“呃……吴老爷子去北戴河疗养了。”  
“我一年给你这么多钱是让你告诉我这个？”“蟒爷您听我说完，吴老爷子去北戴河的原因，是小樊爷明目张胆的追周雨了，一天三顿饭，每天一束花，直弄的吴老爷子头疼，老爷子从小给他定的娃娃亲也不要了，听说小樊爷的娃娃亲是吴门老相识华家生的女omega，华㻡柬。”  
从繁殖和性别的特征上，女omega确实比男omega要更有优势，并且女性beta和omega是许多alpha的家长更中意的选择。吴门家主都有军方背景，家风严谨，自然对男omega有所排斥，但是樊振东又是自己从小宠到大，孩子也争气，为个对象问题去为难他显得他这个做家长的不大度。  
只有自己去疗养，眼不见心不烦。也开解开解自己，接受自己孩子选的男儿媳妇儿。  
许昕敲敲手里的电话，转而拨到林高远那边。  
……手机占线。  
只能拨打林高远床头的座机。听了好一阵的电话铃儿，才听到林高远糯糯的：“昕哥……”  
“你跟孔令轩再这么没完没了我就没收你电话！”  
“昕哥……我都多大了……”  
“……是你龙哥的话你电话早没了！”  
“昕哥我错了！”  
你哪儿有错！都是孔令轩的错！  
“跟孔令轩说让他别再盯樊振东。樊振东发现了。”  
林高远一下坐的笔直：“出事儿了？”  
“……没有。人家光明正大谈恋爱了。”  
“？？？？？”林高远看着发出嘟嘟声话筒一脸懵逼。

“轩轩，我哥说不能盯小樊爷了，他发现了。”  
“不能吧！”  
“发生什么事儿了？”  
“你不知道？”  
“我哥好多天没回来了。你又不是不知道，他不让我出门。”  
“呸！封建大家长！他别是也被小樊爷的求爱戏码给刺激了吧！”  
“啥？”  
“哎哟喂小远儿我告儿你可辣眼睛了！小樊爷天天去周雨学校又是送花又是送饭，把吃的嚼碎了喂周雨都还嫌不够疼，那阵仗，含在嘴里怕化了捧在手里怕掉了都形容不了！”  
“我的妈！这是虐狗啊！”  
“谁是狗？”  
林高远奶笑着往床上一躺：“我呗！”  
孔令轩的嘿嘿两声，低音穿透电话撩着林高远的耳朵：“你是我的小狗儿？”  
呸！臭流氓！  
林高远红着脸压了电话。

樊振东的阵仗弄的周雨一下子成了学校里的名人。走哪儿别人看见他都捂着嘴笑。  
周雨给闹的一天跟人打八百个尴尬的招呼，简直头疼到不行。  
刚回办公室，就又被送花的人拦在外面了：“周老师，您的玫瑰到了，麻烦您签个字儿。”  
周雨头大。  
办公室人起哄：“小樊爷真是贴心，一天换个颜色生怕我们周老师看厌了！周老师，您快收下吧！过两天恐怕小樊爷得急着把整个樊氏送给您！”  
周雨整个人都红了。低头急嗖嗖的签收了花，回座位的路上差点左腿绊倒右腿。

樊振东是他做家教时带的学生。  
是他最得意的学生。  
彼时他刚入职，做个兼职家教给高中生补课。总共带了十来个学生，都是商贾人家的小孩，十个里有九个纨绔，樊振东是那个例外。  
一个人住在学校附近的物业里，从装潢就能看出来，这孩子家境不差，甚至可以说是他带的高中生里家境最好的。以至于周雨第一次踏进来的时候竟不知道是该脱鞋还是穿鞋。他做好了受刁难的准备来的，却让门口穿着校服乖乖背手站的小孩儿给笑着迎进门：“周老师来啦？”  
像个小天使一样，周雨的心差点被他大小眼的笑容给萌化了。  
小孩儿不光乖巧，还聪明。高中生的数理化补完了，小孩儿科科逼近满分，其实周雨是有些困惑的，为什么这样家庭里的孩子还玩命似的要考上好大学。  
小孩儿从卷子里抬头，叼着笔杆子望天：“那爸爸妈妈没有工作了我可以挣钱养他们啊！”  
真心疼人！周雨忍不住摸摸熊猫一样乖巧的毛绒脑袋：“怎么了，家里碰见问题了？”  
樊振东撅着嘴“嗯”了一声，又继续低下头做题。  
每个月的工资都按时打到他卡上，但是周雨从来没见过樊振东的家长。连他们补习到很晚的时候，也没看见他爸妈回家。  
“小胖儿，”彼时，在樊振东的坚持下，周雨叫他乳名，他叫周雨雨哥，“你冰箱里为什么都是速食？”  
小胖眨眨眼：“我不会做饭。”  
“你爸妈呢？”  
“他们忙。”  
“没请钟点工？”  
“外人长期在家里不安全。”  
周雨的眼神落到樊振东给他买的拖鞋上。跟樊振东的是同一款，带着毛的，温暖舒适。  
“这样吧。”周雨给樊振东到了一杯水，“反正你家钥匙也给我了，快升高三了，这么紧张，我以后早点来，给你做饭。”  
小熊猫眼里的星星都亮了：“真的吗！？”  
周雨被他单纯的神情感染，脸上晕开一抹笑：“嗯。”  
小熊猫腾一下蹦到他怀里：“雨哥最好了！！！”  
升学考试中取胜，以优异成绩进入火箭班的樊振东在周雨请辞之前又要求上奥赛课程，想参加奥赛高考加分。周雨于是又留了下来。  
后来樊振东撒娇竟然撒到了要周雨唱歌哄睡觉的地步。周雨一边唱童话一遍抚摸樊振东柔软的发丝，小孩儿睡的脸上带着满足的红晕。  
真可爱。  
都瘦了。要准备高考还要准备数学奥赛，太辛苦了。明天烧个红烧肉吧。  
樊振东的体重在备考期间达到了人生的峰值。

现在樊振东的追求总让周雨有一种浓重的悖德感。他一手奶到大的小孩儿竟然跟自己求爱。  
虽然樊振东这么可爱，是个人都会被他融化，可听说他家还有一个从小定下的娃娃亲，对方是个女omega，只等着时机成熟跟樊振东宣布婚讯。  
门当户对，男婚女嫁，他怎么能耽误小胖儿的终身大事。

“请问是华㻡柬小姐吗？”  
对面一把脆生生的嗓音：“对呀，你谁？”  
“您好，我是樊振东。”  
“嘟——嘟——嘟——”

“华㻡柬小姐……”  
“烦死了。我知道你要说啥，我对你没意思。不结就不结！”  
“华……”  
“嘟——嘟——嘟——”

“华㻡柬你大物老师是不是周雨！”  
“咦？”  
“其实……呃……我没法跟你结婚是因为我喜欢周雨……”  
“我靠原来天天给我们院草送花的樊总就是你小子！”  
“真是对不起……”  
“小胖墩儿你也不撒泡尿照照自己！气死我了！跟我抢老公！”  
“华……”  
“嘟——嘟——嘟——”

“你有完没完！”  
“周雨现在不太安全。我爱他是真的，他也需要我。但我不能惊到他。我需要你的帮忙，华……小姐！”  
“……啥？”  
“这事儿你还是不知道比较好。”  
“喔……那不帮你了。周老师还是来我家比较安全。”  
“别别别！大姐！你是我亲姐！这事儿要是把你卷进来吴爸能把我切吧切吧剁了！帮我这个忙我帮你约明诚！”  
真的假的！明家二少爷，娱乐圈大明星！？  
“……那我看在我新老公的面子上帮你。”樊振东独当一面后甚少把吴敬平搬出来，这句话出了口，华㻡柬就是再爱闹也明白事情不是他想的那么简单。反正气也出够了。吴门新当家让她挂了那么多通电话还低声下气的求她，足意儿了，“想嘎哈。”  
“告诉周雨实话。”  
“啥？”  
“你不喜欢我。你想结婚的对象是明家二少。”  
“明诚微信号。”  
“成交！”

周雨一脸懵逼。  
什么？  
我抢了我学生的老公？  
不对！  
什么？  
我学生的前夫喜欢我？  
也不对！  
什么？  
我班上的大三女生跟我带的高中生定了娃娃亲然后因为我……  
呸！  
都什么乱七八糟的！  
“那个……周老师，您别怪我整事儿……”华㻡柬站周雨旁边左脚磨右脚，近距离接触男神，内心还有点小激动呢嘿嘿嘿嘿。  
嗯，不是你整事儿。  
难道是我？  
“都是樊振东的锅！”  
好像有点道理。  
不过孩子那么可爱，怎么看都不像有错的样子。  
“那你……”虽然不是班导，周雨还是很关心学生的情况的，尤其是自己惹的这一团乱麻。  
“周老师，其实比起樊振东，我更喜欢您……”  
！？？？？？  
“哎您别吓着，我意思是虽然家里给定了娃娃亲，我对那小胖墩儿打小儿一点儿感觉都没有。”  
孩子胖点儿怎么了？  
难道不可爱？  
“别看他一副乖巧jpg那样婶儿，切开黑啊那可是！笑着笑着就把人带沟里宰了的事儿没少干！”  
周雨忍不住搭了句话：“那他都干过啥了？”  
“他不是人！”华㻡柬愤怒的控诉着，眼泪都要掉下来了。  
“哎哎，”周雨连忙掏出面巾纸给姑娘擦眼泪，“别哭呀……”  
“呜呜呜呜我小时候cei了他的玩具枪他就打我……还装给我道歉打扫我家马桶……后来我上厕所的时候马桶圈掉了我屁股上现在还有个疤！”  
没眼看！  
樊振东愤愤地扔了望远镜，简直看不下因为这破事儿二十多年不往来的发小埋在周雨肩上哭的场面。  
你还好意思说！  
那哪儿是玩具枪！  
那是我让人弄的沙漠之鹰1:1模型！精准到微米！装上子弹能当真枪使就是脆点儿！我还没上手呢！让姑奶奶你给我摔了！  
你家马桶那是真有问题！  
我坐的时候就发现了不就是没告儿你吗！  
你屁股上有几个疤关我们两口子什么事儿！  
还没哭完！？  
还趴他身上？  
樊振东歪歪头，给明家老大发了条微信。  
“哥，我掐指一算，你白菜很危险。”

好容易弄明白华㻡柬心目中的真命天子是某大家族二少爷，周雨掰着手指开始琢磨樊振东的事情。  
樊家独子，公司少董，要星星没人敢送月亮，什么都有的小少爷。  
反观自己，家庭普通，工作平凡，什么都没有。  
樊振东图他什么呢。  
不是不知道学校里有流言蜚语，说周雨勾引了樊振东，就是为了一步登天进入豪门，但是他什么都没有给过樊振东啊。  
樊振东唾手可得的东西他已经给不起，拿什么资本去勾引上流社会长大的小少爷。  
“雨哥！”樊振东抱着一束花乖巧地在办公室门口探头探脑，虽然办公室此时只有周雨一人。  
周雨看见樊振东圆圆白白的脸就禁不住漾出一脸温柔的笑容：“进来。”  
勾引樊振东这种说法对这孩子是一种玷污吧。含着金汤匙出生，但是活的那么努力。无论怎么样都是讨人喜欢的小孩子啊。  
这次是周雨先开了口：“胖啊，我带你去吃饭吧。”  
“哎？”樊振东有些诧异，这次为什么没有红着脸把他往外推呢？随后忙不迭点头，“好呀好呀！”

方博感到奇怪，最近在秦门大宅的待遇发生了翻天覆地的变化。管家把主卧的床品翻新之后，以方博的现在住房间要翻修的名义让方博请到了主卧居住，原来方博看着扎眼的一些人全部从大宅里消失，后来连每天的菜色管家也要来请教方博了。  
顿顿吃肉，翻着花儿的做补汤。  
方博悄悄拿手肘怼怼林高远：“你们秦门这是要改姓吗？”  
林高远朝天翻个白眼。  
他昕哥说敢给方博知道一点儿消息就没收他的电话并且禁止他跟孔令轩来往。  
“昕哥，你这是在养小情儿吗？”  
许昕一顿秃噜：“孔令轩那小崽子要是再往你脑子里灌黄色废料我就折了他命根子。”  
林高远一个激灵。  
许昕镜片下的眼神明明灭灭：“我有我的打算。”  
马龙回来了吗？  
就知道谈恋爱！

不得不承认，虽然没有被标记，但是睡在跟自己交合过的alpha的床上，满世界都是他的信息素，让方博每晚都睡得很沉，手伤也随之更加快速的恢复着。  
除了会做噩梦。  
很深沉的那种。  
逼仄的车厢，全身上下的伤口明晃晃的疼痛，身后的撞击像拍打上岸的绝望一样撵的方博无所适从。  
发情期熬干骨髓的烫，下腹如遭刀绞的痛，难以言说的破天欲望和无法清醒的大脑，神志昏沉地与人交媾。  
得知自己分化成omega那一刻，想到张继科坚毅的眼神就觉得自己已经成了肖门的异类，被自己家抛弃了。  
黑暗粘稠的噩梦禁锢着方博，任凭他怎么挣扎都无法逃脱。  
每天清晨他都是被自己的挣扎惊醒，随后发现身上的汗已经凉透了。  
再这样下去，活着比死能好到哪里去？  
方博想。  
自己现在太被动了。

今天大宅的佣人格外繁忙。  
以往方博做复健的时候是看不到厨房的工作人员在大厅里穿梭的，今天竟然来来去去好几拨人，不知道他们厨房装不装得下。  
许昕要回来？  
不至于啊。  
难道是秦志戬出山了！？  
顿时方博做不住了，自己哥子把人家得意的大儿子给弄没影儿了，留着他在这做质子，秦志戬搞不好会一枪崩了他。  
还有他哥。  
血洗肖门也说不定。  
马龙和许昕各自继承了秦志戬的一半。马龙好洁，虽然吃的是这碗饭，但是不入流的东西一概不碰；许昕嗜血，马龙不乐意碰的东西全部是许昕在打理，有他师兄在还好，他师兄不见的这段时间许昕这边核销的人命是越来越多。  
再说秦志戬，亲手杀你也不带沾一丝腥气儿在自个儿身上。  
方博跟秦志戬接触不多，想起来小时候寥寥数次见到秦志戬的时候，秦爷不经意扫过或者落在他身上的眼神，愣是能把人在大夏天看得拔凉拔凉。  
唯一能让秦志戬冰冷的气质有所松动的就是马龙出现的时候。只要马龙在，秦爷的眼里就有那么一丝笑意，不至于让人如坠冰窟。  
再让秦志戬知道他不争气又尽心栽培的小徒弟跟方博不清不楚，不管问题在谁，按秦门的作风，结合当下的局势，怎么看自己都是个死。

林高远来大宅吃午饭后喊了方博在花园里消食。  
方博没忍住：“高远。”  
“昂。”  
“秦爷要回来了吗？”  
“嗯！？”林高远傻掉，没听说啊！  
“你鹦鹉吗只会嗯嗯昂昂？”  
“没没没……博哥，你听谁说的？”  
“你瞎……？他们忙的四脚朝天你看不见啊？”  
咝……好像是那么回事儿。  
“为啥呢？”  
……方博无语，我哪儿知道。  
不过不是秦志戬要回来崩他，这宅子炸了都跟他没关系。  
晚间方博没看见大阵仗。可能真不是秦志戬出山回家。猫在房间里的方博才下楼，意外地发现了正在点蜡烛的许昕，旁边站着戴着绒毛边儿高帽子的林高远。  
许昕没抬头，林高远看见他了，叫住了方博上楼的脚步。  
方博只得下楼，站在桌边不看许昕，两只眼睛定定地瞅着林高远的帽子：“高远生日啊？”  
林高远连忙摆手：“不不不不是我！”蹭地一下从背后拿出一顶纸做的滑稽王冠戴到了方博头上，“博哥，过生日的人是你呀！”  
方博愣神。  
许昕挥灭了手里的火柴：“方博，生日快乐。”  
方博简直死机了。  
对面这个人，现在呆的这个环境，似乎都与庆祝生日这四个字格格不入。  
林高远眼神殷殷：“博哥吹蜡烛吧吹蜡烛吧。”  
机械地弯身，脑子里还是一团乱麻，刚想顺着林高远的指示吹灭蜡烛，肩膀就被许昕扶住：“先许个愿。许完愿再吹。”  
方博又站起来，蜡烛也不吹了，指示打量着许昕在烛光的光影里有些温和的表情。  
许昕依旧没有看着他，这种表情方博也是多少年前才最后一次见到了。  
“张继科给我发信息，说是你生日。”  
原来是他哥。  
方博心里有点酸胀，双手合十，闭上双眼。耳边响起了庸俗的生日歌。有林高远的奶声奶气，也有许昕不输歌星的嗓音。  
等他许完愿许昕已经站在他旁边了。方博下意识往边上躲了一步，许昕也没有跟上来。依旧维持着看着蛋糕的样子，修长的手指指蛋糕，示意他吹蜡烛。方博吹完后，林高远自动俯身去摘掉蜡烛，许昕把刀尖对着自己，将刀柄递到方博手上，让他切蛋糕。  
如果我把刀捅进他胸口，是不是就可以回家了。  
方博想。  
许昕维持着递刀的姿势，仿佛感应到方博的想法，终于抬头看了方博一眼。  
温和的。  
仿佛原来那个对方博暴虐的许昕是另外一个人。  
即便方博拿着刀，现在刀尖指向自己，面前这个人依旧温和的笑笑：“切蛋糕吧方博，我们都等着吃。”  
即便捅死他自己也没法儿活着出去的。  
方博转身，默默切了一块儿蛋糕，先递给林高远，又切了一块儿递给许昕，切了一小条给自己。  
许昕把蛋糕上的巧克力片放在方博的碟子里。那是被方博切开的生日祝福，这半片上面写着“快乐”两个字。

方博过25岁生日，大宅里整整准备了25道菜在桌子上。其中一半是进补的，味道倒是可口，但是这待遇让方博感觉奇怪。  
林高远沉浸在蛋糕当中不能自拔，还在砸吧嘴：“这味儿好熟啊……感觉好像城中那家超贵的工坊……”  
方博点点头。邱贻可还在国内的时候带方博去过，定个蛋糕得等上一个月。  
应该不是这一家。  
许昕总不可能提前一个月就在替方博筹备生日。  
吃完饭林高远就被许昕一个眼神轰回了自己的小楼。大宅里又只剩许昕和方博二人。  
许昕站在玄关问方博：“想出去转转吗？”  
方博侧着头想了想，一眼未发，却走过去换了鞋，跟着许昕出了大宅。  
许昕换了辆黑色跑车。没多会儿就从盘山公路上下来开进城市。方博也不说话，靠在椅背上用眼睛记录着外面久违的夜色。  
“想去哪儿？”  
方博想说送我回家，你肯吗。“溜达吧。”  
许昕自顾自的：“那去海边儿转转吧。”  
张继科的家在海边的豪华小区，连方博也把房子买在了那边，许昕不可能不知道。方博瞪大了眼睛看着许昕。许昕握着方向盘，眼睛专注地盯着前方的路。  
方博没有言明反对，许昕加了油门，往海边驶去。  
车停的位置很微妙，面前的景色是方博熟悉地，从家里也能看到的景色，远处还能看到张继科家的那栋楼。两家都是暗的，跟楼上楼下挥洒出灯光的家庭形成鲜明的对比。  
方博往海边走了几步，站到了许昕的身边。海风轻拂着两个人中间的沉默，仲秋已经有些微凉了，连月色都泛着冷。  
方博朝许昕伸了伸手：“有烟吗？”  
许昕从内口袋里掏出烟，给了方博一支，又示意方博把烟吸在嘴里，替他打了火。自己也掏出一根点着，缓缓细了一口，又慢慢吐出来。  
方博掸了掸烟灰，看着自己的足尖：“谢谢。”  
许昕又吸了一口，含含混混地“嗯”了一声。  
“许昕，”方博把吸了两口的烟松开，看着海水把明明灭灭的烟头卷走，“龙哥有信儿吗。”  
“张继科说在他那。”  
“别担心，”不知道是在安慰对方还是在安慰自己，“我哥喜欢龙哥喜欢的要死，龙哥不会出事的。”  
许昕没有接话。  
“我能跟你要样东西吗？”  
许昕蹲身碾了烟，用沙把烟头埋住：“什么？”  
“抑制剂。”

许昕沉默一阵，站起身来，又点了一支烟吸上。  
方博偏着头，用眼角睨着许昕，久久自己嗤笑一声，回头往岸上走。  
没几步又停了下来。  
这算什么，生日，海边，家门口。  
放风吗？还是你许昕给的恩赏？  
方博气的肩膀抖动，堵在胸口的一团气几次深呼吸都化不开，要把人的胸腔撑炸。  
“那我还要在蟒爷床上躺多久？”

许昕开不了口。  
要怎么告诉方博？  
你是因为被我强奸被动分化成omega，根本没有抑制剂能帮你度过发情期？  
孽是自己作下的，现在才发觉自己连跟人说明情况的勇气都没有。  
现在的方博像许昕笼子里的困兽，挣扎到伤痕累累奄奄一息还是用尽力气将利爪伸出笼外，挠得许昕一颗心血肉模糊。  
他是想抱住他的。方博发抖的双肩，能看得出是用力在挺直的腰杆，让他这个始作俑者忍不住内心恋爱与钦佩的萌芽。  
换了许昕，他未必能做到方博这样。  
鱼死网破是最轻松的解决方案，但在秦肖两门的现状中火上浇油又是最不负责任的选择。有时候方博比他更像马龙多一点，内心永远装着自己以外的大局。  
“方博，我……”  
“让别人来吧。”  
许昕瞪大眼睛：“什么！？”  
“你不给我抑制剂，让别人来做。”  
换了那辆糟心的suv，让人筹备了所有方博爱吃的菜，请了最有名的西点团队来家做蛋糕……根本没有张继科的短信。许昕一早醒来，看见手机上的日历惊觉是方博的生日，打仗一样筹备了这一切，不在今天惹方博生气，带着不知名的心情想要、给他过一个像样的生日。甚至还背着秦门所有人带了方博出来，冒险来到肖门高层聚居区楼下的海边。  
稍有不慎不光会在这弄丢方博这颗关乎马龙未来的重要棋子，还会把自己的命交代在这儿，秦门就此乱成一锅粥，张继科打蛇随棍上，因为许昕轻率的举动让秦门就此改姓。  
再大的决心此刻也拴不住许昕的怒气了。他上前抓住方博的衣领，把方博拎起来，逼着方博与他对视：“你疯了！？”  
方博使了大力气，一把将许昕推的往后踉跄了几步，整理自己的衣领，不温不火：“疯了的是你吧许昕。咱们两个什么关系，我的发情期非劳动您蟒爷不可？”  
“你无非就是想借着这个名头煞煞肖门的锐气。不给我抑制剂不就图这个吗？”  
“这事儿不是你们秦门谁都行吗？就不劳你卖身了，我怕你爱上你博哥。”  
“还是说，我在床上表现格外好，已经把你许昕迷得离不开我了？”  
方博自顾自的说着，低身去拉车门，一脸镇定自若仿佛口中评论的是两个不相关的人：“吃独食也不太好吧。”  
身子让许昕一把掀过去，捏着双肩被抵在车门上：“方博，你听好，就是因为你床上表现不错，出去卖的都没你浪没你可人心！”  
“我用的玩意儿不习惯别人沾手。就是扔，我也习惯把它毁了再抛弃。”  
“你还是祈祷我能睡你久一点比较现实。不光能保得住你一条命，还能保得住你肖门那么多人。我这人指不定哪天就破釜沉舟大不了所有人同归于尽！”  
方博沉默，不反驳也不挣扎，就这许昕捏着他双肩的姿势把头往后仰在低矮的车顶，看着夜空里被黑暗吞噬到所剩无几的几颗黯淡星辰。  
许昕的理智随着海浪一波一波的靠岸，规律的潮汐和海风填充着黑夜的留白。  
许昕松开捏着方博的手，皱紧了眉头，发泄一样重重的砸了一下自己的车，刺耳的警报割裂静默的海岸和夜色。  
“等龙哥回来了，就送你回肖门。”

林高远觉得很奇怪，明明昨晚还好好的，还以为许昕要回大宅跟他们一起住，结果又开始见不到人。  
问方博，对方凉凉的一句“我怎么知道”堵得林高远不知道把话尾巴搁哪儿好。  
昕哥表白失败？  
还是又霸王硬上弓了？  
跟孔令轩交流感情的时候没忍住把这事儿拿出来讨教老司机，结果孔令轩也是好一阵沉默，后来也只跟他讲说大人的事儿他小孩子别插嘴。

“高远，你是omega吗？”  
林高远花容失色，在身上左嗅嗅右闻闻，没闻见自己的奶茶味儿，一脸狐疑地盯着方博。  
“你看我干什么。你博哥掐指一算算出来的。”  
“切！”林高远朝天翻白眼 ，想想方博分化那天的诡异场景，八卦地凑近方博开始闻，“博哥博哥你啥味儿啊？”  
方博轻轻推开林高远的脸：“你啥味儿啊？”  
“奶茶！”  
“小姑娘似的。”他怎么可能算出来林高远的性别，像他们所处的这种人家，是不可能养小少爷似的娇养一个alpha的，照马龙看闺女似的待林高远，他只能是omega没跑儿。  
整个秦门高层的弱点。  
方博霎霎眼，舔了舔发干的嘴唇。  
“哎哎博哥你还没说你啥味儿呢！”  
“百利甜。”  
真是酒类信息素啊！  
难怪跟昕哥……  
林高远絮絮叨叨：“我原来还以为自己要分化成alpha呢！还老想娶媳妇儿的事儿。后来竟然分化成omega，娶不了媳妇儿了真伤感。”  
方博目光盯在远方虚无的一个点儿上，神游天外一般。  
谁不是呢。

“高远，能借我一个疗程的抑制剂吗？”  
林高远一愣：“大夫没给你吗？”  
方博面不改色：“前两天让我给cei了。”

周雨在樊振东家给他做的饭，樊振东连吃两大碗。末了儿天下第一可爱眨巴着大小眼企图让周雨留在自己家过夜，不想周雨还是说：“我明天还要上课，还是回学校住吧。”  
樊振东躺在自己的大床上笑的像只熊猫，受不了自己的傻，拿过枕头闷在脸上，觉得自己的好日子越来越近了。  
第二天周雨没有上班。

他失踪了。

学校领导战战兢兢地告诉他，周雨一周之前已经请好长假，说要回老家处理点事情。  
在打点交管部门关照周雨出入本市信息的同时，樊振东亲带了四五个信得过的弟兄去到周雨老家寻人。  
并嘱咐身边的人，不要惊动吴老爷子。

张继科得知这个消息已经是数天以后，连同发现了近日总在家宅或公司附近出没的陌生面孔。  
他去看马龙的时候把这个消息捎带手告诉了马龙。马龙罕见地给了他一个眼神，虽然还没等张继科领会过这个眼神的含义，马龙就已经将注意力又投向手边的报纸。  
他站到阳台上去抽了一支烟，在余烬袅娜当中回头问马龙：“龙，帮我算算，我一次拿下吴门的概率有多少？”  
“大昕不闹你了？”报纸翻过一页，这次连眼都没抬。  
“我知道你想说我贪多嚼不烂。如果你愿意放弃秦门跟我结婚，我可以放弃秦门。”捻灭烟灰重新坐到马龙对面，视线穿过马龙端着的报纸，直直锁定他笔直如松的鼻梁和几能入画的眉目，怎么都看不够。  
“你看，许昕做的很好。把秦门交给他并不坏。”  
马龙睨了张继科一眼，展颜笑纳他对自己师弟的夸赞。也认真回看对面眉头紧锁，眼圈青黑的男人：“你不接大博儿回来了？”  
张继科看了一眼外面，又点了支烟：“许昕传过信息给我，”抽了一口，吐出郁气，“博儿分化了。”  
马龙盯着他，没说话。  
“当初我们都觉得他肯定会是alpha，没想到……”  
马龙皱皱眉，有些不耐烦的样子：“你怎么知道？”  
“如果他分化成了alpha，许昕未必见得会这么隆而重之地告诉我。”  
如马龙预料的一样，张继科已经感觉到方博在许昕处对他的制约作用随着方博的分化加重了。许昕会怎么对待现在的方博，一个omega，一个每月会经历发情期的omega，同时生理上的劣势急剧增加的脆弱生命，别说张继科，连他亲师兄马龙都预测不到。  
张继科的不安可以想见，哪天他突然对秦门发难也是预料之中。  
马龙侧耳听窗外的滚滚闷雷心里想着，要变天了，不知道大昕带伞没有。

身上开始发热，像被烹煮一样，温度慢慢升到没办法忍受的程度，还有身体内部的胀痛。  
方博耐不住，扯开了身上的家居服，跌跌撞撞到门口将门反锁上，回到床头，在靠枕的棉絮里摸索出藏在里面的抑制剂，吞了一片，躺在床上静静等着药物起效。  
十秒……  
二十秒……  
一分钟……  
十分钟……  
半小时……  
四十分钟……  
在疼痛里翻滚到视线模糊，汗水已经浸透了家居服，方博看了看钟，一个小时已经过去了，想起说明书上说服药十五分钟内起效，咬咬牙，哆嗦着伸手又取出三片抑制剂吞下去。

一回生二回熟，有了上次的经验，这次就知道该怎么办了。在许昕回来的时候，大宅里空荡荡的，只有百利甜的味道从二楼散逸下来。  
趁着alpha的本能还未挤占他的身体之际，许昕去厨房热了一壶牛奶用保温杯装好，冲了一杯给发情期omega补充体内盐分的营养剂。端到二楼的时候又硬的发疼了，却发现房门被从里面反锁住。  
他生日那天在海滩上的口不择言肯定重伤了方博，许昕此时觉得既懊恼又后悔。  
那明明是气话。  
那明明不是事实！  
他明明……  
这时候喊方博开门明显是不实际的，房内痛苦而诱人的低吟混合着信息素穿透了门板。许昕一脚踹开了大门的动作惊的方博醒了那么一瞬。  
床上的方博用被不知道是汗水还是泪水弄的湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。  
就这么一眼，只一眼就足以让人走到失控的边缘上去。  
许昕咬了下舌尖，拿着营养剂到方博面前，小心扶他起来，却用了大力气把他禁锢在怀里。  
感应到alpha气息的omega亲不自禁地将身体在背后温暖坚实的胸肌上磨蹭，以汲取对方更多信息素的安抚。手也开始不老实，想要挣脱许昕手臂的围圈，许昕还是耐着性子忍着撩拨，喂方博喝完了一整杯营养剂，虽然有一半沿着方博的嘴角顺着脖颈流了下来。  
许昕三两下把方博扒了个干净，肌肤相贴的快感让人脊背上的鸡皮疙瘩都立起来，许昕却并不着急切入正题。  
他想吻他，好好儿亲亲他。  
方博脸上迷离的欲望投射进许昕此刻被他黏到柔软的心里，发着酸，发着涨。他多可怜，因为自己遭受这种无妄之灾，靠与自己痛恨的人发生关系来渡过可怕的发情期。甚至在方博的心里，自己是靠着这种为人不齿的手段在秦门、在他许昕身边讨得一条生路。  
那自己就不可怜吗？  
明明是因为爱来拥抱怀里的人，却连这份心情都得小心藏好，不能让他知道。  
把那些难以言说的心情，那些不能被他知道的心意，统统在他意志模糊的时候用这种方式告诉他。  
我爱你的。  
我想对你好。  
可是对不起。

方博在迷蒙中承受许昕温柔却强势的冲击，手指无意识地在许昕的背上留下一道又一道的划痕。许昕的大手托着方博因为快感拱起来的腰，咬着牙控制力道磨蹭omega穴内的敏感点，汗水沿着额角留下滴入方博的发间，与方博的汗融在一起打湿枕巾。  
“博儿，来……”另一只手寻到方博的后颈固定住，“来看看我。”  
方博在一片白雾里循着声音照做，被顶到极处，不由自主发出嗯嗯啊啊的低鸣，带着气声，又有些可怜兮兮的。微微张开的嘴巴被吮地红艳，白色的牙齿与深红的舌尖隐现其中。  
看得许昕下边又大了一截。  
妈的……太可爱了。让人只想干死他。“吃独食不太好？”  
不可能。  
这独食他吃定了。  
不管是他死，还是方博死，都不可能让方博这个样子被别人看到。  
许昕的沉默与停顿让发情期的omega甚为不满，咬住许昕的喉结，将大腿分得更开，无声地催促能给他快感与满足的alpha。  
虽然只是被当作发情期的抚慰来使用，也无所谓。许昕马上一个深顶让方博发出满足的呜咽，把他按在身下深吻，灵魂都要吸出来似的。  
却无论如何也不想放纵自己对他粗暴了。

第一波发情热已经过去，方博被许昕喂了水和牛奶，放在浴缸里休息，他自己下楼去热点吃的补充体力，以备方博第二次发情热突然到来。  
方博靠在浴缸边上，意识明明灭灭。  
自己把头往墙上重重的一磕，剧痛但也不至受伤，却能让人获得片刻宝贵的清醒。把浴室的窗户开了个角，环视一圈，发现本应在大宅内部和附近的戍卫全都撤到了外围。

绝佳的机会。  
这样的机会错过恐怕就难再有了。

从马桶的水箱里拿出被防水袋保护好的手机，趁着许昕还没上楼的时候把手机藏在枕头下方最容易碰到的位置，在通话记录的第一位里输入了林高远房间的电话号码。  
第二波发情热在安排好这一切的时候堪堪到来，紧急之际方博急中生智，抓起了修甲套装里的镊子——  
捏住了左脚小指的指甲，狠狠一撕。  
血并没有第一时间流出来，指甲被生生撕离身体的痛苦带来的清醒拼命追上了情欲的步伐，一起冲到了大脑。

房间百利甜的浓度迎来了第二次高峰，方博两条腿都拢在被子里，露在外面的身体已经透出薄汗，瓷白皮肤升腾起一片片樱花般的红云。许昕的手不自主地粘上去，顺着方博肩膀的流线，受到诱惑似的从肩部轻轻地流连至腰部，正要挑开下身覆盖的被子之际，方博突然睁开了眼睛，定定的看着许昕的眼睛。  
“许昕。”  
眼神清亮如初，一点不似一个发情期的柔弱omega。  
这样的表情许昕从来没见过，不，应该说他从未见过这样的方博。  
一张脸上糅合了omega冲破隐忍边际的欲望，肖门方博的成竹在胸，少年方博的明亮轻快。  
还有对他的恨，以及报复的快意。  
“博儿？”  
方博让情欲折磨地呼吸不畅，嗤笑一声，带出几声喘息。  
“你还没明白么？”

此刻发生的事情，此时的方博，已经完全超出了许昕能够理解的范围之外。  
强烈的不安在翻涌着酝酿，正等着破茧爆发。  
“什么？”  
发情期的omega信息素是真的，独属于方博的百利甜香味是真的，那什么是不真的？  
“你爱上我啦？”方博的弯弯笑眼里水光闪烁，仿佛有星辰坠落其中，熠熠闪耀，引人入胜。  
许昕沉默，一时间找不出话来应对此时这般的方博。

“真可爱。只是碰上我分化成omega，碰上了我发情期信息素的引诱而已，连马龙都不顾了吗。”  
“还是说……你喜欢我好久了？”  
看着许昕躲闪的眼神，方博像听见了什么天大的笑话似的半倚在床头笑的直不起腰，眼泪都从眼角溢了出来。  
“还真跟科哥预料的一模一样。你们兄弟两个是把下半辈子幸福都交待给我们兄弟俩了？”  
许昕皱眉：“你什么意思？”

张继科的预料。  
方博的分化。  
马龙的去向。  
……  
这些零零散散的线索串联在一起，放在秦肖两门现状的沙盘上，组合起来只有一种可能，就是方博到秦门本来就是张继科计划当中的一环。  
张继科挟着马龙，许昕挟着方博，局面本来是平衡的，马龙一旦脱困，秦门的局面完全向好，不说是摆脱肖门的压制，加上吴门从终协助，日后反超肖门与吴门平起平坐也是有可能的。  
但是许昕一旦爱上方博，他投鼠便须忌器。不说利用方博的质子身份要挟肖门，就是他想要对肖门、对张继科做点什么，都要考量一下方博的想法。虽然说不可能起决定性的作用，但是作为现在秦门的头羊，自己根据局势作出的判断因为私情受到一丝一毫的动摇，都是可能葬送整个秦门的未来。  
张继科看出了许昕少年时代情感的萌芽，故意激他打伤方博，把方博放到秦门来影响自己。目的是永远把马龙控制在肖门，一举吃掉江河日下的秦门。

许昕眼眶通红，双手紧紧在身侧握拳，房间omega的信息素的浓度本来就大，撩的人脑子发胀，让怒火一激，alpha的信息素也失了控。  
百利甜和龙舌兰的味道在小小的房间里纠缠爆发，争鸣嘶吼。  
在许昕扑上来之际，方博的手在枕头下面悄悄拨出了通话列表的第一位，顺着床头的缝隙，将手机滑落在床下的地毯上。

林高远正在打游戏，床头的电话突然响了起来。  
是自己几天前丢失的手机的来电。  
“喂？”  
厮打的喘息，床板吱呀的声音，方博断断续续的说话声：“许昕……你放我走吧……我厌了……”  
“放你走……？”  
许昕的低笑里夹杂着方博的惊喘，仿佛还有挣扎，“你恐怕得死在肖门了。”  
“操！”方博的痛呼，“你真……不顾及马龙了！？”  
“你说过的，张继科爱他爱得要死。”

林高远额上冒出一层又一层的冷汗，今晚恐怕是要出人命。  
他的手机几天前就丢了，可能正是方博来取抑制剂的那一天拿走的。  
林高远肯把抑制剂给方博还有一个原因。  
方博说：“我第一次发情期……你知道的吧。”  
林高远没话可接。  
这一点上，同为omega，他站在方博一边。  
“许昕从没让人给过我抑制剂。你知道自己经历发情期是什么感受吗？你知道发情期里被迫跟痛恨的人发生关系，醒来之后是什么感觉吗，高远？”  
“马龙舍不得让你受这种罪，我哥也不会。”  
……  
“高远，靠许昕用我换回马龙，还不如靠我去把马龙换回来，你明白我意思吗？”  
“再不走，我可能会死在这里。”  
方博如果死在秦门，肖门是不可能让马龙全须全尾的回来的。

方博揽住了许昕的脖子，像日后就再也见不着这个发着怒火在他身上肆虐的男人一样， 用眼神描摹他的眉眼，他的脸，用身体去铭刻他给的痛，承受容纳他全部的情感。  
“方博，你知道抑制剂为什么对你没用么。”  
方博的瞳孔瞬间缩小，惊讶地看着许昕。  
“你是让我操的被动分化，所有的抑制剂都对你没有用。”  
方博强烈地挣扎起来，许昕用了全力去压制，故意捏住方博的右腕，轻轻一错，使它脱了臼。  
“你说的……是真的？”  
许昕轻笑：“你有什么值得我骗的。”  
就像我也希望你刚才所说是你骗我一样。不再像以往顾及方博对他的看法，报复式地顶进了方博的生殖腔成结。  
方博眼里有一簇火熄灭了。  
许昕后脑一痛，昏了过去。  
方博撒开手里拿着的大理石烟灰缸，困难地捞起床下的手机：  
“高远……”  
“我知道……你在听……”  
“你过来吧……等会儿……”  
“他……他成结了……”

林高远赶到大宅许昕的房间里时，只看到被撞坏的门框，跟床上伤痕累累，下身血迹斑斑的方博。  
匆忙帮方博披上衣服——简直没处下手，他身上的伤痕碰到布料都会重新出血。但此时也顾不得了。方博咬咬牙勉强套上一件衬衣和西裤，搀着林高远的肩，蹒跚到地下室，躺进林高远车后备箱事先准备好的隔绝信息素的箱子里。  
“博哥，你答应我的会作数吧。”  
“高远，马龙不光是你哥，也是我的。”

在林高远的车驶出大宅的山道上，两辆车疾驰着与他擦肩而过，林高远来不及想些别的，只加快了车速，载着方博往海边驶去。

张继科正在前往指定地点去接方博的路上突然接到看着马龙的人打来电话：  
“科哥……秦门来了人……我们全部重伤……”  
“马龙呢！？”  
“打伤了房里的弟兄……他们里应外合……”  
“操！”  
此时，跌跌撞撞浑身是伤的方博出现在他的视野里，体力不支，骤然摔倒在路边。张继科甩了电话，一个急刹，冲到方博身边把他抱住。  
他身上……全是许昕信息素的味道，混杂着omega的百利甜香气。  
方博喃喃：“哥……镇静剂……”  
张继科一个机灵，抱着方博冲回车上，拨通了邱贻可的电话。  
“哥，博儿逃回来了，他分化成omega，被许昕……标记了。”

马龙下车，尚且来不及跟大伙儿打招呼。本应在大宅底下的戍卫都聚集在院子外围，看见他也不敢问别的，只都围了上来躬身行礼。  
“怎么都在这儿？”  
安保队长忙出列站到马龙身边：“昕爷的示下。”  
马龙清淡的眉毛虬结在一起：“原因呢？”  
“昕爷没吩咐。”  
心里一个咯噔，来不及问其他的，撩起长腿就大踏步地往灯火通明的宅子里去。

打开大宅的门，里面一个人都没有。  
戍卫、佣人，全都不在。  
安静地能听见晚风穿堂而过的声音。  
空气中漂着若有似无的百利甜信息素，和一丝血腥气息。  
“大博儿！”  
马龙奔上二楼，都做好了踹门而入的心理准备，却一脚踏空，碰上了门户大开的许昕卧室，百利甜和龙舌兰的酒香还在混杂发酵，房间里缺一个人都没有。  
听见楼下纷繁而至的脚步声，马龙扬声呵斥：“都出去！今晚任何人不准进出大宅！”  
房间里不容忽略的血腥味给人不详的预感。地毯上、床上散落着大块小块的血迹，被单上甚至还有几汪血泊。  
整个房间跟谋杀现场并无二致，并且本该在这房间里的两个信息素的主人此刻都不见踪影。  
床边凌乱的、混杂着血迹的衣物里掩藏一个沾着血迹的烟灰缸，马龙把烟灰缸捡起来的时候，余光扫到床底下的一只白皙修长的大手。  
“昕子！”  
一把掀翻了实木大床，也不知道自己哪来的突发怪力，安静地趴在床底下的许昕终于见了天日，后脑鼓着一个巨大的包，创口还在往外流血。  
马龙有些控制不住自己哆嗦的手，拨号的几秒也显得那么漫长：“叫医生上来，房车准备好，准备送急救！”

刚把许昕折腾上车，安保队长腾腾跑到马龙面前，看见平时八风不动的马龙此刻黑云压顶，许昕脑袋包的木乃伊似的躺在房车里，想着今天怕是出大事儿了。  
还是硬着头皮说：“龙爷，高远少爷车在门口，放他进来吗？”  
不让人进出大宅，你敢不让林高远回家！？  
马龙因为许昕正一脑袋焦灼，正想开口骂人，转念一想，林高远怎么会半夜回家？  
许昕的情况等不得，马龙先上了车，吩咐：“你们开小远车，把他给我送医院来。”

看见站在CT室门口长身玉立的马龙，林高远心里正在惊诧方博动作真快，张继科还是疼弟弟，博哥真乃信人云云的时候，马龙一个眼风扫过来，虬结的眉宇，刀锋一样的眼神，他倒不知道该做什么表情了。  
马龙喊他过去，林高远立马跑到他跟前站定，小心的觑他哥山雨欲来的表情：“哥……你还好吗？”  
马龙嗯了一声，指指巨大的铁门：“你知道里面是谁吗？”  
“……张继科？”  
马龙不意林高远是这个回答，噎了一下，顺口气儿才缓缓道：“是许昕。”  
“什么！？”林高远拔高了八度的叫唤响彻医院深夜的走道。

马龙斥道：“嚷什么！你大半夜跑出去干什么？”  
林高远的表情明显是消化不了现在的情形，马龙问他的话他一句都答不上来，站在那里，红着眼眶，傻愣愣的。  
高远是乖孩子，秦爷在的时候听秦爷的话，后来交到马龙手上，乖的像他儿子，哪怕马龙不在，给出去的嘱咐也从来照做。  
马龙也疼他，看得紧，尤其是分化之后，绞尽脑汁保护着这个兔子似的omega，给他的禁令之一就是夜晚九点以后必须在家，林高远就是上课或贪玩磨蹭到再晚，也会在八点五十九踏进大门。  
再看看他现在这个表情，马龙明白了，这里面可能有隐情。  
刚刚才坐下，只得又站起来，摒退左右并把林高远引到一边：“出什么事儿了？”  
“龙哥……我……我闯祸了……”

一早猜到许昕头上的伤是方博打的，这一点上马龙没有怨言，虽然心疼许昕，但也是他活该；也并不是对方博打伤许昕后逃走没有心理准备，送许昕来医院之前就吩咐了人搜山，想来方博也逃不远，身上肯定也还有伤，不管是为了不让他回肖门还是给他治伤，都得先把方博找到。  
他没算到方博把林高远给裹了进来。  
“我以为是博哥回去以后跟张继科谈，龙哥才回来的……他答应我了……”  
方博既然答应了林高远，那么马龙测算他有百分之八十的可能性会信守承诺。只是方博这边没算到马龙会自己破局跑回秦门，马龙那边也没算到方博会创造机会逃回张继科那里。  
照林高远所说，是方博策划的这个乱局。连许昕都被算进去了，今晚发生的一切只能算是天大的巧合，大家命里有这一遭。  
马龙揉着眉心思虑，本来打算晚上休息一下，看来是没觉睡了。  
“高远，我没事儿。你回家睡觉。”  
“龙哥……”  
“你做的没错。”马龙拍拍他发顶，“回去睡吧。”

周雨悠悠醒转，从床上坐起来开灯，看看手表，七点三十，可能是清晨吧。  
房间的门还是锁死了，打不开。他只得先去洗手间洗漱。  
这里没有窗户，一应生活用品倒是不缺，像是酒店房间改造而成，每天三顿倒是有人按时从门下的小格子里送来。吃的这方面着实就差劲了，让一个成年男人一天三顿吃粥，在没有阳光的地方难以计算天数，而且他刚来的时候可是让人敲昏了，不知是睡了半天还是一天一夜，这做法明显是要耗尽他体力让他没法逃走。  
从洗手间出来，果然一碗白粥就放在门口的地上。  
这些人倒也没有伤害他，但更没跟他说上一句话。实际上关着他的人他一个也没见到过。上一秒还在车站等回家的车，再醒来就在这个暗无天日的房间里。  
他什么都没有，倒不担心自己被人贪图些什么。  
只有那个小傻子，想到樊振东，周雨笑笑，这些人十有八九是冲着樊氏来的。  
都已经过去这么些天了，小胖儿要找他早就应该找到了吧，毕竟他的小神童那么聪明。可能等这些人意识到自己对樊氏无足轻重，就会放自己回家了。  
幸好在什么萌芽之前，他选择离开这里。  
他和樊振东的家世力量根本不能同日而语，不是不喜欢他，怎么可能不喜欢他。但他之余樊振东，只是软肋，不是铠甲。商场凶险，樊振东要成大事哪能为自己掣肘。  
七零八碎地想，手里搅动着那碗白粥，正要往嘴里喂，外面突然传来打斗的喧哗。墙壁和防盗门都很厚，只有不真切的声音通过通风管道传进来，也难以听清出个一二三。  
门上传来一声枪响，锁应声而裂，紧接着防盗门就让人一脚踹开，一个白皙男人走进来，衣服上还带着血迹，还萦绕着枪油的味道，看起来像经过一场激烈搏杀，可额上的铁刘海丝毫未动。  
“周教授？”  
周雨站起来：“是我，您是……”  
门外又传来大批踢踢跶跶的脚步声，有一串蹬蹬蹬的声音直冲门口，让周雨很错愕。  
这跑步的动静……  
脚步未听，周雨就听得更熟悉的声音在外边喊着：“雨哥！”  
话音方落，人就闯进了房间，撞进周雨的视线里。  
“雨哥！”  
周雨正恍惚，原来他的小神童还有枪啊……怀里就收到一记暴冲，一个趔趄没站住，反倒让樊振东给扑在床上。樊振东着慌着在周雨身上上下摸索，眼神也跟着在他身上逡巡：“雨哥没事儿吧……受伤了吗……？”  
周雨打了一下他的手，从床上站起来，因为吃得太少，血糖又低难免晃了一下。  
随机被站在一旁，笑眯眯地盯着他和樊振东的男人扶住。男人对樊振东说：“胖儿，先回去吧。”  
樊振东扶着周雨出去，外边天光大盛，周雨有几日未见阳光，樊振东连忙把外套脱下来给他罩住眼睛。  
“胖儿，这些人我让人料理，是冲着谁的尚且难说。你们先回去，等你安顿好周教授我有点急事儿找你。”  
周雨听得樊振东的声音在他耳边沉沉响起，就这几天的时间，不知道是他从未察觉还是什么别的，身边的这个孩子已经长成一个男人了。  
“龙哥跟我回去吧。稍后咱们聊聊。”

在车上周雨一言未发，只出神看着窗外的风景，也看不出刚经历过一周之多的非法拘禁，就像是平常下班时放空的样子。  
他越平静樊振东心里越打鼓。周雨的不告而别究竟是为什么，张继科又是为什么把他带走关起来，他知道自己的真实身份……还会像以前那样对他吗？  
这一次，哪怕是把周雨关在他身边也好，不管是用什么样的办法都不能让这种事情再发生！  
天知道樊振东是怎么熬过这几天。虽然知道黑白两道冲着他跟吴门的面子，都不会有人过于为难周雨，但这几天……看不到他，不知道他在哪，不知道他面对的是什么，这种心情实在是不能经历下一次。  
“去哪儿？”周雨看着外面不是回家的路，开口说了这一路以来第一句话。  
“雨哥先去我家吧。”  
周雨低下头盯着自己的膝头，过了一阵，樊振东听见一声轻轻的“嗯。”

樊振东进门的第一件事是安排人请医生，周雨却轻飘飘的制止了他。  
“我又没受伤。这几天一直在睡觉，只是一直喝粥，低血糖犯了。”说着耳朵微微泛红，“所以比起请医生，小胖，我可能需要先吃顿早饭。”  
周雨的态度显然不是要疏远他。樊振东如奉纶音，马上要人准备早茶。  
周雨抬眼打量了简约却精致的别墅一圈，回身对上樊振东的眼睛：“在此之前，小胖，我想跟你聊聊。咱们能去你房间吗？”  
“就在楼上，雨哥。”

周雨先进了房间，参观着简单干净的卧室，等着樊振东关门落锁，却折回脚步，面无表情目光平和地直直逼近门口的樊振东，一直到仅离他一拳距离，把樊振东逼的整个人贴在墙上，两只眼睛看着他眨都不敢眨。  
周雨清浅的鼻息咻咻扑在他领口，像清晨的阳光一样清新温暖，樊振东只听见自己的血液噗通噗通冲击耳膜的声音，他还能看见周雨在晨光熹微里格外明显的睫毛，小扇子一半刷着他的心脏，还能看见周雨澄澈的茶色瞳仁，就像他们初次见面时的那样，那么干净那么明亮，让他可以忘记身后一切的负担。  
只要和他在一起就好了。  
他依恋他，爱慕他，等到自己成长到能够分辨世间的感情的时候，这份感情也长成了一颗茁壮的幼苗，期待两个人共同的情意来滋养。  
自从吴老爷子把担子放给他之后，吴门、大宅、老爷子对他而言便更像一种责任。  
而周雨，是他心里的家。  
周雨白皙地能看见血管的手此时正沿着他的皮带贴着他的衬衣游走，樊振东几乎连呼吸都不会了，一口气提在胸口不敢泻，生怕这口气没憋住下一秒就会把周雨按在墙上做他每次梦里都会做的那些事情。  
“咔哒”一声，周雨的手摁开了他腰间的枪盒：“小胖，是不是得跟我解释一下这个事情。”

樊振东长出一口气，按住周雨的手，请他坐到床上，为他解释“樊振东是谁”这个问题。  
周雨做了一路的心理建设，但还是没有预料到樊振东是本市地下的少年新秀，三巨头之一的吴门当家。  
难怪自己会遭遇这种问题。  
樊氏是吴门的漂白产业，吴门背后的力量则是军方。  
若真有人拿他为筹码冲着吴门去，恐怕自己连被打靶都有可能。周雨不仅为自己的轻率感到后悔。  
“我想到咱们之间差别很大，却没想到大到这个地步。小胖……”周雨捏捏他的手，肉乎乎的，此刻却冰冰凉凉，“给你添麻烦啦……”  
“雨哥！”樊振东反握住他的，舔了舔嘴唇，“我真的想说的是……雨哥，嫁给我吧。我……我没准备戒指，我回头补上。家世背景你不能选择，我也不能，门当户对有门当户对的好，可是咱们也有咱们的活法。况且我一直是小胖，你一直是我雨哥啊。”樊振东恳切的眼神看着周雨，眼里亮晶晶地仿佛还盈着迫切的泪水，“这几天……我真的……我不敢想你有个三长两短，雨哥……”  
“我出走的原因就是怕有人拿我牵制你，对樊氏不利，你这么大的背景跟家业，敢冒这个险吗？”  
樊振东揉揉鼻子，抽了一下：“就是因为这个，我才格外担心别人会因为我对你做什么。明枪易躲，暗箭难防，既然如此，把雨哥放到明面上才更安全，我才放心。咱们结婚之后，别人再就不能轻易带走你了……雨哥……”  
门口传来轻轻的叩响：“樊爷，早茶好了，龙爷也到了。”  
樊振东恍若未闻，换了两只手抓住他的胳膊，眼神殷殷，像小时候撒娇那样：“雨哥……”  
周雨拍拍他的手站起身：“去吃饭吧，是不是还要会客？”

樊振东半扶半搂着周雨坐上餐桌，顺手邀了马龙坐下，马龙探寻的眼神倒让他先有几分不好意思了。  
周雨丝毫不怯，当着马龙的面，回握了樊振东的手。  
马龙展颜，露出颇为君子的微笑：“那恭喜樊爷跟周教授了。”  
樊振东没控制住自己的面部肌肉，笑出八颗牙来，伸手给周雨和马龙两边布菜。  
“雨哥，这位是龙哥，秦门当家，多亏龙哥我才能知道你在哪里，也幸亏龙哥先去找到了。”  
马龙擦嘴后，略微欠身与周雨握手：“周教授好，鄙人马龙。也算是看着小胖长大的了。昨夜之前我也跟周教授一样，好容易出来。周教授的所在正是我在逃脱路上听说的，也未知真假。甫一出来就碰上舍弟在医院急救，只能让下人去找路子打听，得了消息就通知了小胖，我离得近，就先去了，没吓找您吧？”  
“谢谢马先生，”周雨笑的颇阳光大气，又按下樊振东给人夹菜的手，亲自给马龙布了一筷子菜，“您别叫周教授了。我叫周雨，您此次救了我，以后小胖还要多麻烦您这个哥哥。”  
“我得拜托小胖才是。”马龙放下筷子看着樊振东，“结果审出来了，跟咱们预见的一样。樊爷不妨以秦门为器，咱们合作这一次？”

抑制剂治疗对方博完全无效。  
为此张继科不知踹坏了多少门板。  
病房里是注射了大量镇静剂的方博，病房外脸埋在拳根，几日不眠不休的是张继科。  
因着几日没睡，眼袋已经严重突出，黑眼圈遮盖了半张轮廓分明的脸，胡茬爬满了下巴，更不用说爬满眼球的血丝。  
怪道对于方博分化的事情许昕一点风都不敢往外放，被动分化……  
张继科的眼睛里几乎可以飞出刀子来，刚听消息的时候张继科就满世界发花红要许昕一颗人头，头没要来，到时得到了许昕也在某家医院奄奄一息的口信。  
他也没稍停，下一秒就指了亲信，明说就要送秦门许昕提前见上帝。  
是他疏忽了。  
当初怎么就想到挟马龙制秦门这么个馊主意，是他活生生害了方博成现在这个样子。  
毁了道上吃饭保命的右手，被人强暴，被动分化，还被强制标记……听到诊断的时候，他的胃抽搐的难以自持，哇地一口就吐了出来，吐到胆汁清空，满口发苦才换回清醒的脑子。  
方博打小什么样他最清楚，跟在他屁股后面长大，最是外柔内刚的性格，被许昕逼到绝境尚且还能顾全他跟肖门，自己破局跑出来，就是为了帮他保得马龙在手上……  
傻弟弟。  
他要是知道方博在许昕手上是这等遭遇，别说送回一个马龙，就是玉石俱焚，现下与秦门撕破脸他都要把方博带回家。

邱贻可接到张继科的电话就马上从斯德哥尔摩往回赶，开车飞机都太慢，恨不能自己插上翅膀飞回来。  
电梯门刚打开，就看到跪坐在病房门口的张继科，也没顾上招呼，径自就打开了病房门冲进去。  
张继科看清了来人，连忙从地上爬起来，一个腿麻几乎没站住，也还是忍着酸麻一瘸一拐地跟在邱贻可后面进了病房，并安排人叫主治医师进来汇报。  
邱贻可一看方博脸上身上的伤痕，青黑的神色马上挤占因奔跑造成的红，上手摸了摸方博，试图唤醒他。  
“哥，别叫，给他打了镇静剂。”  
“镇静剂！？”邱贻可瞪着张继科，“不是被标记了吗！？抑制剂不用用镇静剂是什么意思！？”  
主治医生在旁边正要接邱贻可的话，张继科伸手作势拦住医生，自己对邱贻可解释。送邱贻可上来的闫安见情况不太明了，立马把大夫拉到门外待命。  
邱贻可听完张继科的汇报，连脸色都来不及收拾，就一脚踹上了张继科的心口，张继科也没出力扛，生受了他全部的力道，整个人让他踹到了门上，把门又砸了个缝。  
照理说，邱贻可作为一个外门头领，尽管是昔日师弟，也没有这么对待如今肖门话事人的道理。外派漂泊的这么些年邱贻可是脾气磨平了好些，现下还是一个没忍住。  
“许昕死了？”  
“我使人去拿他命了，”张继科揉了揉胸口，确认肋骨没折，站起来放了个兄弟进来，“许昕那边现在什么情况？”  
“我们放到了不少秦门的人，居然碰到马龙的戍卫，后来……后来吴门的人也来了……”  
邱贻可跟张继科一个对视，不约而同眉毛骤跳，张继科沉着嗓子问：“什么时候？”  
“就是刚才……科哥……还……”  
“让他们马上收手！都回来！”  
邱贻可等底下人出去了，指着张继科的手都直哆嗦：“糊涂啊你！”  
事情如今的发酵已经是了张继科原本预想的十倍有余，吴门猝不及防的出手局面完全脱离肖门的掌控，恐怕秦门已趁势与吴门取得合作，肖门从完全主动的地位沦为彻底被动，再不有所动作恐怕位置要与几日前的秦门对调了。  
“哥，博儿交给你了。”

吴门雷厉风行，接连截了肖门几个颇为隐秘的路子，张继科收到消息的时候这些个路上的人已经挂彩了，他准备会见几个政界高层，想办法筹措新路子出货，电话正要在往外打，闫安就一脸为难地进来：“科哥，那几位我都问了。”  
“怎么说？”  
“中午都进去了。”闫安十指一插，比了一个监狱的手势。  
正对话之际，办公桌电话响了起来：“科哥，秦门晚上包了那个七星级酒店，说要办喜事。”  
喜事？  
张继科神色狰狞，只吐了一个字：“去！”  
马龙，我倒真想贺你今日之喜！

料定场面会十分热闹，在这个节骨眼上张继科也不愿太煞让人看出校门此刻的短处来，西装革履地装扮着去贺秦门不知从何而来的喜。  
只是脸上阴翳的表情让人退避三舍。  
设在行政楼层的宴会厅，私密但也宏大，所有宾客入门都要经过严格安检甚至上缴手机。  
张继科眼神几乎要扎穿面前的服务生，服务生唯唯诺诺低头脑袋都快扎到自己鞋面上。  
他朝宴会厅里望去，马上捕捉到正在与官员寒暄的马龙，马龙似有感应一般，也精准地朝他投来一个眼神。两人的目光在空中碰撞，似闪电刺向冰山一般收不住内心的杀气与锋芒。  
却是张继科先挪了眼神，走到一边，给邱贻可打了个电话：  
“哥，博儿怎样了。”  
“我正在想办法。他还在睡，中间醒了一阵儿，说不出话只是哭。”  
张继科心里像挨了刀子。  
“你放心弄你的事情。我这边路子全开了，再逆天的办法我都不能让博儿这么下去。”  
“马龙像要有大动作。我这段儿不能顾上你们……”张继科哽了一句话在喉咙里吐不出来，肖门因为他的轻率和对马龙的妇人之仁此刻命悬一线，但任谁现在认输都行，他张继科不会，“我要是有什么不妥，博儿就交给你了。这辈子别让他回来淌这儿的浑水。”  
邱贻可看了一眼眼角还挂着泪珠子的方博，跟张继科说放心，又补了一句：“你要是需要我回来随时说，需要我在我路子上干点儿什么只管提前招呼。”  
张继科喉结上下滚了一滚：“会的。挂了。”  
他甫进宴会厅，就听见司仪拖着嗓子宣布：“良辰吉时已到！孔令轩与林高远的订婚宴现在开始，请各位宾客列席就坐。”

致辞的孔书记让张继科明白马龙的喜从何而来。  
暗里有吴门助力，明处又与孔家联姻，自今天起黑白两道这段时间最不能开罪的新贵就是马龙。  
他终于要对肖门下手了。  
冷眼看马龙彬彬有礼的发表omega家长的发言，这人当真是光风霁月芝兰玉树，单看现在的样子看不出半分黑道中人的影子，端的是翩翩浊世佳公子。  
只有张继科明白这个人有多狠。  
他的狠一半留给自己，一半留给敌人。  
为了扳倒肖门，不惜把自己都设进局里，以身伺虎诱他下水，连许昕都给唬住，顺带害了方博，又迅速搭上吴门与孔家，如果不是桩桩件件都冲着自己来的，张继科真想为他击节叫好。  
心里又忍不住冷嘲自己，难道是第一天认识马龙？他从来都既聪明又冷血。别说他会不会在意局中人的生死，他连自己都不爱惜。  
秦门的好当家，马龙一手连消带打恐怕要取代肖门现在如日中天的势力了。  
没兴趣看台上你侬我侬眉来眼去的一对幸福新人，张继科打晕了服务生，换上工作服潜到洗手间，堵上了来更衣的马龙。

马龙抬眼一看镜子就知道背后的服务生是张继科，随即迅速出手攻向张继科的下路，张继科一个侧身用大腿挨了一下，抢在马龙逃脱之前锁上了洗手间的门，回身一个勾拳把马龙击倒在地。  
“马龙，这句恭喜我一定要当你面告诉你。”  
说话的同时张继科释放了大量攻击性的信息素。寻常alpha都不见得能扛得住，马龙虽然切除了百分之九十的腺体，但依然是个omega，不至于立即发情，也膝盖立即一软，身体里储存的长效抑制剂在火速流失，攻击力受此影响大大下降，在格斗上渐渐落了下风。  
马龙咬着牙：“我一早告诉你让你放我回去！”  
张继科嗤之以鼻：“恐怕依了你肖门的死期要提前更多。”  
“继科儿……”  
张继科一个巴掌把马龙掀翻，暴怒道：“别叫我！”

现在想换我心软？  
对，他知道的，马龙知道的，只要他一示弱张继科就会心软。  
马龙一直都知道，自己就是张继科的弱点。

怒火烧红了眼的张继科并没看见马龙眼里渐渐凝起的霜花。

马龙正过脸，自己骨子里的冷意通过眼神刮过张继科的脸：“张继科，我很早就告诉过你，跟秦门比起来，你与肖门，与所有人，都不值一提。”  
马龙亲口说他为了秦门连所有人都不在乎，包括张继科，包括许昕，包括方博等等在内的所有人……  
张继科不该意外的，但心里还是觉得马龙疯了。  
自己又何尝不是呢。  
面无表情的翻过马龙的身体，徒手撕开他的衣服把他抵在镜子上，居高临下地审视马龙白到令人心醉的背脊，这具躯壳里住着他又爱又恨的灵魂，对自己嗤笑一声，自己事到如今还在顾念什么？  
马龙也不挣扎，只是瞪着眼睛透过镜子看着身后的张继科。眼中没有惊恐和畏惧，只有山巅上的风雪和栩栩如生的冷嘲。  
张继科直接伸了三指戳进马龙身后，镜中的马龙只蹙了一下眉头，连被强势突破该有的痛吟都未发出一声。  
“用眼神笑我现在用alpha的手段对付你？”张继科扯起马龙的额发，逼他面对镜中光裸的自己和衣冠整齐的张继科，逼他看他自己眼角红色的纯情和胸前粉嫩的凸起，逼他直面自己最不能示人的弱点，“你不就仗着这点优势上了我的床，让我进了你的盘丝洞吗？怎么，你可以我就不行？”  
“你以为我会怕？”马龙红着眼眶反而笑起来，额上青筋爆起神情却坦坦荡荡，“你大可以把我们现在的样子给全世界看到。肖门时日无多，你今日应该有所感受，”鲜红诱人的嘴角上扬的弧度有些刻薄，“张继科，想要什么抓紧时间。”  
这才是马龙，这才是秦门的当家，他的对手一直以来的样子。  
他才是他局中最傻的一颗子。  
这样的马龙诱使着他亲手毁了肖门的大好未来，让方博陷入今日境地。  
连草率的润滑也放弃了，张继科抽出手指，解开裤子，直接插进干涩的甬道，过大的摩擦力和收缩力让他疼的额头上直接渗出豆大的汗珠。  
马龙显然也不好受，背脊紧张上拱到极限，一片一片的脊椎几乎刺穿皮肤，在背后显出正常人不能露出的形状。  
这个骤然来临的冲击让马龙眼前一黑险些晕厥，神智清明过来疼痛逼得他叫出了声，透过镜子还能看到张继科没有丝毫表情的脸，身体感受着没有感情的抽插。  
在这样的境地里，他把随后奔涌到嘴边的痛呼又悉数咽下去。  
这都是他命里该有的。

张继科成结射出来之后马龙已经昏了过去。一场粗暴的性事放佛耗尽了两个人所有的力气。他推开马龙自己也瘫坐在一边。  
这样并不好受。  
他不喜欢这样。  
他喜欢抱着他，亲吻他，像年少时的春梦里那样拿浑话去逗他去烧他，喜欢看他在自己怀里高潮失控的样子。  
最喜欢满足之后抱着他亲吻，虽然不能标记，但那时候轻飘飘的、不真实的幸福感让他觉得像拥有了全世界。  
张继科灭了烟头，给马龙换上服务生的衬衣和裤子，抱他上了他自己那辆奥迪。  
临别的时候，他的手还是伸到了马龙的嘴边，替他拭去唇角的一串带血珠的咬痕。

张继科回到病房的时候衣服头发都乱糟糟的，周身是alpha情欲散尽后信息素的残余，眼里还有未消弭的狂暴。  
邱贻可也没多话，自顾自给方博喂水。张继科洗完澡到床边探视方博的时候邱贻可一杯水还没喂完。  
一滴一滴，生怕方博睡梦中呛到。  
张继科探探方博额头：“热度下去了。”  
邱贻可嗯了一声，把水杯放下，递给张继科一个苹果：“吃吧。”  
张继科一边吃苹果一边跟邱贻可商量：“秦门跟孔家联姻，又和吴门联手，我这想要高调是不可能了，正面跟谁碰上都得吃一壶。”  
邱贻可点点头：“老路子是得抛一部分，吴门既然明着上了对桌，军火那块儿眯着点儿吧。”  
“那你呢？”  
“我这儿的生意秦门看不上，吴门跟上面也差不了手，还能帮衬下你。连着玘子也是。说起来，我打算把博儿带到玘子那儿去。一个是商量怎么用我们这边的生意给你开新路子，再者，他手里医生多，兴许博儿到他那儿还好办。”  
“我没跟玘哥说这的事儿。”  
邱贻可摆摆手：“这个节骨眼上他发脾气也是应当的，只让他骂。他让你照顾好自己照顾好家。”说着话邱贻可的手机就亮起来，是陈玘的短信，邱贻可将手机递给他。  
“我打算先给博儿涤除信息素，是否动腺体视情况而定。火速送来。”  
没一分钟又跟过来一条：  
“跟狗子说要钱要人老子给，把家给我看住了。回头我再收拾他。”  
张继科就着邱贻可手机给陈玘回信：“知道了玘哥。”

陈玘提供的治疗方案让张继科想起马龙来。  
马龙封闭了生殖腔，切除了大部分腺体，让他能够在人前做一个如假包换的alpha，既保得自身安全，又稳了秦门的面子。  
可是这么做的代价就是抑制剂水一样的喝，以来日寿命换今日苦撑，每一步都是强弩之末。  
方博的情况又更复杂，被动分化，抑制剂是无效的，又经过永久标记，陈玘先涤除信息素的做法是理智的。  
涤除治疗及腺体切除手术样样凶险，如今方博和肖门一样都到了性命攸关的时刻耽误不得。虽说谋事在人成事在天，可张继科是从来不信天，只信他自己。  
张继科安排人给他们买了机票安排了车和随护，立即送他们往机场去。邱贻可过安检后回头跟他说了最后一句话：  
“科子，有事就说。”  
张继科也没点头，目送邱贻可推着方博往候机室里去了。

闫安守在张继科办公室几乎一整天了，现在坐在转椅里的人似乎进入了他近些年来最平和沉静的时候，但似乎又不是这样。  
他让闫安来安排现下的事，只说了一句话，看着办，别动作。  
闫安于是放了人去盯吴门盯秦门，部署去许昕那边的人的时候张继科还在眯着眼睛养神，部署到秦门大宅，也就是马龙身边的时候，张继科皱了一下眉头。  
“科哥，去吗？”闫安也不怵他这一皱眉，直接开口问。  
张继科闭着眼睛往转椅里一仰：“太熟了。”  
闫安瞬间明白了张继科让他安排的用意。此刻马龙若要有动作自然也会反向解析张继科。双子星一样的存在，彼此过于熟悉，一举一动要推演出来太轻而易举。  
许昕那边自然是不能放的。张继科亲自丢下去的花红还没撤，许昕的命他还是要。  
去盯马龙太明显太……张继科。  
去盯林高远？许昕还在医院躺着，这会儿有人不开眼的去碰林高远，无异于往马龙头上顶枪。把马龙逼急眼了说不定第一刀就砍肖门的命脉。  
秦门与孔家联姻……孔氏夫夫自然是不能动的，去盯着孔令轩说不定能弄清楚马龙究竟想从孔令家得到什么。  
现在宜静不宜动，也就能做这么多了。  
两个人就这么守着消息。  
盯吴门的人先回来了，带回来条不疼不痒的消息，说吴门大宅住进了一个大学老师，仿佛是樊振东认定的omega。樊振东也没有频繁约见秦门的人，朝九晚五上下班，早早的就回家了。  
张继科点点头，让人走了。  
“科哥，你看，要不要把这个大学老师……”  
“闫安。”张继科瞟了他一眼，不再说下去。  
就算到了这一步，张继科仍然不爱动人家小。上次他亲自挟走马龙是唯一一个例外，马龙标的太大，谁能取之首先声势上就赢了。现下倒不是怕吴门势力煊赫，张继科一贯是这个习惯，况且，连闫安自己也清楚，日前听说樊振东有一娃娃亲的omega为了这个大学老师都吹了，动这个男omega不啻于捅马蜂窝，张继科能同意他去请这个omega来问问话也是好的。  
没同意更好。说明张继科还是他自己。肖门老大心气儿还在，连带他在内的所有人尚且不用着慌。  
晚间时分，盯孔令轩那边的人也回来了：“孔令轩有关的人今天一气儿注册了七家公司。”  
张继科敲桌子的手停下，坐起身来，马龙要的就是这个。  
一艘古老的战舰在海里航行多年，历尽风浪，船帆陈旧桅杆欲摧，虽说瘦死的骆驼比马大，或许年轻的舰长已经厌倦风浪，又或者他想是要借岸边的力量整顿休憩以壮来日声威。  
马龙想把秦门洗白了。  
张继科皱起眉头，整出来这么大的声势就为了洗白？秦门集体上岸是不可能的……他还想干什么呢……？

许昕睁开眼睛的时候发现自己只能看见一半不停旋转的世界。  
头疼的厉害。  
他用手去摸自己看不见的那只眼睛，摸到了厚厚的一层纱布，绕过一只眼睛包裹住整个头部，甚至连颈部都上了支架。  
方博……你厉害……  
他想起身的动作被一只手稳稳按住：“昕子别动。”  
这是……  
许昕想立马回头确认，却受制于支架与包扎，只得连半边身体都偏转过去，果然看见了马龙。  
衣装得体，微露疲态却全须全尾的马龙。  
他立马用一只手去握马龙按在他肩上的手：“师兄……”  
马龙立马去接他伸手过来的动作，又把他扶回床上躺好：“我回来了昕子。”替他掖好被子，“你颅内出血压迫视神经，做了开颅手术，得好好养着，伤好了就能看见了。”  
“嗯。”许昕还是握着他的手不放，用完好的一只眼睛上上下下打量他，“龙哥，嘴边伤口怎么回事？”  
马龙皱着眉头用手背揽了一下：“难免。”  
“你怎么回来的？”  
“逃回来的。你别瞧了，我好好儿的。我找了个机会跟吴门合作，小远也托付给孔家了，这下正好咱们该洗白的洗白，该转移的转移。”  
“老秦知道吗？”  
马龙好笑的拍了一下许昕的腿：“秦爸把秦门交给我的那一刻就料定有今天。”  
“那我能做什么？”  
“你？”马龙站起身穿衣服准备回公司，用手薅薅许昕的头毛，又轻轻拍两下，“你安安全全呆在这里，张继科悬了花红要你的命。早点恢复健康，我再想办法破局。”  
马龙都走到门口了，听见许昕在后面低低地问他：“师兄，方博呢？”  
“逃了。我没找到。怎么？”马龙回头看着许昕，许昕低着头看着面前惨白的被单。他从小心虚了就是这个表现，马龙联想起那天闻见大片血泊里的百利甜香气，心下明白了，那些血几乎全部来自于方博，也没空摸清楚许昕现在究竟在想什么，但是他现在的身体条件不宜激动到是真的，放轻声音安慰他，“小远说他送方博回了肖门附近，十有八九早让张继科接走了，不然他也不会冷不丁的要杀你。”  
许昕在也难得有这样乖巧的时候，只“奥”了一声，自己就躺下去了。

方博在怀里还睡的囫囵，迷迷糊糊的，头发因为前一晚的性事乱糟糟地炸起来，配着睡梦中无意识噘起来的小嘴儿，可爱的有点过分。  
许昕甚至有种强烈的悖德感，如果不是方博一身百利甜味道信息素的话，虽然百利甜也是一股子奶味儿，可好赖也是酒，能醉人。  
他醒了一会儿却没起，只贪看方博睡梦中惫懒乖巧的样子。  
方博枕着他胳膊翻个身，有点要醒的意思，睫毛在熹微的晨光里抖了一会儿，嘴里含含混混地念着什么，手无意识地揽上了许昕的腰，把头往他温暖的胸膛里一扎，又要睡过去。  
许昕闻了闻空气中的甜香，轻手轻脚地拿过枕边的手机看了看时间，给管家发了信息让他送餐食和营养剂到门口。  
第二波发情热已经要到了。得给方博补液补营养。手轻轻的覆盖上方博搭在他身侧的右手，在腕子上反复摩挲，心里那个小洞在哗哗往外泄沙子，细小的沙粒锉着许昕，让他心里又酸又痛。  
他吻了吻方博的额头，手顺着方博的右手揽上他漂亮的肩背，把他在怀里环地更近了。怀里温暖翕动着的生命让他略微好过些，冲抵了他想一枪打爆自己脑袋的罪恶感。  
轻微的动作弄醒了方博，许昕干脆把他抱到洗手间放到盥洗台上，牙膏挤好，一把牙刷轻轻塞到方博的口中，让他刷牙洗脸好吃点东西。  
许昕简直不想放开怀里这个人，一秒钟都不想，方博好像长成了他胸口的那块肉，从怀里撕下来能痛死人。  
又好像放下他他就会永远消失一样。  
等他从门外取过餐食回来，房间里百利甜的气息已经浓郁起来。  
揽过方博的脖子，小心翼翼扶在手上，口对口地给他哺喂营养剂。方博却伸出舌头，在被迫吞咽的过程中勾引着他，舔吻他的齿列和舌尖，吸啜他的下唇，半睁的眼睛里水波潋滟，无辜又放荡。  
龙舌兰的味道也在室内飘袅充盈，但许昕却不那么急迫地想做。他想抱他，想吻他，想跟他耳鬓厮磨，想跟他说话，想把腔子里再也关不住，沸腾已久的一腔子温情全部宣泄给他。  
可是来不及了，方博放开他，躺到床头去，撩开睡衣，张开双腿，露出一身青青紫紫的暧昧痕迹。  
方博用嘴，用眼对许昕说，来呀。  
他拿过许昕漂亮的手，用他的长指在自己身上游走，列数着自己身上狰狞可怖的情欲留痕：  
你差点掐死我，在车里干我那一次，操，我还没分化呢，差点疼死我！我当时就想幸亏老子是个准alpha，当omega太他妈疼了……  
你看……你留的这些吻痕。是不是很暧昧？你亲我的时候，发情期里我会错觉我们在做爱。实际上不是吧？是不是只有在床上才敢用你那颗人心对我？觉得哄好了我的发情期你心里就不那么歉疚？  
许昕如鲠在喉，一句话都说不出来，只能任由方博拿着他的手插进了自己温热湿滑的后穴，许昕想抽回手，可方博不让，只能看着自己的手在抽插之间带出一股又一股的鲜血。  
许昕不可置信地看向方博的面孔，后者满头大汗气喘吁吁却还带着一抹微笑，平和地控诉着他卑劣的作为。  
这里舒服吗？你是不是特别喜欢？当我第一次发情期过去的时候，我竟然后悔在车里那次为什么没激你掐死我。  
你知道我有多恨你吗？  
许昕用了全身的力气终于可以开口说话，却只突出一个“我……”  
你知道被强行突破生殖腔标记有多疼吗？  
方博的眼睛里盛着泪，盛着星光，就像最后一次见到方博的时候，他的眼睛里写满了明亮凛冽的快意与仇恨，还有毫不遮掩的怀念与眷念。  
最后一次他竟然卸下自己所有的包裹，把那颗赤裸的心展示给了给暴虐中的许昕。  
许昕感觉自己的眼泪再不受控制，强行抽出自己的手，动作间他的泪落在方博的身上，打出一个又一个的血洞。  
“不……小博儿……”  
除了呢喃方博的乳名，他一句话也说不出。  
他想再抱住方博，把他留在自己的怀里，却发现双手无助地穿过了方博虚幻的身影，只能看方博带着报复的微笑躺在床上。  
许昕，我是赌你喜欢我的，我输了。  
许昕，再见啦……  
方博身形缓缓消弭于虚无，化成床上一滩百利甜味的血水之前，仿佛还想伸手触碰一下许昕的脸。  
“方博！！！！！”

不！  
许昕从睡梦乍醒坐起身，呼吸急促，噩梦还在胸腔里强劲活跃地跳动着，一下一下用力锤打着他的胸骨。  
远处的天空还是深蓝色，黎明前最黑暗的时光已经过去了，可是许昕却感觉自己永远地留在了那一片黑暗当中。  
是梦吗？  
他捏了捏自己的腿，会痛的。  
想从病床上站起来，发现自己脖子上的支架和头上的纱布都已经拆了。  
左眼视物还是略微模糊，他没太在意，起身之际才发现自己的腿间一片湿黏。  
脱了裤子，自己去卫生间，看着镜子里胡子拉碴的自己，露出一个自嘲的笑容。  
内裤上满是刚才那个血腥味的春梦里遗留的痕迹。许昕握着冰凉的内裤，打开水龙头想洗一洗的，却把头靠在镜子上哭出了声。

林高远坐在许昕的床边削苹果，不知道是跟马龙约好了还是这方面都随了他，马龙每次来都给许昕削好一盘薄如蝉翼的苹果片等他醒来吃，手上鲜少沾血的人有这么好的刀工也是少见。林高远就嫩多了，不知道是紧张还是真不熟练，连旋个果皮都连不成串儿。  
“高远，你结婚我还没恭喜你。”许昕从枕头下掏出一个厚实的大红包，强行塞到林高远手里换过了那个被他剁的坑坑巴巴的可怜果子，“孔令轩对你好吗？”  
林高远眼眶又红了，同时也不好意思的笑着：“他挺好。昕哥……头还疼吗？”  
许昕啃了一口苹果，拍拍他脑袋：“不怪你，别又哭，回头你龙哥又训我，喔，现在还得加上一个孔令轩。”  
林高远破涕为笑，扑哧吹出一个大鼻涕泡来，把许昕也 逗笑了，手忙脚乱帮他擦。  
俩人闹完了许昕又躺回去，让林高远把那天的情况跟他说了一下。  
林高远事先得了马龙跟孔令轩的嘱咐，只捡详情说，对方博的伤势绝口不提。  
“所以你把他送回家了？”  
“没敢太接近，不过能看出附近很多肖门的标志。”  
“那……他那时候还好吗？”  
……  
“挺好的。”  
许昕用手盖住额头，长长的出了一口气。  
“高远，你做的是对的。”

秦门的洗白异常顺利，有吴门的帮忙，撬了肖门好几块儿油水大的生意，转眼由孔家的力量倒几手，就顺顺当当成了秦门旗下公司的合法资产，内部不能见光的部分于吴门利益交换，这样一来两下里都满意非常，秦吴两家迅速步入蜜月期，一时之间风头无两。  
肖门异常安静，马龙收到消息说他们正在东北亚跟东南亚开新路子，都是秦门原先都鲜少涉足，而今更不肯沾染的生意，吴门上面对此也乐见其成。  
有利益或威胁方才有必要出手，肖门的做法对他们并无威胁，所以没有人动去赶尽杀绝的心思。  
马龙对着面前的报告出神，自从吴门以破竹之势迅速崛起，又如此对自己身后的力量不加遮掩的时候，他就动了让秦门主要力量上岸的心思。  
吴门的存在绝非只是收地盘扩实力赚点小钱那么简单，恐怕有更深远的用意，只看樊振东和吴门之前的表现实在难以揣测。肖、秦、吴三家实力均等之时尚可，但当仅剩两军对立，真不知道会发展成什么样子。  
前两年肖门迅猛发展的势头、张继科脱缰野马般的野心、秦门风雨飘摇的内部力量与外部势力都让马龙的忧虑达到峰值，一切仿佛都在朝他预料的方向恶化。不管是对着肖门还是吴门，他都不能让秦志戬交给他的家业就此拱手让人。  
所幸，一切又都照着他的安排在运转。秦门终于逆势上扬，走入了新的世界。  
“龙哥，芝加哥项目的意向书您看完了吗？”  
“过吧。安排哪些人去吴门那边定了送到医院去让昕子看一眼，听他安排。”  
“好。孔先生手里的美国公司又过了两家来，咱们收吗？”  
马龙想了想，摇了下头。在这方面，孔家的能量与才智都高于秦门，他手里象征性把大头就好。孔令轩殷勤的姿态未必是出于对马龙和秦门的讨好，更多是看在林高远的情分，让马龙不难想象他对林高远的感情之深，这个认知让他压抑的心情稍微松泛了些，连眉头也展开了不少。  
“跟他回个话，说国外的公司就让他好好经营，适当锻炼高远也行，不勉强，晚上邀他们到医院一家人一起吃个饭。”  
他预感张继科可能对秦门有所动作的时候就把林高远默示似的交托到孔令轩手上，有不知情的许昕盯梢，两人出不了什么大事，等他入局再出局，之前种的树纷纷开花结果。家里添了人气不说，还为秦门带来莫大的助力。对他而言，孔令轩令人轻松，需要打起精神去处理的是吴门那边。  
“樊爷问咱们，送过去的人给什么待遇合适。”  
马龙短暂嗤笑一声：“既交给吴门，人也好产业也好，都由着他们安排就是。这话谁问的？”  
“樊爷的秘书。”  
马龙点点头。吴门要的是一个姿态，他已经给到位了。  
外人看来马龙拱手让人的都是地下世界既安全又吸金的聚宝盆，可马龙不这么看。都要从海里往陆地进化了，也不贪原来那几艘好船。  
借着这个由头送那批有“主意”的人出去，把秦门内部打扫了个干净，日后在岸上走路也稳妥。马龙处理的面儿上一团和气，连带着尚且不明就里被清理的那些人也是乐呵的抱着饭碗离开，本以为上了吴门这艘新战舰凭着往昔的资历和秦门陪送的产业能继续过呼风唤雨的日子，殊不知入了别人家门，日后能有什么样的好光景，马龙能笑呵呵的送他们走，还真当自己是去享福。  
“我让你们查他们把方博送哪了还没下落吗？”  
秘书为难地摇头，表情有些痛苦：“龙哥，不是我们不给力，查到的最后一条消息是张继科送邱贻可方博上了飞往斯德哥尔摩的航班，但方博邱贻可都不在那里。”  
马龙的眉头又皱了起来，铁刘海和白皙的额头泛着瓷器一般的冷光。  
脖子后的腺体一阵阵的发热，打发了秘书出去，进浴室洗去开始散逸的清茶气味，打了一组屏蔽后又吃了一板抑制剂。回到会客室燃起一支沉香后，小腹已经酸软到让他抬不起腰，只得又回到背后的卧室，拿过冰袋冷敷自己发胀发热的小块腺体。  
虽然封闭了生殖腔，但是发情热到来的时候他还是会虚弱，身体耐药性越来越强，他日常所用剂量是一个正常omega需要的十倍。  
捂着后脖子昏昏沉沉之际，脑袋里电光石火般闪过那个许多年前受他恳求为他安排这一系列手术的男人：  
“陈玘！”

大型的透析仪器在方博床边运转着，却一丝声音也无，让整个病房的气氛压抑万分。  
陈玘摘了无菌衣帽就过来了，八个小时的手术，连葡萄糖都没顾上喝一口。此时撑着布满红血丝的一双眼过来观察方博，才结果护士手里的营养液大口灌下。  
邱贻可从旁轻手轻脚地为他搬了把椅子坐下：“怎么样？”  
陈玘摇摇头：“不行。我尽力了。信息素只涤除了百分之七十。”  
“腺体呢？”  
“切除不成功。”  
邱贻可倏地站起来想发作，看看床上呆着氧气面罩还在麻药下昏睡的方博和疲惫到极限，只能垂头休息的陈玘，在裤边抹净了掌心的冷汗，复又坐下。  
“是完全标记，信息素涤除不全的情况下动腺体风险太大了，我没想到被动分化的腺体对标记人信息素的依赖这么大。”  
“他妈的……这就没办法了？”  
陈玘看着方博沉睡的面孔，摸了一把额上的汗水：“等博儿体力恢复……我试试看二次手术。”  
邱贻可踹了一把他的凳子：“你别试试！”  
陈玘拽着邱贻可把他推出门，揪着他领子把高出他一个头的男人抵在墙上：“你他妈别躁！有办法我自然都会试！他这个情况，不动要命，动了也要命，你以为我不难受！？”  
这时候邱贻可才看见陈玘一直疲惫垂下的眼睛里，不光有密布的红血丝，还有多年不见、迟迟不肯盈满溢出的泪水。  
邱贻可的责难和懊恼全让这一眼堵在喉咙口，他们都一样担心着里面的那个小孩儿，陈玘的压力远胜于他。可他只看到了陈玘肩上的责任。  
他卸了劲，改成把陈玘环在怀里的姿势。两个人也不说话，就这么听着陈玘疲惫的呼吸。  
护士拎着陈玘的电话小跑着过来：“院长院长，中国来电。”  
“喂。”  
“玘哥，好久不见。”  
陈玘瞬间来了精神，推开邱贻可：“龙仔？”  
邱贻可刚要靠近，让陈玘一个手势定住。  
多年前，陈玘碰到过类似的情况。马龙那场手术与现在方博的情况同样凶险，虽然马龙未分化，难度没有这么大，可当时的医疗条件与陈玘此刻的技术和资源根本不成正比。他因为马龙的恳求，站在秦志戬的枪口下为马龙做了当时几乎不可能完成的手术，也因此与秦志戬达成了交易，陈玘沾手的生意秦门不碰，条件是陈玘必须离开肖门发展。所有一切开销又秦门支出。  
可以说秦志戬忌惮陈玘惊才绝艳的手艺，也正因为这笔私下交易给了肖战灵感，后来把肖门交给张继科，有实力的弟子都从门里分了出去各自发展，不至于挨得太近与当家人争权夺势、牵制肖门扩张，又能从中国乃至世界各处拱卫肖门，为肖门发展广开路径，输送各种独具优势的力量与源源不断金钱。  
这样的安排正好成全了陈玘和他现在的产业。  
马龙此刻打电话来绝不是为了闲话家常。不是他的身体情况有变，就是同两门现在的情势休戚相关。  
陈玘也不说话，静静的等马龙先开口。  
“玘哥，我想跟你打听一个人，方博，他在不在你那里。”  
陈玘与邱贻可交换了一个眼神，一时间不知该怎样回答他。

马龙拧着自己的眉头，叹口气。  
陈玘防他是应该，身在外门一直漂泊，肖门的规矩又是当家的没发话外门头领不能回来，两个人自那次手术之后就再也没有见过面，他不知道过去的小龙人儿现在还是不是记忆里的样子。  
小时候陈玘护他是真的，跟打张继科的时候使的劲一样真。俩人没这个交情陈玘也不会帮他做那种手术。  
“玘哥，大博儿是让我弟弟给弄出事的。一直见不到他，我放心不下。”  
“打小儿我怎么对大博儿你是看着的，玘哥，昕子这么对他是意外，我不想任何人伤害他。你不知道，我那天回家满屋子都是大博儿的血……”  
“玘哥……”  
陈玘哽了哽，捂了一把眼睛，开了口：“别说了。”  
“许昕在哪。”  
“玘哥……”  
“要他命的是张继科，我要他的信息素。”  
马龙咬咬牙：“昕子就在医院躺着，我该怎么告诉医生？”  
刺激腺体分泌太慢，只有从血液中提取一个办法。马龙干脆的态度说明他对方博的担心所言非虚，正好实施下次手术方案也需要许昕的信息素作为急救备案。陈玘没头没脑的问马龙：“龙仔，你身体还好吗？”  
马龙愣怔了一下，只觉得嘴里发苦：“还行吧。”  
陈玘正要说下一句，马龙像感应到了似的抢白：“当初手术很成功，谢谢玘哥让我做了这么多年的alpha。日后……就难说了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我开始有发情期了，但是十倍剂量的屏蔽和抑制剂可以控制。”  
“信息素呢？”  
“别人暂时感觉不到。”除了……  
被张继科知道，只是没有服药的一个意外罢了，算不上什么天随人愿的巧合。  
陈玘这边又是一段长长的沉默，马龙通过电话默数着陈玘的呼吸声，深而重，艰涩又无奈。  
“就这样吧。我需要许昕2200cc的血，到时候张继科会派人去取。”  
“嗯。玘哥……还是不能告诉我大博儿在哪儿吗？”  
“我只能告诉你他很不好。”  
……  
“龙仔，挂了，你也保重。”  
随着电话那边响起“嘟嘟嘟”的忙音，马龙的心像底下挂着一坨铅似的直直往下坠，径自下到阴冷潮湿的地狱里去了。

一家人在医院用着晚餐，虽然地方简陋，可菜色齐全，倒也是其乐融融的温馨景象，只如今秦氏企业的三个话事人都在，饭桌上免不了谈点工作。  
马龙问许昕下午的名单他考虑的怎么样，许昕又加了几个中立的元老上去，让马龙有些差异。  
“倒不是听不听话的问题，咱们既打算往正道上走，这些资源，或者原来位高权重的人留着是负累，正规做公司他们也呆不住，为免日后起风浪还是现下就料理了的好。”  
孔令轩也点头：“都是自己人干起事儿来还是利索，心往一处搁劲儿才能往一处使，况且那些人要钱不会给钱要本事也没什么本事，还是算了吧。”说话间夹了一筷子萝卜糕到林高远嘴边，“来，啊—”  
林高远没什么异样的就伸嘴接了，看两人的神情竟是做惯了的，马龙先笑起来，给发傻的许昕碗里送了一块小排：“上海做法，你喜欢的。”  
许昕夹起来，冲他哥笑了一下，只觉得吃在嘴里味同嚼蜡。马龙看他吃的心不在焉，所幸放低了音量跟他聊日后的安排：“昕子，秦门这边我回来了就先接手清理，行吗？”  
许昕连忙放下筷子：“龙哥说什么呢，你回不回来秦门的当家都还是你，你不在的时候我只是代管，很多事还没处理好，留了……”  
马龙推推他膝头：“好了好了，不是跟你说这个，我既然走了这一步，自然有更重要的事交给你去做。这几天我让他们来找你，回去都让他们给我汇报过，你在经商方面有天赋，我打算把大的几家公司交给你，先从国内历练。孔令轩这方面有经验，可以先用他的团队，他看的也长远，国外也布了点，当然不光是正经生意。”  
“龙哥是想把我……”  
“听我说完。现在有吴门珠玉在前，我们想在国内布置秦门的力量是不太可能了，张继科已经把路子开到东北亚跟东南亚那边，我不是想跟肖伯伯那样让你出去做外门，是家里未来不太会有咱们的容身之地了。且由着吴门独大吧，看他们肖门能不能韬光养晦日后反戈一击。吴门背后的力量我们扛不了，这个口子还是交给张继科来撕，比起吴门，肖门咱们还是可以一扛的。”  
许昕听了点点头，表示知道了，突然想起来问马龙：“龙哥，张继科把你关起来的时候有没有对你……”  
马龙听了露出个浅淡的微笑来，一丝不苟的刘海挂不住似的散下几绺，平添了几分柔和神色：“好吃好喝伺候着，关我三个月修身养性读书看报，只除了不让我见人不让我出门，一丝委屈都没给我受，放心吧。”语毕揉了揉许昕的头毛，“苦了你一直操心了。”  
许昕把脸埋进马龙干燥的掌心，掩盖住自己越来越惨白的脸色，冷汗从耳后一滴一滴渗出来，只想抽出马龙腰间那把枪给自己一个痛快。  
他突然非常感激林高远的傻，和方博的机灵狡诈。  
方博……  
“龙哥，方博他……”  
马龙的眼神倏地变了，说不清是怜悯还是揪心。  
“肖门在给他治疗。”  
“他还好吗？”  
“……我不知道。”  
孔令轩见二人之间气氛沉重下去，连忙起了个由头：“张继科悬的花红还在，昕哥将来怎么出去处理公司的事情？”  
“这事还是我来吧。先让他们到医院来给昕子汇报工作，孔令轩，我需要你团队里抽调几个精锐过来帮帮他。”  
“好。”  
“小远儿。”  
突然被cue的林高远从碗里抬起头，“昂？”  
“你是跟着你昕哥这边学还是跟着孔令轩上手？”  
“我也要学吗？”  
马龙点点头，虽是微笑着，可神情也是不容置疑的。  
孔令轩把话头接过去：“让他跟我吧。昕哥这边来来往往的人杂，他又傻，跟着我还能学的专注点。”  
马龙点点头，起身要回公司，末了跟许昕商量：“我明天给你安排了一次大的体检，你做完继续在医院疗养，目前也别出门，虽然说小胖跟我这边都有人替你防着，但是这种差错不能出。孔令轩说的也对，小远不过来也比较安全。”

医院门口停的是张继科的私车，不过除了马龙没人认识，所以当马龙拎着装着许昕血袋的保温箱上车时也没人阻拦。  
车内的气氛又冷又干，张继科抿了下嘴唇想说点什么，余光瞟到抱着保温箱，梳着铁刘海的马龙也说不出什么话来。  
这是他们在林高远订婚宴上那场“打斗”之后的第一次见面。  
真正让张继科说不出话的是马龙的神情，没有一丝的怒意或尴尬，连一丁点的不自然都没有。  
这不是没生气。  
这是真的介意了。

车停在航站楼门口，张继科朝马龙伸手：“保温箱给我吧。”  
马龙神色未动：“让你的人自己来取。”  
他一向话不说二回，邱贻可派的人随着张继科一个短信就来到了张继科的车边。张继科指尖往副驾一挑，将人指挥到马龙那边。  
马龙按下车窗，电光石火间拽过车外人的领子按进车内，张继科尚且来不及阻止，马龙已经掏出了对方钱包里下一班机的机票。瞅了一眼地址，连着来人的护照一起撕碎。  
邱贻可的人狼狈地把自己救出了车厢，正要破口大骂的时候张继科指着他冲他比了一个安静的手势。  
“龙。”  
马龙恍若未闻，整理了一下衣领，在手机上订了下一班开往斯德哥尔摩的机票。  
“他们不会让你见方博的。”  
马龙扯了扯嘴角，扭头看着张继科：“撤了昕子的花红。”  
听着是开玩笑或挑衅的话，可马龙神态认真而正常，一双看着张继科的眼睛有如寒星。  
张继科收回与马龙对视的目光：“不可能。”  
马龙拎着保温箱下车，居高临下地看着刚被他撕了机票的人：“从现在起你跟着我。把我送到陈玘那里。”  
张继科不能下车。马龙和他不能同时出现。  
“马龙！”  
吼声穿透奔驰S系良好的密封，让马龙停住了往前走的步伐。他回头走到正驾驶旁，穿过车窗直视张继科：“这个保温箱里是我弟弟的血。他因为抽了超量的血现在还在医院昏睡。”  
“我知道大博儿情况不好他难辞其咎。可是那天面对一屋子血和脑袋后面开了个血洞的昕子的人是我，不是你。”  
“抢救他的时候因为他自己丧失求生意志，差点抢救失败。手术后的每一天都在想，他会不会就这么一直睡下去再也醒不过来，幸好老天可怜我，只让他坏了一只眼睛。”  
“我知道这句话说出来显得可笑，但他神志清醒之后问我大博儿的情况，我没告诉他，他心虚成那样……当时不知道他再睡醒还能不能神志清楚。直到几天前，他又问了我第二次。”  
“大博儿从小跟我的时间不比跟你少，不管是不是有昕子的原因在，他不好我一定要去看他。”  
“况且，”马龙鲜见地露出一个自嘲的笑容，双手撑在张继科的车顶，通过车窗摇下的缝隙睨视张继科，“论起omega，你们谁有我懂。”  
张继科的嘴唇动了动，还是什么都没说，只看着身形挺拔，昂首阔步地进到机场里去了。  
发动车子之前还是给邱贻可的人发了个短信：“照顾好他。交给邱哥。”

方博感觉自己的身体像是被重新组装过，透着陌生的剧痛，意识终于不再是明明灭灭，浑噩地捕捉无意识听到或看到的片段。  
他觉得渴。  
睁开眼刚说了一个k的音，身边的邱贻可就连忙站起来拿过插着吸管的小杯递到他嘴边，看见方博清明的眼神，疲惫的神情立马被惊喜所代替：“侄儿，你醒啦！？”  
方博有些懵懂，他知道一路是邱贻可在照顾他，他甚至在神游之际还挺见过陈玘的声音，低头就着邱贻可的手喝水之际，眼眶先红了一圈。  
邱贻可温暖干燥的另一只手抹上他的眼角，替他揩去了将落未落的一滴泪。  
方博接过杯子喝水，邱贻可替他续了四五杯。  
“博儿醒了？”穿着白大褂的陈玘推门进来，看见方博在喝水，扯扯邱贻可的衣袖，“人醒了就不打营养针了，给他煮点米汤。”  
邱贻可会意，摸摸方博的脑袋，去了陈玘家给方博煮汤。  
陈玘在方博床边坐下，观察了一会儿喝水的方博，直到方博让他盯的不好意思，想要放下杯子。  
陈玘接过水杯，替他放到旁边的柜子上。  
“玘叔。”  
陈玘在他还没长大的时候就离开了家，停留在方博印象里的陈玘还是那个脾气暴躁、对他和张继科都分外严格、却独独对马龙温和以待的男人。  
方博小时候躲着他走，现如今见到陈玘，意识里还留着过去的几分拘谨。  
陈玘知道方博在想什么。  
他一直都是自己漂泊在外的记忆里的那个小孩儿。马龙做完手术回秦门的时候，陈玘跟他聊过方博：“有老邱护的那么死，张继科也还是个合格的大哥，我不担心方博受谁欺负。只是几个爷们儿都糙，心眼跟下水管道那么粗，你心思细，他这方面有点像你，回去了多带他点儿。”  
手摁在方博略薄的肩膀上，凸出的骨节有点硌手。陈玘鼻子微酸，捏了捏方博的肩头，又拍拍他的胳膊：“长大了。”  
方博闻言，手揪紧了底下的被子。  
“博儿，咱们时间不多，我来跟你聊你后续的治疗方案。”

陈玘说话间很小心，避过了所有方博想要回避的细节甚至关键词。  
这些并没有让方博好过多少。  
他从床上下来，扶着墙走到床边，看着外面蓝天白云和碧绿的草坪，一片无忧无虑的景色，和他内心的彷徨和挣扎成反比。  
窗棱有点凉，也很扎手。  
信息素涤除失败，意味着被许昕永久标记的自己在下个发情期还得……  
方博深吸一口气，这种事情不会发生。  
他们时间有限，只能抢在下个发情期之前完成信息素涤除和腺体切除手术。这两台手术，没有一台的成功率超过百分之十。分开手术较为保险但间隔的恢复期太长，同时进行把方博的生命又推上一个希望渺茫的尖峰。  
“博儿，你愿意试试吗？”  
“玘叔不用问。我宁愿死也不会依靠他信息素苟活一生。”  
“我们时间不够多，风险太大了，别说老邱，我都怕……”陈玘的手突然让方博握住，他中断了未尽的话，看向方博的眼睛，惯常柔稔的眼神里有本不该属于omega的、如他一般的坚毅。  
“我试。必须试。”  
时间太短了，已经卧床太久并经过一次涤除失败的方博需要极速恢复体力以备下一次手术。陈玘已经安排好体能训练师和康复医生，只等方博着手开始。  
过去像是一场漫长的噩梦，方博想到自己混沌的梦境里许昕满脸泪水地朝他伸出手的画面，突然觉得眩晕地恶心。

在复食开始的头两天，方博恢复的进度令人欣喜。复健进度也是意料之外的快，康复师给的反馈是照这个进度可能之前的镇静剂和麻药滁留一周就能代谢。  
邱贻可一直在旁守候，从第二天起他的脸色就略显凝重，第三天干脆阴沉下来。  
“浪人？”陈玘看邱贻可脸色不豫，顺着他的视线往康复治疗室里看去，方博正在跑步机上慢走，身上各处贴着监控贴片，各种指数沿着线路传送到旁边一排仪器中。  
这些指数无一不显示着监测的这个对象生理指标都在以飞快的速度趋近正常指数，但是方博的脸色不这么说。  
邱贻可的面色沉重泛青，方博的却是惨白，眼下两块乌青快连着眼袋坠到颧骨以下。  
“玘子，我感觉不好。”  
“这两天都是这样？”  
寻常久病的患者刚进入复健阶段出现失眠的不在少数，加上之前大剂量的使用镇静剂麻醉剂，导致流食中的水分难以代谢，造成过大的眼袋也是有可能的。不过没道理在大量运动的情况下，第三天还能维持亢奋状态。  
“他不是失眠。这三天，他一直醒着。”  
陈玘一惊，这确实不是什么好兆头。  
“你跟你的康复师聊聊，看怎么样调整一下他的康复计划。他醒了以后在跟人交流方面就很被动，”邱贻可说着，撑在玻璃上的手握成了拳，“……不排除PTSD的可能性。”  
这方面陈玘就不如邱贻可知道得多了。邱贻可当年缠着他一起到这个破地方，打的就是求学的幌子，居然给他考下来了个心理医师资格，后来虽然做起了人体器官的买卖，不该丢的还是没丢。  
“还有，”明显露出烦躁的声气儿，“马龙到我地界了。”  
“嗯？”陈玘讶然，“我只跟他说要他取许昕的血给狗子，怎么他自己……？”  
“我的人不中用，让他控制了。”邱贻可现在连许昕这两个字都不愿听到，心头窝着股火，正愁没处发，可以说马龙来得正好。转念一想，他能来这未必没有张继科的默许。他俩身手不相上下，张继科真有心阻拦就不可能让马龙顺利出发。  
这其中可能有什么他不知道的隐情。  
“他上次跟我说过，他想来看大博儿。”  
邱贻可嗤笑。  
别说拎着许昕的血上门，就是他亲手捧着许昕的人头来都未必能躲过一劫。  
陈玘正色，扳过邱贻可的肩膀：“老邱，不管许昕怎样，龙仔是周全人。”  
邱贻可挑起一边眉毛：“是你奶大的。”  
“我走之前让他多关照大博儿，他怎么对大博儿你看着的。后来你也来了，他做的未必比继科儿少。”  
陈玘这几句他无法反驳。再愤怒也改变不了过去的事实。马龙过去确实对方博多有照拂。  
“博儿不能见他。”  
陈玘点点头，他当然明白邱贻可的担忧。  
“让他来见我。”陈玘隐下了下半句，来得正好，方博的手术方案正需要参考马龙这个先例。

到了别人的地盘自然要守别人的规矩。邱贻可不比张继科，且自己的弟弟动了他最护的侄儿，于情于理马龙都不能随便行事，只规矩地依照安排在邱府住了两天，第三天天方亮，便有人叫醒他，说是送他去陈玘那里。  
马龙有些惊愕，没想到陈玘与邱贻可两处居然是相通的关节。原先听过肖门双A恋的传闻，现今看来竟是真的。  
来人给马龙搜身卸枪之后请他上了直升机，为他带上耳罩之余还为他绑上了眼罩，马龙心内苦笑，面上却不显山露水，只依规距办了。

从直升机上下来的仿佛是哪国高官，一身清冷贵气直叫人不敢逼视，却掩不住骨子里的煊赫和风华，若不是陈玘心里知道是谁，碰上这样优秀的alpha难免也会忍不住对同性的敌意及好胜心去多看两眼，更不用说那股禁欲克制的气质，令在场omega见之腿软。  
马龙一眼就看见了通道尽头着白大褂等着他的陈玘，小跑了两步到陈玘面前：“玘哥。”  
陈玘眼眶有点酸，带着点对眼前人物的陌生感慨到：“龙仔长大了。”  
马龙正要言声，陈玘摆摆手：“走吧。”

陈玘让马龙在他住所歇下，以备第二天清晨的体检，自己还要赶着飞去另外一个城市与另外几个这方面的专家开会，讨论能从接下来的体检中获得多少有效参考数据，以备将来应付方博将来的手术。  
“玘哥……能让我见见大博儿吗，我真的很担心……”  
陈玘停下换血的动作，看着捏着裤边小心翼翼跟他商量的马龙，摇摇头，有三分无奈：“邱贻可等会儿也会回来，科子和我能容你到这，老邱却是明言反对你来的。”  
“我……”  
“龙仔，”陈玘本想把情况挑明，看到马龙一脸的惶惶还是转了个弯儿，“试试说服老邱吧。”

黄昏时分，等在客厅惴惴不安的马龙终于听见了门锁响动的声音，立马站起来，果然看见了脸色铁青的邱贻可。  
他一进门就是这样，情绪未必是冲着马龙来的，只是这也能看出来方博究竟情况有多危险。  
邱贻可听见室内的响动，目光终于落到一直等待却不好出声的马龙身上，看见对方一眼殷殷的神情，再配上马龙那张脸，虽然内心天大的不受用，也不好把脾气直接倒出来，只与对方点头示意，算是打过招呼，就径自去了厨房。  
马龙连忙跟进去，也不敢离邱贻可太近，只看着邱贻可打开食盒，把里面装的东西稀稀拉拉到了个干净，然后双手撑在流理台上叹了一口气，也不是故意给他脸色看，只径自瞅着窗外发呆，高耸的蝴蝶骨透露着颓唐、无力和疲惫。  
马龙看了眼被冲走的食物，仿佛是病号吃的半流食，一点荤腥也无。能让邱贻可亲自下厨的，自他印象里只有方博。一个食盒里的东西眼见着倒了十之八九，可见方博吃下的不到一二。  
马龙的喉咙有点发紧，还是哽着嗓子低低喊了句“邱叔”。  
邱贻可被他一唤回了神，开大水流把倒掉的东西冲了个干净。  
马龙看邱贻可开始淘米，微微伸出手去：“邱叔，我来淘吧？”  
邱贻可嗤笑：“你来淘米我做什么？”  
马龙只得硬着头皮回应：“这种事我来做，给邱叔腾手做其他的……”  
“其他的？”邱贻可好笑地看着他，“你以为他能吃什么？”  
“难道只给他喝粥吗？”  
“喝粥？你以为他能喝粥？”邱贻可站到马龙极近的位置，居高临下地逼视青年的眼睛，“他现在喝粥都能吐，你以为他天天吃的是什么？马龙，你知道他现在多重吗？”  
马龙无言以对，梗着脖子与邱贻可对视，眼圈开始发红。  
邱贻可也是。  
“一米七多的老爷们儿，不到八十斤，吃吃不下，睡睡不着，还不如我从张继科那儿接回来的时候，你知道为什么？”  
“创伤后应激心理障碍听过吗？我没兴趣跟你科普，我只告诉你，他现在拼尽全力在锻炼在进食，连多活一天对他而言都是负担，我不知道他还能撑多久，或许到不了下次手术……”  
“不可能！”马龙反驳邱贻可，泪水终于落下来，他身手擦了两下，继续与邱贻可对视，“他一定会坚持下来的。你说的坚持不下去的，不是我们带大的方博。”  
邱贻可的神情几乎是蔑视了：“真是孩子话，站着说话总是不腰疼。”可是马龙的表现又让他起疑，“你是真这么天真还是来我这找打？”  
“我、来、看、方、博。”马龙一字一句地回他。  
他的理直气壮让邱贻可的疑窦继续扩大：“你知道方博为什么这样？”  
马龙深吸一口气，尽量平静地回答：“张继科控制我的同时昕子带走了大博儿，还打伤了他的右手，博儿在秦门分化之后昕子把他强行标记了，这我都知道，事已至此……”  
马龙还待继续解释，被邱贻可冷笑着打断：“他们都是这么告诉你的还是你根本没想去了解事情的全部？”  
“你什么意思？”  
心里的不安渐渐扩大，让马龙顾不上对邱贻可保留的客气与讨好。  
邱贻可把饭煲内胆塞到马龙手中：“你不是想淘米吗？淘吧。我顺便跟你还原一下你弟弟必须拿命交代给我的真相。”

邱贻可的描述甚至算得上平静，不超过五分钟的平铺直叙，已经让马龙失去了笔直站立的力气。  
他一手无意识搂着饭煲内胆，另一手撑着流理台的边缘，在邱贻可近乎蔑视带着报复快意的眼神里跌坐在地，头低低垂下，颈椎一节一节反弓出去，暴露在邱贻可眼神里。  
“还是省省你那点眼泪吧。”邱贻可一把夺过内胆加上冷水丢到饭煲里煮上，为了让方博加点营养，米须得煮化在汤里，来去小六个小时，一分钟都耽误不了。  
他竟然不知道发生了什么就来送死。  
邱贻可有点想笑，他不知道现在在他面前的颤抖呢喃的是怎样一具躯壳。让陈玘知道他心里的小龙人只剩了一张嘴，会不会难过。  
又或者会觉得可笑。  
看方博这样就知道了。  
或者不看方博，看看他们过去身边的兄弟，春天的童话怎么活的过成年的霜雪。  
马龙这个样子惹的邱贻可心烦，只想拔腿离开厨房，裤脚却让马龙抓住了，在最靠近地面的位置。  
他回头一看，马龙正跪在地上一手捏着他的裤脚，没抬头，颤着声低低道：“邱叔，求你让我见大博儿。”能想象到他的眼泪正沿着脸涟涟沥沥，“昕子的帐你们要算，只管让他担。秦门你们要怨，哪怕我们两家来来往往的过节，只管算在我头上，我认！我都认！邱叔要是觉得现在打死我或一枪崩了我能解气，能解怨，”马龙把头抬起来，看着他，眼里汪着流不完的泪，“只管来吧。”  
哈哈。  
邱贻可含着下巴点点头，没想到自己踢到了这么块石头。不知该说马龙高杆还是什么其他的，只轻轻拨开他，含着嘲讽的笑往外走。  
“你的命我没法儿拿。太重。这么大的执念，还是留着明天你自己去见方博吧。”  
邱贻可出去之后，马龙依然维持着跪姿，头抵在柜子上整个人愈发地萎顿下去。

马龙被人叫出门的时候，邱贻可已经走了。餐桌上整齐摆着各种营养品的粉末，都是蛋白粉一类味道不重的东西，都是拿来给方博加在米汤里的。整个家里已经不剩一丝热气儿，可见邱贻可天一亮就去了医院守方博。  
马龙觉得有些眼酸。  
他照陈玘的嘱咐，空腹随人去了医院，刚到就让护士接过去抽了几管血。  
“先生，院长在手术室等您。”护士操着蹩脚的中文把马龙带领到手术室门口，马龙推门进去，穿着无菌服的陈玘指着床上比划，示意他面朝下躺着。  
陈玘在他的后颈捏捏揉揉，力道很轻，但是马龙还是控制不住的想要翻身蜷缩。  
如果对方不是陈玘，他此刻可能暴起杀人。  
“有点肿。快到发情期了？”  
“我不知道。”马龙闷闷的。  
陈玘仔细用手指触诊着，切除了百分之九十，留下的部分并不那么容易感知。现在皮肤上出现一个类似发炎之前的起伏，可能就是激素分泌增加，腺体开始膨胀的表现。  
“上一次是什么时候？”  
“接近……一个多月之前。”  
陈玘选了最小号的穿刺针管：“龙仔，我要抽点腺液拿去化验，你忍着点。”  
“玘哥，”随着针管深入腺体的动作，马龙连声音都没变过，“我早就不是小孩儿啦。”  
陈玘在口罩后苦笑。

方博一大早就爬起来，脸还没抹干净，就乖乖蜷坐在复健室门口，抱着小腿等着别人来开门。头发有一段时间没剪，刘海略长地耷拉下来遮住额头，圆脸瘦没了一半，显得两个黑眼圈愈发突兀。周身皮肤泛着不健康的青灰。  
他在座位上不断轻微摇晃着自己。目光发直，朝着远方发散着并未聚焦。  
邱贻可小跑着过来，在方博旁边席地而坐，由下往上探寻方博的眼神，试着跟他说话：“博儿，今天起得更早了是不是。”  
方博脸埋在膝盖里，小小的“嗯”了声。  
看见他额头上还有未拭干的水滴，邱贻可伸袖子替他擦干。方博这么闷闷的样子让他心里揪着疼，像是挨了一记闷棍似的。那么恶劣的对待马龙也不能让他好受半分——方博还是这个样子。  
邱贻可把饭桶打开，给方博倒了一碗米汤，方博皱着眉头接过去，还是配合地小口啜饮。  
虽然吃不下半流质，方博的态度一直是过于积极的配合。他强迫自己跟这一切抗争，以消耗自己的生命为代价。  
可是他要的只不过是从下一场手术中活下来。  
兜里的手机突然震动，邱贻可拍拍方博的肩膀示意他自己好好吃，自己走到角落去接张继科的电话。  
他并没有告诉张继科方博的具体情况，听说目前家里局势敏感，张继科处处为人掣肘，这边也不好让他分心太多。  
“马龙呢？”  
“在陈玘那。你有事儿？”  
“他有什么不对的地方吗？”  
邱贻可有点奇怪，怎么叫不对？  
“他哭了。”这算吗？想想还是给张继科补齐了事情的始末，“我跟他说完，他就哭的……很厉害。”

张继科觉得自己吃了一吨盐似的，嗓子里齁地说不出话，手指用力捏紧了接到的传真，心脏墩墩乱跳着不在节奏。  
他哭了。  
所以这些……都是真的。

落地窗正对着医院里的草坪，草坪里有一个小型的运动场，三四个病人正拖着身体略微艰难的做着各种运动。  
马龙看见了邱贻可，背对着他们的方向坐在场边，脸朝着运动场的方向。  
马龙有点不明所以，扭头看着陈玘。  
陈玘拿下巴点点邱贻可那边：“邱贻可说他同意你看方博。”  
所以……方博就在这些病人里面？  
马龙整个人几乎贴上了落地窗，仔细观察下面这几个病人，没有一个能跟他印象中的方博对上号。  
他一直以为方博的情况差到只能病卧，而且就邱贻可描述中方博经历的那些事情……足够一个人死一次。  
昨日他一边担心方博会不会想不开做傻事，一边庆幸着就现在的情况看他的担心都还来不及发生。  
这些滔天罪孽他要怎么去弥补。  
他更近地凑向玻璃窗观察那个一直绕场跑步的病人，他的姿势，如果不是那么吃力那么蹒跚的话，让马龙觉得眼熟。  
等到那个病人绕过半场，脸几乎正对着他们方向的时候，他几乎吃了一惊。  
怎么会有这么形销骨立的人啊！  
皮肤泛着青灰，布满黑眼圈的眼窝深陷，两颊极度地消瘦下去，脸上的肉几乎贴着牙床，微嘟的唇形红润起来十分惹人怜爱，可现在却是灰白一片并且浮着咬痕和死皮，一张脸上只有眼袋显得格外突出。  
几个月前他见到的方博还是白里透红，篮球场上活蹦乱跳的小伙子，没命怼人，可爱至极。  
现在怎么成了这个样子？  
是了。  
PTSD。  
邱贻可说过的，他这么努力只想撑过手术活下来。  
马龙按在窗户上的手掌渐渐缩起紧握，陈玘看着他紧咬下唇嘴角下坠的肃杀表情有些担心：“龙仔……”  
话还没说出口，马龙一个闪身就绕过他往紧急通道去了。  
“龙仔！停下！”  
马龙充耳不闻，几个闪跳就下了三层楼梯。  
“妈的！”太快了！这身手不是龙仔，是秦门当家！  
陈玘紧跟着跳下去，对走廊尽头的保安喊：“拦住他！”保安刚出手就被马龙一个顺手过肩摔撂倒两个。  
大意了大意了！  
陈玘一拳砸开护士站的紧急闭锁，通向康复中心的门被死死锁上。  
马龙依旧不死心，后退几步跃起，试图踹开面前大门上的玻璃。陈玘脚下使绊乱了马龙的重心，半个背摔把马龙掉了个方向摁在墙上：“龙仔！胡来！老邱还在里面你不要命了！？况且你觉得方博这会儿想看见你吗！？”  
话一出口他就后悔了。  
可被陈玘按在墙上的马龙像是浑然不知他说过什么，嘴里不住喃喃。他的额发全部散下来遮住眼睛，只能看见眼眶周边的大片红晕。力道卸尽，被人按在那里就像一块破布一样。  
陈玘凑近，只听见他反复念叨：  
“都怪我，都怪我……”

陈玘忙着为方博的手术满世界飞着开专家研讨会，落地的时候常常接到邱贻可抱怨的短信。  
“马龙疯了吗？”  
“他老跟着我！你快把他弄走！”  
陈玘摸着胡茬无奈的揉太阳穴：“找张继科说去。”  
心里想的是，你怕是完了。  
“我带回来博儿的衣服全让他洗了！怎么跟张继科一样！手洗我侄儿的内裤！”  
……你不也是手洗吗？  
“我在厨房给博儿做吃的他也抢！他连我的饭都抢着做！味道真的不好说！你把他带上跟你一起行不行！？”  
从一天二十几条到一天三四条到干脆没信儿了，陈玘开始坐不住。大家都是那样的出生，出门不说一呼百应，在外也绝对是不吃亏的，况且马龙又是秦门当家，老秦跟护眼珠子是的悉心调教，好容易才养出了这么个贵族青年似的黑道公子，决计不是伺候人的料子。他现在的所为，甚至可以用纡尊降贵来形容。  
这种姿态是马龙的一片诚心。  
生怕邱贻可不明白，更担心邱贻可因为方博的事情忽视了这些关节，还是忍不住给他取一个电话：“老邱，怎么样今天？”  
“你会开的怎么样？”  
“具体流程已经确定了。”前无古人的病例，如今在他手下将产生第二个。上次拿自己的命去赌，这次拿他们所有人的命根儿。  
陈玘觉得喉咙发紧，喝了口水舒缓舒缓。  
“玘子，”邱贻可知道他负担大，“没几天手术了，你回来休整一下吧。我对你有信心，博儿也是。”  
“明晚就回。没听你抱怨马龙了？”  
“他做到这份上无非还是为了博儿。……都不容易……随他吧，你安排好就行。”  
陈玘松了口气，又听邱贻可说：“玘子，你说我要是让他都忘了呢？”

马龙从浴室出来看了一眼手机，好几条都是许昕的信息，又随手搁下。他这几天不太想面对许昕，对外只说自己在忙。  
秦门自他回来就安定多了，再加上处理了那批人之后一切都顺风顺水，远程跟副手交代即可；公司的事跟孔令轩有一搭没一搭的说，还有许昕操持，也不必过多操心。  
当然，没人知道他在哪里，在做什么。  
方博今晨已经进入手术准备，多日来他低到尘埃里的姿态终于换得邱贻可松口，陈玘说等晚间药物起作用，方博情绪跟激素都稳定之后让他去探望，许他跟方博说说话。  
说来可笑，内心存着给方博积福的想法，他自打来了就开始吃素，今天已经洗过两次澡，只恨不能焚香祷告。  
他从不迷信。  
但此刻无人可求，他只能求神。  
胡思乱想着，陈玘敲开了休息室的房门：“你又洗了一遍？”  
……  
“吃了点东西怕有味道。”  
陈玘明了地点点头，递给他一套纯白棉服：“走吧。”

邱贻可抱臂站在窗口，只瞟了他一眼就回过头继续观察病房里的方博。  
马龙也顾不上跟邱贻可打招呼，顺着陈玘为他开的门，就放轻脚步小心翼翼进了病房。  
病床在房间的正中央，被几个偌大的机器围着，机器上延伸出来若干条管线，顺着这些管线，他找到了陷在床中央的方博。  
方博不算高大，原来也不算瘦小，但现在极度的消瘦让他看起来像是一个小动物似的。马龙把脚步放的更轻了，走到床边，方博原本在闭目养神，睫毛翕动几下张开，就看到了站在他身边，睽违已久的，真实的马龙。  
“龙哥……”  
方博先落下泪来。  
自己遭受的一切，都与面前这个憔悴又英俊的男人密切相关，可他恨不起他来。  
他恨许昕，恨造化弄人，独独没办法恨马龙。  
看到方博的眼泪，马龙眼眶也红了，强忍着不让盈于睫尾的泪水掉出来：“大博儿……”发出声音才知道自己嘶哑颤抖的厉害。伸出手去帮方博揩掉眼泪，却越揩越多。  
方博不说话，只是像小时候一样抿着嘴哭，如果这会儿给他一个角落，他可能会把自己埋进去，把头扎进自己的膝盖里。这个习惯跟马龙像了个十足十，他一旦发现方博又不见了，基本都会在哪个不知名的角落把他挖出来。那时候方博还小，马龙已经开始发育，轻轻松松就能抱起奶博儿，把他抱上床揽在怀里哄睡着。  
管不了窗外四道视线有多扎人了。他放下床边的栏杆，爬上方博的病床，想像小时候那样抱着他，让他把委屈都哭出来之后安安稳稳的睡着，方博却伸出手推开他，另一只手捂着嘴巴：“龙哥，我想吐……我对alpha……不行……”  
由于胃里没东西，只能干呕几声，什么都吐不出来。  
马龙重新退下床去，捏捏方博的手：“大博儿，你看我。”  
随即一把撕掉了后颈的屏蔽贴。  
方博瞪圆了眼睛，病房外的陈玘快要摁不住暴起要闯进去的邱贻可。  
没多久，悠悠的清茶气息在病房里散逸，似有若无，但毫无攻击性的信息素明显地昭示着面前这个人的身份。  
马龙冲他摊手，微笑：“博儿，我也是omega，跟你一样。”  
方博还没从震惊里收回神，那股源于相同境遇，从灵魂深处闯出的共鸣就震的他的委屈争先恐后地溢出眼眶。病房外的邱贻可也是一脸不可思议，眼睁睁看着马龙上了病床，把方博揽在怀里，看着自己侄儿的背脊在这个男人怀里起起伏伏，还有可能哭出了声。  
信息量太大了。邱贻可站到吸烟区点了一支烟，想燃另一支给陈玘，又收回来：“你等会儿有手术。”  
“我不能说。”  
邱贻可摆摆手，他明白陈玘的苦衷和操守，忍不住愈发地敬重他。这种惊天秘密足以让马龙死上十回八回。肖战一直教育他们，即便干的是他们这一行，人有所为有所不为。道上人提起肖门，或许对他们的手段有非议，但是论起人来，无一例外地赞肖门出的都是真汉子。  
“博儿这样也算有转圜，你还坚持吗？”  
邱贻可捻灭了烟，摇头：“马龙这算不了什么。手术一旦成功，我要他好好儿的活下去，比原来安稳，比原来幸福。”

方博随着麻醉剂的发挥效用进入昏迷，马龙也随着陈玘的示意出了病房，和邱贻可一道在外面看着方博被推入手术室。  
手术中的红灯亮起。  
兜里沉寂已久的手机震动几下，他屏蔽了所有人的信息，这会儿能找到他的只有一个人。  
From秦志戬：  
“勿在外逗留，速归。”  
从他掌事起，只有他主动找秦志戬，秦志戬甚少联系他。就连此次被张继科挟持一月之久，秦志戬也未有只言片语来过问。秦老言语珍贵，一次能说完的事情绝不会第二次提起。他既未说明自己有事找他，也没提起发生了什么大事要马龙立即出面，更没问马龙身在何处为甚离家，凭空能有这个短信，只能是为师为父的长久没有听闻孩子的消息真的担心了。  
得尽快回去。但至少要等到方博手术完毕。  
正在他看次日机票的时候，一直在窗边抽烟的邱贻可灭了烟头走过来，影子把马龙整个遮蔽住。  
“马龙，你该走了。”  
“我等……”  
邱贻可打断他：“我跟你说最后一件事情。”

来接机的人只敢战战兢兢地做自己手里的事，该汇报的汇报，该拎包的拎包，该开路的开路，该安保的安保，马龙这样的表情已经很多年没出现了，一群人如置身酷寒极地，让马龙的气场冻地大气不敢喘一口。  
这种氛围直到秦志戬的管家迎上来才有所缓和。  
“陆叔。”马龙松了松紧绷的面部肌肉亲自迎上去。  
老管家先冲马龙鞠躬致礼，礼毕双手虚揽马龙的双臂，上下前后地亲自看过一圈后慈和地冲他笑：“大少爷一路辛苦。”  
“还好。秦爸还好吗？”  
老管家的笑容未变：“都好。”  
“那就好。”马龙展颜些许，两人一路走到车队前也没有再多说一个字。  
老管家服侍马龙上车之后，马龙的副手上来对管家致意：“我们按老规矩先送陆叔。”  
管家恭恭敬敬在车外冲马龙又行一礼：“先生有一言跟大少爷说：难了、累了，就常回家看看。大少爷平安就好，如此老朽先走了。”语毕得了马龙点头首肯，由他的副手送上了自己的车，目送管家的车队先行离开  
马龙坐在自己车里，双手不住地握紧、松开，握紧、松开。副手回到车上听到马龙这段时间以来亲口下的第一道指令：  
“张继科在哪里。”

从他接到传真的那一刻就在回避马龙，却不想在自家客厅见到本尊。  
张继科有些怔愣，随即整个人让多日以来强力压制，此刻却翻涌泛滥的疲惫和苦涩席卷，继续换鞋更衣。  
马龙从厨房里端出碗汤，放在饭桌上四个菜中央。然后走过来，伸手接张继科手臂上挂的衣服，未料张继科往后退开半步。  
除了扫视家里出现生人的第一眼，他的眼睛今晚就没有再降落在他身上。  
“你在干什么。”  
他语气中的疏离让马龙困惑：“继科儿？”  
张继科头疼似地随意坐在沙发上，双手揉着发胀的太阳穴。  
马龙蹲在他面前，看着他这副样子，说没有一点心疼肯定是假的。他把手附上张继科的，虚虚握住。难以启齿，却还是硬着头皮坦诚开口：  
“我有事求你。”  
张继科兀自露出一撇不出所料的笑，把手从他的手掌里抽出去，双腿交叠，靠在沙发上，一双桃花眼半开半阖，从上而下睨视马龙。  
他从不这样，这样的张继科出乎了马龙所有的预料测算和认知。  
“你说说看。”  
马龙迎着他的目光，认认真真地说：“我来求你，撤了许昕的花红。”  
张继科的表情几乎是冷笑：“我早就回答过你，这次你还有什么新的提议。”  
马龙依旧认真，暖黄色的灯光打在他脸上，这份认真让他显得纯真而执着：“我可以答应你的任何条件。”  
张继科的瞳孔有那么一瞬放大，随即很快恢复原状。马龙微红的耳尖，房间里似有若无的清茶气息，无一不在替这个“任何”添加注解。此刻房间流动的氛围很难说是旖旎还是僵滞，张继科喉中低哑的笑让马龙实在难堪地微別过头，虽然张继科自始自终都没有看过他。  
下巴上突然传来轻佻的触碰，马龙不得不对上张继科今晚第一个正式给他的、满含玩味嘲讽的眼神：“包括让我永久标记。”  
“是。”  
马龙坦荡的回答让他的怒气达到峰值，最后一丝理智用在死死把持自己的爆炸边缘信息素上。  
可他还想试试。  
张继科指向大门对马龙说：“给你最后的机会，当我从没听过这句话。滚。”  
他黑沉无波的眼神让马龙害怕。这是他从未面对的、藏獒的目光。  
方博的命运尚未可知，现下只是明面的花红，肖门尚且留了一丝情面给他。等明晚下了最终判决，许昕的生命将无可逆转地在一个不知名的时刻消失。无论从秦门、秦氏和兄弟情分哪一个角度出发，他都不能让这个结局真正发生。张继科的一反常态让马龙心里深潜的不安突破桎梏开始上浮，也放大了他内心的恐惧。  
他求过陈玘，求过邱贻可，陈玘一言不发，邱贻可毫不留情：“在这个问题上，你没有任何筹码。”  
秦志戬已经想要过问，无论是关心也好还是怕他守不住大局也好，他殚精竭虑维持的局面在秦志戬手下只有支离破碎的下场，比起他，他的师父才是真正不顾惜一切无关人等性命的那个人。  
他没有筹码，那只有制造筹码。  
他不会、也不能走，今晚是他最后的机会。  
一双因羞耻而颤动的双手扶在张继科的膝盖上，改了姿势，跪坐在地上的青年脸上神情依旧不带一丝卑微，真挚而坦荡。  
却又因为那份瑟瑟发抖的羞耻而显得格外动人。  
“我下定决心来的，继科儿。”

张继科觉得自己一个人站在渺茫的雪原中央，寒风裹挟着雪砂狠狠刮过他的心脏，有那么一瞬间这份骤然袭来的孤独感让他想哭的，可泪腺被这冷风瞬间给冻住了。  
此时此刻他反而不知道该如何反应，失控的不止是自己的内心，还有翻涌的信息素和此刻虚握住马龙白玉一般颈项的、他的双手。  
直到现在他才说服自己，亲眼见识到手下这个人真的为了秦门什么都肯做。  
他原先一直以为他是了解他的。  
甚至是世界上最了解他的人。  
所以哪怕两人势同水火刀兵相持，他以为他们都能理解对方的想法和行为。  
冰火不容又如何，他们明了彼此心在一处就好，金钱、硝烟和血腥气带来的距离在一个遥远的对视当中就消弭殆尽。  
在生活从来没有给他们选择权，那种朝暮厮守，充满爱意和烟火气息的生活张继科曾经无限渴求甚至以为自己已经无限接近过，但却让现实拍的稀碎。  
他曾笃信马龙是爱他的，和他一样，而今这份信任和信仰在狂风中摇摇欲坠。那份堪比金坚的情感在彼此确信之时自不待言，可现在他竟然想开口问了。  
不问也罢。

马龙并不知道张继科在掐住他脖子的时候心里想的都是些什么，只在他手下闭上了眼睛。  
张继科不会伤害他。  
只是他的手那么冷，他的眼神也是。冻的马龙想要缩起来，却强迫自己鼓起勇气展开身体。  
他不会知道的吧？  
不会的，永远不会的。  
氧气耗尽之际，马龙打了个抖，双手却抬高了去搂住张继科的脖子。  
“继科儿……你想要什么……我都给……”

马龙所料不错，张继科再也不会伤害他。他松开了手，冷漠的看着马龙萎顿在地上：“你自己来。”  
房间里已经让alpha的香樟气味充满，这种浓度的刺激足够让omega的身体做好准备。马龙一把撕下后颈的屏蔽贴，露出微微泛红的皮肤，包裹在皮肤之下的，是已经开始正常工作的、残缺的腺体。  
“去卧室吧继科儿。”灯火通明的客厅把一切照的太过清楚。况且身后的秘穴快要含不住汩汩而出的淫水，用不了多久就会浸透裤子打湿身下的地毯。  
张继科连表情都没变，拉过马龙的下巴，将他的脸拉近在自己已经凸起一块的裆部。  
“就在这。”  
马龙有些不可置信地看他，张继科不为所动。  
“完全标记需要至少三个小时，你不在发情期，拖拖拉拉下去，等会儿吃苦的是你自己。”  
张继科的言语和表情让马龙质疑自己做的选择正确与否，但也只有咬咬牙，解开张继科的胯间的拉链，一狠心，摒却自己的羞耻，含住了那个带着腥风打在自己唇边的粗壮阴茎。  
被小心含住的快感让张继科不禁整个人后仰在沙发靠背上，置于一片湿润温暖当中的柱体不断传来自己被牙齿磕到或被舌头顶到的感觉，尽职尽责地向大脑描述着马龙生涩地服务它的场景。张继科支起脑袋睁开眼睛，胯间起伏的脑袋还是他熟悉的样子，乌黑的头发在灯下泛着鸦青。大片的红色沿着耳后直至颈部，蔓延进被白衬衣遮蔽住的地方。马龙眉头紧锁着，双眼紧闭，那片红脸眼皮儿都没放过，映的他眼角那两滴将落未落的泪珠格外明显。  
拇指沿着睫毛被轻轻刷至眼尾，捻掉了那两滴泪珠。马龙还顾不上吐掉口中的柱体，松了眉头也睁开眼睛，看向张继科，带着一丝不解跟难以察觉的委屈。  
纤长的睫毛上下刷着张继科尚未收回的拇指，刷的人心痒也心软。  
张继科把马龙的脑袋从自己的凶器上挪开，将他整个人抱上来圈在怀里，大掌贴着马龙的后颈，另一只手摩挲着马龙的侧脸跟耳朵，含住了被自己阴茎磨的水润红肿的嘴唇。马龙紧紧地回抱他，顺从地张开嘴迎接张继科舌尖的进入，内心隐秘的情绪让唇舌的抚慰勾起，豆大的泪珠顺着合上的眼缝往外掉。  
马龙不擅厨艺，也不爱下厨。刚才做饭的时候却是内心抱着一丁期待跟欣喜。他知道张继科一直渴望普通人那样“囿于昼夜，厨房与爱”的生活，这是他们穷尽半生无法企及的，甚至这一生都可望而不可得。  
晚归的丈夫，厨房的妻，热腾腾的晚餐，多么像一个梦里的梦。  
他们之前的性爱称得上糟糕，这个永久标记的夜晚是可以不真实一点的。不可能夜夜如此，但至少让这不再重来的一夜值得铭记。  
张继科感受到马龙细小的抽噎和颤抖，抚摸和舔吻的动作愈发轻柔。温热的手刮去他脸侧流淌的泪水，打横抱起马龙，落了一吻在他汗湿额头上。  
“不在这。咱们去卧室。”

马龙被张继科放在床上，后者双手撑在他头部两侧，细碎的吻密密扫过他的脸部，他的鬓角，他的耳侧。马龙的耳朵敏感，一被触碰就嘤咛出声。手上解张继科衣扣的节奏被打乱，一直到张继科吻到他的颈部撩的他喘息连连才成功脱下。而他的衣扣早已在张继科的动作里被解开殆尽，泛着粉色的白皙肉体从蚌壳里露出，胸前两点早已挺立，两颗红珊瑚珠子似的，直诱人采撷。  
不得不说马龙得了造物主的偏爱，他的每一寸肌体都是上帝的得意之作。清茶芬芳在四周缭绕，让人怀疑面前的是不是那株茶树得天地灵气化成了妖精。  
张继科褪下马龙的裤子，手指挑起湿淋淋的内裤给马龙看：“湿成这样。”  
马龙拿手遮住眼睛，勾下张继科的脖子献上自己的双唇。张继科的手在他股间滑动，又是戏弄臀缝又是揉弄臀瓣，直搅得穴口一股一股往外吐清液。前端笔直白皙的性器也颤巍勃起，在空气中随着马龙小幅度扭腰的动作左右摇晃。  
他扒开马龙的臀缝，仔细观察那个开了个小口翕动的入口，判断它是否已经做好迎接他的准备。  
马龙马上要完全属于他了。  
这种认知不是不动人，数月之前这还是他追求的最大梦想，只是现在再难融化他心里的坚冰。  
他没法对他狠心，不想对他粗暴，但今晚他要一份真实感。心是冷的，只有靠马龙的身体来暖化些许。今晚他不想为马龙做润滑做开拓，他的心没有办法完全属于他，至少让他拥有他身体的全部，让他拥有今晚马龙的每一个真实的细节。  
张继科压抑的低喘响在耳侧，巨大的肉冠在他下体的入口频频触碰试探：“龙，今晚会很长。”  
马龙扳过张继科的脑袋与他对视，张继科在对方的眼里居然看见笑意、泪水和星光。  
“我不怕。”  
话音刚落，张继科的肉刃就开始一寸一寸往里挺进，马龙并不好受，却还是紧紧拥着张继科。在对方凝视探寻的目光里，羞耻又开始作祟，他伸手去遮张继科的眼睛，却被他一把抓住腕子按在身旁。  
“别看……”  
张继科没有回答，依旧目光灼灼地盯着羞红了脸偏过头的马龙，小幅度的挺动腰部，放任自己的信息素完全打开，让卧室也成为一片香樟森林。  
被张继科信息素包围的马龙开始找到了一点安全感，下身也在抽插中被软化，神志开始昏沉进入发情状态。  
感觉被咬死的部分松动些许，张继科终于放心的大开大合操弄起来。马龙在快感的积淀里逐渐放开，双手扳着自己的腿弯，方便张继科进的更深。  
看见身下的人主动配合的样子，张继科只想咬着牙骂娘。俯下身去报复性的舔咬对方胸前的小珊瑚珠，惹的马龙再也抑制不住自己叫床的声音。  
“继科儿，好舒服……”他把双腿分的更开，甚至松开腿弯去掰开自己的臀瓣，“还要……”  
“操！”张继科一掌打在马龙臀瓣上，啪的脆响只让人欲罢不能，马龙受到刺激，穴内又收紧了些，绞的张继科头上豆大的汗珠往下滴。挥开对方制造色情画面的双手，他一只手擎住两只秀气的脚踝，将马龙整个折叠，下身打桩一样冲击这个粉色的销魂窝。明明是严丝合缝咬合着，淫水还是一股一股的被带了出来。  
阴茎划过一个小缝时，马龙发出了一声显得陌生的惊叫。神志清明些许，甚至想要把身体往后躲开。  
张继科迅速卡住马龙的胯骨，反复在那个小缝上锉磨。马龙被磨的又酸又爽，陌生的快感跟恐惧让他哭了出声。  
太小了。  
张继科咬着牙去顶那个小小的缝隙。被封闭的生殖腔不那么容易打开的。  
磨了不知多久，马龙前端已经泄了两次。突然一股热流溢出浇在龟头上。张继科一凛，顾不上细品这份舒爽，顺着好容易张开的小缝臼往里闯。  
“继科儿！”马龙突然发出一声凄厉的叫喊。  
肯定出血了。  
被封闭的生殖腔被强力破开，当初封闭的手术有多痛，他现在去剖开就有多痛。  
张继科不再深入，维持着卡在生殖腔口的动作，小心的弯下身，不牵动下体去抱住马龙。  
“继科儿……”马龙此刻什么都做不了，只有无力的哭泣。  
“嘘……”张继科不停的轻吻他的唇瓣，或者舔去他的泪水，等他稍微适应一些，才敢往里推进一点点。  
看见马龙疼的苍白的面孔和唇色，张继科心里有些安慰。  
他可能还是爱我的吧。  
等到全部插进去，两个人均是一头一身的汗。  
马龙先笑了。  
连身上的血色都褪尽，显得有些惨白的胸膛大幅度起伏着，他摸摸张继科的脸，费力的凑上去吻了一下。  
“嘻嘻……”身下的人露出一脸久违的鼹鼠傻笑，马龙白着一张脸，还嫌不够似的，搂着张继科的肩膀，笑意盈盈的说，“继科儿，你动一动呀。”  
张继科眼眶有些湿，用额头去抵住他的，鼻尖相接，鼻息相闻。  
他伸手去抚慰马龙的前端，花样百出，耐心十足，直到马龙的喘息重新戴上情欲，他才敢重新从小幅度的试探开始在腔内动作起来。腔内的高热和温暖挑战着张继科的极限，同时敏感柔嫩的壁肉被按摩着也为马龙带来陌生的汹涌快感，两个人的动作渐渐失了控，腔口的结开始有膨胀的趋势，马龙主动搂着张继科的脖子，自己的颈子也缠绕上去，对他露出后颈上毫无防备的腺体。  
成结对于omega又是一重折磨，而信息素交融却可以冲抵。  
“龙，龙……”张继科最后一次征询马龙的意见，“我要射进去了。”  
马龙用行为回应他，依恋地蹭了蹭张继科的肩窝，把自己埋入。  
“龙……”  
张继科自我催眠似的喃喃着马龙的名字射精，大股大股的精液打在生殖腔里弄的马龙颤抖不已，结膨胀的越来越大，马龙难以忍受之前，张继科狠狠地冲着马龙的腺体咬下，信息素不断注入omega的身体发生交融，舒缓着omega在交合的痛苦中饱受折磨的神经。  
漫长的过程里，马龙带着微笑和泪水在张继科的肩窝里沉睡过去。

马龙醒来的时候已经日落西山，血色余晖透过纱帘渲染进来。他的身上是干爽的，除了乏力腰酸和后面无法忽略的胀满感没有任何不适。第一时间打开手机，却发现里面除了许昕和孔令轩的例行汇报，并没有其他信息和来电。  
床头有一杯水，和另半边床铺一样，显然已经冷了多时。  
他口正干的厉害，于是坐起身来一饮而尽。  
掀开被子想下床，先看到的是自己从脚踝到大腿根散布的吻痕和淡红指印，然后是自己微微隆起的小腹，动作间，张继科前夜射进去的大量精液漏出些许。  
马龙脸有些烫，略带仓促地从床上站起身到洗手间。瞟见镜子里的自己忍不住站住仔细打量。  
眉眼还是熟悉的眉眼，清冷孤高。  
身上的痕迹却不这么说。  
他把手伸到颈后去摸结合腺，因为信息素刺激隆起的小包已经消退，取而代之的是一个结痂的咬痕——这么快结痂，明显是上过药的。洗过澡后，他从自己的西装外套里掏出一盒屏蔽贴，一块一块轻车熟路地覆盖过咬痕和背后的每一块脊椎。贴完之后怔了一会儿，想起来自己忘了另外一样重要的东西。

张继科一个人坐在办公室开了瓶九十度伏特加。棕红的酒液吸饱了落日余晖，愈发展现出血一般的颜色。  
从中午接到陈玘的电话出门到现在，整整四个小时，他试图控制自己不去想起昨夜的孤独、旖旎和那一丝微弱的满足感，目前看来控制的尚且成功。  
他拆开刚收到的快递，里面是他之前失去的两个黄金地块的财务报表，不得不说是比之前要好看的，兜兜转转这一圈回到他这里，还有一个陌生矿山的资料——这些东西虽然杯水车薪，但是也够安抚一部分人心了。他在外面开拓，家里乱起来恐怕会伤及根基，该稳住的还是要稳住。  
可是这算什么。  
手上的资料又被扔到一边，没劲。  
他活的觉得乏力，可是又不得不如此，没有什么余地给他后退，他自己也从未想过退缩。  
邱贻可的短信进来，张继科扫过一眼随即摁灭屏幕，一滴眼泪沁出左眼被他迅速而粗鲁地抹掉，一饮而尽手中的酒业，闭上眼睛任由自己在沙发上摊着，体会高度酒精灼伤口腔和食道，在胃里烧成一团烈火的痛感。  
痛苦很清楚，脑子也分外清醒。只剩天旋地转的世界在他身边扭曲成各种形状。  
他重新拿起手机给马龙发了条短信。

“明晚五点，肖门祠堂。”

马龙看到新进的两条信息，双腿一软瘫坐在地上，揉了揉发酸的眼眶，想站起来却发现自己脚腕酸软的连那份力气都没有，只得坐在地上软着手拨通了副手的电话：  
“你晚上去医院把许昕接回大宅。今晚大宅除了医生留在门房待命，包括戍卫在内，所有人休假。”  
想到今晚和之后的日子，心仿佛被人挖掉一小块，不会痛，但就是残了缺了。这种感觉过于真实，以至于马龙分辨不清地去揉了揉胸口。  
昨晚自己做的菜仍然齐齐整整地摆在餐桌上，本应鲜黄的蛋花儿浸泡过久变成棕色，本应翠绿的菜叶子因为一夜的搁置成了陈旧的黄。他本已走到玄关，又折回来，把菜全倒掉，碗洗干净，整个厨房和餐厅恢复成昨夜之前它本来应有的面貌。  
回家的路上去了药店，买了信息素喷雾和紧急避孕药。  
一盒四颗，一次两颗，一日一次。  
他把四颗全掰开，放在手心就着矿泉水痛快吞了。

许昕坐在一辆伪装成出租车的轿车里，由同样是伪装成各色私家车的车队护送着往大宅走。像是感应到什么似的，一颗心七上八下隐隐难安，但又说不清楚这种不安究竟来自于哪里。  
脑袋跳着疼。  
已经入夏了，天气变化多端，傍晚还是漫天流霞，到了晚间，乌云已经形成遮天之势，直拉的天幕往人间压下许多。从高架上看过去，远处旷野当中，天地交界处闪电明明灭灭，蛰伏在视野尽头却不再往前行进。  
还没等许昕弄清楚自己的不安究竟从何而来以及马龙如何能让自己摆脱肖门的花红回到家里，车队已经驶入大宅，司机请他下车之后，一列车队径行离开。  
这不合规矩。  
许昕想。  
等人进门车队才能离开，这是秦志戬还在位的时候立的规矩。所谓家规，马龙从未动过。  
他是不羁惯了，也不知道今晚自己的思维怎么会跳到这些繁文缛节上来。  
进了大宅，只有马龙一个人立在客厅中央，所有的灯盏全部亮着，直把客厅的金碧辉煌描摹地纤毫毕现，打在马龙身上的光依稀反射出光晕，本应看起来是圣洁光明的景象，配上马龙血红的眼眶、憔悴的胡茬却笔直挺立的身体，过亮的光线放大了沉默，整个场景喧嚣又冷清，也压抑，也诡异。  
马龙手边摆着半人高的崖柏架子，上面赫然一个泛着油光的乌木长盒。这个盒子他只见过一次，只一次足以让他这辈子铭刻清楚里面是什么东西。  
——一条长鞭，鞭柄上烙了“秦门家法”四个金字。  
秦门家主代代相传，用以惩戒犯了大错的嫡系子弟。  
“许昕，过来。”  
没有提高声调，与平时无异。甚至没有放大声音。  
他的话语里满溢的疲惫却敲打在许昕的耳膜上。  
“师兄？”  
“跪下。”  
许昕没有犹豫，直挺挺跪在地上，仰面看着马龙。马龙一双白玉似的手抚上木盒，有些颤悠，没几秒，下定决心似的一把掀开盖子，一股檀香气袅袅溢出，是源自那条鞭子的味道。  
“你自己告诉我，方博是怎么分化的？”

没等许昕开口，马龙一鞭子直接抽下来，鞭梢在许昕脸边划过，鬓角立时流出血来，收不住的劲道往下直接撕裂了许昕的衣服，从左肩到正心口到胁下，鞭子走过的位置留下一道长而粗的伤口，犹犹豫豫地往外吐着血珠，须臾，变成一道道往下淌的血线。  
许昕闭上眼睛。  
我就知道。  
他甚至想告诉方博，你看，这跟我预想的一点没差，我哥知道我那么对你肯定要弄死我。

别说他了，连我都想弄死我自己。

许昕不解释。  
看着许昕一副认命垂头的样子，马龙一股邪火从肝上直烧天顶，手上留的三四分力道全部撒下去，接下来落在背脊、双臂和手上的伤痕全部立刻见血，而许昕时而因鞭子抽过而侧头时显露的样子让马龙理智归位。  
他的神情是甘心，是忍耐。  
是痛苦。  
甘心是因为命，忍耐是因为他。  
痛苦是因为许昕自己。  
多可笑啊。  
这个局里，俱是可怜人，血汗泪一滴一滴，全是伤心。

许昕被打的已经受不住力了，拱起脊背跪趴在地上，依旧在承受不断降落的鞭打。身上的衣服让鞭子撕的破烂不堪，直零碎的挂在身上，地上有零散的血泊血滴，还有浸饱了学业的碎布条。  
直打到马龙再也没有力气，丢了鞭子，撑着崖柏架子勉强站住，在许昕看不见的角度抹了一把自己的眼角。  
大喘几口气，找回消耗殆尽的力气，拿起手机通知在门房待命的大夫，自己收起家法和架子，也不理摊在地上的许昕，自己上楼归置去了。  
大夫一进门看见这番场景，也不敢多问，只先剪了挂在许昕身上的布条，打开药箱为他清洗上药。  
疼，也不疼。  
许昕连牙花儿都没嘬，直愣愣的看着天花板中央的吊灯。

马龙下来，倚在墙边冷眼看大夫替许昕上好各种止血药，还是忍不住走进去看。  
许昕这副样子让他眉头禁不住锁起来。  
“你没什么话想说？”  
许昕摇摇头，看着马龙，眼睛里雾煞煞的：“哥我不疼。”  
马龙腿软了一瞬。  
终于伸出手去轻抚许昕身上那些狰狞的鞭痕。  
“是我活该。”  
那只轻颤的手停顿下，收回去了。  
马龙回身上楼，丢下一句轻飘飘的吩咐：“药给他吃足了，不用包扎太好。”  
“您都吩咐过了，龙爷。”

马龙起床的时候，大宅里的工作人员都还没就位。许昕原本的房间让他自己锁了，马龙都还没来得及让人打扫里面乱七八糟的痕迹，现在反而挤在客房，方博住过的那间。  
他不去计较太多，这个客房就在他卧室隔壁，没两步就到了客房门口，听见里面传出许昕因为鼻塞发出浅鼾。确认许昕仍然在睡，他下楼到厨房给自己烧了壶水等厨子上班。  
前些天跟大夫商量好了今天该给他吃些什么，厨子刚进门，马龙就把那个菜单递给他：“先不做早饭了，去买这些东西，今天吃五顿。”  
“这是要做药膳？”  
“是的，给昕儿补补血。你先去买这些东西，我上库房把秦爸留的参拿下来。”  
“龙少还没吃早饭吧？”  
“先不管我，你速去速回。”  
“给二少早上就这么吃吗？”  
马龙沉吟，药膳味儿重，早上怕是他不会多吃。  
厨子在大宅干了有些年头，是秦志戬那时候就在的，顺着自己的话往下说：“秦老原来早上最爱给龙爷跟二少喝五红粥，也是极补气养血，不如我先去把粥煮上，等回来也差不多了。”  
“嗯。”马龙点点头，“我派车送你去采买，你速去速回，早上也把药膳用了。我陪着他，他不敢不吃。”  
“哎！”厨子点点头，立马就进了厨房淘米洗豆，等到砂吊地下开了火也不过五分钟。

秦志戬的库房甫一打开，一股药香就弥漫出来。许昕向来闻不得这些东西，滞夏了哄他喝个午时茶藿香正气水都跟要他命似的。  
秦志戬离开大宅养老去之前拍了拍这个房间的门笑着跟马龙说：“我把好东西都留给你俩啦！不希望你们有朝一日会用上这些，虽然都是价值连城的好物件儿，但总归命更要紧。”  
道地药材炼的丸儿，各种极品草药，不知道的还以为秦志戬业余爱好是治病救人。  
这些东西他在位的时候只用过两次，其中一次还是用在了马龙身上，到了马龙手里，这是他第一次开这个库房。  
老山参、灵芝、虫草、鹿茸这些也都数量不多，刚好成对的包装。余光瞟过一大盒极品血燕，马龙思量一瞬，也随手抄了出去。

许昕醒来走到楼梯口，就看见马龙已经梳洗停当，穿着居家的衬衣和休闲西裤坐在餐桌边等他。他连忙往下走。  
马龙总是这么一丝不苟的，在家也着装严谨，和秦志戬更像的地方是他不喜欢在餐桌旁等太久。  
他坐下的时候牵动了背上的伤口，顿了一顿才落座。  
马龙少见的在他迟到的时候没有审视他，指指他面前的粥：“凉的刚好，喝粥吧。”  
一桌子全是药膳，不知道的还以为秦志戬回来养老了。  
看见马龙并不怎么舒展的眉心，许昕这句话没敢说出口。菜看起来倒是可口，可是那股味道让人……  
马龙陪着他一口一口的把粥喝了小半碗，挥了挥手，让佣人把虫草炖海参给打开递到许昕面前。  
许昕的表情是像想说什么的样子，抬头看了眼马龙状似若无其事却绝非若无其事的脸，把话并在海参虫草里头嚼吧嚼吧吞了下去。  
马龙面无表情的看着许昕吃完了一小碗海参跟虫草，抬手给他盛了碗参须滚的乌鸡汤，本想弄两块肉在里面，脑海里许昕埋着头吃药膳的样子让他有点不忍，于是只是黄澄澄一碗汤了：“喝点汤清清口。”  
许昕闻见里头浓烈的山参还有其他的药味，已经控制不住自己拼命诠释“想吐”的面部肌肉。  
“听话，喝了这汤就把粥喝完了。”  
语毕，马龙给自己盛了一碗，当着许昕的面还放了块儿肉进去，汤一到面前，自己也是让浓浓的药味冲的一抬头，还是表情轻松的喝了下去。  
许昕看马龙这样，也只有就义一般咕嘟咕嘟大口灌完了这碗魔物，救命似的捞过剩下的半碗粥，仓促的压下胃里翻腾的药味。  
马龙指示佣人上了一小碟蜜渍的杨梅给许昕压味儿，说是一小碟，里面只有一大颗。  
许昕愣了：“就一颗？我哥没有？”  
马龙摆摆手没理他。  
打今儿起，有的是比这些东西难以下咽的日子，你的还没开头，尚且能甜这几口，我却已经身在其中了。

马龙让许昕陪着自己去后边园子。许昕还纳闷今儿为什么没人找他谈事儿，马龙像是用后脑洞穿了他的想法：“今儿出不了大事儿，我让孔令轩替你一天。”  
“师兄？”  
“你陪我在家散散。”  
许昕看着马龙眺望远处的云山雾罩，面前的人神情也是恍惚着，仿佛也撤了一缕山雾在面上一般。  
走了许久，到晨雾重衣，马龙才停下来，皱着眉头打量许昕的身体，尤其是面颊上、手臂上、手指上显露在外的伤口：“昕子，还疼吗？”  
许昕看着马龙纠结的神情，心里也是五味杂陈。  
身上早就不疼了。马龙的手段力道远不止于此，他是知道的。  
疼的是心。  
是马龙昨晚开腔的第一句话：  
“你自己告诉我，方博是怎么分化的。”  
言犹在耳。  
许昕自己都不敢去回想。这是于无人处深深掩埋的一道伤疤。对方博，他做尽了让自己后悔的所有事情。  
那一晚他就后悔了，所以后来干脆连那辆车都烧了，也没烧掉那场折磨人的回忆。那晚的画面在记忆里储藏成黑白默片，反而更加突出了方博的挣扎和无助。如果能回头，他决不会那么做。  
不，他甚至不会去打伤方博的手。  
“昕子？”  
马龙看他的头越垂越低，出声打断了许昕的暗自愧悔。  
“不疼了。”许昕摇头。“早就不疼了。”  
“结痂了？”  
“嗯。”  
“中午上了药就不再裹纱布了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
马龙点点头，继续往前走，没几步又停下来，许昕也跟着驻足。  
马龙微抬目光与许昕对视：“昕儿，恨师兄吗？”  
马龙这么问，让许昕心里没来由的一阵慌。他从没这么跟他说过话。是因为昨晚吗？  
不，许昕的直觉告诉他，马龙这么问的原因绝不只是昨晚。  
即使是昨晚，他也从未想过恨马龙啊。他俩自小养在一处，有马龙这个哥哥在上面，秦志戬永远也罚不到他头上，天塌了都有师兄替他顶着，所以张继科把马龙带走的时候，许昕才会做那般困兽之斗。  
他慌啊。  
虽然不愿意承认，但他从来没有那么慌过。  
马龙轻轻握住他满是伤疤的手，垂头打量：“昕儿，別恨师兄。”  
许昕几乎要跪下，一开口声音里满是哽咽：“哥，我从来没想过恨你啊！”  
马龙没抬头，用另一只手把许昕的手包住：“昕儿，相信我。”  
许昕把揣在兜里的手拿出来覆盖在两人交握包裹的手上：“哥我相信你。”  
他握着许昕的手，带他散了很远很久，三个小时之后两人又走回大宅吃第二顿饭，依旧是满满的药膳，许昕这次吃的痛快了许多。在他吃完之后，马龙没让他睡觉，继续带着他散步，如此吃饭散步重复了四次，不同的只有马龙牵着他，握他手的力道，一次比一次紧。

整一日，马龙的手机从未响过。此刻衣兜里传来的响动却让马龙浑身一震。  
许昕清晰地赶到马龙牵着他的手哆嗦了一下。  
马龙掏出手机，许昕凑过去看，却发现只是一个下午四点的闹钟。  
马龙的神情是木然的。  
“回去吧，咱们该走了。”  
“去哪儿？”  
马龙走在前面没有回答他。  
马龙递给他一套袖口领口绣着秦门家徽的纯白衬衣，自己换上另外一套，一丝不苟的扣紧了扣子，并帮他扎紧了领带。管家开来了马龙的私车，他示意许昕上车，自己进了驾驶位。  
启动的前一瞬，才回答了许昕最后的问题：  
“去肖门祠堂，参加方博的葬礼。”

许昕的脑袋嗡的一声响。  
眼前的世界白茫茫一片。  
方博的葬礼？  
方博呢？  
死了？

他惶恐地去抓马龙的胳膊，马龙眼角通红，紧捏在方向盘上的双手发着颤。  
马龙咬牙道：“你别抓我，放开！”  
许昕只知道自己的嘴巴开开合合，听见自己的声音再问：“方博死了？”  
马龙眼里流下泪来。  
“昕儿，他手术没成功，你得去给肖门抵命。”

许昕不停问自己。  
方博死了？  
他怎么会死了呢？  
张继科不是把他接走了吗？  
整个世界在他眼前扭曲着，自己像进了莫奈的画，连同星空和呐喊一道旋扭成光怪陆离的模样。  
手术没成功……他去做了信息素涤除？  
许昕的手在自己紧紧揪着胸前的衣料，甚至抓破了胸口新结的痂。  
自己最后冲动的标记……竟然……竟然……  
连呼吸都会牵动疼痛不已的心脏，许昕抵不住这痛，在副驾下的轿厢里蜷成一团。

马龙想把油门踩到底，飞奔到肖门祠堂的山脚下，又希望时光走的慢一点，再慢一点。但尽管他再踌蹰，车还是按照预定的时间到达了肖门祠堂的山脚下。只剩了十分钟，是留着让他们上那四百四十四级石梯用的。  
马龙停好车，示意肖门的接应稍等泊车。接应看到指示，后退给马龙留了一点空间。一把揪过许昕的领子，狠狠一巴掌扇上他的脸。  
许昕让这一巴掌打的耳鸣，偏过脸去，人已经是无知无觉的样子，毫无反应。  
马龙死死地握住他的肩膀：“昕儿……昕儿，振作点，他……他在上面，他就在上面等咱们看最后一眼。”  
许昕闻言一震。  
马龙哆嗦着手从怀里掏出一丸药塞进许昕嘴里，捏着他的下颌强迫他咽下去，塞给他一瓶矿泉水，许昕木然的喝了几口。  
马龙最后握了握他的手。  
“昕儿，下车吧。”

马龙把车钥匙交给前来泊车的肖门小弟，朝后备箱歪了下头：“里面有带给张继科的东西，帮我告诉他。”  
小弟点点头，并不敢与马龙对视，钻进车里把车往后山开去。

肖门祠堂在山顶。石阶小径从山脚下蜿蜒而上，张继科带他数过，一共四百四十四级。  
石阶小径两旁默默伫立的肖门子弟执着火把，都如罗刹一般瞪着马龙身后的许昕。  
石料沾染了晚间山里的露水，在两旁火把的映照下黑的不真实。往上走的路，竟像是朝下直插地狱一般。  
许昕走的摇晃，几次险些摔倒，马龙只能抑制自己回头搀扶他的本能，梗着脊背自己朝前走。身上秦门的衬衣吸了山间的水汽，微微的粘在身上。  
马龙一遍麻着脑子往上走，一遍在心里念经祷告。  
昕儿，哥能做的，只能有这么多了。

肖门祠堂是两进的四合院儿，外间站满了肖门里曾经跟着方博的兄弟，看见他二人进来，人群里好一阵骚动。张继科的人布于一进院儿的四角压阵，恐怕不是如此布置，他俩现在已被扒皮抽筋。  
二进院里每根梁柱上都挂着火把，让火光照的只如白昼一般。  
熊熊的火焰和烟气拼命朝天空跳动，在山风里又微微晃动着，给在堂内端正站立的每一个人脸上身上投下一片不断跳动的晦影。  
院子最深处，此刻如山一般朝马龙的视野里压来的是肖门历代家祖及卓越子弟的牌位。  
他于心有愧，有亏，竟有些不敢直视那些庇佑着肖门众人的先祖。  
背后许昕的脚步声已经开始凌乱，在许昕直着眼神要越过他冲向牌位下方正中央的小黑盒的时候，他一把拉住了许昕的腕子死死攥住，几乎是扯着他一步一步进了二进院里。

张继科在正中央站着，邱贻可和陈玘分立两旁。听见他们进来的响动，邱贻可率先回过头来，鹰隼一般的目光直插他身侧的许昕。  
张继科转过身来，走到他们二人面前，看着马龙对他们说：“都来了。先给方博点根香。”  
许昕一瞬间就甩脱了马龙的手，张继科并没给他冲到骨灰盒前的机会，一拳将许昕击倒在地。马龙听见砰一声闷响，是许昕后脑砸在地上的声音。  
张继科这一拳是用了超出十成的力气的。  
许昕躺在地上眩晕一阵，口鼻里俱是鲜血的甜腥，挣扎着爬起来，才发现自己的下巴被张继科锤脱臼了。  
他感觉不到痛似的，两首一错把歪掉的下巴自己正了回来。

许昕的世界里一切都模糊了。  
是眼泪吗？他并不知道。  
模糊的视线当中，马龙站在香火莹莹的桌案前对许昕递来一个带着泪意，沉重万分的眼神。  
马龙何曾这么小心窝囊过。  
他这个眼神让许昕想起来自己还是秦门二当家，自己身上穿着的还是绣着秦门家徽的正装。  
马龙执香跪下，将香插入香炉，对着肖门先祖和堂屋当中的小木盒磕了三个响头，等他抬头，雪白的眉心已经青紫出血，一丝鲜血流下眉间，顺着泪窝流下左脸。  
像一滴血泪。  
他依旧跪着没有起身。  
许昕看着他哥久违的跪着的背影，拖着灌了铅似的双腿，艰难地走到他师兄旁边，终于歪歪倒倒地跪了下来。

跪在地上的许昕双目死死盯着牌位下方的那个小黑盒，眼睛眨也不眨一下。本来就大而略凸的下垂眼此刻愈发鼓起，两颗眼珠似要挣脱出眼球一般。  
那个小盒子里是方博？  
他们说那个小盒子里是方博？  
假的吧？  
他怎么会死呢？

我还没求他原谅我呢！  
我还没……  
我还没告诉他我爱他啊！

方博……  
方博，你别死。  
你现在出来告诉我，你还好好儿的。  
你出来，你出来我就亲自动手把我的心挖给你！

马龙焦灼地看着许昕一动不动的跪着，僵死了一样，还是出了手，紧紧捏住他师弟的脖子往地上砸。  
肖门等人的耐心耽误不起，礼节错了一星半点，惹恼他们三人，立时三刻要许昕血溅当场是极有可能发生的。  
他几乎要按不动他。  
他的脊背那么硬，马龙用了十成力气，几乎要折断他的颈椎才把许昕摁下去，等他松手，许昕终于做足了三个响头的礼，整个额头都是一片淤紫。  
“方博是我亲弟弟，我们三人代他双亲和我师父行刑，龙爷可有异议？”  
“……没有。”  
此刻马龙的手仍死死按在许昕的脖颈上，许昕一直在使暗劲挣动，想要冲向他目光锁住的那个位置  
——方博的骨灰盒。  
“洗暗花的规矩，以命换命。他许昕扛过我们三个，扛得过我肖门的刑杖，这暗花就算洗了，无论他是生是死，以后俱不追究，龙爷可有异议？”  
“……”  
张继科皱眉，把手里的刑杖往地上锤了两下。  
“龙爷。”  
“没有。”马龙以为自己会哽咽，此刻大脑却无比清醒，声线也无比正常。  
他话音未落，许昕已经挣脱了马龙的钳制，推翻了面前的香案，往骨灰盒处冲去。  
忍耐已久的邱贻可守着这个骨灰盒左侧，此刻许昕冲上前来刚好给了他提前动手的机会。他当胸一脚，就把许昕踹地飞出了祠堂。

许昕胸前已经洇出血渍，喉头一甜，嘴里冒出一股血来。他却感觉不到痛一样，也不理朝他冲来的邱贻可，一个躲闪就继续朝骨灰盒奔去。  
“科子！”邱贻可边跑边朝张继科催促。  
张继科看了马龙一眼，将手里的刑杖凌空扔给邱贻可。邱贻可接过刑杖，劈手就给了许昕喂足了力道的一棍，许昕让这一棍重重的打在背上，马龙听见骨头碎裂的细微声响，脸色又青白了几分，却不能往许昕那边转脸去看。  
他牢牢的跪在这里才是最能救许昕的办法。

许昕咯出一口血来。  
头上流下来的血糊在睫毛上割裂了视野，连邱贻可的越来越近的皮鞋和裤脚都看不真切。  
他一把抓住邱贻可的鞋，扎进胸肌和食道的肋骨让他呼吸都困难，此刻说话大半是气声，像是破败的风箱呼呼漏着风：“方博……在哪？”  
在哪？  
邱贻可不怒反笑，反手又是一杖打折了许昕的手臂，一把拎起许昕的领子，将他提到半空于自己对视。  
“你想见他？”邱贻可一把将缺胳膊断腿的木偶似的许昕扔在了骨灰盒前，扯着他的头发把许昕拎起来让他看面前的骨灰盒，“在这！”  
许昕说不出话来，嘴角不断往外溢着血。  
不不不……  
这不是他。  
许昕费力地喘息着，困难地把还能动弹的右手往那个骨灰盒上伸，刚碰到骨灰盒冰凉的一角，整个人又让张继科一杖抽了几步远。  
“你别他妈再弄脏他！。”  
他已经站不起来了。沾满血液的衣服贴在身上都让他觉得挪动困难，好像身上困着重重的绳索一样。  
方博怎么会……  
那么凉呢？

张继科的棍棒雨打也似落在他身上，后来是陈玘，仿佛还有邱贻可，他已经分不清了。  
两只手好像都断了，有点痛。  
对许昕来说，痛是此刻最不打紧的事情。他想起了自己做的那个弥漫着如此刻一般浓厚的血腥气的春梦。  
那是方博吗？  
那个梦，是他来控诉，来道别吗？  
他艰难地往前挪动，一边爬，一遍想，手不好使真他妈的不方便。  
他一直没来得及问方博，手疼吗。  
早知道这么不方便，他应该那时候好好照顾他的。  
方博，我真混账，对不对。

不知道视线是让血完全遮蔽还是他又因为头部遭到击打而失明，视野里越来越黑了。  
他只看得见那个冰凉的小盒子。  
他想去摸摸它，抱着它。  
他甚至想打开它确认一下里面究竟是不是那个他万分愧对也万分钟爱的人。他记忆里的方博是温暖的，是白皙的，怎么会像这样漆黑冰冷呢？

他爬不动了，头也无力的垂在地上。  
明明看起来只有四五米的距离，此刻却那么远。他始终还是没能碰到那个骨灰盒。  
“方博，你别死……换我去死……  
我把命赔给你……  
你好好的活过来……”

雷鸣骤起，闪电割裂四方天空。  
一场大雨挟了万钧之势，此刻终于向这铺满鲜血的绝路尽头砸了下来。

机场上上下下七拐八绕，樊振东一路小跑着到负一层的门廊，门口一辆又一辆的客运大巴密密实实的遮住人的视线，他知道周雨派来接他的车就在对面希尔顿的门口。  
“樊爷，”他留给周雨的特助米子通过后视镜跟他打了个招呼，“周总说回家等您。”  
“嗯。”他擦擦打在脸上的雪粒子，“这么大的雪，他这会儿刚下课，你应该去接他的。”  
米子忙不迭地解释：“我跟周总反应过，周总说就是因为大雪……”说着说着一本正经的脸上抿不住一个微笑，“他舍不得您挨冻也舍不得您坐大巴。”  
樊振东低下头玩自己的手指，也情不自禁的笑了。

“雨哥！”厨房里暖橘色的灯光照在周雨身上，让人一下子忘掉了芝加哥不可理喻的狂风和暴雪，满心满眼只有面前穿着白毛衣给他煮东西吃的爱人。  
樊振东站在玄关，眼睛笑得弯成了一大一小两道弧线，头发上衣服上散落的雪花让房间里的暖气一烘化成了一颗一颗小水珠。  
周雨听见他叫，看见樊振东这副样子，也忍不住跟着他笑起来。把火关小，三两步就走到樊振东面前拉过他的手，另一只手替他挥去头上衣服上的水汽：“有点儿凉。怪不得米子，芝加哥的冬天就是这样。”突然感到耳侧被偷偷香了一口。  
周雨也不饶人，低笑一声抚上樊振东的侧脸，把他正过来，两双盈满笑意的眼神就这么对上了。他主动欺身上去，一手撑墙壁咚了小樊爷，跟他交换一个缠绵的长吻。  
米子站在门口的寒风里抱着樊振东的行李，心里苦。突然闻见一股微微的焦香，还是咳了两声打断这一对正在交颈缠绵的鸳鸯。  
周雨的眼刀一下子就朝他杀过来。他捂住眼睛表示我什么都没看见，手指朝着厨房戳了几下。他这才反应过来锅子里炖着吃的，从樊振东怀里跳出来忙不迭地去关火。  
米子如蒙大赦蹦进了门给樊振东归置行李，然后麻溜蹿进了自己房间。  
樊振东完全不避讳屋里还有个大活人，周雨正在关火调味盛蛋粥，他也要从背后环抱住忙的四脚朝天的雨哥，粘在人家后背不肯下来。  
他的气息打在周雨后颈的结合腺，一阵一阵，暖暖热热的灼烧着他的耳根，每每这种时候周雨也由得他挂在自己身上。  
俩人月余没见，他想着周雨，周雨也想他。  
周雨正待盛第三碗粥，米子蹦跳着背了个小包蹿到门口冲他俩挥手：“周总，樊爷来了放我两天假吭～我去找朋友啦不用照顾我～拜拜～～～”  
樊振东笑得满意，从周雨手里接过粥顺道吻了一下他的鼻尖：“周总调教得好，米子越来越有眼力见儿了。”  
周雨轻哼：“不光米子调教的好，”递给樊振东一个促狭的眼神，“我不也把你调教出来了？”  
米子关门之际腹诽，不然呢，难道我一个beta要被你们辣瞎？  
天可怜见，他从吴门去樊氏给周雨做特助的时候，并不知道声名在外的樊爷雷总在家能腻歪成这模样，让人天天吃糖吃到齁，狗粮撑到炸。

樊振东让周雨撩的身上火烧似的，喝个粥都不能消停，换了好几个坐姿。  
周雨看着他直笑，本来就明亮的大眼此刻盛着樊振东，一汪清泉既软且暖，爱意满满地溢了出来。  
或许不是周雨的言行举止刻意撩拨他，只是对面坐着的是自己的雨哥，是自己的爱人和omega，就让自己坐立难安的想要立即拥有他。  
周雨看他吃的又快又香，心里满是飘忽柔软的幸福感：“好吃吗？”  
“好吃！”又笑成了极具欺骗性的大小眼萌面孔。  
对面的人早已不是跟他求婚之时手足无措还汪着一泡泪的糯米团子，棱角因为成熟和运动越发显山露水，英气逼人，他俩结婚后樊振东似乎二次发育，连骨骼都再度抽条，此刻正是alpha们梦寐以求的宽肩窄背身材壮硕。  
此刻气氛旖旎，樊振东英挺的身材难免让周雨思及两人被翻红浪床笫之间的点点滴滴。樊振东是温柔的爱人，情浓之际也难免被alpha基因里的极强的控制欲左右，周雨也顺着他，予取予求的，俩人原本日夜都在一处，除了新婚蜜月周雨几乎没劲下床，其他时候俩人也算是有数有度的，只是周雨读博这一年以来，俩人好几个月才能见上一面，干柴烈火的，每每一场欢好结束周雨又感觉自己回到了蜜月的时候——身心餮足，但被过度使用到手都不想抬。  
樊振东看周雨神思不属耳际绯红的模样，坏笑着伸手从周雨白皙的大腿往两腿中央微微隆起的地方探过去。  
周雨让他摸的身子一麻正待阻止，不备让人一把抱起来深吻，樊振东的信息素里的白檀香气和周雨的橙花暖香逐渐浓烈交缠，勾勒着一场激烈情事的前奏。笔直修长的双腿自然地夹在樊振东腰侧，让底下的敏感位置直直贴上了alpha勃起的粗壮柱身。  
“吃饱了，碗我洗，不想睡，雨哥，”樊振东知道周雨心疼他坐这么十三个小时的飞机，旅途疲惫，此刻只顾得用唇舌描摹周雨天鹅般修长的颈项，含混的道，“先把接下来几天我做保姆的工钱付了。”  
又充满暗示地顶了顶怀中人渐渐濡湿的位置，“还有个地方饿着呢，我听见它叫我了。”

被温柔放在床上的周雨神志已经昏昏沉沉，被自己alpha的信息素诱导进入发情状态，眼角眉梢的春意点缀在嫩白的皮肤上，让樊振东心里升起莫大的满足感。  
“雨哥你真好看。”  
像拆一颗精致糖果似的小心剥下周雨的衣服，脱下裤子的时候橙花甜香诱的他食指大动。他舔了舔嘴唇，按下了立马把可口的糖果拆吃入腹的欲望，打算今天按照吃法餐的程序，循序渐进，吃的斯文一点。  
周雨看着尚且衣着整齐的樊振东跪在自己不着寸缕且大大敞开的腿间，反复打量自己赤裸身体，心里升起一丝慌张，不由伸手去够樊振东。  
樊振东接过他的手，跪立起来，把他的手按在自己鼓鼓囊囊即将爆炸的裤链处，带着他的手反复轻轻摩挲着自己：“雨哥，我好想你啊……”  
周雨更加慌里慌张，坐起身来，用另一只手去摸樊振东的脸：“我也想你呀小胖！”  
樊振东只觉得自己要溺毙在号称“一眼万年”的柔光当中，痴道：“那雨哥给我看看平时都是怎么想我的好不好？”  
周雨的脸一下子烧的通红，余下的热辣蔓延到耳根脖子甚至胸口，他听见自己心脏扑腾扑腾的跳着，无论如何也挣扎不出樊振东的满腔爱恋。咬咬唇，豁出去了。拿出床头柜里的消毒剂、润滑和跳蛋，樊振东主动把消毒的活儿承揽过来。  
他在周雨唇上chou了一口：“雨哥，”声音华丽低沉，周雨惊觉樊振东在某个他不知道的时候蜕变出一把性感的声线，听的人酥软不已，“雨哥那么小，这么放进去肯定会疼……别让我心疼啊雨哥。”  
周雨一把扑进樊振东的怀里，通红的脸扎进他的胸膛怎么都不肯起来。樊振东朝他颈后的结合腺吹了口气，那是极敏感的位置，他存心使了坏，让周雨软了腰身往下一滑。他顺着他颈侧一路亲下去直至肚脐，两手分开他雨哥的大腿开成M字。  
周雨羞的不行，忍不住将右手放在齿间咬着，左手微颤着伸下去，还没伸到股间，方到臀尖儿的位置就沾了一手粘湿。只得硬着头皮继续往里，触到股间不断吐露粘液的翕张小口，忍不住让自己满身的清热烧的嘤咛一声。  
这一声入了樊振东的耳更是了不得，忍不住催促：“雨哥快伸进去，它饿坏了。”  
周雨用通红带泪的眼角飞了樊振东一眼，牙关更紧地衔住了食指，刺痛轻微，让人不合时宜的清醒，更加剧了心内难以抵挡的羞耻感。alpha的眼眶愈发通红，信息素也愈发浓厚。周雨紧闭双眼，微抬细腰，把左手食指伸了进去。  
“咝……”樊振东下体胀痛难当，只得解开拉链让那包鼓囊有更多的膨胀空间——这是要让雨哥亲自拆开的，“雨哥，什么感觉？”  
“好热……”手指在丝滑而紧致的内壁上搅动，带着热气的淫液一股一股被带出来流到被单上，“小胖……好滑好热……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“不……”  
“不够？”樊振东俯下身，奖励似的亲亲爱人血珠子似的耳垂，“不够就给它多吃点儿。”  
“你！”周雨瞪了他一眼，这一眼让情热化为一嗔，欲语还休缠绵悱恻。  
樊振东顺着他漂亮的肩线往下亲，在他已经挺立的乳珠上方停下，吹了口气，换来周雨全身难以抑制的轻颤，连插在穴里的手指都忍不住多进出了几下：“雨哥，乖孩子才有奖励的！”  
终于哄的他插进第二根手指，进的深了，搅出阵阵水声来，才含住那颗珊瑚珠，放在舌尖舔咬。  
“胖儿！”拔高了声音的惊叫，转瞬化成阵阵压抑着的低哼。  
樊振东拿过他终于不咬在嘴里的右手按在另一个乳珠上，带着那只手捻揉挑动，低哼又变成了低泣，粘哒哒的水声更佳放肆的活跃起来，他才撑起周雨的双腿去看被他自己抚慰的那朵小花儿。  
两只竹枝似的修长的手指在粉嫩的穴口进进出出，是不是还会带出恋恋不舍的壁肉，是更加温柔的粉色。前段的性器颤巍巍立着，随着周雨轻摆的腰肢也左右晃动，招引他去肆意怜爱。往上能看见另一只漂亮的手在学着他教的动作玩弄自己的乳尖，樊振东看的一阵心热，爱意更甚，深深与周雨对视一眼，低下头含住他的阳茎徐徐舔舐起来。  
“小胖儿！”周雨几乎要哭出声，身体还是诚实的挺起腰去追逐那个温暖的口腔，手指也愈发进入状态，直朝着最浅的那个敏感点摁过去。樊振东配合着他也插进一根手指一道起舞，搅得周雨忍不住快感直摇头。  
“让开……胖……唔！！！！”樊振东突然收紧口腔，让处于边缘的周雨射了出来。没等周雨伸手捞他，咕咚一声把嘴里的精液全部咽下去了。  
周雨嗔了他一眼，红着眼眶去抱他，像要把自己嵌进樊振东的身体似的。樊振东低低笑着来回抚摸他的脊背，轻吻周雨的唇，勾出他的舌尖进来。  
“你自己看，橙花味儿。”  
“烦你！”  
樊振东着慌了似的，拉着周雨的手急急按在膨大到极致的位置：“雨哥也帮帮我吧，我也让雨哥‘欺负’回来。”  
周雨看着他狡黠的笑眼，暗叹一句无法无法，也知道樊振东是是心疼他不应期内立马真枪实弹做起来难受，于是俯下身去，衔住内裤的边缘下拉，笔直粗壮的小小胖立马亲昵地蹭上了他的脸颊。  
周雨捧着小小胖多蹭了一会儿，内心omega的本能升起，愈发对alpha的阳具爱恋不已，樊振东看着周雨痴缠自己肉棒的样子，精神上几乎就要高潮了，让他蹭的差点射出来，咬紧牙关，催促似的揉搓爱人的后脑勺，才让周雨乖乖把它含进去。更要命的是，周雨一含进去就抵到最深，还抬眼望他，半清醒半迷离的，水光潋滟的眼神让樊振东饶是要碎一口小牙也忍不住了。喉咙里低吼一声，扶着周雨的后脑就轻轻的抽插起来，纾解着纯情妖精给他下的一身情蛊。  
“雨哥，”他咬牙问道，“好吃吗？”  
周雨又深深的吃了几口，舔了一阵儿，还意犹未尽地亲了一口饱满的柱头，发出啾的一声：“好吃呀！跟小胖一样好吃。”  
妈的犯规！  
樊振东压着力道一把将周雨推倒压在床上，把跳蛋放到他手心里，也不再刻意控制信息素，忍由他们向周雨倾轧下去。  
周雨让骤然变浓的信息素招得情潮泛起，而樊振东凶兽一半的眼神让他明白自己的alpha是认了真，骨子里的基因和本能全部被诱发出来。  
“放进去。”  
周雨一时间让樊振东低吼般的声音给镇住，略略发着抖，只瞪大眼睛打量眼前自己熟悉又陌生的alpha。  
樊振东抬眼与他对视，目光当中的威压远远超过爱意。这一看，让周雨差点飙泪。上次樊振东露出这副样子的时候自己真的差点被做断了腰，后颈的腺体都差点让他咬穿孔。  
他的迟疑与扭捏让他的alpha不悦了。  
樊振东摆摆头，犹自压抑着兽性，埋在他肩窝，嘶吼似的喊他：“小雨……”  
“呜……”周雨低低呜咽，看着原本体贴的弟弟，大眼里盈着泪，把跳蛋送了进去。打开开关，嗡嗡的震动推着跳蛋挤压他的敏感点，带起一阵一阵的酥麻。他还是害怕似的，长腿在床单上无措地蹭动着，两只胳膊却大大张开，向樊振东讨要拥抱。  
年轻的alpha全身紧绷着回抱他，几乎要勒断他的脊椎和肋骨，周雨还是怕的哭出来，  
“胖儿……胖儿……抱抱……”  
樊振东的理智似乎因为自己omega的顺从稍稍回笼，一只手轻抚他的腰肢惹的周雨一边抽搭一边在他怀里轻颤：“小雨……好乖……”  
拉过周雨的双腿盘在自己腰间，粗壮的柱头摸索着那个嗡嗡作响的销魂窝，试探着往里进。  
周雨想要推拒，双手却被樊振东扣在腰后。挣扎不成，他只得舔着樊振东的脸侧讨饶。  
樊振东让他舔的阳火烧心，这妖精是真不知还是假不知，他这会儿做什么都是错！  
忍不了了！  
抽出刚探进一个头的肉柱，抠挖兢兢业业工作的跳蛋的动作惹得周雨连哭带喘，前段又硬起来，不妨在正酥麻的当口被填的满满。  
俩人俱是一声长叹，周雨还嗷地一声抽了个哭嗝。  
樊振东扣住他的后颈，硬到极致的阴茎让周雨的暖湿箍的没办法，只能下死命的往里顶，顶的周雨又带着哭腔叫个不停。  
“小胖儿……你轻……啊……轻点儿……”  
他的alpha沉迷在他雪白的胸膛上，啜着一个又一个的红印无法自拔。  
许是这次开拓的时间很长，工作做的过分到位，居然轻易的就让樊振东顶开了周雨的生殖腔，虽然此刻只开了个小缝，但是腔口被摩擦的快感让周雨的叫声都变了调。  
“小胖儿……”  
“啊！好麻……”  
“胖儿……”  
樊振东突然停下，卡在腔口浅浅摩挲：“小雨，爽不爽？”  
周雨难耐的挪腰，想绕过樊振东无理的问话自行去寻找快感，又让樊振东卡住腰身动弹不得。  
“爽……胖儿……给我……”  
“叫老公。”樊振东认认真真盯着他眼睛道，“想要就叫老公。”  
“老公……”周雨拖长了声音，委委屈屈的，话音未落就被顶的变了调儿。  
“老公……慢……”  
“慢？老公想你，慢不了，宝宝。”  
“呜……东哥……老公……受不了了……”第二次高潮爆发的既急且骤，樊振东深深的顶进生殖腔最深处不再动弹，任由周雨高潮着用穴肉搅紧他，用热液来浇打他，失神地在他怀抱里抽抽，化成柔弱可欺的样子。  
樊振东忍出了一身热汗，等周雨情潮渡过，又轻轻缓缓地抽插起来。

“老公……”周雨欲哭无泪。  
“宝贝，就一次。”樊振东亲他的额头跟他保证。

等樊振东的一次过去之后，天早已黑下来，外间狂风呼号，雪粒子沙沙打在蒙着白雾的窗户上。  
樊振东伸手调暗了灯光，周雨伏在他的胸口，手里仍攥着他的衣角，人已经累的进入沉睡。他揽着周雨不断轻吻他的额头与发梢，心中满溢的爱意汩汩往外冒个没完。周雨手机上有个晚上九点去实验室的日程提醒，周雨之前没提，他疯闹到现在，只留给他一小时的时间好睡，樊振东想想就要铲自己一耳光。  
耳光没打上来，虽然是怕惊醒周雨。  
手却把爱人抱的更紧了。  
“小雨……宝贝……我真爱你。”

周雨被叫醒后瘫在那里不想动，洗澡清理喷屏蔽喷雾贴屏蔽贴这种事情都是樊振东点头哈腰的一手包办了，心里还是气不过，捏着挂着讨好笑容的脸蛋就往两边扯的老长。  
“我还要去实验室看跑数据，不行还要重新建模，你说怎么办！”  
“周老师，”樊振东牵过周雨的右手，哒哒哒哒亲个没完，“周总，周博士……我伺候您，小胖专车，好不好？“  
周雨白他一眼。  
“雨哥你饿不饿呀？”  
周雨打了个哈欠，没劲饿，好困！  
“那我们先去买咖啡？”  
小樊经周总调教得法，一下子就戳进周总心窝窝里去。  
“走吧那就，刚好我一个朋友这段儿闲不住，在downtown一间咖啡厅打工，顺路。”  
“遵命！”

周雨牵着樊振东进了一间装饰古典的咖啡厅，柜台里的华人青年就朝周雨热情的挥起手来，等他看见周雨身后的樊振东，挥手的动作一怔。  
樊振东更是惊地呆立当场。  
“博哥！？”  
“小胖儿？”  
周雨夹在中间愣住了：“你俩认识？？？”  
后台立马又出来一个高个儿的蓝眼青年，看向樊振东的眼神虚了一瞬，随后略微把方博护住似的，用夹生的中文探询着问方博：“Bo，怎么了？”  
方博笑着摇摇头：“没事儿，那是家乡的一个弟弟，跟小雨一起来的那位。”  
樊振东脑内错愕，还是维持着面上的平和，冲柜台内的两人点头。  
周雨大大方方的拉着樊振东到他们面前，显然极熟稔的样子：“你俩认识刚好，小胖儿是我alpha啊，博哥不知道啊？”  
“哇靠吴门老板娘居然是我们流氓将雨！还是白摩卡？”方博晃着手里的咖啡豆。  
“嗯！”周雨点点头，带着樊振东坐下来。  
一直站在一边的男子接过方博手里的咖啡豆：“我来。”便去了一边打奶泡。  
樊振东看着那个男人的背影，不知怎的突然觉得有那么一丝熟悉，却又不敢肯定，出色的记忆里检索过他过去捡到的所有人，依然不记得自己曾经与这人打过照面。  
“这是Josh，”方博冲他解释，“我新室友，是个Beta，华人，但是做菜一级棒，人也特好，这个打工就是托他介绍来的。”  
Josh回头抱歉一笑：“黄糖没了，我去库房一趟。”

下到地下室的Josh却没有马上去库房，拿出手机，拨了一个86开头的手机号码。  
“龙少，吴门樊爷见了方博，我可能暴露了。”

马龙的手机震了一下就停了，大概三秒内又震了一下。这个节奏似乎是他的闹钟，他看了眼身旁睡得正熟的张继科，将手从张继科的掌心里抽出来，张继科翻了个身背对着他依旧熟睡着。马龙观察了一会儿，确认他没有要醒的意思，拿了手机轻轻起身出去，走到阳台外并关上推拉门，用加密软件拨了回去，声音刻意压的极低，还透着一股子倦意。  
张继科感到背后一空，睁开了闭着的眼。

“什么场面？”  
“樊爷的先生是方博的同学，他来我们咖啡厅碰上的，表情挺震惊，但是什么都没说。”  
小胖算是半个当事人，据说当初也为博儿劝过许昕，大小场面见过不少的吴门当家没有找他或张继科弄清其中纠葛之前，应该不会惊了方博儿。  
“他认出你了？”  
“似乎没有，看他表情是在回想的样子。”  
“你当初在现场是什么情况。”  
“我在角落，趴着。”  
马龙可以理解，他们长时间紧张惯了，神经敏感些也是正常：“你暴露的风险不大，放自然，不要让他们看出来。”  
“是，少爷。”Josh挂了电话，松口气。  
装好黄糖上去，一边调咖啡一边借着奶泡机的反光看樊振东的神情，果然不再关注他与方博，只专注的喝着咖啡，自己在想些什么。

冬天的雾霾极其严重，到现在依稀可以看到灰暗之上有天明的意思。马龙挂掉电话无心再睡，去了厨房淘出点米煮上，才回到床上躺下，额头轻轻靠在张继科的背上。  
张继科中午的班机飞韩国，自己的发情期又快到了，不知道他能不能赶回来。  
张继科在这一年多里从未错过他的发情期。张继科在为肖门力挽狂澜这种时候依然能够顾及他，并且一天都没有错过，无论在日本、韩国还是新加坡、德国……他总是赶在他发情期的前一晚回家，有时马龙过来的时候还能闻到他衣服上、身上沾染的硝烟和枪油的味道，有时候也会有血腥味。他想替张继科处理伤口，得到的总是张继科敛着眉目淡淡的一句：“已经处理过了。”  
张继科脱光衣服的时候他可以看见，有时是纵横错杂的纱布，有时是零零星星的药贴。不是致命伤，但张继科从不让他经手。他尽职尽责的完成自己Alpha 的义务，做完之后抽烟回来也紧紧的从背后把马龙抱在怀里，却让马龙觉得什么东西在一点点流失，连同自己的生命力。  
也许许昕的今日就是自己的来日，马龙想着，与其那样，他宁愿一枪打爆自己的脑袋。  
如果真有那一天，秦爸会难过的，许昕也会，高远和孔令轩也会，甚至大博儿和陈玘也会。  
那张继科会吗？

送走张继科，他去了许昕治疗师的办公室。他光身体恢复就用了大半年——睡睡醒醒一个多月，卧床固定一个多月，因为精神状态拖累，那些破裂的骨骼整整花了大半年的时间才长好。早在许昕彻底清醒，马龙看着他成宿闭不上的眼睛和即便睡着以后总是在梦里泪流满面的样子，心里就烙了个疑影儿。  
仿佛是自闭了一般的许昕让马龙终于坐不住了，砸了大价钱在中国遍地搜寻可靠的精神科大夫，除了得到的结论都一直是抑郁症之外，并没有人能够保证治愈。现在留下的大夫倒是给他指了条明路：“原来有个叫YIKE QIU的教授倒是在这方面取得了一些成绩，只不过他不在中国，也很难找的到，马先生不是心疼钱的人，许总若是交到他手上还有几分希望能够痊愈。”  
开什么玩笑。  
马龙心里的最后一丝希望的火苗呲儿一下被浇熄了。  
“我来的时候刚好碰见赵医生，据说他是那位Qiu教授在瑞典皇家理工大学代的学生的学生，您应该刚才面试过他。“  
正是因为这句话，让这个治疗师留在了许昕的身边，签订保密协议的同时就收到了一大笔封口费。  
他甚至连邱贻可的终极治疗方案都知道，可是方博可以脱离他们，没有过去，自在生活，许昕怎么可以？  
更何况许昕本人都不可能同意去忘掉这一切。

“马先生，许总对外界的反应能力已经差不多恢复了，只不过要实现自发跟人交流还要靠他自己的意愿。”  
“他睡眠怎么样？心情好不好？”他回避见许昕已经很久了。许昕的这个样子让他很难控制住不去自我折磨，现在秦氏和秦门都压在他头上，他一则不能垮，还不是时候，二来，与张继科的未来也逐渐模糊，他真的没有经历去照顾许昕。  
“已经比之前好了许多，当然，药物起到了很大的作用，没有再出现因为缺乏睡眠而晕厥的情况。至于心情，许先生似乎已经接受了现状平静下来，但是又太平静了，我担心他走入另外一个极端。”  
“有什么新的方案吗？”  
“可能要辛苦马先生您，我建议下一个阶段的治疗加强他与外界的接触，最好您能亲自带着他。”  
“我会考虑的。”马龙把头埋进自己的双掌，沉沉吐出一口气。  
“马先生，您不考虑接受一下咨询吗？”  
“谢谢，不用。”  
外面下起雨来，淅淅沥沥的雨水轻轻敲打在窗户上，让马龙从心底觉得冷。

那天的大雨到现在还在他脑子里下着，面上还有雨点子夹杂着冰雹打在脸上的湿冷感觉。  
当时是什么都感觉不到的。  
闷雷、炸雷于远处近处响个没完，他也什么都听不到。  
他得背许昕下山。  
许昕无知无觉地躺在地上，他把他挪上自己的后背，谁曾想这软塌塌的躯体趴都趴不稳，他只得扯下自己的领带去捆许昕的双手。  
一块儿好肉不剩的许昕倒在雨水里，身上的衬衣和西裤不是成了黑红色的烂布块就是已经从身上消失，只余了条浸满血和雨水的内裤。马龙想脱下自己的衬衣给许昕盖上，能遮个羞也好，落汤鸡一般的兄弟二人就这么暴露在肖门众人千刀万剐的眼神里，狼狈至极。  
可他不能，他没法解释自己一脊背的屏蔽贴。  
从许昕幼儿园毕业以后他就没这么背过他了，居然已经长得这么沉。  
现在这个人摇摇晃晃的挂在自己背上，身子让雨水和夜露打的冰冷，凉意窜进自己的脊椎，他的头就靠在自己耳朵边上，头上流下来的血染上了自己的侧脸，也顺着他的下巴往下滴。  
四肢姿态不自然地扭曲，在自己身子两侧摇来晃去，失去维系的松散样子让马龙觉得自己背的是一个竹节连成的傀儡。  
落了雨的石阶格外湿滑，天知道他是如何硬着头皮硬着心，背着背上摇摇欲坠的人稳当地走完了那四百四十四级阶梯。

他筹划了这一切。  
让许昕身上布满皮肉伤，轻微结痂，稍大幅度的肢体对抗就足以让伤口裂开流出血来。因为前一天的失血和即将到来的劫难，提前给他进补，让他吃上吊命的好药。  
肖门恨不能寝他皮噬他骨，让他用性命洗花红自然没有半句虚言。  
给出这种机会于肖门已经是极大让步，马龙自然应承，可是让许昕拿命去换——他怎么可能会让这种事发生。  
他跟邱贻可的交易不过是为方博准备好术后新生的保障而已，资产地皮和堂口能还的都在邱贻可的视线之内打理好还了肖门，肖门要的姿态于他马龙能做的早已做足；附上转到方博名下的两家公司一家基金会，不惜巨资，是哥哥对弟弟的一份歉疚一份补偿，也是马龙对邱贻可的恳求和诚意。  
他主动让张继科标记他，既是他长久以来心意所在，可若说没有半分交换的意思他自己都不信，与其让张继科唾弃，不如自己明明白白豁出脸去坦白。没想到还是被张继科狠狠嫌弃了。那一晚张继科不是不温柔，也体恤过他也疼爱过他。张继科对他的爱自始自终都没有减少一分，就像他对张继科的一样，这一点从未变过，对这份爱的艰辛也从未变过，只是现在这爱里掺进了越来越多的鄙夷和疏离。  
从秦志戬库房里挑出来给方博补身的血燕、老参林林总总都是一看便知价值连城的好药，正好在那天送到张继科面前也能让自己多一重保障。如果说让他永久标记是为了让张继科确认自己究竟有多爱马龙，也能唤醒alpha对自己omega本能的保护欲，这些都还不够，也得让张继科明白方博毕竟没有真死，这场仪式虽然是洗许昕的花红，也是为了洗去方博曾经在这绝路上行走的痕迹，让方博真正重生，去拥抱自己生命里被亏欠的阳光和安稳，不再为这泥淖中的污浊所挂碍。让他看在马龙的面子上顾及许昕的性命，揣度现实的情况下下手也好有个轻重。  
许昕当然不会死，哪怕就是躺在雨里再也站不起来，瞳孔开始扩散，心跳衰微，连呼吸都几不可闻，马龙不能也不会让他死在肖门的祠堂里。

他是秦门老大，是家中掌事，是哥哥。  
他顺利打压肖门洗白秦门，合纵连横势力如日中天。  
他仿佛是这条绝路上的唯一幸存者，锦衣华服手持权杖睥睨脚下一切的失败与鲜血。  
曾经支撑他走到现在的是理想的沙盘，张继科的爱，现在沙盘初具雏形，代价是那份赖以生存的爱处在分崩离析的边缘，长久以来内心的纠葛让马龙的念头也常处于生死交界的一线之间。  
在那漫长的下山的路途中他已经明了：他们不会不爱对方，总有一天他们不是死在对方的枪口下，就是在彼此施予的折磨中化为齑粉。  
真荒唐。  
那一刻他真想仰天长笑，这场雨浇得痛快！

除了自己，还有谁会觉得自己也是个会痛的人。

手边的清咖在翻腕之间被一饮而尽。  
马龙从六点钟到办公室，几乎没吃什么东西，现下饿的厉害。人刚站起来就一个踉跄，头晕眼花的跌坐回去。  
心脏乒乒砰砰乱跳一气，好一阵才从眩晕里恢复过来。  
体力越来越差了。  
孔令轩敲门进来，看马龙捂着额头靠在椅子里连忙走近探视：“龙哥？”  
马龙摆摆手。  
林高远跟在后面进来了，看马龙这个样子连忙上去搀他坐好，兔鼻子动了动：“龙哥，又喝清咖啡？”  
“……怎么了都？”  
“公司要推好几个新项目，我们看过计划书觉得都还行，来问问龙哥开个会讨论怎么样。”  
马龙犹自眩晕，双手握拳撑住额头，显然不欲他们看见自己精神不足的模样：“这点事儿电话不能说？”  
话语间连声音都打飘起来。  
“哥，你不会又没吃饭吧！”他出门让秘书去茶水间拿点蛋糕上来，孔令轩同时掏出手机叫了一家粤菜外卖，都是清淡的吃食。  
觑着马龙眼下的一片乌青，林高远心疼的眉头（？）都打结了：“哥，不是这么耗的，你要不专心弄秦门的事儿吧，公司这边交给我跟孔令轩。昕哥肯定会好起来的，这段时间已经好多了……”  
“好多了？”  
马龙话语里的疲惫让林高远说不出话。转头求助似的看了眼孔令轩，孔令轩摇摇头。  
他抬头吐出口气，神色略带安慰地看着一脸纠结的林高远，摸摸他的肩膀：“高远儿长大了。我不是不肯放权给你们，昕子这段时间这样，我只能让你回去看护。本来把你从孔家借回来，让你们新婚分居已经很不像话，你看看孔令轩，这段时间脚不点地的，他在岗的时间未必比我短。”伸手刮了一下林高远的鼻梁，“別只顾心疼我，也看看你老公的黑眼圈。”  
林高远红着耳根：“什么新婚……都快两年了……”  
说话间秘书端着牛奶跟蛋糕进来，马龙三两口解决，嘴里吃着东西跟他们含混说：“来说事儿。”

牛奶和蛋糕并不足以支撑一场大型会议，好在会议结束之前孔令轩定的餐食已经送到他们办公室，一下会三个人立时三刻上了饭桌，谁都来不及说话，忙着往嘴里随便塞点什么缓解因为消耗过大还在嗡嗡作响的大脑。  
马龙食欲差的厉害，草草应付了些，觉得六腑差不多归位就停了筷子。  
日子过的像打仗，上岸是上岸了，可是商场亦凶险，他的脑子活泛是没错，但比起许昕在这方面的天赋还是差了许多，动辄千万上亿的流水，都是过去拿命换来的，他一点不敢马虎，连带着这两个小的都是。  
手里还药把持着秦门的势力，一份差错都不容。  
秦门秦氏、  
张继科、  
许昕、  
方博……  
他累坏了，身心俱是。  
如果许昕能回来……  
马龙摇摇头，别说回来操持秦氏，他能安稳恢复都能让马龙放松好些。  
发情期的逼近让周身开始闷闷地难受。马龙从抽屉里拿出半组抑制剂，熟练地扎进皮肤完成注射，在沙发上粗略地眠了一阵，待到信息素平稳，去车库换了身学生装扮开着辆日产就去了张继科的小区。

他不知道自己为什么等到这么晚，好像冥冥之中有根线牵着他不让他今日按时休息似的，眼见时间快走过零点，终于还是站起身来，揣着一心不安去到浴室。  
张继科在南韩少说要呆十来天，五日后，算好正是自己发情期前一天。  
他真的很累，手上撕屏蔽贴的动作急了些，用力又没掌握好，差点带下一块儿皮，好在是最后一块。他捂着后颈站在花洒底下，另一只手扶着墙，觉得脑子里还在发晕的时候浴室的门突然被踹开，马龙惊诧之下去抹眼睛上的水，还没来得及回头就被大力摁在了墙上，双手还被人死死按住卡在了自己背后。锁骨撞上湿滑的马赛克墙壁刮的生疼。  
“继科儿……”  
虎口下熟悉的枪茧、背后浓到惊人的血腥味混着呛人的硝石味都在说来人是张继科。  
他挣脱起来，张继科受伤了。  
而且还没有好好处理。  
现在方才传来香樟味信息素，像是被灼烧的焦木，散逸着杂乱狂暴的气息。还没等马龙说第二句话，便被一口咬在腺体上，疼的跪了下去。  
他怎么了？

今晚本不该回来的张继科像只负伤的猛虎一般用尽全力在控制怀中的猎物。  
马龙连挣扎的余地和力气都没有，横过胸膛扣住他右肩的一只手连他肺叶里的空气都挤了出去，alpha的信息素每秒成比例上升，很快就挤爆了淋浴房，来不及随着通风管道走出去的那一部分直接把马龙带入了发情期。  
意识尚未走远，马龙感觉到身后的穴内很快乖顺地泌出清液并软化，乳粒也挺立起来。硕大的阴茎在他股间胡乱蹭着，也并没有强硬地突破还在准备中的甬道，张继科舔吻着马龙的后颈，另一只手去揉搓他的胸肌和乳粒，无言地加速着这个过程。  
马龙细细呻吟着，如果不是因为有进气没出气的一丝劲儿都使不上，可能张继科此刻早已挨了拳头。  
地上的水流里混进了血迹，越来越红，张继科挺身进来的时候马龙只有红了眼睛挺腰配合。  
被噎的眼前黑了好久，意识回魂的时候张继科已经开始大力伐挞了。他在欲海里被他带着颠簸，想流泪，发现眼眶里洒进来的热水，想呐喊，发现喉咙里只能发出呻吟。  
趴在墙壁上被卡着腰拼命往上顶，双腿大开无所依托，只得坐在alpha粗壮的阴茎上被顶的胃冲出脑袋顶，这会儿他不知道自己是在呻吟、在哭泣又或是什么都没有，张继科很快戳进他生殖腔里成了结，尖锐的疼痛让马龙终于松了力道昏在背后坚实的怀抱里。

怀里柔若无骨的、无法再用力挣扎的马龙，他的omega——让张继科有了安全感似的，在漫长的射精过程结束之后他终于也有了理智回归的时候，单手托住马龙软的不像话的脖颈去吻没什么血色的唇。  
他要他。  
张继科要马龙。  
这几天经历过的一切让张继科的孤独感终于裂变爆发，而马龙是这动荡里他能抓住的唯一凭据。  
他很快再度硬起来，这次的勃起几乎有些疼痛。他少有的没有等马龙经过不应期，就着相连的姿势把马龙抱起来，一边往卧室走一遍抽插着。  
他死也要死在他身边。  
他也只能死在他怀里。

马龙整个人几乎要被撞散架，腰被人卡在手里，大概已经卡出两片淤青来，里面似乎也受了伤，颈侧颈后、胸前背脊全都是张继科的咬痕，纵使脑子昏昏沉沉，只想要索求快感，还是能觉察出身上林林总总的伤痕，尤其是下体，疼的不像他的了一样，偏生甬道之内的敏感点还在源源不断的往上传输快感。  
和快感交杂的疼痛跟房间里此刻杂乱的气味一样——血腥味、枪油味、碳化樟木味和发苦的茶香混杂发酵，让室内空气无比浓稠呛人。  
他伸手去够床沿，想找个支点喘口气，却被张继科在绷紧的臀肉上重重打了两巴掌，继而毫不留情地拖了回去。  
“昂……”  
他听见自己嘶哑但甜腻的呻吟。  
alpha攻击性的信息素与恶狠狠的撞击同时袭来，他头一次领略张继科如此激烈的情绪。  
按道理，alpha的信息素在一定程度内大量释放会让其他弱小的alpha承受不能，并且勾引附近的omega迅速发情，但是超量的信息素——像张继科这种无论是实力还是脾气都有极强攻击力的alpha只会让所有人从骨头缝里发酸发疼。  
“继科儿…”马龙低喘着喊他，连释放自己信息素去中和的能力都被压制。  
张继科在他后腰一摁，嘶着嗓子说了唯一一句话：“别动。”随后拔开两瓣紧夹着的雪臀，面无表情的朝吐露淡红液体的小穴深深脔了进去，硕大的龟头在里面只探查了若干下，就直接进入了生殖腔。  
马龙的颈子超后仰到极限，整个人如同一张行将崩断的弓弦，发不出一个完整的音节，眼眶瞬间红了起来。这种……超过身体承受的极限了。生殖腔被破开的快感让他眩晕到想吐，后穴把张继科夹的更紧了，而抽插间上一次摄入的精液在他体内晃动着，少部分被挤了出来弄的两人连接处泥泞一片。

身体内外洋溢着张继科的味道，纵使他情愿与否，在奴隶主想要盖章烙印的时候，奴隶是没有权利说不的。

张继科撑着身体草草套了个内裤，单手扒着墙，轻轻带上卧室的门，体力不支倒在墙脚。一边跌跌撞撞往外挪一边哆嗦着手给医师打电话，电话刚拨出去，人就倒在大门外，坠地的一刻最后的记忆是一定记得不能让肖门的人知道马龙在这里。  
发情期的、脆弱的马龙——他的omega。

滴——滴——滴——  
耳边隐约传来心电监护仪熟悉的声音。  
“快快，老大醒了！”  
“去拿水拿水……”  
耳边是自家兄弟雨声嘈杂，人还没醒，脑子里嗡嗡直响，身边像菜市场一样。  
他不是回家了吗？  
……马龙呢……  
马龙！？  
眼睛瞬间睁大，本能地直接弹坐起身，大脑是用过麻药那种麻木感，猛的起来搅得脑袋里像打成了一锅蛋羹，晕的不行。  
“科哥，幸亏我们最后找到了蛇头，不然差点跟韩国人鱼死网破了！”  
闫安也顾不上张继科是刚醒，一股脑的向他倾倒这几天发生的事情：“也幸亏你走得快，回来以后才查出来，那郑荣植跟张宇镇是一路的，操……太大意了，这次的局是两个人联手设的，水谷有没有参与不好说。真心不怪兄弟们。但是让科哥涉险这确实是不该犯的错误，他们等着领罚呢。”  
“我他娘像个女人吗？就你废话多。”  
闫安嘿嘿嘿了一阵：“不罚？”  
张继科面无表情：“扣他们这月活动资金，我没所谓，其他受伤的兄弟你要好好安抚一下，你亲自去。”  
给他们家里人的贴济照发，只是扣了活动资金，活动资金在派给兄弟们的津贴和家庭补助当中所占甚少，实在是不算什么惩罚。  
“小惩大戒小惩大戒。”  
“回头你留意一下，有没有人跟韩国人勾联。我那天没有找到线人，能买了蛇头的票回来纯属巧合。”  
闫安肃了脸色：“我还在奇怪，我的人拿你的化名去问，蛇头并不认识，蛇头说是不是有个伤情很重的，给看了照片，才知道是你。”  
“我……家门关了吗？”  
“关了啊。”闫安一脸古怪，“科哥，别不是被下作棒子下了什么药吧，一回来就打炮儿？刚去接你那会儿……身上的味儿……够劲儿的！”  
张继科的眼刀杀地闫安收声，乖巧地递上一杯水，站在旁边摸着后脑嘿嘿笑。看张继科要下床，拿过皮夹克帮他穿上。  
张继科向来是这样，再大的伤口，再重的伤情，一缝合一清醒，是立时三刻就要回家的。  
仿佛一分钟也等不得。

他躺的时候不多，记得马龙最后都已经射空了……间歇期会很长，现在应该还没醒。  
他没收住劲儿……  
张继科在药店前停下脚步，买了强效营养剂和药膏，手指在避孕套上停了一瞬，果断略了过去。

马龙还躺在大床上，半个身体裸露在外熟睡着，身体怕冷似的微微蜷缩，想来是冻了很久了。  
上手一摸，果然发着凉。  
“龙……醒醒……”他把马龙抱在怀里轻轻摇醒，马龙还没清醒完全，头发散乱着垂在额前，一脸懵懵懂懂的样子让人没法把他和秦门当家联系到一块，仿佛真是哪家年轻的乖巧的omega——皮肤细嫩白皙，眼角来自上一场情事的春色也将醒未醒似的，嘴唇也红润微肿，仔细观察还有些咬痕散布。  
张继科无暇欣赏这撩人景色，仰头往嘴里倒了一堆营养剂，混了点糖水，扶过马龙后脑就细细哺喂。  
马龙不喜欢被当作omega对待，虽然有发情期的困扰，omega在情热上来的时候顾不上自主进食，但马龙曾要求张继科把他弄醒，坚持自己进食。张继科每每依约叫醒他，却从来把这话当成耳旁风。马龙抗议的时候他也只是嗯嗯答应着继续口对口喂食营养剂。  
几个来回，马龙明白张继科是不会改掉，只有自己放弃了。他不忍心再拗，每每喂食或者谈及这个问题的时候，映入他心里的那一双桃花眼布满了恳切和缠绵，太真太深情。  
马龙小口吞咽张继科唇舌间渡来的液体，不愿睁开眼，两手在他后背上摸索着缠绕的绷带。张继科送走舌尖最后一滴微苦液体，在马龙唇上轻印一吻。  
omega的身体已经开始热了。  
张继科撩开马龙下半身覆盖的被子，被单上大片的血迹让张继科内心十分不安，虽然知道大部分都是自己的，还是对着马龙的身体仔细查探。  
身上有大大小小的淤紫，脖子、腰上甚至还有明显的掐痕。他一一抚过这些痕迹，不敢回味当时的后怕，虽然对自己一时掌不住力道十分后悔，但那时候只有马龙才能让自己得到依然存活于世的证明。  
大腿上有到隐约血痕。  
张继科心道不妙，小心掰开马龙的臀瓣，发现穴口已经高高肿起，旁边有着凝固的血斑。  
他翻箱倒柜去找消毒酒精，拿到手又抛到一边，去刷了牙，用酒精做了口腔清洁，反复用清水漱了口，备了双消了毒的橡胶手套才回到床边。

小马龙颤颤巍巍地半立着，今天并没有获得张继科的额外照顾。  
马龙整个人被张继科轻轻翻过，立即挣动起来。手被张继科一把攥住，却在瞬息里被十指相扣。  
张继科摸索着他大腿内侧，轻言安抚：“没事的，不怕。”马龙逐渐安静下来，把脸埋在枕头里，任由身后的人轻轻扒开一遍的臀。  
随后一条微凉的湿滑舌头就探上了他肿起的穴口。  
“呜！！！！”他想挣扎，手指却被张继科扣得更紧了，着意抚慰似的，还可以用大拇指磨蹭着他的食指根。  
那条微凉的舌头不顾穴肉羞涩地阻挠，执意地打着旋儿越走越深，抚过了每一道褶皱，消毒似的反复划过里面细小的伤口。  
陌生的快感和耻意逼得马龙眼角沁出一滴泪来，又迅速被枕头吸收。他隐带哭腔、压抑不住的小声呻吟让穴内徐徐开拓的舌头顿了一顿，本以为他会大发慈悲地撤出去，却依旧坚定的往内里深入。  
情潮翻涌起来，属于马龙的清茶气息随着情液溢出，情热上头的omega没法儿忍太久，挣扎出张继科温柔的圈禁，双手揽着自己Alpha的颈子，整个人贴上去磨蹭。  
张继科摸着马龙云鬓飞霞的侧脸，一双眼直要看的石头也化了那般，均因心内一股温柔因眼里之人而起，弥漫流淌。  
“不羞不羞，”勾住omega不得法的殷勤舌尖交缠一会儿，气喘吁吁地告诉他，“我的龙是甜的。”

身下早已坚硬如铁，有爱人的引诱和信息素的催化，没有反应不是A。  
但是今天马龙后面已经受伤，绝对不能做了。  
他带上手套，在指尖涂了一大片的药膏，两指送入omega已经温软翕动的穴内。  
一样让你爽。  
在不断吞入自己的穴口旋动，在刚探查出的每一处细小伤口涂上药膏，再抽出手指，不断涂药、插进去、上药，几个来回下去，张继科已经出了一身热汗。药膏被淫水冲淡，他又不断去补充，直到确认足够为止。方才三指并入，直击两个最敏感的位置。果然一抵上去，小马龙就热情地洒出奶白色的精液来。  
张继科吻着马龙哆嗦的小腹，轻揉着马龙的敏感带，等着马龙的不应期过去，才舔上两颗粉色的圆润小球，又收获了马龙的一声低吟。  
在小球和会阴处来回滑动的刺激让马龙再度勃起，这一次张继科毫不犹豫地含住了刚射不久的小马龙。穴内的手指配合着开始加重刺激。  
马龙嗯嗯昂昂的声音不断敲打着张继科的耳膜，张继科确实是个没有问题的A，下身疼的快爆炸，所有的理智都用来拉那一匹因为情欲想要挣脱缰绳的野马。终于在马龙第二次登顶，后穴也攀上高潮吐出大股清液，张继科夹着紫胀的阴茎滚下床，蹭地蹿进了洗手间锁上了门。

清晨，薄雾湿冷让马龙醒了过来。  
累。  
清醒。  
他把手背搭在眼睛上缓了一阵，扭头看到了几乎是挂在床边睡的张继科。  
腰上缠着绷带，半边都露着隐隐棕褐，神情却罕见的放松下来的张继科。  
他不记得自己有多久没有这么仔细的端详过他，眼前这个好容易完全暴露给他的身体像是完全陌生的一样。  
右肩上一道贯穿伤，似乎由来已久，疤痕已经同皮肤一道染上了南亚那种，让人很容易联想起战乱的中亚的棕黑。  
背上几道疤痕虬结交织，有一部分被新扎的纱布挡住，让人很容易联想起破败的蛛网。  
腰上厚厚的扎了几层绷带，半边浸了血，风干氧化以后才形成棕褐的颜色。  
为什么受这么重的伤他还能有如此安详的睡颜？  
马龙伸手去摸张继科完全平展不似寻常的眉心，继而滑下鼻梁，反复几次张继科都没醒。下床找出了张继科的药箱和绷带纱布回来，剪开发脆的旧包扎，露出里面已经被精密缝合却又被弄的脏污不堪的伤口，沾了药水用棉球小心擦洗，终于露出蜈蚣般狰狞蜿蜒的又一道贯穿伤。  
他不是没见过伤口。  
许昕的，自己的，甚至方博的。吃这行饭，混到他这个位置，身上没几道有点来历的伤口那履历简直说不响嘴。都以为他马龙长了双弹钢琴的手，芝兰玉树纤尘不染，是因为没几个人知道背上的伤和脚上的伤是他多年无法亲自拼杀的一大掣肘。  
他手下这道伤…他几乎被人捅穿半截身体吗？  
捏着棉球的长镊子发着抖，咔地一声生生劈了个叉，变成了无法使用的形状。  
这伤看的人发慌。  
马龙抖着手为他敷上药膏裹好纱布缠好绷带，整个过程里张继科都没有醒，呼吸均停，睡颜安好。  
马龙蹲坐在床边，看着张继科这副样子久久站不起来。窗台的金鱼缸反射出马龙的脸，变形失真，茫然和惶惑被无限放大，那是被独个儿丢在迷雾里的小孩儿才会露出的表情。  
自己竟然错的如此离谱…  
张继科突然翻了个身，睡的不舒服似的，又没有醒，咂了咂嘴，模模糊糊喊出一句：“龙…”  
马龙想回句话，喉咙里堵着棉花似的没发出声，只伸手握住了张继科的。  
他的手冷的可怕，张继科在梦里皱了皱眉，习惯性的把手上捏着的冰疙瘩送到胸口。  
马龙红着眼睛笑了，又回到被窝里，把张继科整个人揽到怀里睡了下去。

“雨哥…”  
周雨眨巴眨巴眼睛，继续瞅方博。  
方博苦了会儿脸，叹气：“我可能总有一天要让小胖儿一枪给崩了，你瞅谁都这么瞅吗？”  
周雨拿肩推他：“扯，我们小胖儿好孩子。”  
方博牙酸坏了：“快拉倒吧你，”丢了游戏手柄往周雨床上一瘫，“放假好无聊啊…没reading跟report这日子都不会过了。”  
“你们家Josh没带你去上班或者出去转转？”周雨戳戳方博的腮帮子，软绵绵的，手感太好了！不过比起小胖儿来还是差点儿…  
方博一个鲤鱼打挺：“什么叫我们家Josh！我俩清清白白美帝好室友！他们家要出去旅行，他就跟去一块儿了，我家连个喘气儿的都没。”  
“咖啡馆儿呢？”  
“我哥说downtown不太平，Josh这个地头蛇不在不让我去。”  
周雨想想樊振东给过米子同样的交代，不由得赞许地点点头，最后和方博一起瘫了下去：  
“好无聊啊…”  
“好无聊啊…”  
看着外面清朗旷远的蓝天，两个人又觉得这种天气窝在家打游戏着实浪费，周雨忍不住提议：“第五大道溜溜，实在不行去博物馆晃晃？家里面包圈儿快吃完了，我想去趟Panera。”  
方博蹿起来整衣服：“走着！”

天儿是不错，也能让人忽略从四面八方扑过来的狂风。方博在风里茬着走，大衣的边角让风卷起来，硬生生给方博刮出一脸的豪情万丈。  
不过红红的鼻尖挺坏气势的，周雨看着方博这股傻劲儿，扑哧一笑。  
“嘿！周雨你笑啥？”  
周雨的烟波让狂风刮的一漾一漾，明明笑成了月牙湾，还这么水灵，方博没头没脑的冒出一句：“我要是Alpha现在铁定亲你。”  
周雨顺手就是一记壁咚把方博摁在墙上，这一招他使惯了，别说是时常从心的方博，就是樊振东也拗不过周雨的这种架势，还是一张甜出蜜的笑颜，眼里却有冰碴子暗闪，气势不输各种直A。  
“博哥，来啊！”  
神天菩萨，这妖精！  
方博几乎不敢跟突然妖化的周雨对视，耳皮儿都红了，旁边已经有路人凑热闹的口哨声响起。  
“雨哥社会社会，惹不起惹不起。”方博把周雨撑在墙上的手一抱——周雨力气实在是大，两个人肩并肩又推推搡搡的往前走，长在一块儿了似的。  
初春的天气，男人的时尚实在又是一个样儿，除了他们两个的亚洲面孔，这周身的气度和姿态早已同这个城市的格调融为一体。

“昕爷……”秘书跟许昕打招呼，打着哆嗦，脑袋跟嵌在脖子里拔不出来了似的不敢抬头。  
一只修长苍白的手朝他伸过来，他下意识往后退，猛然意识到对方可能只是想要自己手里的皮夹克，连忙双手把衣物奉上，对方也没有要他帮忙的意思，悉悉簌簌的声音落在耳中，想是自己把衣服换了。  
真的不是他胆子小，他们这等人，许昕的名号只在传说里听过。  
传说里面前这个人不是死了就是废了。  
传说里面没死只是废了的许昕落下一个沉默寡言爱杀人的毛病，据说前阵子总部刚清洗过，蟒爷出山，神情恹恹如传说一般，三两句话逆了耳就绞死了一群不听话的。  
传说里……  
视线地下的黑色皮鞋突然往前走，他也磕磕盼盼的跟上，随着众人一起走出O’Hare，穿过希尔顿门廊，走到三辆小轿车旁。  
属于许昕的那双黑的瘆人的皮鞋几乎没有停顿地就上了车。  
整个过程未发一言。

等了三个小时，许昕身上的筋骨已经不耐地隐隐发疼起来，等来的却是联程去墨西哥的航班要延误十来个小时的消息。  
许昕按着肋骨给孔令轩发信息，孔令轩安排了人送他去秦门的安全屋。  
十四个小时的飞行太耗精力，他睡不着，现下坐在车里脑子嗡嗡直响。他需要泡个澡上药，好好儿睡上一觉。  
花红洗了，人却坐了病。换个温度换个海拔碎掉的骨头缝都疼的人坐立不安。马龙费尽了心思让他重新回到生活轨迹，他看着马龙消瘦的不成样子的脸颊心里竟也没几分触动，只是理智在告诉他：不能这样了。  
回到秦门的第一个月，几场会听下来，他没说一个字，却杀了几个人。  
亲自去的。  
马龙大发雷霆，气的差点把红木桌子砸他身上。  
他知道这么做极为不妥。  
他能控制自己的手脚。  
只是不再介意自己是更好……或者更坏。  
他知道自己应该呼吸，应该说话，应该工作，只是不再介意自己是否活着了。  
自从看到方博的骨灰盒以后。  
那晚之后，方博从未走入过他的梦境，甚至有些时候他会因为方博的面容在自己的世界和脑海中一点点模糊一点点消失而发慌，随着这些痕迹的流逝，他觉得自己像是也随之被一点点抛弃了。  
天使不入恶魔的梦是常理，恶魔被天使抛弃也是寻常，都没有半点不对，这种寻常道理放在他身上却让他处于天地倒置的世界里一样难受。说不清哪里难受，但是更加说不清哪里不难受。  
他已经不再纠结为什么不让他去死这种问题，看见身边众人如释重负的神情仿佛自己做了天大的好事似的。  
可他只想去见方博，他还有好多话没说。  
但他怎么有资格见方博呢，泾渭分明云泥之别，一个理应魂归天堂，另一个合该坠入地狱，他做的事情让他自己死了都无法见到他。许昕没什么表情地抬头，歪着脑袋用右眼去看车外的景象。  
绿灯亮起，车流加速趟过街道，快到拐角的时候许昕突然坐起身，按着司机的肩膀叫：“停车！”  
刚才那个人……  
那个人……  
许昕推开车门就跳进车流中去，他的左眼看不见，好几次差点让来向的车辆撞倒，马路当中因他而起的鸣笛声此起彼伏，他统统听不到。  
跑过两个街口，过快的心跳和疼痛的脊背让他不得不按着胸口停下来，来来往往的各色人种向他投来或好奇或怜悯的目光，许昕这才发现，身边经过的男人衣着打扮竟都类似，连自己也不例外。  
他以为自己足够熟悉方博的身影身形，才会觉得在这异国的街道上看见早已化成一捧灰的爱人。或许这都是大脑制造的错觉……自己早就忘了呢？  
刚才那个人与现在街上的芸芸众生并无区别，或许就是现在正看着他的这些人中的一个。  
“方博……”

这次的发X情X期似乎延迟了许多。  
马龙扒拉着碗里的饭，兴趣缺缺，对面的许昕倒是规规矩矩的把饭菜往嘴里送，看不出饿不饿爱不爱吃，两人对坐填鸭，一个丢魂丧魄，一个胃口全无。  
还去找张继科吗，没有发情期，还有什么必要去找他吗？  
他的伤…好些了吗？  
马龙站起来想去喝点水，起身的一瞬间世界天旋地转，眼前发黑，不知怎的差点直接晕在地上，幸亏许昕及时扶住，没什么表情的送他坐回去，也没问什么。  
大概是这段时间睡眠不足外加营养不良吧。  
“大昕儿，我抽屉里有葡萄糖，给我泡杯水来。”  
“好。”  
马龙看了看许昕面前的菜，他最喜欢的糖醋小排，他最讨厌的一个下水一个青菜，三样菜消失的部分几乎均等，像是机器人吃掉的那样。  
“大昕儿，你要吗？”  
“不用。”  
许昕把温葡糖糖水递到他手上，又开始机械地扒饭。  
马龙眼睁睁的看着许昕吃完了他最讨厌的菜，面容平静的擦了擦嘴，端起茶水喝。这样的许昕让马龙心里跟遭了刀片儿差不多，突然生出一种秦门要毁在自己手上的恐惧感。林高远的及时出现拯救了马龙不着边际的自我恐吓。  
“龙哥，昕哥。”孔令轩跟着自家老公上前打招呼，跟马龙递上一个微妙的眼神，就开始聊些无关紧要的事情。  
马龙等他说完，就让林高远带许昕去会计那边巡查。  
“龙哥，我直说了。昕哥…不在状态，做决策力不从心啊。”  
“那还是让他回秦门吧。”  
“这其实是一个好办法。虽然上次昕哥办的事情手段欠妥，但结果终归是对我们有利…”  
马龙眉头微皱，神情严肃地看着他，不太赞许的样子。一家人做久了，加上长期担纲秦门董事局的重要角色，孔令轩早已成为马龙的得力心腹与家人，多数时候是颇为亲和的兄长，这样向他释放威压实属少见。  
孔令轩自动噤声，房间里静默一会儿，才听到马龙缓缓说道：“你还小，加上帮派里里外外经历的还少，这不怪你，你别放心上。”  
孔令轩嗯了一声，等马龙为他梳理下去。  
马龙冲他笑笑，有些敷衍的样子。  
“哥，你脸色好差。”  
他挥挥手，调整了个坐姿倚着沙发手臂：“没事。我没精神把这事儿掰开跟你说，但是有个道理还是告诉你，赚钱和赌命完全是两码事，这也是我坚持秦门跟秦氏集团分开管理的根本原因。”他刻意放柔声气儿，“不过你说的也有道理。最近关于许昕乱七八糟的流言也是太多，恐怕有些人还沉侵在他洗花红之前的世界里，让许昕在秦门活动也方便他们清醒清醒。”  
孔令轩脸色有点发红，吞吞吐吐的看着马龙，有话不敢说似的。  
“没什么不能说的，我说了不怪你。”  
“不光道上…商场上也在传…说昕哥从肖门回来就…不行了…”  
马龙从孔令轩局促的表情里一下子就明白他所谓的“不行了”是什么意思。  
“有根据吗？”  
“说的还挺有鼻子有眼的，估计是前几次在会所里谈事儿生出来的花边儿。”  
许昕到底是行还是不行，马龙当然无从得知，担忧和轻微的怒意像宣纸上的墨团，越洇越大。  
“我留意，让他自己试着处理，我着人关注就好。最近你还听见什么乱七八糟的？”  
“呃…剩下的就不着边际了，龙哥最近气色实在不好，公司里面的人都能看见，外面居然有人传您绝症…小远儿当玩笑说给我的，但是他也担心。”  
“我的身体我还有数，你们心放肚子里生活做事就好。”马龙挺直脊背传呼了秦门的人上来，孔令轩见他意头还是足的，也只能忽略他发青的脸色，自行离去不提。  
一下午处理完秦门和公司的要务，偌大办公室来来去去将近三十来个干部及高管，等他抽出空来喝口水时，外间写字楼的灯光已熄灭大半，倒是高架上车灯流光闪动，远处象征夜生活的商圈华灯已上，一片升平景象。  
他知道自己立时站起来多半会头晕，就放任自己眺望远处俗世烟火。耗过一阵儿，也耐不住困意，饥饿感早就被丢去了爪哇国。司机在地下车库已经等了一阵，马龙正想上车，一个人从斜前方出现，向他躬身致意。  
老者衣着朴实却挺恬，躬身的幅度龙钟里侵透着十足的尊重和一丝自矜身份的傲气。  
秦志戬的管家，陆叔。

“大少爷，还没吃饭吧。”  
“嗯。陆叔来了。”马龙既感到一丝见到家长的放松，更多的是让人不禁生出戒备和对抗的不安。  
在这个节骨眼上秦志戬遣了心腹来堵他，明显不只是为了问他饿不饿。  
“老爷想跟大少爷通话。”他递上一支电话给马龙，马龙结果放到耳边：  
“秦爸，您找我？”  
“有日子没见你了，龙崽，家里做了饭等你回来。”  
秦志戬的语气听不出喜怒，家常话里隐隐透着股不寻常，马龙梗了脖子，只得答出一声“是”来。

陆叔轻装出行，只带了司机。遣了自己的车在前方引路，人坐在马龙车上。  
马龙也撤了安保，仅由一车尾行在后。两车不疾不徐地朝秦志戬此刻居住的山庄行去。马龙的车是活靶子，但陆叔的车在前开道的情况下倒是不会有什么危险。肖战在美国养老，B城老一辈也就剩了秦志戬一人，江湖上不再有明确的排位，可雁过留声，连带着陆叔多年的积威也还是在的。  
“大少爷不用担心太多。”陆叔打开手里攥着的保温杯，拧开盖子递给马龙，就像去接他放学的时候常做的一样。  
马龙喝了口，是小时候秦志戬叮嘱他们兄弟二人喝的五红水。红糖的暖意落了胃，也消减了他些许紧张。  
“我在底下等您有一阵儿了，就先送了二少爷回去。”  
马龙刚松弛下来的神经立即绷紧。  
“二少爷遇了事儿，远不如之前活泼，听说是回老爷那儿倒也就乖乖去了。你们两个那么小就养在秦门里，跟老爷究竟是师徒还是骨肉，哪里能分清？一代人奔一代人的命头，老爷已经收了山，自然不再过问这道上的事…”  
“是我…”马龙刚要认错，就被陆叔轻轻摁住了腕子，摇摇头让他听下去。  
“秦门早就交给你啦，连带着二少还有小远儿。担子太重。你自然要独断专行，回家只是投石问路也是不合宜的。话说回来，但凡儿女在外闯荡，父母没有不揪心的，你们兄弟是我看大的，”陆叔用两指圈了圈马龙的手腕，拎起来给他看。  
皮包骨，空荡荡。  
“大少爷，瘦厉害了。”

秦志戬的山庄比大宅小了一半，寻常只有秦爷陆叔在家，偶有老友拜访，也总是聚不齐个人气儿。今日倒是灯火通明，仆役穿行。陆叔冲马龙慈和的笑笑，循旧时礼下车为他打开车门。  
秦志戬站在门廊下迎他。老年人钟爱的暖橘色灯光打在着居家服的秦爷身上，掩不住两鬓新生的些许花白，原本总是挺拔如松的肩背也让岁月压弯了些，面上肌肉松弛着，也不复往日那般严肃，唯有一双鹰眼晴明如旧，只穿入马龙的心，让他所有的情绪和心思无所遁形。  
他像是没得到第一名的学生，带着份委屈和轻微的畏惧，情不自禁地想低下头去，避过那两束目光。秦志戬冲他前行几步，拿住他冰凉的手握了握，一言不发地握住，将他的胳膊揣在腋下。  
正是那个山雨欲来的白日，他带着许昕在大宅后山散步等待命运宣判时所用的姿势。

这里似乎比大宅要热闹上许多。  
暖色系灯光，都不是特别明亮，倒是把屋内照成了烛火通明的景象。家具都是秦志戬喜欢的精巧中式风格，木质居多。整个房厅并不十分大，最大的家具是走廊尽头的书桌，上面好像还压着秦志戬本日尚未完成的书法。  
仆役大多集中在厨房。秦爷好养生，尤其是对着马龙许昕，只要是他俩在家里，饭桌上必是脍不厌细的淮扬风味。时不时有人出来布置餐桌或者上菜，刚进来没多会儿的功夫，菜已经快要上齐了。  
这是他在秦志戬重装之后第一次来。当初他请了人测算风水选址，许昕拿地建设，完成以后只在暖房的时候匆匆住过没几天，就被秦志戬赶回去做事了。这里的佣人可能多是普通人，并不认识他和许昕，没有人刻意过来打招呼。除了依旧一丝不苟主持工作的陆叔之外，这里完全是脱离了秦门一切因素的另外一番天地。  
却又那么息息相关。  
马龙只顾得被秦志戬拉着，眼神没停地环视整个房间。  
他在找许昕。  
终于在巨大的花瓶后看见了规整的坐在红木椅上的青年：瘦高的个子，吊儿郎当挂着可能是秦志戬随手拿给他的家居服，没穿好，连褶皱都没抹平。  
仆役在边厅上忙，来来往往的影子也塞到了屋子的另一边，仿佛整个屋子里都是活的，是动的。这里比大宅多了许多烟火气，十分能够让人带入那份家庭的温馨气氛。  
而许昕静默的像一张贴在玻璃上的窗花。  
他想过去帮许昕理理衣服，秦志戬往日最看不惯人衣衫不整的样子，却被牢牢拉住了。  
秦志戬攥着马龙，冲许昕喊：“开饭了。”就直接往餐桌那边去。  
许昕悄无声息的过来，跟马龙按照秦志戬指的位置坐下。  
陆叔指挥佣人们上完菜就侍立在旁，时不时帮着秦志戬给他俩布菜。许昕眼观鼻鼻观心，碗里多了一样他就吃一样，马龙吃了两口实在是装不进去，秦志戬从小教育他们食不言寝不语，规矩守惯了，再者这里是秦志戬的家，偶尔偷眼看见秦志戬认真用餐的样子，他也不敢贸然开口。  
他放慢了咀嚼速度，碗里渐渐让陆叔垒出一座小山来，终于在又一次偷看秦志戬的时候，与秦志戬的目光碰个正着。被秦志戬矍铄的铜铃大眼审视一阵后，马龙率先收回了视线。  
秦志戬今日似乎颇好说话：“吃不下算了，老陆把早上拿乌梅炖的苹果汤给他来一小杯，完了龙崽把小米炖海参吃了？”  
马龙有点状况外，看着秦志戬慈祥平和的表情愣愣地点了点头。  
秦志戬终于不再看他，把视线收回自己饭碗里，眼神沉了又沉。

用了饮料搁了会儿，马龙果然开了些胃口，埋着头，一小勺一小勺地收拾最后一点粥汤。终于一小碗小米炖海参也见了底。秦志戬盯着他的发旋，用了点精神收拾自己眼里的风暴，在马龙抬头，略带殷切地看着他，擦干净自己毫无血色的嘴唇的时候，表情也还算温和。

“二昕陪你陆叔收拾，龙崽扶我去看看我的字。”  
许昕垂头依言照办，对面秦志戬已经把手抬起来，马龙赶忙去搀。  
其实秦志戬远没有老到需要人搀扶走路的地步，看来今日端了十足家中长辈的姿态。  
马龙从上车开始就没有停止审视自己这些年的作为，除了许昕现在这个状态让他难以交代，始终没找出自己对不起秦志戬和秦门的地方；秦志戬既没有过多关注许昕，也没有责问他的意思，想来是不打算拿许昕的事情敲打他；自己无非数次兵行险招，后来最终还能运筹帷幄化险为夷。看秦志戬这个态度，他似乎可以放下自己一直悬着的心，安分的当一晚徒弟和儿子。  
与其说是他缠着秦志戬，倒不如说是秦志戬牢牢的拉着他的手，俩人以极慢的速度往书桌那边行进着。秦志戬捏捏他的手，又揉揉他的腕子，马龙能感觉出他在斟词酌句，最后落在耳里的竟是一句：  
“龙崽，看看你憔悴的什么样子。”

马龙眼眶发热，手里攥紧了秦志戬的袖口。  
又一个儿时的习惯。  
秦志戬御下严，家教更甚。马龙刚来秦门的时候太小，走路快了都会跌跤。秦志戬总是肃着张脸，虽说的确是当自己亲子从不离身的，但是家里太多的规矩和对秦志戬对他太高的期望，那般严格要求悉心调教，不是没有一家几口其乐融融的时候，可马龙早已习惯了抓着他袖口，带着点怯奶声奶气的喊他“秦爸”。  
“龙崽，”秦志戬微微站开，与他对视，“你让秦门上了岸，我该谢你。”  
马龙眼里的惶恐瞬间涌出：“秦爸！”  
“事你做的漂亮，对肖门将计就计，后来联合孔家跟吴门的动作，包括打扫家里，你都做的很好，”秦志戬压压马龙紧绷的肩膀，“我的龙崽辛苦了，你长大了。”  
“这都是秦门当家该做的，我只能尽一己之力。秦爸，我做的不好您教育就是。我知道您收山的仪式那么大，全是为了让我好在这个位置立足，我肯定有不周全的地方，秦爸指点我吧。”  
秦志戬提了一口气，在胸里转了会儿，徐徐长长的吐出来。  
“马龙啊…”秦志戬提笔想写个龍字，写了一半，笔锋几乎是抖上去的，他提着笔，又呼了口气，摇头，“你管我叫爸！我养你到这么大，你以为只为了有个秦门的接班人！？我可有半句说你做的不好了？你…能不能体恤一个当父亲的心？”  
马龙嘴巴张了张，金鱼似的，吐不出来半个字。

“你陆叔说亲卫队从肖门把你抢出来的时候你是好好的，你告诉我，张继科为难你没有？”  
马龙连忙摇摇头。  
“方博的事…他为难你没有？”  
马龙的心一下掉进了冰窟窿里。  
他死死捏着红木桌角，木头硌进皮肉的疼痛也留不住从眼底直接沁出来的一滴泪。  
他笑着对秦志戬说：“他什么都不知道。恐怕秦爸也不知道。我的安全一直都有保障，Josh他们从第一天起就跟到了在张继科拘禁我的处所附近，房间里的报纸被我凿出字眼，跟着垃圾一块送出去，我就是这么跟他们通的信息。”  
秦志戬点点头：“亲卫队自打你分化那天就布置下去了，这么多年了总算替我守住了你。你做接掌秦门的时候，他们就更与我没有一点联系了。不然我也不至于连你的安危都不知道。”  
马龙胸口发酸：“我其实一直都是安全的。直到决定行动的那天，我们早有准备。方博的事…只是一个巧合。也算是…帮了我天大的忙。”  
“苍天有眼。”  
是吗？  
马龙苦笑。  
秦志戬眼里没别人，除了秦门和他们一家，其他人的性命在他眼里恐怕还赶不上他的哪件家具。对秦志戬和秦门而言，自然是天公作美老天有眼。  
“出来的时候就安排他们去劫周雨了，跟小樊爷的合作不能等，张继科看见方博的情况，天一亮，秦门跟大昕儿就危险了，而那时候去动周雨，略加引导，没有人会去怀疑一个刚才逃脱囹圄的人。”  
“张继科…他什么都不知道…方博更是…”

秦志戬一早就教过他当家主事之道，在这个位置，经手的都是人命，不可能不得罪人。秦志戬很早就反复叮嘱他不要在幼年交情上投入太多感情，面上的兄友弟恭都是奢侈，大家迟早兵刃相见，拔刀的时候，谁从乌托邦里带出的感情越多，谁就可能是最早出局的那个。

他不敢在秦志戬面前显露出内心的苦痛来。  
他也没有理由这么做。  
最早出局的那个不是他，他做到了。

“走，”秦志戬用下巴点点楼梯口等着的许昕和陆叔，“上楼喝茶。”  
一张茶几，三个蒲团，一灯如豆，沉香轻袅。  
秦志戬在主座盘腿坐下，状似随意地吩咐：“老陆去准备一下，把茶室风道给我打开。”  
陆叔点点头，合上茶室的门。小小的一室之内就只能听见茶叶沙沙落杯和泉水敲击杯壁的声音。  
风道开始工作，把屋里的原本轻盈跳跃着的沉香味卷走大半，只留一丝清气。  
差不多了。  
马龙抽抽鼻子，仿佛是上好的两年金骏眉。按规矩到秦志戬身侧把燃着的香请下来灭掉。秦志戬手上泡茶的动作行云流水不做停歇，也不看马龙，颔首以示赞许，让他回去坐好准备喝茶。  
通风效率很高，这等极品金樽带着梅子味的茶香竟也是一卷而过不做半秒停留。许昕看不出表情，马龙刚才一直感情一直大起大落，现下是真渴了，他喝得有些急，秦志戬看他被子空了也不着急泡下一壶，等许昕按部就班慢悠悠地喝完了，才开始泡第二道。  
这一次起的很快，茶水几乎没什么味道。第三泡、第四泡、第五泡都是如此。  
马龙有些纳闷，秦志戬并不是不懂茶的人，何以拿泡新鲜毛尖的泡法来对待金骏眉…？  
正想着，腹内穿出略微的酸痛来。他想许是旧伤，或者又是闹肚子之类，就调整了下坐姿。谁曾想腹内腰间的闷酸像是水波般漾开并伴有略微痉挛感的时候，他才把手放在茶几上靠住。  
“不舒服吗，龙崽。”秦志戬看着他，神情不似纯然的关心，更多的是隐忍，还有些探寻。  
“没事…可能肠胃不太好…”  
“是吗。”秦志戬挑挑眉毛，长臂一伸按住了马龙的后颈。  
一招制敌的力道，马龙在他手下动弹不得，在秦志戬的手指探到他衣内推开屏蔽贴的边角的时候慌乱喊他：“秦爸！”  
许昕愣住了，并不知道现下究竟发生着什么，他伸出手去想扶着马龙，又不知道自己是不是该帮秦志戬摁住他，就听得耳机很细微地“此啦”一声——  
清茶气息从马龙身上散逸出来，味道随风而逝，自己体内被一盏盏点亮的神经告诉他：这是omega的信息素。  
这屋里他是Alpha，秦志戬是Alpha，马龙也是Alpha。  
哪里来的omega信息素？  
秦志戬依旧维持着摁住马龙的姿态，马龙在其手下微微颤抖，并没有人为许昕答疑解惑。  
随着体内本能的苏醒，他的身体明明白白的告诉他这屋里一定有个omega。清茶气息越来越浓，仿佛其中还有一丝香樟味的Alpha信息素。  
这是个被标记的omega，许昕想，谁的信息素是香樟味…？  
不是张继科吗？  
张继科的omega…？  
秦志戬额角的青筋一根接一根的爆起，忍耐到极限的样子。  
许昕看着两片蝴蝶骨高高耸起并微微颤抖的马龙，感觉自己的世界好像裂开了一个缝隙。  
他知道有人大难在即，他知道此刻山雨欲来。  
但是……  
马龙是omega？  
他的师兄、秦门当家，是张继科的omega？  
这让人怎么相信？  
虽然它的的确确在发生。  
“马龙，你究竟在干什么！”

这味道很浅淡，说不定是其他的原因。许昕看着马龙罕见的无助样子，此刻紫胀的脸色和脖颈，很难把他和一直当在自己身前、无所不能的长兄联系到一块去。  
“老秦，这可能有误会……”  
马龙艰难地扭头看着他，眼里晶亮，像是有泪。  
秦志戬此刻不再压抑自己的怒意，低沉的声音里满是尖锐的冰碴：“没误会！”他坚定的打断许昕，“你师兄，马龙，他是omega。”  
马龙会觉得很羞耻吧，许昕想。第一时间他想的竟然是做点什么缓解马龙此刻的窘迫，而不是纠结马龙是否是omega，为什么瞒着大家这个问题。  
他没有像死人一样坐在那里，他还是有心的。许昕不知道自己是不是该为这个认知感到庆幸，为自己依旧是社会学意义上的活人感到庆幸。他只知道马龙他一直站着自己前面护着自己撑着一片天，他不应当被这样对待。  
omega的窘境和艰难，他可能比其他Alpha感触多一点。

许昕默不作声，看着针孔推进他的肘窝，同时有支极细的针扎进了他颈后的腺体。秦志戬和陆叔在抽完血和腺液后推门出去，并体贴的关上了门。  
分析仪带着样品摇晃着，发出滴滴声。医生用口罩上方的眼睛和气的看着许昕：“先生，请您脱一下裤子。”  
许昕下意识地想回头看一眼马龙，突然意识到以往都在他身前或身后的大哥此刻正独个跪在茶室里，而面前这个医生很显然代表的是老秦的意思。  
他敛了敛眼神，站起身脱下裤子。  
“包括内裤，先生。”  
…  
他挣扎了半秒，自己把内裤褪了下去。  
医生在他腿间的器官上揉捏拨弄了两下，转而去寻找其他的穴位，不多会儿，随着医生的刺激，那个在流言里已然失效的物件开始有抬头的趋势。  
“滴———”分析仪上传出一声长音，拯救了室内沉默下暗涌的尴尬。  
“检查结束，先生，您可以穿裤子了。”医生摘了手套洗了手，去看检验结果，然后坐下来专心的写检查报告。  
他再揉下去，许昕穿裤子时想，自己可能就要动手了。他不知道从什么时候起开始厌恶别人的触碰，到如此程度。  
穿好衣服，陆叔端着盆水在门口等他浣手洗脸，告诉他秦志戬在楼顶等他。

许昕上去的时候，秦志戬正在讲电话，只听老秦说了三声好，然后挂断手机，双手负在背后，仰头看着郊外明亮阔大的天河。  
长出一口气，很慢地。  
他抬手敲了敲天台的门，老秦头也没回：“来，看看天。”  
厚黑之道也好，刀枪棍法也罢，这才是老秦最常和他们谈论的东西。他小时候更皮，老秦也是碾压式的严厉教育，直到马龙看不过眼来解围或者替他收拾完烂摊子，少有什么语重心长福音感化之类的场景。  
今天晚上他们可能都受了刺激。  
许昕怔愣着缓步走到秦志戬身后，也仰着头，把目光对准了仿佛流动着的星河。  
“差一点点，我就破坏规矩出山了。要不是龙崽在家给了你万全的保险，那么笃定你不会死。”

“差一点点。如果不是你陆叔扯着我说龙崽在家给你做了万全的保险，我就带人拆了肖门的祠堂。什么规矩，什么后果，都是狗屁！”  
“二昕，你说我要是这么干了，现在如何？”  
许昕看着银河眨巴眼，让银晖漫撒周身，任秦志戬看他，只等他自己说下一句话。  
如果是小时候，秦志戬早就一脚赏在他屁股上并斥上句：“别装死！说话！”  
现在的秦志戬……  
他从台边抽出两根木棍，随手扔了一根给许昕。  
风声照脸打来，许昕下意识后退半步，单手接住。看对面秦志戬做好了起手式，棍尖直指他的双眼。  
他默不作声随之起手，实际上他的左眼在黑夜里等同瞎子。  
他的棍法是马龙教的，并不精通，实际上到现在也只能全得了自己而已，马龙说数样常用冷兵里，秦志戬最擅长的便是棍法，马龙只能险胜老秦，而自己在这方面，连险胜马龙都没有过。  
老秦并没有暖场或者热身给他，棍棍直杀要害而来，右边尚且能防，左臂左腿几分钟里挨了好几棍子。  
毫不留情，疼的许昕直咬牙。他被动应对，徒劳抵抗，捉襟见肘，整个人腾挪地笨拙而懈怠。  
这是老秦，他想，我或许并不一定要赢他。  
想法尚未从脑子里蒸发出去，就让老秦一棍捅在肋骨上，许昕“啊”了声半跪下来，捂着痛处直抽冷气。这里是旧伤了，老秦不可能不知道，此刻疼的呼吸都抽搐，脑袋上冷汗扑朔朔地往外渗。  
“起来，”秦志戬咬牙切齿，“才哪到哪，是马龙就教了你这些玩意儿还是你自己只有这点能耐！有胆子弄死方博没胆子跟我比试！？”  
许昕听到“方博”二字大喘了口气，说不清是心口爆出来的痛还是肋骨上的痛，此刻牵连在一起，整个胸腔里又凉又疼，血腥气直往嘴里冲。  
我没胆子弄死他……  
许昕喃喃着，握紧了棍子，另只手捂着心脏的位置站起来。  
老秦打法依旧犀利，许昕通过一次以后渐渐适应了局势，左围右突，也有一次两次突破老秦防线的时候，虽然都被老秦及时拦住，也让他高高拧起的眉心松了些许。  
“你这个样子，我想我当初不去也是对的，放任你死在肖门也行，救回来没用，你心里巴不得去了。”跟着这句话，老秦冲着许昕左肩来了两记猛的，没想到让许昕两个大动作闪躲避过去，他眼中亮了一亮，没有作声。

在一记远挑之后，两人比试止于冲着许昕心口的短而急的冲击。  
老秦丢了棍子时候，许昕也松了手，坐在地上，大口喘息。当胸痛得厉害，他也不去捂了。  
老秦冲他伸出手，他望着老秦。  
“许昕，我秦门不是养不起一个做不了事的人。但你自己做过的错过的，总要自己担起来。马龙什么情况你看见了，当年他分化成omega，跪在我脚底下，求我要不废了他，要不废了他的性征。我心都是冷的。跟看见你这段时间走来一模一样。你怎么长大的我最知道，你远远不止这样而已。起来吧，二昕。”  
许昕抓住老秦渗着热汗、布满老茧的手心，站了起来。

秦志戬送许昕进房间洗澡睡觉之后，抹了把身上的汗，去茶室看跪在蒲团上的马龙。  
过去了三个小时之久，这人连跪姿都没改上一改。秦志戬不知道自己心里是该难过还是改生气。  
“秦爸。”马龙抬头叫他。通红的血丝爬满了眼白，鼻头眼眶也红得厉害，脸颊上还有泪水干掉的渍迹。  
“想好了？”  
秦志戬的表情仍然阴沉着，周身有糟糕的气旋盘绕。  
马龙直了直身子，在秦志戬看不到的地方，双手紧紧地拳贴在裤边。  
“既然秦爸让我决断，我留。不是为了谁，这个孩子既然来了，自有他的价值。”  
秦志戬松了口气，复又摇摇头。  
“你起来吧。”  
马龙看起来他的秦爸好像在这一瞬间老了几十岁。喉咙里酸涩不已。但是这个决定他不打算改了。他为自己关于孩子的想法和打算打了个冷颤，想站起来，可是因为跪的太久，双腿早已麻木，整个人向前栽倒。  
最终落在秦志戬怀里。  
秦志戬揽着他的脖子扶他起来，把他抱在怀里，又在腺体上轻轻拍了拍：“我的龙崽，好孩子。”

马龙醒来就看见了床头柜上的水和一盒检测工具。  
秦志戬总是这样。他什么都不说的时候，已经掌握了一切，甚至连他们的想法都是。  
后背沐浴在晨光里，还带着尚未完全醒转的酥痒，他看着检测工具，不得不清醒。  
Positive。  
他坐在马桶盖上定了定神，扔了检测棒，放了一脸盆冷水把脸埋了进去。  
毫无转圜。

门口已经有佣人在等，引他到医疗室去做了彩超抽了血，并把一本检查结果交给他，让他带给秦志戬。  
马龙看着封面上的Alpha.Xu，想了想，还是翻开了封页。  
指标全部正常，没有什么一样的标识。最下面的诊断上写的正常也为上面的那些让人看不明白的指标做了注解。  
太好了。  
马龙笑了，嘴角微扬成好看的角度。  
许昕和秦志戬已经就坐，陆叔为他拉开椅子，刚坐下，秦志戬就往他餐碟里送了个牛奶馒头，回头给许昕夹了跟油条，自己也拿了一根，挥挥手让他们喝粥吃东西。  
这个早晨是真正家常的氛围。  
三人仿佛在一夜之间放下了心头的所有挂碍，开始认认真真吃起饭来。  
理当如此，吃饭便是吃饭。当家庭问题解决以后，昨日那般的修罗场自然是要烟消云散的。  
秦志戬先解决了手里的油条，一边喝粥一边看马龙仔细的吃东西，胃口不算太差，细嚼慢咽也吃了点下去。  
“你决心留下他，不管别人怎么想，这个孩子首先是我秦门的孩子，是我秦志戬的第三代。龙崽，不要有负担。”  
马龙脸埋在粥碗里，喉头发堵。  
楼上正在陆叔的指挥下有序地往下运东西，马龙瞟了眼，仿佛是自己昨日睡的床跟家具？  
秦志戬给他跟许昕分别布了一筷子菜：“我想了想，还是给你弄了张软点的床，房里格局要重新布置迎胎神，索性都换了。”  
“秦爸，这…？”  
秦志戬大手一挥：“你们两个该做事做事，上班的时候专心上班。你秦爸退休了正好给你们忙忙家务。二昕下班早点回大宅，我让陆叔每天先安顿好你再回来。龙崽直接到这，别再让不三不四的人盯上。”  
许昕点点头，依旧没话。马龙听着耳际有点臊，不知道秦志戬这个不三不四说的是张继科，还是怕他身份败露从而会招致的生命危险。  
“二昕，”秦志戬拿筷子点点许昕的碗边，“有事跟你哥说。”  
“好。”  
马龙微微瞪大了眼睛，讶异于许昕的转性。秦志戬朝他笑了笑，摇摇头，指指他的饭碗。  
果然，知子莫若父。  
但愿秦爸的药能治好他。

方博踹了一脚神游中的张继科，“愣什么呢？快扑锅啦！”  
张继科拿黄瓜锤方博：“一年没见你没大没小的！？”  
邱贻可切好辣椒在旁边热油：“你有？”  
张继科把黄瓜咔嚓一口，顺手给方博嘴里塞了根胡萝卜：“保三争一吧。”  
方博：“呸呸呸。”  
陈玘翘着二郎腿坐沙发里，连白眼都懒得给一个。拍拍旁边的沙发让方博过来。  
“学分攒多少了？”  
“…玘叔，”其实他更想叫婶儿，顾及到可能会被这位外科圣手一刀切掉小xx，还是决定老实一点，“我又不是小学生。”  
“我意思让你慢慢来，将来争取留这边。你可以多参加社会实践。有打工吗？”  
“城区一家咖啡馆儿…”  
“那不得挺乱？”  
“Josh介绍的，就我另一室友，华人，他也在那儿，靠谱。”  
张继科在厨房插了句嘴进来：“我记得你们这中国人不多。”  
“哦对！小胖他老公也在！就在咱这小区。”  
邱贻可跟张继科交换了个眼神。  
“那叫他来一起吃火锅吧。”张继科这么说。  
方博弹起来就去发微信。  
All for O这个社区很大，好在他们俩都住在最深的单元，相距也不远，不多会儿周雨就出现在方博门口跟他勾肩搭背进了门。

周雨当然知道当初绑架自己是肖门做的手脚，米子带着保镖在楼下待命，加之All for O社区对omega采取重点保护措施，Alpha进出都要登记并获许可，一旦发生攻击omega的行为社区有权直接采取强制措施；现在他的背后是整个吴门整个樊氏，于哪个层面他都有单刀赴会的底气。  
与方博接触这么久，从方博口中了解到的肖门似乎是不屑于去做这种事情的。吴门和樊氏不可能因为他与肖门老死不相往来。樊振东有这个禁忌，他得试着探探路，看看此结是否可解。  
肖门方才爬出最低谷，正是需要资金与强大合作方的时候，这时候与肖门谈判也符合周雨现今操盘的樊氏利益最大化的原则，若能化此结，对两方都是有百利而无一害。  
前日小胖无意中透露与现而今的秦门合作总有诸多不痛快。也是，秦门志在洗白，一些产业一旦转移，资金和货源进出路径自然堵死不愿再开，靠吴门力量去周转又增加吴门自身危险；秦氏因为许昕的缘故发展几乎停滞，樊氏与他们的许多合作谈起来也不太顺畅，这正是肖吴两家互相需要的关口。  
“你们好，我是周雨。”  
陈玘站起来跟他握手，邱贻可举了举铲子示意，张继科举了举手上正在切菜的刀。  
“那我叔，邱贻可，专治缺心眼儿。旁边那我哥，张继科，胖儿跟他往来多。”  
周雨客气地致意，顺道把张继科从头到脚打量了个遍，十分确认自己从未见过这个人。  
他看了眼Josh关闭的房门，顺口问方博：“Josh又不在吗？好像每次你家人来的时候他都有事儿？”  
张继科切菜的节奏停住了。

“小雨吃鱼丸。”  
“小雨吃虾滑。”  
“小雨吃牛肉。”  
张继科给方博夹了一筷子黄喉，转手给周雨补上：“方博，看你碗里堆成山了，赶紧吃。”  
周雨也笑：“我能够到，博哥也不用担心我拘束，我当然是个不客气的。”  
两个人穿着同一色系的毛衣，脸上让红油火锅烘出好看的红晕，一个瓜子脸、一个鹅蛋脸，凑在一块儿活像一对吉祥物。  
张继科也没什么芥蒂地投喂周雨，面前这一对凑在一起小豹子似的吃的脸颊鼓鼓，格外满足了他最近爆棚的父（？）爱。  
邱贻可左给陈玘一筷子，右给方博一筷子，眼睛还要盯着张继科别把肉煮老了或者…  
“别下黄瓜了！你当他俩都是你啊！”  
“浪人，给张继科下点藕片。”  
周雨方博叼着牛肉面面相觑，哪里有藕片？  
“也是，”邱贻可仿佛陈玘肚子里的蛔虫，“我也觉得他最近有点缺心眼。”  
方博从周雨筷子上叼过一只鱼丸，无心道：“别不是恋爱了吧！”  
张继科夹着煮的黄瓜条咕咚一声轻响掉到了锅底。  
“瞎说。”

陈玘和方博本来两个人收拾厨房好好儿的，擦完餐厅的邱贻可非要进来一起弄，陈玘看他在自己旁边干什么都嫌弃，厨房一下子鸡飞狗跳起来。方博伸手去拉架，还得防着被邱贻可搓脸蛋子。  
周雨捧着茶杯靠在床边，一耳听雪打木墙沙沙作响，一耳听三人之间沸反盈天，脸上情不自禁地露出满足和有些羡慕的微笑来。  
不光是他，连张继科也是笑的一脸幸福，眼睛盯在方博身上没挪过多久。  
周雨分了神去看张继科：“张先生跟传说里不太像。”  
“小博儿在这蒙你看顾，一起叫科哥。”  
“科哥这话就见外了，我和博哥是一路人，格外投缘也是有的，谈不上看顾，彼此照应。”  
“跟博儿一路，那跟我家也差不远了。你是小胖爱人，我叫你小雨没问题吧？”  
周雨笑着摇头，大眼带着笑意，却是一片澄明：“科哥快人快语，我也直话直说了。看博哥性子，加上对肖门行事作风也略有耳闻，今天见了科哥本人，我对过去发生的一些事情有点新的想法。”  
“你想问到底是不是我绑架你？”  
“嗯。”  
“不是。”  
周雨冲着张继科举杯：“科哥说不是我信。小胖自有他的想法，吴门我不插手，但他把樊氏交给我，我还是能说上话的。”  
张继科眼里带着掩饰不住的激赏，拍了拍周雨状似单薄的肩，与周雨碰杯，两人以茶代酒，化了横亘在吴门樊氏和肖门中间的百丈冰川。  
“张总知不知道马龙为何这么说？”周雨眼鹿眼中水波潋滟，问题极辛辣。  
张继科面色平静为他添水：“可能有人作梗，可能彼此误会，现如今事情过去那么久，很难再查清楚，小雨介意，改天约马龙出来坐坐。”  
“不必为难，”周雨笑眼弯弯，“我在商言商，大家合作愉快就好。倒是科哥要小心。”  
张继科以为他意指秦门，只轻轻嗯了一声。周雨见其不解话中之义，只得挑明：“Josh。我感觉他总是在回避博哥的家人。科哥对此人有没有了解？”  
张继科掀起眼皮，周雨为他此时眼里骤然而起的杀意一凛，心下了然，张继科必然是对此人起了疑窦的。  
“我没见过，你有他照片吗？”  
“微信给你。”  
张继科对着Josh的照片打量了好一会儿，排除了两人认识的可能性。  
周雨的朋友圈里突然出现了二十多个提醒，打开一看，张继科把他和方博的合照全扒拉了一遍点了赞。  
甚至可能还收藏了下来。

马龙的手机上同时收到两条信息，一致的内容：  
“许总把洛杉矶中转突然改成了芝加哥中转。”  
From Josh/ 许昕助理。  
马龙的头嗡地一响，忙向许昕助理追了条信息过去：“原因？”  
把Josh调开去三番接许昕就是因为这几日肖门一众家长去方博处探视，谁曾想许昕突然来这一手。  
他抓不着头脑，为什么许昕突然要去芝加哥？  
不，不能让他们碰上，不能染许昕再碰上方博！  
他给张继科发短信，打了一半，删掉了。  
让张继科知道许昕突然要往芝加哥扎，难保不想回来斩草除根，谁都没那第二条命这么胡来。  
想了想，让人定了奥兰多迪士尼的票，把电子验证码发给了张继科。  
“带大博儿去迪士尼玩玩吧。我们说好的。”  
张继科把短信给方博看，方博先愣了。  
“都把博哥当小孩儿吗？”转念一想，抓住了重点，“龙哥不来吗？”  
张继科把他手机递给他：“你自己问问。”  
马龙给方博回信也很快：“我要年后才能去，说好带你出去玩的，先让你哥替我不给你吧。”  
方博往周雨腿上一躺：“雨哥，我是不是特幸福。”  
周雨摸着方博柔软的头毛，眉眼弯弯：“博哥万人迷，我可嫉妒死了。等我胖儿来塞你狗粮。”  
幸福？  
用生命换来的只能叫平安而已。周雨手底下搂了搂方博的肩膀，不知怎的此刻突然想起小胖诉说的方博的故事里那个叫许昕的人，厌憎至极。  
这么好的方博，谁不想护紧了。  
张继科看了票上预约的入场日期竟然是明天中午，立时三刻就要去收拾行李往机场去。  
周雨抱着方博不动：“雪夜行车太危险了，恐怕高速上已经有冰晶，等明天第一道铲雪车走过之后我派车送你们。”  
张继科想想也是：“那明早麻烦小雨。”  
“客气。”  
方博揽着周雨脖子不撒手：“小雨一起吧！”  
周雨撸猫似的撸他撒娇的博哥：“我得把项目忙完等胖儿来呀。”  
邱贻可跟张继科两人对视，心中都道可惜，这俩都是omega，不然此刻的画面是多么美好。  
陈玘眼刀杀过来：别特么整些老掉牙的东西，邱常在，今晚睡地板！

一行四人起了个大早，周雨带米子开车送，后面还跟了辆备用车，路还是滑的，生怕一不小心轮胎卡路边沟里。紧赶慢赶好容易在登机前一小时赶到了机场。  
周雨替方博解下围巾，抹净了他鼻尖的汗滴，拍着方博小屁股就把他往换票处赶。手忙脚乱到一行四人马上要登机了，周雨方被玻璃墙与他们隔开。  
方博在墙那边蹦着越过墙头跟周雨依依不舍：“小胖子来了一起到奥兰多来呀！”  
“嗨知道啦！”  
听得墙那边张继科在催：“方博儿赶紧的，快点儿！马上到你了！”  
方博刚蹦跶完，尿意突然上了头，把包往张继科手里一扔，脚下生风就往旁边厕所里跑。  
“你们先上！我放个水！”

方博正在紧张兮兮的迅速解裤链，掏出小宝贝，一边听着登机广播一边嘘嘘，背后一阵门响，一双皮鞋用极平稳的节奏，哒、哒、哒、哒走了进来。  
方博憋了一路，此时正放到最开心的时候，就差哼着小歌吹个小曲儿了，也没有听见脚步声在他身后骤然停住。  
身边的突然出现颀长的阴影，他也没有去看，专心地挤自己膀胱里的水。  
手肘突然被人拉住，颤抖地：“方博…方博？”  
方博被他拉地身体都转了过来，猝不及防也受了惊，一下尿地有点远，毫无预兆地呲了对方一鞋。  
干净的黑色皮面上有大片水珠，甚至西裤裤脚也有可疑的阴影。  
方博面上一红，一壁是臊的，一壁是吓的，还有些不好意思，磕磕巴巴道：“你…你谁啊！没看见正放水吗！？”  
“方博！！！！”张继科石破天惊的吼声几乎震碎了机场的玻璃外墙，方博来不及多纠结，从对面人的手里夺过自己的胳膊，把水龙头收回裤裆，手都来不及洗就夺门而出。  
——顶着机场里所有人诧异的眼神飞奔，在通道关闭前最后一秒冲进了张继科怀里。  
“你尿不尽？”  
张继科说着，就要来扯方博的手把他往座位上揪。方博赶忙把手揣兜里。  
我还没洗手呢！  
看着方博臌胀的腮帮跟通红的耳朵，张继科了然，走到座位上坐下。  
方博归置好行李之后终于发现自己的大门没关，涨红了脸在外套的遮掩下小心翼翼地拉上拉链。  
幸好旁边的邱贻可已经睡熟了，不知道他现在还有没有“看zier的ji儿”这种恶趣味。  
他一边拉拉链，一边回想刚才那个人颤抖的手和震荡的瞳仁。  
这人认识我。  
他看起来好伤心…又好开心…  
他是谁啊！？  
天…  
别不是博哥之前有什么没了的风流债吧！

许昕看了看自己空荡荡的手掌，行尸走肉一般走出洗手间，浑然不记得自己原是要进来做什么。  
那是方博…  
那是方博！  
他用手背捂住了自己的眼睛。挡住了天光，却挡不住眼眶里溢出来的苦涩液体。  
太好了。

直到坐在车上，许昕依然觉得不真实。  
这种梦他都没敢做过，所以…  
这不会是梦吧？  
“今天是什么时候？”  
坐在前排的秘书太久没听见许昕说完整的句子，几乎以为自己幻听，下意识“嗯？”了一声。  
司机反应快，怼了一下秘书的手肘，立马接道：“许总，今天是2月13日，现在芝加哥时间上午九点，北京时间夜晚十一点。”  
秘书心道好险，差点小命不保。打好了十二万分精神以备许昕后续问话，却再听不见蟒爷说些什么。  
许昕看着自己裤脚挂着的小冰晶，露出极心酸的微笑来。

许昕回到大宅，发现马龙竟坐在大宅的沙发上。手里边放着一杯热豆浆，皱着眉。  
“现在连牛奶都不备，你什么时候开始喝豆浆了？”  
许昕盯着冒着热气的豆浆，恍然想起方博在这的时候。  
他乳糖不耐，家里给马龙采买的优质鲜奶那时候大半便宜了许昕，也试过让方博喝，但是少不了他要难受一阵。  
于是后来常备了极好的大豆，给方博夜里加餐。许昕回来了也能赶上喝一点。那些夜晚他摩挲着热乎乎的碗边，脸熏在豆浆的香气里，总是在琢磨方博小口小口喝热豆浆时窝心的模样。  
许昕抬手，找厨房又要了一晚。  
“早上用这个泡油条也不错…”他有些迷，这也是方博喜欢的吃法。  
马龙眉头皱的更深了。  
“原来你不大吃油腻腻的。北美那边还顺利吗？”  
马龙没有看他，其他的感官却不错一丝一毫地关注许昕。既要告诉所有人许昕已然恢复，就不能再像往日那般对他身边一切人和事实行全面监管，于是一切信息只能靠助理旁敲侧击去打听。传回来的信息倒是一切如常，只是一句话把马龙的心提到了嗓子眼儿。  
“许总大概没听到，当时张继科在通道上很大声地叫了方博的名字，所幸只有一声，也还好错过了。”

许昕抱着豆浆碗，整个脸埋在热乎乎的香气里，人有些恍惚：“就…还行吧。”  
马龙挑高了一边的眉毛（？）。  
“哥…”  
“嗯？”  
许昕又沉默下来。  
“你跟…”他看了看马龙的肚子，“还好吗？”  
马龙被突如其来的关心打的一个怔愣：“还行。”  
又沉默了一段儿，许昕突然开口，几乎把马龙惊了一跳。  
“哥。”  
“嗯？”  
“我还有救吗？”  
马龙心里咯噔，嘴里却薄责道：“什么话！？”  
“对不起啊。”许昕没头没尾的来了一句。马龙对上他发红的眼睛，嘴唇嗫嚅一阵，也只有看许昕放下手里焐了半天的豆浆，形单影只地上了楼，从胸口的钱包里拿出钥匙，打开了方博原来住的那个房间。  
他站在房门口，许久，终于闻见了里面传来一丝百利甜香气，微弱到让人以为是多疑的大脑制造的幻觉。

马龙站在许昕房门口，拿出手机，与方博的聊天记录停留在半月之前。  
马龙：玩得开心吗？  
方博：与张继科合照.jpg  
马龙：有没有发生特别的事情？  
方博：？？？巨开心！谢谢龙哥！  
但愿如此。  
他收起手机，随陆叔走下楼梯。

陆叔说，二少很少这么早上楼休息，可能是两个时区折腾，累坏了。  
马龙笑笑，心里的疲惫泛滥起来。  
那陆叔明早告诉我他究竟睡好没有吧。

这一款香薰精油他不知道续买过多少次，都只敢在自己房间点，那些被回忆痛苦撕扯一夜无眠的夜晚像无限重播的电视剧折磨了他一天又一天。  
这是他头一次躺在这张久违的床上，让柔软的被絮包裹着，仿佛还能幻想方博就在旁边一样，百利甜的香氛营造出一个虚假而诱惑的避风港，让他的神经不断沉了下去。  
一夜无梦，醒来竟是天光大盛。  
他好像重新回到了这个世界，树是绿的，天是蓝的，鸟鸣啁啾，晨雾里弥漫着树林特有的清新气味。  
这些好像在他的生活和感知里缺位已久，只知天和水应当大致是什么样子  
他像走出幻境的沙漠旅人，又像落入仙境的垂死伤患。目前感知到的世界让他一如前日见到方博一般，感到那么的不真实。  
如果这不是梦，许昕想，让我用命换一次再到你身边的机会。  
好不好啊，方博？

张继科坐在出租车里，又一次看见马龙上了那辆他熟悉的suv。  
他似乎已经不住大宅，搬去了半山上的一个山庄里。  
他扒扒头发，跟司机说：“走吧。”  
他不应该这样的。  
我不应该这么来见他，张继科再一次这么告诉自己。  
可是马龙的发情期究竟怎么回事？  
他的指尖发着冷，显而易见的事实将他从心脏冷冻到四肢最末梢的毛细血管。  
肖门失去的已经找了回来，新的势力、生意都在重新布局扎根，经过此次调整，他获得了更多甚至更强势的资源，比如背靠吴门、由周雨操盘的樊氏资本的导入。  
马龙早已经把生意场黑白道夺走的东西又放回了市场，等他一点点夺回来之后，他的手中难道就再无其他筹码？  
又或者，于马龙，他到底只是另一种抑制剂而已。  
出租车的车轮碾过落叶，车辙里只留了些看不出形状的齑粉。

方博抱着脑袋，一份十分痛苦的样子。  
切尔诺夫一脸抱歉：“Bo，sorry…”  
不不不不不关你事，一定是这个尺子是他妈热敏感材料做的…  
不过都是帮他放过冷枪的兄弟了：“为什么教你用尺子画你还能写成这个jiba样子啊…”  
达芬奇画蛋也不过如此…大兄弟，咱们已经写了三天“一”这个字了…  
好学生明显抓错了重点：“bo，jb是森莫…”  
方博觉得自己的表情肯定已经扭曲了。  
快到日子了，这个脾气吧…真的很难控制：“小切，咱非得学中文吗？”  
对方一脸虔诚用毛子味十足的英文说：“因为前几次咱一起去搞事情你枪法真的太帅了！我得全方位向你学习！”  
“枪法什么的真心是巧合！”方博拍着胸口发誓，“我来这之前真的没摸过枪！我表哥黑社会扛把子，这可能是基因问题！但这跟你学中文没有一毛钱关系！”  
毛茸茸的金黄脑袋偏了偏，自己咕哝道：“听说你们中国的岳父岳母都比较难搞定…”  
“啥？”  
“没没没…那今天不学了不学了。你记不记得上次我俩去炸的那个日本集装箱？”  
方博神色一秒冷下来：“你说水谷家的？”  
“对，就是联合棒子在韩国黑你哥的小鬼子。”  
“怎么？”  
切尔诺夫挤眉弄眼：“他要亲自来查这批货的事情。”  
方博嗤笑，转了转腕子，指节捏得硌蹦蹦响，墨色瞳仁里几乎迸出两颗寒星来，从牙缝里憋出两个字：“Fxxk him.”  
切尔诺夫让方博这个样子燃倒，也捏紧拳头，涨了涨自己膨大的肱二头肌。  
邱贻可来接方博放学，老远就看见一个老外对自己家小圆脸子眉飞色舞嘀嘀咕咕，走近一看，这特么还是俄罗斯黑帮三把手。  
切尔诺夫看见方博背后脸阴沉的能榨出煤油的邱贻可，自动自发站直了身体装乖宝宝。  
方博后颈一凉，听见熟悉的川普：“zier，跟他suo撒子噻…”  
方博给了切尔诺夫一个闭嘴的眼神，扯着邱贻可就走。  
“丢不丢人丢不丢人！？我这么大了还管我跟哪个朋友玩！？”  
“你不知道他谁啊？”  
“我同班同学啊！”配合着翻了个影帝级别的白眼，“难道还要我离他远一点！”  
邱贻可犯了难，半天没想好怎么应付这个青春期末尾叛逆的小祖宗，方博已经蹦老远去了。

尽管邱贻可回去的时候扯着方博的脸蛋肉再三叮嘱不要跟不三不四尤其是黑社会的人混在一起玩，还是没挡住方博一转头就去了切尔诺夫他们的小据点。  
方博进来的时候他们正在检新到的一批手枪，上膛的声音莫名其妙地悦耳。  
有人发现了方博，yoohoo了一声，整个场子都热闹了，起哄此起彼伏。  
切尔诺夫迎上前来一把挂在方博肩上，半推半搂请他上来看从自己老家弄来的这批好玩意儿。  
方博拿了一把，掂了掂，比自己上次用的美国货轻多了，扣了下扳机，感觉后坐力会小很多。  
他摸摸自己手腕子，终于不用玩一次抢手腕就疼好几天了。  
不知道是哪来的毛病，平时也不发作，总是在摸枪之后难受。可能老天爷看不惯他这么皮，特地给他下了个紧箍咒。  
用切尔诺夫的话来说，五指山也拦不住他博哥指哪打哪。  
方博赶紧怼他，你别不敬神明，腿毛要越长越多的。况且你博哥哪有那么神！  
切尔诺夫一嘴的nonono，博哥，我最不喜欢你们中国人瞎谦虚，这么多兄弟都知道你本事，你这么低调我们还要不要做人了。我老大说，博哥要是看得上我们毛子这点小实力，小买卖，毕业以后去我们广袤的西伯利亚大展身手。  
方博心道华夏大地你博哥还没染指呢，沙俄帝国就免了吧……况且让我家那几位知道我跟你一起玩儿……

他再度掂了掂枪，感觉无比趁手。  
万事具备，只等打鸟了。

方博在望远镜里拿着枪的模样愁的Josh眉毛虬结成山，收了设备就给马龙打电话。  
转眼，就看到了马龙的机票预订信息。  
一小时以内收到了马龙发来的Boarding Pass照片。  
芝加哥这边人员不太充足，每次都从总部调派随行秘书。此次马龙出行是绝密级别，轻装上阵，乔装出行，一个人都没带。  
他贴身盯梢方博的话行政安排上就更没有人统筹了。  
马龙转机LA，到达芝加哥的时间正好是明天夜里，Josh只能调派一辆防弹轿车自己去接  
小祖宗，就一天，可千万别出什么乱子。

马龙看着给他开门的方博，怀疑Josh是不是给了假情报。  
方博紧紧攥着自己皮卡丘睡衣胸前的扣子，还微微发着抖，身上撒发着极淡的百利甜味道。头发乱糟糟的，脸颊通红，鼻头沁着汗。眼皮没神地耷拉，抬了抬望马龙，那一汪可怜儿简直要滴出来。  
他一把抱起方博，腰上的酸痛也没管，直接给他揭了个干净往浴缸里一塞开始放热水，沾着百利甜味的濡湿睡衣让他团吧团吧扔进了洗衣机。  
方博软塌塌躺在热水里，身体通红，底下那根半勃着，身上那股欲望把他吊在半路，体内酸软绞痛混在一道同流合污。  
方博发烫的指尖软软地勾住了马龙裤子口袋的边缘。  
“龙哥…难…难受…”  
他是有抑制剂的，只不过昨天全被Josh掉包成生理盐水了。一则是防着他打了抑制剂出去捣乱危险，二来，这个东西还是少用的好，马龙深受其害，自然知道这反噬的痛苦。  
方博属于洗了标记又做的切除手术，没有抑制剂去中和少不得还是发情期反应厉害一点，毕竟是一具已尝情欲的躯壳，要完全切断这些神经连接是不可能做到的。  
马龙看着方博已经被自己抓花的瓷白皮肤，心里乱成一团麻。  
马龙蹲在浴缸旁，握着方博的手，来回摩挲。  
“博儿，听话，泡一会儿…”  
方博每次发情期，不管是否有抑制剂加持，少不了要低烧一顿，这烧倒有法子可解，马龙尽量来陪他，把他蜷在怀里焐汗，睡个两三天，也就不妨事了。  
只是今天不那么好过了，方博抓着他的手，轻轻痛哼着。  
他知道的，这种痛。  
方博与他都是极隐忍的人，也极耐得住痛，所释放的不过是冰山之一角，从这点外向里他人根本无法得知他们现在究竟身处怎样的炼狱。  
他看着方博另一只手试图给自己打，怎么样都硬不起来，渐渐的方博的哼哼里带上了哭音。  
这场面、这声音惹的马龙心疼，每当这时候，想想许昕所受，倒也没有那么护短了，方博这样子真是让人柔肠寸断。  
他把方博用浴巾裹住抱出来放在床上，从背后环住这句地热的通红身体，手探进浴巾里握住了方博正上下撸动的那只手。  
“不哭，大博儿，哥哥帮你。”

方博暖热的鼻息和控制不住的低低声音打在自己的颈窝里，马龙体察不到其中的旖旎意味，一颗心早已被扔进盐罐子，疼的皱缩。  
索性方博已经不记得这一切，他技巧性的带着方博动作着，马龙想，好在都是他们替方博记着这种刀绞的心痛。若是这一层业果再让方博受着，不光许昕，连他都想一死以谢方博。  
内心一道冷冰冰的声音冲着他嗤笑：  
马龙，你看你。

方博终于睡着了。马龙给方博装进睡袋里，自己也躺下抱住睡袋，又在外层加了个被子。  
忙过这一阵，才觉察出自己腰间的酸痛来。  
他拿过手机，点开屏幕，空荡荡的桌面。  
他神色黯了黯。  
突然进来一条信息，他连忙打开：  
秦志戬：  
外出公干？  
马龙眼里刚点着的小灯熄灭，叹口气回信：资产转让。  
关了手机，摸了摸自己尚且十分平坦的小腹，皱了皱眉，最终连这眉头也无奈的渐渐松懈，让马龙进入梦乡去了。

方博在睡袋里咕涌，没几下马龙就醒了。看见方博抖动的眼皮子，就知道这家伙在装睡。  
这害羞呢。  
头发全让汗粘在额头上，好在皮肤已经没有那么滚烫了。  
他去浴室拿了个干毛巾出来，戳戳方博的脸蛋：“博儿，知道你醒了。身上汗赶紧擦擦，我去给你放水。”

马龙把方博抱起来，腰上微微闪了闪，只觉略微酸疼。他没太在意，像以往一样把方博放进浴缸的热水里。因为汗水和体液而略微濡湿的衣物被他团吧团吧扔进了洗衣机。方博在水里有些缺氧，脸越发红的厉害。方博从睡袋里钻出两只眼睛，忽闪忽闪，突然眼眶就红了。  
马龙受不了他委屈，连忙把毛巾揉他脸上：“光屁股我都见过，这怕什么。”  
转身赶紧进了洗手间，往马桶前一跪，开始了例行晨吐。  
今天还得悄悄的。  
吐着吐着，借着食道蠕动的难过，自己也红了眼眶。

他正在漱口，听见方博在外面哑着嗓子叫他：  
“龙哥，有信息！”  
他让方博先去浴室里泡着，拿上手机往厨房走。  
手机解锁打开，信息跳出来：  
张继科：  
马龙，在哪  
他咬住嘴唇，都咬红了才放开。

方博在all for O 的诊所做检查，马龙在外面等他，靠在车门上，手里还燃着一支没吸几口的烟。  
这个诊所是当地所能找到的治疗信息素水平失调的最好医院，他当初花了重金，把中部地区最出名的医生团队请来搭班子，旁人只当这是公寓设施的一部分。马龙精心策划这块资产，每个人员设备都由他与陈玘亲自经手，为的就是这一切能好好照顾方博。  
他抽了一口烟，想着自己是不是也应该搬来这里。他把这里布置的足够好，好到连自己都动心。虽说现在这个资产转移到方博名下由邱贻可监管，他算是用诚意打动了邱贻可，两人大致和解，如果他提出要搬过来邱贻可未必不会拒绝。  
方博估计是一万个欢迎。  
诊所的门口正对着马路，行人看见这个长身玉立、形容整洁却透露着些微颓靡气息的男人免不了多看几眼，被戏称应去做钢琴家的手指夹着根烟，风吹过来从铁刘海上刷下几绺发丝荡在前额，背后靛蓝色的轿车与灰色的天空相称，只显得似冰似玉的男人比这隆冬更冷。  
有车开过他特地走慢或掉头回来再经过一次，过于热情的放下车窗冲他吹口哨，他吸了口烟，眼神在灰雾背后看不清喜怒，换做在中国，他可能一枪掏出来就爆了那人的脑袋。  
他几乎忘了自己肚子里现在还有颗小黄豆。  
只燃了四分之一的烟被他按灭在垃圾桶上，烟蒂也被他轻轻弹了进去。  
现而今O也好，做A的执念早已没有那么强。只想做个能消失就消失的普通人，没有那么多羁绊牵扯，清清静静平平安安过自己的日子。  
一个人熬过的发情期不好受，他的……孩子吧，尚且听话，除了偶尔腰际酸软和每日例行的晨吐略微让人辛苦，几乎没什么刻意的折磨提醒他现今身体与往日有异。  
如果有他在就好了。  
医生来唤他进去接方博，他打开车门，横抱了满脸通红的方博进去，坐进驾驶舱再把车往方博家开。  
方博情况好多了，侧躺在椅子上盯着马龙连开车都是一丝不苟的侧脸。  
龙哥，你是不是不开心啊？  
没有啊。  
方博想起昨天晚上，他被包裹成个蚕蛹，倔强的把手伸出去捏着手机打游戏，马龙回完工作信息就把他的手机抽走了。他脑袋枕在马龙胳膊上，整个人几乎是窝在马龙的怀里，马龙一只手有意无意拍着他，另一只被他枕着的手却也拿着手机。  
他没有真睡熟，只感觉马龙心事很重的，盯着亮光的手机屏幕盯了很久，直到他开口叫他。  
马龙亲亲他的发旋，终于关了手机拉上被子睡觉。

方博发情期结束的第一天早晨，两个人都睡的格外沉，不妨让人一脚踹开门，马龙下意识从床上弹坐起身操了枕下的枪就对着门口，同时一脚把在睡袋里还在打鼾的方博踹到衣柜的后面。  
立时三刻放下保险，从睡眠中苏醒的视神经才把门口人的影像传进大脑。  
张继科。  
显然还没有吸收自己的omega和幼弟睡在一个被窝里的画面，想说什么说不出口，整张脸呆愣的好笑。  
方博嗷嗷痛哼着把自己从睡袋里挣扎出来，看见马龙拿枪指着门口，偷眼看出去，发现是自己老哥。  
“你们俩……现在关系已经这么差了吗？”  
马龙这才醒神，合上保险栓把枪收好。  
方博正要劝他们有话好好说，就听见一道疲惫一道低沉的声音同时响起。  
“你怎么在这。”

两个成年男人的对话，方博搅合着锅里的粥腹诽，透过窗户看他们一个叼着烟一个夹着烟站在阳台上说话。  
反正听不见他们在说什么，他开始查看这几天错过的信息。  
切尔诺夫的日常打开，歪七扭八不忍直视的中国字儿，到昨天夜里突然变成了一条信息：  
水谷跟韩国人一起来的，还有一个中国高个儿，戴个黑框眼镜，看起来身体不太好，你认识吗？  
方博翻个白眼，我认识吗？我偷偷认识你就谢天谢地了。

“你怎么知道？”  
张继科看着马龙，脸上没什么表情：“查一个人。”  
“谁？”  
“方博室友。”  
马龙一时没接话，定了定神。  
“那你查到什么了？”  
张继科也沉默，过了一会儿，手机里来了条信息，他弹走了烟头：“走吧，打起来了。”  
马龙心里略微发紧，许昕现在身体状况不是绝佳，不知道他为什么这会跟郑荣植跑来芝加哥见水谷隼，更不知道他人带够没有。张继科能来提醒他这个，不禁让马龙生出点什么别的想法。  
“你也……？”  
“我跟棒子有笔私仇要算。”张继科看着马龙回卧室把那柄刻着龙纹的枪别在后腰，还是忍不住开口，“等会也有点事想问你。”  
马龙动作顿了顿：“那速战速决吧。”

方博看他们俩进进出出咕咕哝哝这下又要一起出门，也禁不住好奇的跟上去，被张继科的大掌按在脑袋上又把他塞进了大门。  
“我刚把你卧室门踹坏了，你在家换把锁。”  
马龙在楼下补充：“我们办点事情，你在家等我们一起吃晚饭。”

张继科开车技术很过硬，为此原来没少嘲过马龙。  
马龙不安的摁摁小腹，今天竟然有些晕车。忍着头晕目眩发信息给Josh让他回去盯方博，等张继科一停车，就冲出车门抱着棵树吐了个痛快。  
旁边伸来半瓶矿泉水，马龙心多跳了一下，接过来麻利地漱了口，黑色羊皮手套蹭掉红唇上的水珠，张继科看他脸色有些青白，还是问他有没有事。  
马龙笑笑，扯了个谎。  
着凉了，走吧。

张继科扫了一圈，楼下布防的全是张宇镇的人，脸色不太好看。  
他们两人算是“老交情”，没少给彼此惹不痛快。马龙越过张继科，站到前面去，看着一个喽啰，又似目中无人：“听说水谷隼在这里，我来找他谈点事情。”  
包围圈窸窸窣窣的缩小，被马龙盯上的韩国人没什么表情：“龙爷找错了，我们这里都是韩国人。”  
楼梯口传来一声上膛的声音，黑洞洞的枪口正对着马龙。  
张宇镇皮笑肉不笑的看着张、马二人：“来贵客了。”  
马龙不发一言，只等张宇镇说话。  
张宇镇看着张继科比平时相见不爽的更加明显的表情，心下大为得意：“接连来送死，你们中国人在搞促销吗？”  
张继科还没动手，马龙不冷不热的先开了口，声音没什么起伏，清清冷冷的，似乎还带着点奶声奶气，话里的内容可就不太客气。  
他直白的对着张宇镇：“你傻逼吗？”  
棒子喽啰们先冲了上来，仓库里噼里啪啦的枪响就炸开了锅，马龙身法灵活，不大点的地方能神出鬼没，抬枪一手一个，砍瓜切菜见招拆招，张继科倒不是比以往慢热，没想掏枪，玩票似的近身格斗，还吃了几记拳脚，心里忍不住盘算马龙今天杀气大的过了头。闫安出现的时候，这两个大爷背靠背的已经收拾了一大片，马龙毫发无损，张继科脸上有猫抓似的几道血痕。他想加入缠斗，张继科一个眼神把他挥到楼上去，截胡了正准备逃跑的张宇镇。  
马龙喘气已经有些粗，不再将就场面是不是太难看，不入眼的统统突突，闫安只听闻马龙是极其有耐心有风度的人，今天不曾想见识了他这极为不耐的一面。  
张继科捏着张宇镇就走到了背角里，拳拳到肉，老远能听见闷响。张宇镇受不了了叽里哇啦哀嚎。他一边逼问水谷隼跟郑荣植的下落，一边殴打，张宇镇也是嘴硬，给打成内出血还不松口。  
马龙走过来，一脚踩上张宇镇的下体，张宇镇痛的弹了一下，又让张继科踩在嘴上控制了活动。  
他拿着从韩国人身上顺来的一支三八，对着张宇镇晃了晃：“我就是来找你们要人的，许昕是我家门弟弟，随便你说不说，我都会找到他。”枪口冲着张宇镇全身上下来回晃悠，“你自己也明白，说跟不说后果肯定不一样。”  
张宇镇在张继科鞋底子下冷笑了一声，马龙抬手就打穿了他的脚掌。张继科刚把脚拿开想擦擦鞋，马龙却不顾污秽的把枪口捅进了张宇镇的嘴。  
刚发射完还温度相当高的枪口烫伤了张宇镇的口腔，他疼的已经失禁。张继科拍拍马龙示意他让让，马龙把枪口拿出来，张宇镇才哆哆嗦嗦用烫红的舌头模模糊糊发音。  
“湖边码头。”  
马龙点点头表示知道了，用韩国人从日本人那弄的三八打穿了张宇镇的脑袋。

切尔诺夫给方博传来的画面相当激烈，三拨人马打的不可开交，目前俄罗斯人是占下风的，切尔诺夫说：“博哥，不是你这几天发烧，我真想让你来。”  
“我已经好了。发地址。”  
大门在此刻被敲响，方博只得藏好自己的枪去开门。  
“Josh？你怎么回来了？“  
Josh晃了晃手里的点心，表示自己给他送点心。  
方博的心已经飞到毛子们的战场上，只盼着Josh早早去忙他的事情。灵机一动打了个哈欠往卧室走。  
“不吃了，困了，晚安～”  
Josh笑笑：“晚安。”  
这是个并不高明的谎言，下午四点，根本不是说晚安的时候。

Josh有种预感，这不会是个平静的晚上。  
他走进厨房收拾被方博糟蹋过的台面，顺便听着方博房间里的动静，看看这个祖宗到底想做什么妖。  
冰箱里的食物还剩大半，看来这几天是马龙张罗的三餐，马龙这人天生不太适合进厨房，顿顿都让他做两人可能都吃不下什么，多半点了几顿外卖。  
他把不新鲜的事物清空，在便利贴上写了一串采购清单，打算等方博真睡了去采购些新鲜的给方博做点他爱吃的。  
他自然不能与马龙同时出现在方博面前，被支走的这几天，他惦念方博的厉害。  
方博是肖门的人，他就是再优秀，只要他是或者曾是秦门大佬的心腹，就不可能跟方博在一起。但是这样日日都能跟这个活泼的人在一起感觉实在太好，如果不是周雨已有家室，他简直要怀疑周雨跟他是有同样想法。  
洗碗机刚停止工作，就听见方博卧室里传出阵阵鼾声。  
真睡了？  
Josh有些懵。但是短信没给他时间思考太久，另外一个马龙的亲卫发来一个地址。他们之间互相不认识，各自在不同的地方，以不同的身份，从不同的角度暗中负责着马龙的安全，从马龙一入秦门，秦志戬就把他们布置到了马龙身边去，马龙在十八岁的时候一一与他们见过面并进行筛选，从那以后，知道马龙亲卫队组成人员并有能力进行调动的，只有马龙一个人。即使Josh是队长，他也不知道太多。  
现在收到这样一条信息，说明两件事情：  
1、马龙此刻人身安全受到威胁，并要求他们出动，就在这个地址；  
2、马龙身边现在只有一个亲卫保护。  
第一点并不可怕，可怕的是第二点。据他所知，今天集结的，除了马龙、张继科单枪匹马两个人之外，日本韩国似乎达成了什么默契，有些危险意图，俄罗斯黑帮横插一杠，不知道意欲何为，芝加哥本地黑帮是固定搭配。可以肯定的是，这些人对中国人都不太友好，尤其是两个来自不同门派的个体，尤其是目标过大的秦门老大、肖门老大。  
对于这些人来说，落单的马龙和张继科是锉中国人锐气、侵夺秦肖两门势力、对华人地下力量进行渗透甚至操控的大好机会。  
虽然马龙一年前给他的唯一指令是贴身保护方博，但他的天职是保护马龙。  
Josh贴在方博门口听了一阵，确认方博确实熟睡到鼾声四起的地步，轻手轻脚回到房间换了防弹衣和其他装备，拎着箱子小心翼翼地掂着脚下了楼。

同样把耳朵贴在房门内侧的方博听见外间门锁咔嗒一声，伴着Josh下楼刻意放轻的脚步声松了口气，关了蓝牙音箱正在播放的周雨某次偷录的他打鼾的声音。  
我可真是个小机灵鬼儿。  
方博在心里给自己打满分，确认Josh的车开远之后，再次跟毛子兄弟确认了地址，吹着口哨出了门。  
小鸟儿，你方爸爸这就来找你。

张继科对面总是摸鼻子的郑荣植，表情阴沉。  
“帝国藏獒。”郑荣植颇为“腼腆”地笑了一下，抽出两支烟，一支自己点着抽了，另一支就着自己的烟头点燃，递到张继科嘴边，“科哥，来一支？”  
张继科偏了偏头：“你自便，我不抽烟。”  
郑荣植凑近在他肩头闻闻嗅嗅，神经质地咯咯笑：“你撒谎。你的omega跟你的烟，很美味。”  
张继科眼里狼光一闪，面部表情没什么变动。他从方博家出来没换衣服，马龙在那里也没贴屏蔽贴，方博的百利甜味跟马龙的清茶芳香想必都沾染在他衣服上，只不知道郑荣植这条狗嗅到的是谁。  
想想马龙正单枪匹马在水谷隼那里突围，他简直每个毛孔都透着不耐烦，为了分离这两个人，只能分头行动。  
“张继科……”郑荣植深吸一口气，巴儿狗似的脸蛋上表情又向往又妖异，阴阳怪气，令人作呕，“你看出来的吧，上一次。”  
“你模仿我。”  
“你太强了。”郑荣植要是正常表达自己的崇拜，张继科不会不接受，可是这种恶心的感觉是怎么回事。  
张继科嗤之以鼻：“别说你喜欢我。”  
郑荣植摸摸自己的脸：“有这么明显吗？”  
张继科给噎的一窒，竟然接不上话。  
“上次把你弄成那样，我也很心疼。”郑荣植小心翼翼的抚摸张继科夹克的拉链， 从上到下，快到关键部位被张继科啪地打开，“你这么骄傲的人，肯定不会屈从于一般人，你的伴侣，必须和你一样优秀才可以，不是吗？”  
张继科满心都是马龙现在怎么样了，会不会受伤，乍然听见面前阴阳怪气的小棒子这么夸自己的omega，忍不住笑：“是的。”  
郑荣植后退半步，仔细端详张继科此刻脸上的笑意，口中啧啧有声。  
“离开他。”  
“什么？”  
“你的omega。”  
张继科冷笑：“我有什么好事，都让你知道了。”  
“不管你是有一个，还是有两个，离开他们。”郑荣植好像近乎变态地自信，“他们加起来都不可能有我强大。只有我能伤你到上次那个地步。”  
张继科朝天翻个白眼：“我说我现在想吐，你信吗？”  
郑荣植颇不在意地耸肩：“我不介意。野马总是要驯服了才知道主人的好。”  
张继科差点没忍住动手，外间忽闻一阵骚乱。噼里啪啦炸响之后，才知道是毛子们“whoo——lahh——”着奔来不知为何跟韩国人杠上了。  
他们不是冲着日本人去的吗？  
郑荣植正要奔向外面探查情况，让张继科拍在肩上，力道不大，也险些把他的细瘦身板摁矮半截。  
“小棒子，我有点正事儿，想跟你谈谈。”  
郑荣植也顾不上肉麻，冲着张继科就是记勾拳，张继科有所准备，后撤半步回腿一脚就掏了郑荣植的心窝子，郑荣植被当胸这脚踹的躺在地上半晌回不过神，张继科抢着上前正待补刀，他想也想不到的人扒开人群冲到他面前来又是脚给郑荣植撩晕过去。  
“方博！？？？”  
方博捏着他的胳膊直晃：“龙哥呢？？？”  
张继科顾不上揍郑荣植了，手指点着方博的脑门哆嗦着气的说不出话，尤其是看见方博后腰上别着的那把俄式手枪的轮廓。  
邱贻可怎么管的！？  
不是说带方博远离是非好好求学吗！？  
谁让他进来裹这个乱的！？  
一条命不够使非得搭进去第二条！？  
郑荣植悠悠醒转，指着正在打家庭官司的两个人嗫嚅：“你们……”  
方博“嘣”一枪打上他小腿，冲着他呲牙咧嘴凶相毕露：“再叫骟了你。”  
郑荣植痛的直冒冷汗，喉中赫赫啦啦的笑着：“你们来不及了。湖边……是个圈套。”

方博没理他，大踏步就往湖边跑。张继科却感觉哪里不对劲，这小子阴毒偏执，上次就是中了他的圈套才险些去了半条命。也怪自己执拗，郑荣植连身法都学的像他，更利用旧伤设圈套才把自己逼到下峰。如果说他只身来堵张继科，那边只有水谷隼那个智障，这根本不像郑荣植跟人合作的风格。  
张继科蹲在他面前，拿枪拍拍郑荣植疼得发白的脸：“说，什么圈套。”  
“还……还是你懂我……”  
“我敬你是个对手。”  
“那你……猜……”  
“许昕在你们手里，并且伤势不轻。”  
“哈哈……”郑荣植疼的笑不出来，“你什么时候关心……秦门的家务事……”  
“你们的目的是套马龙进去，并且让他出不来，还要让所有去救他们的人，都出不来？”  
“你这样……让我……更想要你。”  
“张宇镇，认识吗？没了。”  
郑荣植瞪大眼睛，随即又放松下来，卷发被冷汗打湿黏在头上，看起来像一条条曲张的血管，颇有些狰狞。  
“他不重要。”  
张继科好言相劝，虽然更像套话，但也不乏真诚：“我只问你，是不是炸弹。你回答我，我不杀你，你有机会下次对上我。”  
“你不杀我？”  
张继科点头。  
郑荣植松了口气。  
“是炸弹。”他卖这个关子也无非就为了活下来，张继科再诱人，他也没有陪他一起葬身于斯的打算。  
他睁开眼，发现张继科还没走，并用已经开了保险的枪口对着他的额头。  
“你答应不杀我！”  
“你是不是觉得我傻？”张继科手摁在板机上，随时准备扣下。  
“有钥匙！”真正到了生死攸关的郑荣植连哆嗦都忘了，“钥匙在我皮夹里！”  
张继科这才放心，合上保险收起枪，大踏步往外走。  
“你这么冷静！张继科！你这次为什么这么冷静！”  
为什么？  
如果是他一个人在这里，听见马龙有这种危险，自然坐不住，一等到第一个答案马上就会想离开。  
意外出现的俄罗斯人打断了韩国人的步骤，意外出现又分外干练的方博给了他和郑荣植周旋的底气。  
张继科走到门口，一个小队的俄罗斯人仍旧等在这里。  
“你们不走吗？”  
俄罗斯人摇摇头，蒙圈地看着张继科的表情有点萌：“博哥说你着急走，有礼物留给我们。”  
张继科愣了愣，莞尔。  
方博啊，方博！

马龙用枪顶着水谷隼的头顶，越愤怒越冰冷，整个人冰山似的峙在一帮日本人中间。  
“许昕在哪？”  
水谷隼倒也不是十分慌乱，虽然紧张的略微结巴，还是胜券在握的。  
“龙爷，你崩了我，许昕就得死在这。”  
如果能直接营救到许昕，马龙早就带着他跑路了。  
水谷对自己的智商还是颇为得意。为抓个捣蛋鬼来的，结果坑下了秦门老二，又钓上个马龙，听说一会儿张继科还来咬钩，这运道也是没谁了，出门就得去买lottery。  
有许昕这张牌握在手里，他马龙再大的脾气都得收着。  
“我怎么知道许昕还活着。”马龙很克制地动动嘴唇，“他要是死了，你也就剩几秒阳寿。”  
水谷身后的人接通了视讯，给马龙看许昕此刻的处境：被反剪了手臂吊在挂集装箱的钩子上，底下就是黑沉沉的湖面，整个人似乎受了重伤，肩膀和腰部的姿态都不太正常，在这种情况下还双眼紧闭面如沉水，多半是休克了。  
马龙的手握了又松，松了又握，掌心让自己的指甲掐的全是血。  
“你最好保证他没事。”  
水谷耸耸肩：“我们日本人是最讲信用的。”水谷暗示性的点了点马龙的枪柄，双手施施然插进兜里。  
希望Josh能赶在其他人之前找到并救下许昕。  
马龙深深地审视了水谷一眼，放下枪，举起双手抱在头后，单膝跪在地上。  
马龙臣服的时候连空气都这么清新，水谷趁机狠狠地吸了好几大口。  
行了，就等张继科了。  
不知道张继科能不能找来，啧啧啧，他为了在俄罗斯人的地盘上插个钉子可谓费尽苦心，没想到还没从俄罗斯人手里做成什么事儿，倒是惹了一身骚，谁料今天派上了用场，韩国人知道在湖边，可他也没说在湖边俄罗斯人的地盘上啊。

Josh已经在这个厂区里里外外转了一圈，眼见就要走到俄罗斯人的仓库边上，正咬牙要偷偷进入，四辆小破车往这边跑来，开着近光，差点照到他身上。他连忙蹲在墙后，看到底是谁这么巧赶到这里。  
看这个车的风格多半是老毛子自己，可是这个时间点巧的不是那么个意思。他正琢磨，一行人呼啦啦往废船厂去了。Josh想了想，瞬间明白，拔腿就悄悄跟了上去。  
俄罗斯人看见日本人自然二话不说，撸起袖子就是干，方博老远看见船厂吊车附近的制高点上还有几个人，吊钩上还吊着一个影子，这个影子，十有八九就是龙哥不要命也要保的。高处的估计肯定也是日本人，看见这边交了火就把吊着的那个人扔湖里去了。  
哎我操你爷爷的小日本。  
方博咬咬牙，看了看自己手里的枪，射程不够，耳边咻咻两声，上面俩日本人应声倒地。  
还有人在狙他们！  
方博心道妙啊！就看藏在下面的俩小日本地鼠似的冒了头。不知道藏哪的神射手崩了一个，他默契的解决掉另外一个，湖里咕咚一声响，似乎又有人落水了。  
方博蹲在小码头看了半天，结果看见水里冒出的：扛着一个男人的Josh。  
两个人对视了不到一分钟，不约而同的放弃了相持的尴尬，Josh咬咬牙，似乎做出了什么重大决定，把手里的人交到方博手里让他先拉上去。  
Josh上了岸正要解释，方博摁着他的肩膀跟他说：  
“你先带这个人走，我得去干个小日本儿。你是什么人，回头必须告诉我。”  
语毕，方博就加入前方俄罗斯人的小队伍上了车呼噜噜的开远了。

方博带着切尔诺夫小分队不由分说不分皂白先把后门的小日本们宰了个七七八八，本来博哥是不这么血腥的，先抓了一个问怎么布的雷，裤子都尿了都说不出来，俄罗斯人先没了耐性，“whoo——lahh——”嚷嚷着非得报仇雪恨，博哥心说，小鬼子，不是哥心狠，怪你们自个儿吧，成天净惹些不该惹的人。  
等他一刀扎穿了后门最后一个小鬼子，就听水谷在里面得瑟呢，叽里呱啦的跟电话里炫耀自己绑了马龙，等会儿把秦肖两门炸串儿。  
炸你妈了个X。  
方博内心痛骂。  
张继科发来信息已经到达炸弹开关电路所在的变电箱，正在一层层往里拆。  
方博听到水谷隼叫了一声马龙的名字，心里一声咯噔，发了一个字：  
快。

张继科脑门上一滴一滴的汗往外滴。  
快。  
我不知道快？  
谁说黑帮老大一定要会拆弹？  
一个人突然出现在他视野的末端，对他亮了亮身上所有的武器，都当着他的面扔在了地上。  
“张先生，我是方博的朋友，我来帮您。”  
张继科上下打量了会儿，让开了位置并藏在树上端起了枪，替他解决往这边来巡查的日本人。  
方博的朋友？  
Josh的朋友吧。  
很难说他不是庆幸的。  
此刻居然还有这样的人及时出现，堪堪能救他们的性命。  
刚才有那么一瞬间他可能又疯了，想，和马龙一起葬身于斯，也不是不行。马龙要是有三长两短，他没办法自己选择去忘记他。  
方博现在所拥有的轻松，他复刻不起。

“拆完了。”  
方博收起手机，猫着身子就溜进了后门。  
马龙面前两个荷枪实弹的日本人端着枪目不转睛的守着他，马龙有点无奈，又十分疲惫，把头往墙上靠了靠，眼角瞥见楼梯上有个圆脑袋伸伸缩缩的。  
怎么这么像方博？？？  
随即后脑一凉。  
真的是方博！  
马龙内心十分绝望，崩溃的闭上眼睛把脑袋轻轻磕在墙面上。  
Josh怎么办的事！  
三、  
二、  
一！俄罗斯人依约在正面与日本人发生了冲突，噼里啪啦的阵仗，一时热闹无两。  
水谷有点懵，他们不是在韩国人那里吗？  
往前走了两步，骤然感觉哪里不对劲，撇过头去看马龙，马龙大马金刀分开两腿靠在墙上看着他，嘴角挂着的那抹挑衅十足的嘲笑像极了张继科。  
他正想上前，两声几乎同时响起的枪响，马龙面前的两个看守应声倒地。  
延安从狙击镜里抬起头，看见方博从二楼纵身而下，拎着的枪还冒着烟，直接降落在水谷隼的脖子上。  
可以啊，博哥！  
他眼眶有点湿。这个方博，他们太久没见到了。今日一见才知道，原来金蝉脱壳、死而复生、筛除记忆、远离肖门并没能够让他与过去的方博永别。  
连默契都是原来的同一个配方。  
是我兄弟！  
哥儿几个，真没一个孬种。

方博一个锁死就拧掉了水谷隼的枪。马龙看着心里松了口气，上前用脚搜两个日本人的身看有没有手铐钥匙。  
方博朝天翻个白眼。  
这个难度跟说好的不一样吧。  
如果是这样的话切尔诺夫就能打鸟啊，你博哥毫无快感可言。  
方博揪着水谷隼的耳朵：“哎，傻逼，你不是还要炸串儿吗？”  
水谷隼脸憋的通红，耳朵让方博好巧不巧的夹在了膝盖窝里，疼的直想吐，急中生智，一个滚地把方博甩了下来。也没给自己喘息的机会，扑上去就跟方博缠作一团。  
马龙看的心焦，奈何半天都找不到钥匙，心里骂张继科骂了十万遍。  
“是你？”  
水谷看着方博的脑袋瓜，越看越像银行监控里照到的那个来他集装箱踩点的人。  
方博让他掐着，还顾得呵呵直笑：“是你方爸爸！”  
水谷气的母语都出来了：“巴嘎！”往右一翻，膝盖正顶上方博的右腕。  
马龙差点都要冲上去，却见方博脑袋直接撞上水谷的锁骨，右手得了空就是一记千年杀。  
马龙：……  
水谷就是再老道奸猾，谁能想到在屁眼上穿防弹衣。  
方博跳起来，把水谷踩在脚底下一顿好跺，肋骨估计踩断了七八根。随即衣服给他扒了个干净，终于找到马龙手铐的钥匙。随即找了个麻绳拴猪似的拴了起来，想想还不解气，回头狠狠又在他子孙根上补了几脚：“你不是要炸串吗！？你他妈炸啊！？”  
回头看见马龙皱着眉看他，心道马龙不喜欢他说脏话。  
溜了溜了。  
赶紧上前把他手铐打开，手铐刚脱手，耳朵就被他龙哥拎了起来把人转了一圈观察。  
还行，除了几个灰脚印跟擦伤，没什么毛病。  
想骂又骂不出来，只能伸长手臂把方博脑袋夹在胳肢窝里好一顿秃噜。  
悬了一天的心终于放下，他才想起自己已经一整天水米未进，耳边嗡嗡直响。  
张继科紧赶慢赶刚刚站定，就看见马龙一只手挂在方博颈子上整个人摇摇欲坠的画面。

All for O的社区医院，急救中心和omega诊疗中心之间的厚铁门隔开了Alpha们的信息素，连同三个静坐不语的男人。  
张继科、方博坐在一边的长椅上，Josh坐在另外一边。  
整个走廊寂静到能听见通风管道里嗡嗡的响动，挂钟尽职尽责地走过了凌晨两点整，又往更深远或更明亮的次日走去。  
咔哒。  
咔哒。  
……  
方博很难判断Josh和张继科两人究竟谁更焦虑。  
张继科的眼神时而射向那道铁门，时而射向Josh；后者的眼神则在急救中心和铁门之间盘桓。  
他有一肚子的问题要问Josh，显然在张继科看Josh那种极具威胁性和穿透力的眼神之下，几次欲言又止都被他扼杀在唇边。  
方博觉得，自己坐在这修罗场里太尴尬了。搓搓裤边，站起身。  
“内什么……我去看一下后送来那个……”  
“坐下！”  
“Don’t！”  
张继科的暴喝跟Josh的阻拦同时响起，方博因为张继科语声里的凶恶吓的缩了一下脖子，Josh本是有一个伸手去拦的动作，因为张继科的眼神，手在刚伸出没多远的地方就缩了回去。  
……  
好嘛。  
方博坐了回去，瞥了张继科一眼，暗地里翻了个白眼也不管对面的Josh会不会看到。  
张继科自觉态度有问题，搓了一圈自己炸起的头发，缓了声气对方博说：“你先回去吧。”  
方博站起身头也不回的就大踏步离开这两个匪夷所思的人。  
经过ICU的透明玻璃，他眼神不经意地往里扫了一下。  
那个被从港口扛回来的，看起来支离破碎的人被一圈大夫围着。带着氧气面罩，脸色青白。  
他的衣服早已经被剪开露出清癯的肢体来，明显的骨骼线条让方博想起来刚来美国时候从镜子里看到的自己。

张继科从口袋里抽出打火机，正要找烟，想起这里是医院，又把打火机收了回去。  
“我听说，方博颇得你照顾。”  
Josh沉默一段。  
虽然大家都是一身狼狈，Josh从始至终一直维持着肩背笔挺的姿态，仿佛随时在警惕着什么突如其来的威胁。  
他深吸了口气，笔挺的线条懈了些。  
“我想张先生已经知道了，我只是留在这里保护他而已。”  
“对。”张继科想，应该去外面抽支烟的。  
他接着说：“你猜出来了，我知道的不止这些，”Josh的动向乃至眼神完全被张继科的眼睛锁死，“我想知道的是，两年以前的事情，到底跟你们有多大的关系。”  
“我不能说。”Josh又坐直了身体，全然的防御姿态。  
张继科冷笑，很短的一声。  
意料之中的答案。  
他合了十指，双肘抵在膝盖上：“本来还以为是毋宁死之类的台词，看来我还是低估你们了。”略微抬头，充满血丝的眼睛从下至上盯着Josh，“我选择跟你聊，是因为我知道的不光是你以为的那么点。如果我选择跟马龙聊，其他人是不是要跟你一起沉沦。”  
Josh连呼吸都紧了。  
“你不会这么做。”  
“别高估我。我跟马龙……也不是没有故意置对方于死地过，真真假假假假真真，我跟他没有旁人想象的那么糟，但更没有你想象的那么好。”  
他摇了摇头，哭笑，眼角沁出些什么液体来。  
“方博自小跟我睡一屋，马龙、秦门拿他的安危做筏子，那我更不会想要他多活一天。”  
Josh如遭雷击，哑口无言。  
张继科目前透露出的信息量确实已经远远超过他们所有人的预估。甚至于马龙自己，都以为这是万无一失的。  
这是天大的秘密，不能被捅破。  
所有人都为它做了万全的保险，现而今都状似安然地躺在这个硕大的炸弹上。引线冒着火花走向终点，炸开之后便是万劫不复的深渊。  
“你尽管试我。现在为止这还只是我跟马龙之间的事情。肖门说话算话，许昕洗了花红，这事不与秦门算账。但方博失去的，我们失去的，我必须要有个被认证的答案。”  
“我不知道你们下过多少套。不说别人了吧，单是吴门，你猜猜，如果我把这事告诉樊振东，会是什么后果。”

昏睡不醒的许昕手指跳了一下，大夫们又观察了一阵，待生命体征平稳，都退了出去，偌大的观察室只剩监护仪器嘟嘟嘟嘟的声响。  
许昕挣扎在他沉重的、窒息这的梦境里。  
他已经很久没有梦见方博了，虽然说那天在机场握住过他的手腕，这个感觉太不真实。  
两年了。  
那么多个拎着酒瓶翻入肖门祠堂，在方博的墓碑前痛饮的夜晚都过去了，他几乎说服自己方博已经死去，他却活生生的出现在自己眼前。  
什么是真，什么是幻。  
他想确认，只想再问问方博。可是那么久，他都没有再来过他的梦里。  
他好像被扔进了冰冷的水域，这次他来了。  
他拖着他的手臂，把他拽上了陆地。  
身体麻痹着不听使唤，他想拽住方博的裤脚，让他晚些走答他一句话的，可还是眼睁睁看着方博的身影在自己模糊到极点的视野里奔跑着去了远方。  
“可如果方博是真的活着，上天是不是对我许昕太好了。”

“我们的存在只为保护龙爷的安全。”  
张继科翘起二郎腿，不置可否。  
“龙爷被你带走的时候我们就在附近。只不过那时候你警戒实在太好，我们用了接近两天的时间才找到龙爷在哪里。”  
“为什么不带他走？”  
“彼时没有万全的把握，你看管太严。龙爷的生命并没有受到威胁。他要我们等。”  
“他要……你们等？”  
Josh的指甲掐进掌心的软肉里，过了一会儿，缓缓说道：“我们一直用你给龙爷定的报纸联络，他划破了一些字……是我们的摩斯密码。”  
张继科哽了好一阵，喉咙里全是不知何处涌上来的腥甜。  
“他的抑制剂……你们为什么不给他。”  
Josh脸上颇为为难：“其实……我今天才知道龙爷是……”  
张继科心里剧烈地一跳。  
“他那时候没找你们要过？”  
Josh青白着脸摇头，发现张继科脸色白一阵紫一阵，比他要难看得多。  
马龙啊……  
“那个月月底，有次你去过之后，第二天龙爷就让我们准备随时突围了。”  
月底？  
张继科在推开脑海中繁冗错杂的情绪，哆嗦着手推算，月底，好像是他得了方博分化的消息去找马龙商量对策的时候。  
原来……他是利用方博的分化这个信息分散自己的注意力，从而制造了里应外合出逃的契机。  
张继科哆嗦着手还是掏出了烟，骺着腰站到走廊外，颤巍巍的点着烟头将滤嘴送入口中，三四口解决了一支烟，还没等掐灭烟头，就扶着墙剧烈地干呕起来。  
如果有把刀在手里，他想试试把这把刀捅进自己的心脏，看看是不是能抵过现在这份疼痛。  
他更愿意相信是是肖门跟秦门的势同水火、是自己跟许昕的愚蠢执拗造成了方博的悲剧，却不曾想不论别人如何，他也竟只是帮凶。  
他帮着马龙步步为营，谋杀自己的弟弟，置肖门跟家人于不顾。而他这么做的原因仅仅因为他一厢情愿地想跟马龙结婚而已！  
他不是今天才知道马龙运筹帷幄，但现在他才真正得到确认，原来马龙真的能够盘算至斯。

方博也没太睡着，洗了个澡吃了点东西，在自己床上滚了十几分钟，乍然坐起，想起马龙还在omega诊疗中心里呆着心道不好，马上六点钟医院就要开门了，一个鹞子翻身披上睡衣就往那里杀过去。  
张继科跟Josh一个在门外，一个在门内，俱是疲惫万分的模样。Josh看到方博，起身出来迎他，此时的张继科连一个眼神都没分过去。  
差不多就这样了。

Josh看了方博一会儿，展开了一个暖而灿烂的微笑。他把自己的皮夹克递到方博手上。  
方博刚想说我还有事儿想跟你谈，话头就让Josh的笑容堵住。  
“你别感冒了。我还有点事，回头聊。”  
说完迈开长腿走出大门，上了车往城内的方向开过去。张继科没有阻拦。方博愣愣地站在那里，心里有种隐隐的感觉。  
Josh不会再回来了。  
此时大门打开，两个医生站了出来，张继科没动身，只是偏了头，看方博朝大夫那边走过去。  
“谁是病人的alpha？”  
方博一愣。  
眼神往张继科瞟了一眼，看张继科没什么反应，摇头表示不知道。  
“我哥哥怎么样？”  
两个医生交换了一个眼神：“由于你不是病人的配偶和直系亲属，受限于医患保密条例，我们不能向您透露他的所有信息。”  
方博点点头，表示明了。整个社区包括这间医院都由All for O基金会管理，基金会要求旗下产业都严格保守所庇护的omega的个人信息与人身安全。  
“病人的生命体征已经平稳，现在正在休息。”  
“他……”方博有些为难的开口，“他不能住在omega诊疗中心里，也是身份所限。可以转入普通病房吗？”  
医生脸色严肃地制止了方博的建议：“绝对不可以。病人自己的信息素水平波动很大，普通病房里医患第二性征各种各样，对病人现在的身体状况极其不利。”  
刚上班的行政院长看到了方博的背影，过来询问病情。尽管方博对于自己在基金会的地位毫无知觉，但是院长却是知道的。他极其和善地表示，如果方博有特殊要求，他们甚至可以把马龙接回家去，让方博随时召唤医生上门诊治。并为他们准备好了推床和救护车，只等马龙醒过来就可以转移回家了。  
方博谢过院长，走出来坐到了浑身烟味的张继科身边。  
“你们……”  
“嗯。”  
……  
“那你……”  
张继科用手抹了抹脸。  
“你在这呆着，我想去看看他。”

马龙醒的时候脑袋还是晕的，却反射性地抓住了床边人的袖子。  
大夫和蔼地问他还有没有哪里不适。  
马龙说没有，他更关心有没有人知道他现在的身体情况。  
大夫说我们医院与其他医院不同，医生受到保密条例的严格限制，除了可见的些许外伤，对于他怀孕的情况没有向任何人泄露任何信息。  
马龙有点怔怔的摸向自己的肚子，尚且平坦的小腹并不能告诉他什么。  
“那我……我是说我们……还好吗？”  
医生说孩子很好，他也很健康，会晕倒完全是因为情绪刺激和有些低血糖，要他注意营养。  
是了，只是一天没吃什么东西而已，差点以为是……  
“外面有位先生想探望您。”  
“是谁？”  
“张先生。”  
马龙笑了，小口喝完医生递来的营养液，取了张湿巾擦脸，对大夫说：“可以推我去会客室吗？”

马龙坐在轮椅上，穿着浅蓝色的病号服，身上还搭着一条深色毛毯，看起来脸色惨白，一副弱不经风的模样。  
连嘴唇都是没什么颜色的。  
整张脸上只有两颗黑豆豆似的，闪着无害的光的眼珠在眨巴间露着些许生气。  
楚楚可怜。  
张继科把头别过去，不想看马龙这幅手软脚软的样子。  
救许昕的时候还生龙活虎的，太假了。

“继科儿，”马龙踌躇许久，身上乏力，连说话的腔调都发着软，“我有事想跟你说。”  
“你是应该跟我好好说说。”  
马龙听的张继科语气不善，拧起了眉头，及时截住了已经奔到舌尖的巨大秘密。  
“你的Josh，已经走了。”  
马龙抓住了轮椅的扶手，瞪大了眼睛，全身的血液迅速地撞向心脏。  
他听见自己失了频的心跳。  
他……知道了Josh？  
他还知道了什么？  
马龙眼前一阵阵发黑，强撑着自己不要晕过去。他狠狠地咬了下自己的舌头，尝到一嘴血腥气味终于清醒了些。  
也好。  
该来的终于来了。

“你要不要猜猜我都知道了什么。”张继科站在窗边俯视比刚才更加苍白的马龙，压制不住自己心内翻涌的恶意，“足以让我重新认识你，龙爷。”  
张继科第一次这么叫他，马龙听得气血上涌，脸上、颈上出现大片不正常的血色。  
他有些喘，花了点精神镇定下来。  
“张继科，你要杀许昕，花红他洗了；你肖门的产业我也还了你个七七八八；方博的后半辈子我也给他打算好了。说吧，你还要我怎么赔给你。”  
张继科听得发笑，终于忍不住仰天笑出声，声音越来越大，笑的自己眼角都沁出泪来。  
“龙爷太幽默了。马龙啊，所有人千算万算都栽给了你。论黑心我这辈子是赶不上你了，不知道论无耻我还有没有希望。”  
“什么？”  
张继科冰凉的手顺着他略空荡的袖管往他手臂内游走，激起了马龙一身的鸡皮疙瘩。他看着马龙打了个抖，邪火更盛，揪着马龙的衣领把他整个提了起来：  
“别演了！许昕做的孽我就算他还了吧，你的呢！？你的基金会，你的安排、你的补偿你去问问方博他稀罕不稀罕！我算了一万种可能，都没算上你居然肯把自己都算进去！离间我与樊振东就算了，兵不厌诈，没点破是我自己心软，我想问问你，马龙，我的老二你用着还称意吗？”  
马龙推开张继科，几乎不敢相信自己听到的话：“你他妈……”  
“我他妈怎么了？”张继科冷笑，掸了掸刚才马龙碰过的地方并不存在的灰，“美人计都舍得拿自己来使，我操你是操爽了，不知道你得趣儿没有？”  
张继科看着气的发抖，脸色从红又变得青白的马龙，火气消了点，还是忍不住继续戳伤他：“恭喜你啊龙爷，我确实上钩了。算起来我没亏，标记你马龙是多少人梦寐以求的事儿，让我张继科拔了个头筹，就是不知道能不能让你这个假Alpha揣上我的种……”  
话没说完，一个花瓶被马龙拍裂在张继科身旁的墙上，细小的玻璃碎片扎破了他的脸颊。  
张继科的喋喋不休终于停了。马龙大幅度的喘息着，因为痛苦而拱起的肩背像要伸出一对重的让人难以承受的蝴蝶翅膀一般。  
马龙的头几乎要垂到腿上，张继科并不知道自己的话戳中了他哪一点，内心并没有快意多少，反而拧得更加难受。  
他擦擦脸边的血迹，一步步往外走。  
“马龙，没劲。”  
“我累了。”  
马龙再没说过一句话，支撑自己身体里快要爆炸的痛苦已经花费了他所有的精力，沉默是他现在所剩的唯一表达。

在张继科没有看到的地方，大朵大朵的深色水花绽放在马龙膝头的毛毯上。  
我错了，继科儿。  
后会无期。

方博把马龙带回家里，马龙沉默着，他也不多问。  
多半是跟科哥吵架了，这两个人之间的事情谁也插不了手。  
走过外间急诊室的时候他想到了里面躺着的那个人，本打算问问马龙怎么办，马龙这个样子让他也无法开口。  
他的生命里好像熄灭了一簇火苗，原本生机勃发的灵魂变成了秋日最后那片荷叶，以肉眼可见的速度枯黄衰败着，站姿依旧笔挺，也不过一具空壳。

除了第一日，马龙在夜晚抱着马桶把内脏差点都吐出来之外，他们恢复的倒也不算慢。  
马龙在消沉几日之后也便行动自由了，赶着方博去上课，亲自下厨照顾那个据称是他弟弟的人。  
Josh保姆的工作暂时由马龙亲自接替着，虽然都是日日回家都有饭菜在等，其中味道差别也只有方博自己明白，龙哥那个傻弟弟倒是乖的，他偷偷去看过，那个胸肋、小腿、小臂都绑着绷带的傻大个儿，不管马龙带给他什么都照单全收。  
好几次那个人突然往他在的方向往来，方博赶忙藏在墙后。  
科哥跟Josh都抗拒甚至禁止自己接触这个人，甚至连昏迷中的探视都不允许，马龙也从未带他来过，想必这就是马龙的秦门里他不能触及的地方了。

马龙又一次看见许昕耷下眼睛，仿佛是有点失落还是魂不守舍。  
他也回头环视一圈，并没看见任何认识的人在附近。  
他是不会主动提方博的，许昕被捞上来的时候已经昏迷，应该是没有跟方博打过照面。主动问难免有此地无银三百两的嫌疑。  
况且许昕要是知道方博在这里，早就开口问了，哪里还会是现在这么平静的样子。  
“老秦问你怎么样？”  
许昕先起了话头子，马龙视线在他脸上逡巡几圈，真没看见什么异常，于是把精神转回许昕的问话上，带着显然的回避意味敛了眼神。  
“我没话回他。你怎么跟他说的。”  
“我说你是来查问题的，还没查完。”  
“等你过几天好点我们就回去。”  
许昕胃里突然泛上一股酸意来。  
他不想走。  
他的直觉告诉他，方博曾在他身边，很近很近的位置。  
他只想看他一眼。  
真的。

郑荣植为跟他攀上交情，主动提出要跟秦门分享北美中部的利益，并且盛情邀请他到芝加哥来看五大湖的航线，他想都没想也就来了。  
芝加哥。  
完全是给自己找了个理由，来方博出现过的地方撞撞运气，谁曾想掉进了棒子鬼子联手斗的笼子里。  
那个终于梦到方博的梦给他一种强烈的预感，方博就在这里。  
他们一定会在这里再度碰上。

碰上了又能怎么样呢。  
许昕问过自己。  
如果机场那个是方博本人，方博明显已经不认识他了。  
肖门甚至马龙都用尽全力扼杀他再寻找方博的一丝一毫的可能性。  
真有那一天，他能站到方博的面前，对着方博，他能说些什么？  
问他，你过得还好吗？  
他说不出口。

张继科看着周雨发来照片，简直灵魂都要出窍。  
撑着相同两把伞的二人在雨中并肩而行，背影看起来居然颇为相配，难为周雨拍的跟电影海报一样唯美。  
他从床上翻起来，打开跟方博的FaceTime，想了想又关掉。捏着手机在卧室来回踱步，还是把电话给许昕打了过去。

许昕沉默着，把张继科的愤怒与谴责照单全收。  
“你是非逼我把他挪到北极！？”  
“不。”许昕说了这通电话里的第一句话，“走也该是我走。”  
张继科冷笑。  
他听许昕在那边，像在抽烟，思虑着什么重大事情。  
张继科耐心有限，逐客令下的斩钉截铁：“赶紧走，一个月，方博呆的地方，你是个人就别再去了。”  
“张继科，你让我想想，六个小时后我给你回信。”  
还没等张继科暴走，许昕这边先默默地把电话挂了。

中国这边也下着雨，逼近清晨天空依旧暗沉着，像无论往后多久都不会天亮。秦志戬对选住址似乎有种执念，不管是大宅还是他这养老山庄。  
倒是都是宜人的好地方，住久了好像真的能洗净七情六欲和满心不该有的杂念。  
除了信息素的波动。  
马龙暗叹，肚子里这个性格怕是随了自己，十成十的隐忍。头三月的孕吐过去，只悄没声的长个儿，再没其他反应。只自己的身体因为缺乏伴侣信息素的抚慰，总在夜里烦躁难当，熬成了难言的隐痛，每每破晓，日渐浮肿起来的双腿总狠狠抽着筋。  
秦志戬在他搬进来没几天就移栽了四五棵耄耋香樟到他卧室那一侧的庭院，在一水的苍山翠柏当中难免突兀，尤其看到陆叔天天亲自带人来伺候这几株新来的，像是搭理着极其要紧的事情。固然，看这遮天蔽日的树冠和虬结盘曲的枝干也知道，这几株香樟是所耗不菲，让园林看顾就好了，哪里就劳动陆管家这样曾叱咤过的人物。  
肚腹不见大，弯腰却些微费力了。  
马龙有些吃力的揉着自己的脚筋，看着陆叔在带人在下面又是培土又是打针的忙碌，暗想着血脉不连品性却迭代，他怎么对秦志戬，日后肚子里这个怕会怎么对他。  
秦志戬为他弄来了香樟的气味，也是能帮上的最大的忙。虽然香樟树与张继科的信息素差距甚远，隔靴搔痒总聊胜于无。若不是这山里水汽大，天气晴上几天秦志戬嘴角先起了泡了，总担心马龙燥的更难受，日日念叨说他自己身上不舒服，让许昕回来想辙人工降雨。  
如果对方不是张继科，只怕秦志戬会把那人绑来拴在马龙的窗棱上。  
虽然这等等等等的不适，马龙只字未提过，可他的青黑眼眶与浮肿脚腕都落在秦志戬的眼底。  
不是亲生的父子，却让秦爸操碎了心了。  
他暗自教着肚子里这个：别随我，该随张继科。他活的畅意。想恨便恨，想恨谁就狠狠地恨谁。  
你们爱恨敞亮，我心里也轻快。

周雨好像比原来盯自己盯的更紧了，上下班都接送，其余时间更别说了。  
令人窒息。  
方博耙耙头，把略长的毛栗子脑袋扒拉成了个小鸟窝。  
耳朵贴墙，听到隔壁真切传来浅浅鼾声，跑到玄关，看着密码锁发愁，这个密码锁靠谱的过分，解锁的时候声音还巨响。  
得。  
方博耸肩，这不是逼着哥哥我亮绝活儿吗。  
好在四层楼的高度还在方博熟练操作的范围之内，更不用提窗外粗糙便于攀爬的红砖墙和比密码锁更靠谱的结实管道。  
方-中世纪小公主-博又一次开始了自己翻墙放风的奇妙旅程。

他随性信步，掐算着回美国的日子。  
中秋快到了，听说老肖在纽约刘诗雯的武馆里度假。一把年纪上好容易得了个贴心女徒，不知道大灯泡要乐的怎么增光瓦亮。  
方博撇撇嘴，自己都有日子没见着肖爸了。  
不知道女娃娃跟自己的肉脸蛋子，哪个更贴老爷子的心。他要是觉得那个女版混世魔王更好，干脆往后别再捏博哥脸蛋。  
在红灯处停下，看见一同等红灯的、跟他一样穿着hoodie的人仿佛十分眼熟。  
这身材……  
对方倒先开口了：“方博？”  
黑框眼镜下露着几许讶异。  
方博看着对方的休闲打扮，再看看自己的。  
“一起jogging？”  
许昕眨眨眼睛笑了：“好啊。”

他笑起来真像大学生。  
方博想。  
而穿着黄色帽衫的方博更是嫩的不像回事，让许昕想到他们尚未成年时一块儿逃学打架胡作非为却亲密无间的日子。

两人在往郊区走了很远，相对无话，却怀着不一样的心思在沉默里呆的惬意。  
走的远了，许昕的脚步就不由得慢下来。  
这边天到底是凉一点，原来断过的骨头缝在长时间的站立之下难免作痛。  
虽然是些微的，但要跟上方博轻快的步伐还是要花些力气。  
方博回头看有些落后的许昕，对对方额头上成片的汗珠有些意外。  
“身体不行啊大叔。”  
许昕抹抹汗，并不敢顺着方博的话下去接那个不太正经的玩笑，只作无力状：“岁数大了。”  
方博凑近：“爸爸背你啊？”  
许昕看着方博又圆又大的棕瞳，满世界只听到自己扑通扑通的心跳。  
他一再深呼吸，定定神，才没上去把方博揽在怀里——那个渴望太久、空到让许昕难受的位置。  
方博的鼻翼翕张，小兔子似的：“你身上有股酒味。”  
许昕蓦然醒转，是自己信息素的味道。腿上赶紧往后退一步。  
“昨天喝多了。”  
对方的骤然后退让方博有些尴尬，他摸摸鼻子，往市区的方向折返走着。  
许昕却刻意拉开了距离，再也不敢走近方博的一步之内，只在后面惨白着脸色，紧紧跟住。

他曾对方博信息素的味道无比熟悉，时至今日，家里仍然摆满了各种百利甜味道的酒瓶、香薰。  
这个味道在方博身上却再也没闻见。  
他得了方博的消息就赶着出门，出了汗之后身上信息素散逸的愈发厉害，他既盼着方博闻着他身上龙舌兰的味道能想起什么，又惧怕这个深渊。  
但无论如何，是不能让方博再受自己信息素的无妄之灾了。

张继科不明白。  
“你去xx山庄看看马龙吧。”  
他盯着许昕发来的这条短讯快把手机盯的穿孔。

许昕知道他和马龙的关系了？

关系？  
什么关系？  
床伴关系？  
被利用的关系？  
可笑。  
就是给许昕知道了那又怎么样。  
问题是许昕为什么觉得他知道了这些能够让张继科同意他跟方博继续来往。  
许昕没疯，经历过之前的事情更不可能轻率行为。  
让他去xx山庄看马龙。  
难怪他再也没有看见马龙回秦门大宅，敢情是挪窝儿了。

没听说最近秦门出什么幺蛾子，能让马龙挪动地方，想必也是有什么他不知道的问题在里面。  
去看看热闹也无甚不妥。

其实许昕真想把马龙怀孕的事情直接告诉张继科,但他这么做恐怕会被秦志戬扒皮。  
马龙知道了估计能恶心死。  
所以他只让张继科自己去看。  
看不看得到，看得到多少，悟得到多少就得看张继科自己的造化了。

马龙既然怀的是张继科的，为什么连张继科自己都不知道这回事，别人这么做许昕可能会觉得是借种，但是马龙……还不至于要借张继科的种。别说之前不知道马龙是omega的时候大把的o想跟马龙自荐枕席——不敢图做秦门大太太，就是能留个马龙的dna都好——马龙都嫌脏。  
就是现在，知道马龙是omega了，这样的omega想要什么样的alpha没有？  
更何况这个人还是马龙？  
所以除了怕暴露性别，跟张继科都到这一步了，还不能给他知道有了孩子，这里面的故事恐怕比自己想象的更曲折。

许昕把地址给张继科的时候心里想：  
我为什么总干这种要遭雷劈的事？  
人的私心可怕极了。  
虽说是为了方博不再被他们挪出自己的视野，但听老秦说马龙身体日渐难受起来，叫人揪心。  
张继科帮不上忙，他的信息素总是可以的。他希望张继科去找马龙，也想填充一下马龙孕期的信息素缺口，没有alpha守护的omega在孕期会格外辛苦，这是常识。  
马龙瞒的这么死，当然苦都选择自己吃。实在不行，让老秦把他在门口打晕放血提取信息素，听说现在这技术也发达。  
自己送上门来的，总好过他们去肖门偷。  
最终如何置办，老秦肯定自有主意。  
真有雷要劈我……那就劈吧。

许昕在这么想的时候，并不知道自己曾经也被这样对待过。  
如果他那时候能知道自己被抽走的血可以救方博的命，他会让马龙把血抽干。  
周雨的车经过他的楼下，许昕一直目送着车前行直到它停在街道尽头的小区门口，看见方博和周雨下车进了小区这才作罢。  
手机里这就传来陆叔的简讯  
“张继科怎么来了？”  
陆叔说话就代表秦志戬发问，估计老秦这会给气的了不得。  
他肯定不能让马龙先知道了。  
许昕不敢捋秦志戬的虎须，虽自有一片好意却也不能直接对人说，只得扮无辜  
“不知。”

这边厢秦志戬正写字乏了到窗边看雨，霎到山庄大门停了辆私家车，下来个司机举着伞跟门卫交涉，看身形仿佛是闫安。  
脸上刹那阴云密布。  
闫安来干什么？  
没多会儿陆叔就一路小跑上来了，有些不知道怎么开口。  
老秦背着手没动：“你说。”  
陆叔的眉头纠结的紧：“门卫通传有位姓张的先生找，我从监控里看……”  
“张继科？”  
秦志戬背着的手有些发抖，攒了攒又放开。  
他住在这里张继科显然不知道，更不可能在两家关系已经成这样、在给许昕洗过花红的情况下上门拜访问候。  
“我没让放行，安保加强了一倍。”

天边于是真的响起闷雷来，陆叔跟老秦之间的沉默被老秦近乎听不见的一句问话打破：  
“老陆，你说，我应不应该让张继科知道？”  
陆叔想了会儿，说了句大白话：“是不是得听龙少爷的意思？”  
秦志戬知道了，老陆不敢答。他也爱这孩子爱的紧，事涉太多，说什么都错。  
问马龙？  
那是万万不能的。  
这执拗脾气不知道会干出什么事。

张继科的狗脾气秦志戬知道的不甚清楚，要是马龙晓得张继科隔三差五在大门口站着张望，火炮筒早安排上了，不给他远远的岔开他非得翻墙进院子。  
他既躲到这里来，摆明了是不想让张继科知道肚子里这个的存在。  
他曾想过要告诉他的，多年针锋相对之后，在芝加哥经历了唯一一次并肩作战那一次。  
可张继科的话像刀枪剑戟，生生把他戳个对穿。  
在张继科的眼里，他甚至已经不配做人了，怎么可能还会想要这个孩子。

张继科不知道马龙内心的想法，依旧是三天五天来敲个门听个响，许昕不会不明不白让他来，在他心里，了不起就是挨秦志戬一顿喷。  
再了不起挨顿打，挨打就挨打，也不是没挨过秦志戬的板子，比老肖手黑多了。  
许昕这会儿多半是不敢骗他的。  
有天张继科胡思乱想着会不会是马龙糟了大病不行了，随后下意识呸呸呸吐了闫安一后脑勺。  
但是不是不行了这怎么就能不见人影？  
终于还是坐不住。  
月黑风高，又是场瓢泼大雨，他在戍卫换班的时候，悄悄就溜上了秦志戬山庄边的一颗歪脖子松树。

马龙的卧房并不难找，院子里那几颗新栽的老樟树怎么看怎么点眼。  
张继科别着头困惑了会儿，上了其中的一棵树。  
他不是利用他吗，种什么香樟，弄的跟真喜欢似的，还玩闻香思人的戏码。  
张继科一边嗤笑一边爬树，不知道是笑马龙还是笑他自己，深宅大院的，种在老秦养老的宅子里谁看得见，有什么用啊，种在秦门大宅四围或者秦氏集团大楼里头才是本事。  
可惜他马龙没种。  
又或者是太敬业的角儿，在这戏里出不来了？  
想这些乱七八糟的，张继科就透过小阳台的拉门看见了那个熟悉的身影。  
马龙正坐在旁边，穿着家居服，有些费劲的勾着腰按摩腿脚。  
他的腿……  
腿怎么肿成这样了！？

似乎感觉到窗边有视线骚扰，马龙敏锐的抬起头，发现窗外除了大雨和香樟，观察了多会也没看出什么异常，于是垂头继续专心按摩。  
寻常时候穿着西裤自然看不出他腿上的浮肿，他不显怀，肚腹也不大，穿着衬衣也看不出是有孕在身的模样。这都快六个月了，没一个人发现马龙的异常。  
这边扒在树上的张继科看着马龙一按一个坑的小腿，脑子里已经把糖尿病肾炎尿毒症等等知道的肾病全过了一遍，越想越恐怖，差点没把手里的树皮抠下来。  
他是真病了！？  
身边的人怎么能不知道呢？  
病成什么样了老秦要把他接到身边来照顾？  
此刻他的那颗心都开始往一块揪，连淋了满脸的雨都顾不上擦。

马龙似乎刚洗完澡，头发还在往下滴水，张继科心里发焦，这个人病了都这么不讲究吗，头发就这么湿着找感冒呢？  
这么想着，马龙果然按摩完双腿，开始吹头发。张继科松了口气，却看马龙吹完头发把上衣脱了下来。  
马龙的身体还是那么白皙地耀人眼睛，他恨不得飞到他阳台上把窗帘窗户全给他拉得死死的，虽然明知不可能有人看见。  
不知道是不是太久没见的缘故，马龙的身体些微地圆润起来，胳膊倒没什么变化，胸肌本来就很突出，现在居然又大了一些，但明显能够看出来多出来的部分不是胸肌，而是吹弹可破的乳肉。  
原来泾渭分明的八块腹肌也看的不甚分明了，小腹甚至隆起个弧度来。  
马龙泵了点什么东西在手里抹开了，小心翼翼的在肚子上打着圈涂抹，张继科看的不太明白，只以为马龙是腹水，心像被人捏在手里狠狠攥着。  
这究竟是个什么人，病成这样都不打算告诉他吗！？多大仇！？？  
心情瞬间颓丧到了极点。  
看来，马龙这是真的没把他放在心里了。

在赫尔辛基，许昕小心翼翼地控制着跟方博偶遇的时间和地点。  
方博每天都偷跑出来遛弯，他只能贪婪地看着熟悉的身影一次又一次地穿过他家楼下的马路，却不能每天都与他并肩而行。  
巧合太过刻意很容易被发现，他已经肆无忌惮到不在乎张继科和周雨，只在乎方博是不是会察觉他的蛛丝马迹和见不得人的心思。  
再说，他再也不敢太过贪心。  
三天五天一次地，在固定的时间和地点制造一个和方博碰面散步的机会、再在公司的公共场合假公济私制造一两次偶遇，这样已经足够欢喜。  
他不能奢求更多了。  
他不敢多说话，连呼吸的节律都要小心翼翼地控制，生怕自己急迫的呼吸也会吓到方博。  
方博倒是不介意许昕的沉闷和沉默，这个男人总在自己身边或者身后默默的走着，不多话，问什么答什么，走的稍微快点还呼哧带喘的。他只好兀自活泼，有一搭没一搭把自己的生活琐碎啾啾啾啾撒了一路。  
“许昕。”  
许昕就在他身后，听见方博叫他，快了两步跟上来：“怎么？”  
方博扭头瞅他：“累了啊？”  
许昕看着方博白花花的脸蛋子和一对圆圆大大的眼睛，耳朵有点热：“没有。”  
方博在心里翻个白眼，得了吧大哥你脖子都红了。  
“那咱走慢点。”实际上许昕根本没琢磨方博为什么要走慢点，方博说话他就往下应：“好的。”  
两人脚步于是又慢了下来，东边渐渐暗下去，许昕搜刮着肚子里那点乱七八糟的，急切地想找个话题——太阳就要落山了，方博得赶在周雨回来吃晚饭之前回去。  
“方博，你都爱吃什么？”  
实际上他不能更清楚了，方博跟张继科不一样，有些人看起来一身肌肉实际上以黄瓜为生，方博口味像马龙，偏肉食动物，蔬菜也吃，不是爱好罢了，最喜欢吃的是海鲜，能来个火锅就更好了。  
其实，方博也喜欢吃饺子。原来，许昕有次鬼使神差地专门给他做过一桌菜，方博上餐桌之前不知道是谁做的，循着在别人家不挑食的旧例，荤的素的均衡吃了点，就那一碗鲅鱼饺子让他吃了个干净。  
于是许昕就知道了，他爱吃鲅鱼饺子。  
方博每次不太剩饭，除了刚……那段时间胃口非常不好，碗里的主食都会吃完的，那天许昕揣摸了下，在方博的碗里多放了七八个。

果然，方博仰着头“嗯……”了一会儿，蹦出口的第一个词就是“饺子”，随后笑着看许昕，“过段时间冬月里我叔给我空运鲅鱼我们包饺子，有多的喊你来吃啊？”  
许昕口不对心地应着，怼着刚才的话往下追：“还有呢？”  
他哪里敢登堂入室的去方博家吃饺子，让周雨跟邱贻可他们打死事小，日后再难见到方博事大。他有足够的砝码——尽管是“出卖”马龙——来跟张继科谈。  
跟其他人，一点胜算都没有。  
方博吭哧吭哧想了一会儿：“火锅？”  
“嗯。”许昕在心里记着：火锅。  
“草莓？”  
“嗯。”许昕在心里记着：草莓。  
……方博随口说了七八样，许昕在心里悄咪咪记了四五个原来不知道的，打算回头一样样都给方博安排了。  
方博随口反问：“你问这个干什么？”  
许昕脑袋转得飞快：“我过几天要回国一趟，家里调料什么的快吃完了，我想带点细软来，你有什么要带的吗？”  
方博摇头：“不用不用，我朋友老公隔三差五的来，家啥都不缺。”  
不光不缺，还有多的，都让周雨在朋友圈卖了。这事儿方博跟许昕吐槽过，这么大一老板，老公是响当当的社会人，咱差不差这点钱。后来方博知道了，原来周雨处置这些闲散物品的钱都拿来给他俩看电影吃饭，整得像俩小情侣约会，弄的樊振东每次来都框着个脸槽方博，说媳妇看电影不跟他一起不说，请方博看电影花的都还是他的钱。  
许昕不知道从哪掏来了这条秘辛，一回国就约樊振东看原文电影。  
可不嘛，俩闺蜜在芬兰的电影院看的电影哪有中文字幕，樊振东乐的许昕包场请他，看不懂的地方俩人还群策群力讨论一番，礼尚往来樊振东捎带手就给他俩配俩电影大学的交流生当他俩看电影的外教。

樊振东不晓得个中原委，只当许昕是商务需求。每次有新电影在那边要上映的时候，四人的电影小分队就要在许昕的电影院碰个面看个枪版，樊振东最记得有次去了芬兰跟周雨在电影院看星际穿越的时候被周雨撸着后脑勺说：“小胖子可以啊，还能给哥科普了。”  
许昕过几天在跟方博散步的路上也状似无意地陪着方博把这个电影聊了个透，聊的小方同学频频点头，就差握着他的手说：“可以啊老铁，没想到咱连这都能聊一块儿去。”  
看着方博略带崇拜的欣喜表情，许昕心里就差没开花，脸上差点就咧开了。  
这是危险操作，他是笃定了樊振东才不会把这事儿跟周雨聊起来。小伙子最近心理发育的有点快，急着在家振夫纲。如今盼着周雨能早点怀上的不光有樊振东，现在还有一个许昕。周雨怀孕回国养胎，他就可以光明正大的跟方博散步了。  
在回去的路上，许昕就通知秘书专门去四川买材料找厨子熬底料寄过来。  
他家就没开过火，什么调料快吃完了，什么要回国，全是灵机一动编的鬼话。

夕阳从背后打过来，把两人并肩而行的影子拉的长了许多倍，铺在了被光线渲染成橙色的柏油路面上。许昕先到公寓门口，驻步看向方博：“周一下午要上班的吧。”  
许昕的瞳仁在橙光里有些泛金，眼神却温柔又眷念。  
“对啊。”  
“那周一见。”  
方博冲他挥挥手：“周一见。”  
许昕进了公寓，下到地库，在车里坐了五分钟，等方博走远了才发动车子往南开。

方博回去没多会，刚把家造成自己跟家糟蹋了一下午的场面，周雨就推门进来了。  
“博哥。”  
周雨往后撑着俩胳膊，歪头略带撒娇的看着他。  
“哎，雨哥。”方博对着越来越o的周雨也是没得法，挺直了身子用影子把周雨笼罩了个全乎。周雨这么看着他的时候多半是有求于他，肯定是嘴馋了。  
“博哥，你的小雨想吃炸牛肉丸子。”大眼忽闪忽闪。  
方博扔了手机从沙发上蹦起来：“来咯！”  
冰箱里有块新鲜眼肉，方博利索的抄起了两把菜刀，周雨放了个闪进厨房把肉丢进料理机。  
方博：……  
“咱有工具啊博哥。”  
“行吧，雨哥说了算。”  
方博开始准备调料，托这个项目的福，哦对了，还有樊振东的功劳——时不时拉周雨出去“商务”、再加上没了Josh这位全能保姆，方博自己的厨艺也练出来了，什么汆丸子起炸锅都会个大概，更别说烧几道家常菜，当然，跟邱贻可张继科那俩厨神级别不能比，应付自己跟周雨这两张小嘴也尽够了。  
从备料到起锅，二十来个香喷喷的川香牛肉丸出炉只用了不到半小时，周雨在旁边炒了俩酸辣口的青菜，等着方博的蛋炒饭出锅，俩人就开始大快朵颐。  
周雨吃着吃着突然脸色就变了，跑马桶里把刚吃的吐了个干净。  
方博还坐那攥着筷子纳闷呢，就听见周雨那边胆汁都快呕出来的声音。  
不该呀……刚不还吃挺香嘛，自己也吃啊，没问题啊？  
丢了筷子急吼吼跑卫生间去给周雨拍背，倒漱口水递他手里。周雨好容易吐完，苦着一张小脸儿。  
方博坐地上摸着周雨的脊梁，来来回回的给他顺气儿，看周雨脸都皱起来了，他也跟着苦起了脸。  
“雨哥，难受啊？”  
“咋的了我是……”  
“吃坏了？”  
“我哪一顿吃的跟你不一样啊……你呢？”  
方博十分无辜：“我没啊我好好儿的呢！”  
周雨站起来的时候还有点头晕，方博赶紧搀住了，又探手摸了摸周雨的额，也摸不出个大概。把周雨放床上安置，找来体温计给他量体温。  
“别是着凉了？”  
“还是等体温计吧……”周雨吐的脸色有点泛青，方博出去给他冲糖水，还不忘调戏周雨。  
“雨哥，这两天是柔弱了点哈，还吐上了，跟电视里演的孕妇似的……”  
周雨猛地坐起，眼前直冒金星，又歪倒下去，眼睛是眨了又眨，丢魂儿似的傻一截的模样看的方博心慌。  
“博……博哥……”  
方博握住周雨伸过来的手：“小雨你到底咋了？”  
“我……别不是……怀了吧……？”

两个人看着验孕棒上的两道杠，都是脸上表情都是空白的。周雨的头发有段时间没剪，有点长，本来梳好看了是个日漫少年，现在硬生生扒拉成了鸡窝头。  
“雨哥，别揪了，要秃了……怀孕本来就掉头发……”  
“快别说话了你。”  
方博“嗷”，在嘴上做了个拉拉链的动作。  
周雨拿眼睛瞥他，方博受不了了：“雨哥，我到底能说话不能啊！”  
“能能能……”周雨发呆，“你就别打趣我了，心有点乱……”  
方博内心bgm：我的心太乱……  
停停停。  
“咋的雨哥，你……不想要？”  
“也……不是……”周雨闹不明白自己心里为什么七上八下，“我实际上结婚的时候就做好了有小孩的打算了……”  
“！！！那你们不是一直没有……”  
周雨赶紧去捂他的嘴：“污不污啊你！？”  
“这不想逗你开心吗……”  
“我心里没个着落开心不起来……”  
方博把周雨的肩牢牢抱着，好像要给他力量似的，咬着牙说：“你要是不喜欢……咱就去……”  
“不不不，”周雨脑袋摇的拨浪鼓似的，“打是肯定不会打的……”  
方博突然心领神会，站起来把周雨手机给他塞到手里：“告诉胖吧。”  
孕期的omega激素水平不稳定，影响到情绪是很正常的。既然周雨不排斥这个孩子，就是这个事实来得有点突然，谁开发谁治理，樊振东惹的事还是他自己来平。  
玩笑玩笑，其实周雨现在最需要的，就是自己的alpha、自己的另一半过来跟他好好计划一下将来，稳定稳定情绪。  
哪知道电话那边一接通，周雨眼眶就红了。方博轻轻走出去把门给周雨带上，让他好好倾泻惊慌。他坐回餐桌边上，静静地一个人吃完了这餐饭，收拾干净，靠着窗边，突然有些想家。

周一下午，方博刚进办公室，就发现自己桌子上放了一盒新鲜的草莓，上面还有一颗一颗的露水。  
他打开微信，拍了张照片给许昕发过去：“你送的？  
许昕：温室大棚的，味道不会特别好，先凑合吧。  
方博：这么新鲜，你前天去了海边集市？  
许昕：给家人采办点特产，我已经在回国班机上，看草莓还行，捎带手。  
方博：太不好意思了。  
许昕：不用。

吴门那天围着整个城郊放了六百了六十六响的礼花，吴老爷子跟樊振东一个上午之内两人分头把整个城里的灵验寺庙拜了个遍。  
听说樊振东高兴疯了。  
……  
听说个屁。这个阵仗还要听说那简直是眼睛聋了。

许昕一落地就听说了这个好消息，脸上的也勾起抹淡笑，比起平时敛着一双下垂眼略有些阴鸷的表情，看着也是喜气洋溢，似乎替樊振东高兴。  
樊振东得了周雨的指示要低调积福，吴老爷子却按捺不住，一个月扬着的嘴角就没放下去过。  
肖战在美国一时回不来，用“别人家的孩子”对张继科狠狠敲打过后，派他备了厚礼亲自送上吴府。  
他跟秦志戬的车队险险错过，更没看见表情略显不自在的秦志戬带独个儿进了吴府。陆叔罕见的没有随行，显然是另有重任。  
秦志戬把老陆留在家里照顾马龙，也免了第二个人露出百感交集的尴尬表情让人探寻。  
事实上，在跟老吴寒暄半晌，看着老吴满脸掩藏不住的炫耀表情，都是即将添丁，他的心情比对方复杂了不止一星半点。  
吴老：“老秦，是不是最近循环不好啊？看你脸总抽抽。”  
“……活动少了……”  
“注意保养啊，可不能得什么中风啥的，”吴老是真替他操心，“你们家两个A，你以后抱孙任务重呢老秦！”  
“哎……”  
吴老压低声音：“龙我就不担心了，这孩子太自律太优秀了，你家昕儿还好？”  
“好、好！”秦志戬连连点头，“身体检查过了没问题，现在企业那边也是做得不错，全靠昕儿撑。”  
吴老也跟着长叹一口气。  
幸亏马龙是个争气的，不然秦志戬这辈子真是亏大了。  
老肖更惨，怪道都不愿意回来……

周雨被樊振东接走后方博就过上了独守空房，孤独又自由的日子，不管是在家还是上班、压马路都是孤身一人，连许昕都不见了，方博最近干脆开始练马拉松，即便是用了阻隔剂，大量出汗还是会造成极微量的信息素散逸，若有若无、淡香似的百利甜味让酷爱喝酒的北欧人忍不住搭讪的冲动，两周下来方博就攒了七八个跑友，还有俩是隔壁办公室的举铁狂魔。  
最近生活过于规律，许昕在忙完国内跟美国的事情赶来芬兰的时候，看见方博抽条似的又健美一截，可气的是怎么有个绿巨人同事苍蝇似的总围着方博打转？？？  
他不在的这几天发生什么事了！？  
许昕在电梯间“巧遇”正要下班的方博，大剌剌的虚揽着别人的后腰、护着他的头顶，在方博连串的“哎哎哎干嘛”当中将他送进副驾，并不理会背后一对颇为扎人的目光。  
“许总这是拦路抢劫啊”方博打趣他，“舍得回来了？这么着急找我莫不是想我了？”  
“想啊……”许昕笑，磁性的低声在胸腔里回荡，因为声音又很小，显得颇为温柔动人。他目视前方状似专心开车，实际上是不想给方博看见自己眼眶泛红，“你看后面我给你带了什么。”  
方博回头一看，乖乖，两箱日本草莓一箱四川火锅底料、卤料，还有一箱腐竹香菇等干货。  
“你可……真他娘的是个人才……”  
“不喜欢？”许昕逗他，“那我自己留下得了。”  
“别啊昕哥，”这个来自少年时的称呼暌违已久，撞的许昕心房直荡，“您辛苦了、破费了！小的我请您吃饭怎么样？”  
机会难得，他抓住方博的话不放：“什么时候啊，方博同志，再等几天我这草莓可就发芽了。”  
开什么玩笑新鲜的要死，从摘下来到进保温箱跟着许昕飞到这里总共只花了不到十个小时。  
“今天！就今天！许总，小的今儿给您做个火锅吃！四川人祖传，保证正宗！”  
许昕在stop sign平稳停下，凝视方博：“你怎么不叫昕哥了？”  
方博不知是否是刹那间的错觉，竟觉得许昕这话里蕴了几分委屈几分讨好。他一时之间不知道怎么回他，搓搓脸蛋，发了个呆。  
“没事，”许昕松开刹车，“你开心怎么叫都行。只一样，许总不能叫，太生分。”  
“啊，好的好的。”

这是他第一次到方博家，小小的两居室，让他跟周雨布置的十分温馨，客厅里是背投和音响，还有两台ps4。窗边吧台上并排摆着两台alienware，不难想象两个游戏黑洞在家疯狂开黑的场面。  
许昕想了想方博跟他说自己的游戏ID叫“流氓抠脚”，忍不住在玄关笑出声。  
“昕哥，”方博拎着菜站厨房里困惑的要命，“傻乐啥呢！”  
“没有没有，就来。”  
说是方博下厨答谢许昕，哪儿舍得都让方博做呢，况且许昕为了日后的登堂入室还专门去新东方高强度夜班进修。那个周马龙见过许昕两次，每次都用看精神病的眼神看许昕，眼下是大大的乌青，身上还有挥之不去的油烟味，怎么了这人。但马龙没开口问，许昕最近状态不错，有个什么异常的爱好也可以容忍。  
他像条大蟒蛇一样在厨房左右咕涌，直把方博挤得没地方站。  
“你做饭我做饭啊许昕？？？”  
许昕把洗完的小青菜甩甩，扔到菜板上哐哐哐哐切成条，不得不说，手好看的人洗菜切菜都像搞艺术。  
刀工看起来……确实比他好得多。  
肯定是因为他手好看的缘故，嗯。  
“小事我来，你先去客厅坐吧，我不会的时候再叫你。”  
“那哪能行？”开什么玩笑，在你博哥的主场抢你博哥的风头？  
过分了啊！  
你知不知道我家混黑道的？  
方博忍了忍没说，眉毛在额头上飞来飞去。  
许昕看他表情精彩，忍俊不禁。  
方博被他的笑弄的心跳错了一拍。  
许昕平时一本正经的，表情也沉重，给人又凶又阴郁还脆弱敏感的感觉，没想到笑起来像春雨之后的小太阳。  
昕  
——可不就是阳光灿烂吗。  
笑起来比不笑的时候好看多了。  
“那博哥去洗草莓吧，再闷着真要烂了。”  
好吧。  
方博摸摸耳朵，他笑着说话声音真好听。

方博专心致志用细盐搓草莓洗浮尘，许昕在旁边择菜洗菜，时不时回身把甩干净水的菜放到砧板上。方博涤完了洗草莓的水，回身去拿果篮，正碰上许昕放完菜转身，恰如其分的撞进了许昕的胸口。

许昕心想，天地良心，真是巧合。  
心跳快别这么太大声了，再让他听见可怎么好。

方博的发旋就在他眼下，无比熟悉的毛绒脑袋刷的他脸颊发痒，他身上的沐浴露暖香像轻风似的一阵一阵往许昕鼻尖飘。  
他是扬着双手沥水的姿态，乍一看，方博就像栽进了他怀里一样。  
幸亏手里没有菜了。  
要抱吗？  
许昕一秒之间想了这么多，听着自己的心跳越来越夸张，心脏随之蹦到了嗓子眼。  
不可以。  
……  
他听见自己说，不可以。  
于是刚亮起来的眼神，又悄悄黯下去，最终归于平静。  
他退了两步，给方博让出路来，若无其事的站到水槽边上继续洗菜。  
不知道他看没看到，拿着果篮的方博，耳朵红得似要滴血。  
就像旁边那盆红艳欲滴的草莓一样。

火锅简单。许昕把鸡架、脊骨切小块和胡萝卜、玉米扔进高压锅后，信守承诺地喊方博进来炒红汤。方博嘴里叼着个草莓进了厨房，看调料都用小碟装了，细心地放在灶边，连牛油辣椒都切了小块在盘子里整整齐齐的码着。  
刚吞进颗草莓的嘴巴突然不受控制：“你总是这么细致吗？”  
许昕张着嘴，表情有点傻：“啊？”  
方博才意识到自己心里冒出来点什么，连忙摇头：“没啥没啥，干得不错。”  
许昕受了表扬，腼腆的笑，配上低头的样子，乖了个十成十。  
方博咔哒开火，热锅，倒油，油温渐起，许昕在旁麻利地切着葱段，嚓嚓嚓嚓的声音和锅里呲呲啦啦的热油衬的许昕说话的声音特别小。  
“我在这边第一次做火锅。华人朋友太少了，没什么机会跟大家一起吃饭的。”  
方博笑：“说起来，我们上次一起出去吃饭你在这边是第一次跟中国人一块儿？”  
许昕把葱段递过去，稍微把方博往后拦了一下，饱含水分的大葱遇上热油次啦就炸开了锅，等油星落下去，他才放下手臂让方博靠近。  
方博没忽略他手臂内侧被油溅出的红点子，看着这个人专心切蘑菇，神情落寞的样子，内心男人的豪气和与生俱来的善意涌了上来：  
“那没事，以后博哥罩你，你有空就来咱一起吃饭，反正小雨走了我这边也是一个人。”  
许昕控制不住自己唇角的弧度，使了牛大的劲才拉住嘴角要它别扬的太高。  
“那麻烦博哥了。”  
方博有点脸红  
——让烟气熏的吧。  
“小事小事。”

看起来邱贻可他们经常过来，不然像这种地界儿，怎么会有这么专业的九宫格铜锅……  
方博蹲在地上，左手拎着鸳鸯锅，右手拎着九宫格，让许昕选一个。许昕看着九宫格有点心虚，指了指鸳鸯锅。  
“咱两个口味两个人，鸳鸯锅就够了。”  
想了想补一句：“你喜欢九宫格，咱也行……？”  
主要是不想让方博吃太辣，最近天气干燥怕他上火。  
方博似笑非笑看了看表情犹犹豫豫的许昕，把九宫格送回去。  
两个人备了十来个菜，鸳鸯锅里半边雪白半边红艳，冒着腾腾热气。  
闻起来竟比他跟周雨两人一起做的时候香多了。  
许昕还炒了个椒盐皮皮虾，锅里煮着牛肉片的时候俩人就埋头跟皮皮虾作斗争。方博都吃了俩了，许昕一个还没剥完壳，那份无措看的方博着急。  
这人怎么手这么笨啊……  
浑然忘了刚才还夸人家手巧刀工好。  
“你哪儿人啊？”  
许昕兢兢业业的跟虾壳作斗争，连头都没抬：“上海的。”  
方博终于看不下去了，拽过许昕手里的皮皮虾，三两下撕掉虾壳，再把虾肉丢回许昕碗里。  
“照你那么剥，下辈子都吃不到嘴里。”  
许昕用手背蹭蹭脸，有些不好意思。  
方博用下巴点了点配菜：“你下菜吧，看你笨的，博哥给你剥虾。”  
“哎！”许昕喜滋滋的拿起虾滑往里下，笑的居然憨厚起来。  
“蠢货虾滑下白汤！！！”  
“哎哎哎……”

许昕伤愈之后就没吃过辣，想着方博吃那么多辣椒也不好，跟方博抢着吃红油锅。  
方博是谁，饱经邱贻可、陈玘、周雨、张继科这些火锅狂魔摧残，九宫格都不带眨眼，这会看着个吃鸳鸯锅都呼哧带喘的上海人跟他抢红汤，也是无奈。  
许昕吃的露在外面的皮肤全都白里透红，额头上、鼻尖上全是小颗小颗的汗滴。  
方博又给他拽了几张面巾纸：“上海人，你真能吃辣啊？”  
“等闲不吃，”许昕睁着眼睛说瞎话，反正这视力也就这样了，“博哥调味太正宗了，好吃！”  
方博停下筷子瞅着，等到许昕终于反应过来，发现方博怎么停了，才从锅边抬眼看方博。下垂眼让辣椒冲的眼圈发红，里面汪着一泡泪，因为摘了眼镜可能看东西就更困难了，不聚焦的样子显得整个人可怜巴巴。  
方博突然想到图书馆里的安慰犬，叫什么来着，巴吉度。容长脸儿，就这么眼泪汪汪的看着你，还往你怀里钻，喉咙里呜呜直叫。  
许昕眨巴眨巴眼睛，不知道发生了什么。  
方博不看了，嗤笑一声摇摇头，拖着步子慢悠悠到厨房，给他拿了杯冰饮料。

这顿火锅吃的许昕从里到外、从上到下整个消化系统无处不火辣，坐都坐不住，睡着了还要醒来跑厕所。  
他也不嫌烦，也不怕难受，一趟趟去就完了。  
最后一点辣度代谢出去，许昕躺在枕头上望着天花板长长的吐了口气，嘴角又抑制不住的扬了起来，眼角都是溢出来的笑意，甚至笑出了声。  
他把被子拉上来蒙住脑袋，在里面笑着打了个滚。伸手拉过旁边的枕头——那是他从家里带来的，带着血渍的枕套已经换掉了，枕芯是原来方博用的。他把脸埋进枕头的时候，仿佛还能闻见方博身上的味道。  
许昕把枕头抱在怀里，微蜷了身体，陷入黑甜梦境。

张继科逮着机会就翻墙爬树，深夜去看“重病”的马龙。更找了各种渠道探寻马龙现在的生活状态，企图从里面找到马龙究竟身体如何了的线索，终于在一次酒会上，张继科在一片衣香鬓影里找到了正在拿着酒杯与人闲谈的大佬龙。  
他走出两步，踌躇了，又退了回来。  
马龙连这件事都没告诉他，回避的态度更是摆明了没兴趣见他，他乍然过去会不会惹的马龙更烦。  
他看着马龙时不时撑一撑腰的动作，竟不知道是上前还是干脆转身走掉。  
适逢马龙跟人聊天结束，端着空杯往他左边的吧台走，张继科还是不受控制的往那靠了过去。  
马龙一脸警惕，脸上的表情写满了抗拒。  
于是张继科停了下来。  
张继科的手抬起又放下、抬起又放下，像一只因为想抱小猫仔而站立，却又不知道从何下手的老虎一样，这样的笨拙很多年没在他身上出现过了。  
旁边的人都绷紧了神经，这两个人站在一起跟火星挨着煤气罐没差，但大家都选择了强制性忽略这边发生的所有事情，眼观鼻鼻观心，整个脑袋上长满了求生欲，好使的就剩一个耳朵，自发往外围去靠，躲开随时可能发生的核聚变。  
马龙的背部紧绷，整个人略微后仰，这个肢体语言几乎是回避的极致诠释。  
调酒师战战兢兢递过来一杯白的，马不停蹄的逃离战场。  
“你都这样了还喝酒？”  
马龙眉毛微微皱起，脑中飞速运转。  
他知道什么了？  
还是他看出来什么了？  
自己的隔离剂、屏蔽贴、信息素香水一点破绽都没有，在其他场合也没有碰见过张继科，他没有可能知道他怀孕的事。  
马龙定了定神：“水。”  
张继科点点头。  
沉默——  
浓稠的沉默。  
马龙觉得自己再待下去可能要被人看出什么，端了那杯白水转身就要走，听见张继科略微提了声音：  
“马龙！”  
马龙偏头，没说话，就拿眼角看着他，有些不耐的模样。  
“你还好吗？”  
这句话冲的马龙瞳孔一缩，随后整了整衣服，若无其事的离开吧台区域，离开张继科在的地方。

哑巴小姑娘伺候马龙卸了妆，离开了马龙的起居室，马龙换好了家居服下去吃饭，秦志戬刚好坐下，冲他招招手让他也快入席。  
他用热毛巾把手擦干净，拿起筷子，夹了根青菜在嘴里嚼。  
秦志戬讲究食不言寝不语，马龙把青菜嚼了个差不多，还是轻轻说：“今天在一个酒会上碰见张继科了，他来找我。”  
秦志戬太阳穴直跳。  
“找你干什么？”  
秦志戬的眼神跟马龙的在饭桌上碰了个正着，父子俩个对视一会儿，心照不宣：  
“老陆！”  
“陆叔！”

那天之后，秦宅戍卫强了许多倍，人没变化，阵型总是变动，几乎没有一处盲点，张继科再没有了爬上树去看马龙的机会。  
张继科因此更为焦灼了，干了犯忌讳的事儿——让人在秦志戬山庄门口盯梢，里里外外进进出出的人都给他调查了个遍，愣没发现什么靠谱的内科医生。  
他的焦虑到达了极点，终于给许昕发了信息：“马龙到底是什么病？”  
许昕看到这条信息的时候正陪方博加班，他的办公室正好可以看见方博的工作台，方博在暖光底下盯着电脑屏，换了许昕送的细边银镜框，十足认真的样子让人挪不开眼。  
鲜少听说实习生轮岗，方博居然靠着自己开始轮岗了，融资口的工作难且庞杂，方博脸上连丝困惑的影子都看不见。  
许昕又看了看手机，没想明白张继科跟他弟弟脑袋的质量差距这么大。就像老秦当初的困惑：都是自己一手带大的，马龙跟许昕这个差别是怎么回事。  
方博盯电脑有点久了，脖子累得慌。单手扯了下领带轻轻转了转脖子，眼睛下捎从眼角看着屏幕，从这个角度看来平白把眼睛拉长成了颇锐利的弧度，认真里透出点不羁，愣让人咂摸出点衣冠禽兽的风情。  
许昕刚好赶上这一幕，支起手臂把脸往手上一杵。  
“真帅。”

方博无语，点开微信：  
“你活儿干完了吗？能不能别老盯着我？”  
“快了快了。”  
“……快别打岔了，干活吧你！”  
“一起一起。”  
“一什么起！我在等你！”

方博瞥了眼里面那个智障，手摸着脑袋眼睛看着手机，嘴角就差咧到耳朵根，眼睛笑弯了活像盗版大嘴猴。  
朝天翻了个白眼，摇头。  
傻不傻！

许昕于是过上了隔三岔五去方博家混饭吃的幸福生活，说是混饭吃，多半是许昕打下手，动刀的伤手的活不爱让方博经手，于是方博只出场调个味起锅，久而久之方博居然认可了许昕的手艺，活生生练就一个海派川菜来。  
有一天邱贻可突然来了，两个人正吃着呢，许朱丽叶翻墙逃窜，桌上还留着俩人刚出锅的罪证。  
邱贻可开门闻着味儿就一脸困惑，尝了口大摇其头：  
“zi儿退步了，鸳鸯锅，还减辣。”  
方博嘴上哎哎哎最近火气大怕长痔疮，心里只可惜了此刻躺在垃圾桶深处的那一副竹筷和薄瓷碗。

初雪到来之后，赫尔辛基就早早进入了冬天，到了十一月初，下雪已经成了最常见的天气。  
周五晚上下起了今年的第一场鹅毛大雪。  
许昕看着窗外大片大片的雪花，把热可可放在窗边，直接在地毯上坐下跟方博发微信。  
博哥，下大雪了。  
想吃火锅？  
他打了几个字：想的，你冷不冷；随后一次删了干净，重新发出：想吃中餐。。。  
想吃去吃啊。  
太晚了吃了发胖吧。  
也是，入冬我看你胖二斤了。  
许昕看见上面那句话噗嗤笑了，真好，他还看我呢！但还是跟方博发：想吃，真心想。  
方博弯着眼睛调戏他：你这是要跟人蹭饭的态度吗？  
对面发了个下跪的表情包：求博哥赏饭吃。  
准了。方博正要甩了手机睡觉，时间正好推过十二点，微信又亮了起来：  
博哥，生日快乐。  
方博愣了愣，有一种自己似乎错过了什么关键信息的感觉，直觉不该回这个信息，直接关机睡了。  
许昕看着对面久久没有回应，仿佛拿着的手机也渐渐失温。他把手机放到一边，继续看着窗外飘雪，想起了方博的上一个生日。  
他想好好给他过个生日的，最后弄得一团糟。  
去年今日他就应该意识到他爱他，不知道今年此时还有没有机会去弥补。

清晨方博拉开窗帘，楼下雪地里多了三样东西：一个弯着腰的大个子、一排番茄、还有一个雪人。虽然没有旁边忙活的那个人那么高，但是个子也不算小，葡萄做了眼睛，胡萝卜成了鼻子，戴了顶紫色的毛线帽还围着紫色围巾。  
西红柿插在雪地里渐渐拼成了句极其打眼的话：  
方博生日快乐！  
方博顾不上自己还穿着背心就拉开了窗户：“许昕你干嘛！？”  
楼下瞎忙活的大个子也落了一身雪，活像另一个拉的瘦长的雪人，他赶紧拿起旁边放的两大袋子菜冲方博晃。  
“博哥我来蹭饭来了！”  
“你丢人不丢人！”  
许昕大喊：“丢人！本来只丢我一个人，你非要探出来入伙，你丢人可不能怪我啊！饭还是要管我的！”  
“你不要脸！”  
楼下的人嘿嘿嘿笑的像植物大战僵尸里的向日葵。  
“对！我不要脸！不要脸博哥也要管我饭！说话算话！”  
方博赶紧关窗户不理他，拿着牙刷，对着镜子里满嘴泡沫的自己，不知为什么居然笑出声来。  
嘴上还叼着牙刷呢就麻溜披了件羽绒服下楼，打开的大门就迎上了许昕挂着雪子儿还略显憨厚的灿烂笑脸，臊的方博直脸红。  
“博哥，生日快乐呀！“  
“哎呀知道啦知道啦，”方博故意恶声恶气的，跑进雪地里捡番茄的动作仓促的肉眼可见，“快捡起来一会儿冻坏了！”  
许昕忙颠颠把刚摆好的番茄捡起来，俩人一起进楼道时，方博回头看了一眼即将被落雪淹没的那一片痕迹：  
“方博生日快乐”六个大字，还有两个人错落的脚印。虽然没有番茄的点缀，现在依旧明显。

许昕说是来蹭饭的，方博家里次数来的也多了，现下自觉得很，换了鞋挂好衣服就直接往厨房钻，菜往水槽里归置好就开始放水干活。  
方博歪在厨房门口逗许昕：“行啊，如入无人之境。”  
“不敢不敢，博哥地盘博哥做主。”  
“你不是来蹭饭的嘛！？”  
“哪能让寿星公下厨啊！？“  
方博想了想，看着面前这个洗菜像做报表一样一脸认真的人，还是把问题问了出来：“你是从哪知道我生日的啊？”  
许昕瞥了他一眼，笑了，并没回话。  
方博轻轻点了他一脚：“怎么回事！”  
收获了对方穿过黑框眼镜关爱智障的眼神。  
“你fb上有提醒，朋友。”  
方博：“。。。。。。”  
妈的大意了，昨天还疑神疑鬼半天。  
许昕轻轻弹了他几滴水：“吃什么呀博哥。”  
方博报了几个平时爱吃的菜，许昕点点头表示知道了。  
方博走到客厅准备餐桌和饮料，厨房里许昕的声音飘出来：寿星公，这么大的日子就吃家常菜吗？  
家常菜有什么不好的，方博的声调很轻松，说起来我都不记得我上一个生日吃的是什么了，搞不好也是我哥那三脚猫的家常菜吧。  
许昕沉默了，他想说不是的……但随即想到，那也不算是一个好的生日吧。  
方博进厨房拿杯子，看见许昕在那揉眼睛，两个眼睛通红全是泪还在用腕子揉揉揉，方博赶紧上去问。  
“……辣椒籽……喷到眼睛里了。”  
声音也有点梗梗的，活像遭了天大的委屈。  
方博又气又笑，拽了张厨房纸就给他擦眼睛。拽纸的动作粗暴，但是给他擦泪的动作却轻而小心。  
方博暖暖的呼吸打在许昕侧脸上，面前就是自己日思夜想的人，他的唇齿和包含关切的眼睛。  
方博刚擦干这个眼睛，两边又涌出一包眼泪。  
“你怎么……”许昕哽着不知道怎么说。  
方博：？？？  
不知道发生了什么，但眼泪水还是先给他擦干净吧。随即，胳臂便被骨节修长的大手抓住了。  
抓他的人抽抽鼻子，想冲他笑，但明显没法好好控制面部肌肉，笑的比哭难看不说，还在咫尺之遥的距离之内吹出了一个硕大的鼻涕泡。  
方博眼睁睁看着那个鼻涕泡破在许昕的脸上，虽然对面的人还在抽鼻子且手忙脚乱的拿纸擦鼻涕，但方博这里也已经笑的涌出泪来。  
“昕哥，我是受过专业训练的，除非实在忍不住……”  
这个称呼太熟悉，熟悉到让许昕忘了身在何方。  
“小博儿？”  
他喊他。  
“啊？什么？”方博没听清楚许昕愣在那喃喃什么。  
许昕摇摇头，笑的勉强得体。  
没什么。  
脑子里没什么文学储备的他突然想到一句诗：  
不敢高声语，恐惊天上人。

许昕看着方博双手合掌专心许愿的场景，在心里将时间轴拉至最慢，一帧一帧的去记下这个画面，方博许愿，他在心里发了个誓。  
我要他以后的每一天，都比今日开心。  
一定会的。

很久以后的某一天，秦志戬抱着孩子问马龙，说为什么想到问题出在家里，马龙讲，自己是不可能出纰漏的，但不代表张继科不会想办法。  
秦志戬听的脑门上青筋直爆，许昕在旁边抱着手机跟方博聊微信，嘴里火上浇油毫不自知“算了算了好歹也是孩子他爹”，让秦志戬一个眼神打的收声。  
当时马龙跟秦志戬都以为孩子的出生会是秦肖两门彻底决裂的标志，但有些人跟张继科里应外合当奸细，让他在众人措手不及的时候出现，把大家的生活又浇筑成现在的样子。

张继科算算有四个多月没见着马龙的只鳞片甲，连点风声都没再听见，他在等待当中已经把焦灼几乎耗尽，只剩下空虚和疑惑。  
他什么都打探不到，他不敢问。  
巨大的黑色阴影笼罩着他：马龙，他会死了吗？

家里开始出现第一个婴童用品的时候，马龙是错愕的，内心更多的是抗拒和惊慌。  
他可能会记得很久，那是秦志戬找了十全人做了张小木床，特用了上好的积年桃木，木料边角甚至让人盘出了浆，整张床半丝异味也无。  
马龙目送那张床被人送进他卧室旁边的小卧房，后来，那个卧房里渐渐多出了小被褥、小暖光灯、许多软绵的底垫和枕头，甚至还有包好的小布老虎、小布兔子……  
错愕褪去，抗拒变为接纳，惊慌变成了临近产期的紧张。  
整个秦宅成了一触即发的火药桶。  
各种准备都做齐了的情况下，马龙首次宫缩的时候所有人都紧张地攫住了呼吸。

秦志戬把自己占大股的私营医院清了空，连马龙一行人也是从地下车库走消防楼梯上去，之后更是里里外外、看得见看不见的电梯井通风口都守的一丝风都不透。  
医生是陈玘，麻醉师、护士和助产士是陈玘从瑞士诊所抽调的，马龙看见一水儿的金发碧眼，心里那份放不下的骄傲与紧紧伴随的耻感悄悄退却几分。  
他又忍不住想，当初自己那份挣扎到底是为了什么呢？

最初的疼痛让马龙觉得不过是受了内伤，自己行走站立都没有问题，等着宫缩间隔变短，他从自己行走到双手扶墙再到扑通一声跪在地上，似乎没有用上太久的时间。  
秦志戬双手紧握，更控制不住自己的面部表情，面对陈玘的时候显得有些狰狞：“不能躺着吗，为什么你一直要他走？”  
陈玘恨不得自己替马龙走了：“他做了封闭手术，产道打开让胎儿下来比旁人要更费力气，加上……”  
陈玘说到一半，嘴巴紧紧的闭上了。  
“加上什么？”秦志戬逼问，陈玘也不肯说。  
许昕扶着马龙，轻轻说：“因为缺乏Alpha的信息素，所以格外艰难吗？”  
马龙在他出言的瞬间就握紧了他的手，力道之大让许昕有一种自己要骨折的错觉。  
被紧握的感觉让许昕回到那个山雨欲来的清晨，他看着此时马龙眼底的灰暗，想到自己当初是不是也是这样失魂。  
许昕捏了捏马龙的手，心道：马龙，撑住了。  
现在远不是灰心的时候。

马龙不是没有意识到问题的严重程度。  
异于常人的水肿，激素翻涌冷汗层出的深夜，频率过高的抽筋和小腹抽痛无一不在提示他他经历的是怎样的生产过程。  
他甚至担心自己肚子里的孩子。  
另一个父亲的激素刺激在孩子生长发育期间是至关重要的。他偷偷查过这些资料，孕期单身的omega生下的孩子多数体弱。  
虽然陈玘保证过会让他的孩子成为那万中之一的例外，但马龙深深明白，无论药物、给养多么优渥，自己身体上的不足加之缺乏alpha信息素刺激，这个孩子能否顺利降生都还是个问题。  
他想问张继科，这是不是他想要的结果。  
随即咬咬牙，孩子既然临门一脚要来这个世界，他这个当爹的决没有现在放弃的道理。  
他明白自己的生命此刻像包覆着种子的坚硬种皮，新生命的萌芽很可能宣告自己这层外壳的崩坏和毁灭。  
他操盘的所有事情无一跳出预期之外，连此时一命换一命也是。  
手术室大门慢慢合拢，马龙穿过那个越来越小的缝隙与秦志戬相望。他想尽力挺直脊背，却在疼痛的牵制下弯了腰。  
大门合上的下一秒，他终于能松了劲儿，伏在了产床上。

跟马龙对视那短短十几秒，秦志戬也强撑着，腰杆绷的像一张老弓。  
马龙眼里的决然让他出了满背的冷汗。  
马龙有多强韧，这种九死无悔的眼神不应该出现在举重若轻的马龙身上。  
秦志戬不知从何升起了满腔的怒意和凄然之感，但此时无处宣泄，他要挺着，马龙在里面过生死关，他要在外面主持这个大局。对他而言，此时秦门乃至世间其他已经不重要了，对面那扇门里，正发生着天下间顶顶重要的事情。  
门里门外，父与子，一个都不能少！

张继科把医院的外围打探了一圈，果真丁点破绽都没有，铁桶似的严丝合缝。  
他火速脱了皮夹克，卸了武器包在夹克里藏在消防栓柜中，上到隔壁栋的楼顶，助跑飞跃上了马龙所在医院的楼顶。  
他不愿意争斗，举起双手示意：“我只是来……”  
上面的人显然是接了死命令谁都不放行，看见来人是张继科，还未等他话说完拳风依然扎向眼前。  
你妈的！  
张继科不得已全力反击，旧伤上挨了几下带来些微的疼痛，但并没给他凌厉的攻势造成很大的影响。他没用太大力气就制伏了顶楼的所有人。  
他抓起一个像组长的人逼问，对方被打到牙齿脱落也说不出个一二三，只知道秦志戬让他们今天来布防，连只蚊子都不能放进来。  
张继科甩甩手，看来这是真不知道。  
一个天台都布置了八个人，一人负责十个个平方几乎就能把天台布满。

秦志戬见到从安全门里磕磕绊绊血沫沾了一身的张继科不能说不讶异。  
讶异之后，脸色益发阴沉了。  
他用下巴点了点张继科，连陆叔都撸起了袖子。  
用不上多少人了，天台上只是一般门众，越接近三楼越精锐，张继科能撑过楼道里一众好汉，自己体能也所剩无几。  
看他掏着侧腹的动作，仿佛还受了伤。  
张继科一则没力再搏斗，二则不想再打。  
他惦记马龙。  
他怕马龙危在旦夕，他见不上他最后一面。  
扑通一声，他折了膝盖，以一个晚辈的姿态跪伏在了他并不喜欢、也不欣赏的长辈跟前。

“秦老，我是来见马龙的。”  
秦志戬嗤之以鼻：“马龙不在这。”  
张继科捏紧了拳，抬起头，血红眼睛直视秦志戬。  
“他在这！我知道他在这！是好是坏你让我见他最后一面！”

秦志戬气的差点晕过去，胡子倒竖，花白眉毛根根横起来，哆嗦着手指着张继科：  
“给我打！打死这个不吉利的东西！”  
张继科不得已又跳起来迎击陆叔和三四个好手，不得不说这几个人招招式式都落在他肉里。  
只听得秦志戬气的哆哆嗦嗦一边发抖一边怒骂：“我X你娘的最后一面，王八蛋，老子才见你最后一面！要是龙崽跟儿有个三长两短我就拎着你王八蛋的头去见肖战让他给老子还债！”  
你妈的……  
张继科脑子一凛，挨了两拳之下伸头吼：“什么儿！什么三长两短！马龙现在怎么样了！”  
秦志戬气的脖子连着脑门都炸血、整个通红。  
“傻逼玩意儿没见过这么咒自己妻小的！你个傻逼！”  
秦志戬的口不择言惊的老陆的老拳都停了下来，一众人呆若木鸡站立当场。  
张继科最先反应过来，虽然他哆哆嗦嗦比秦志戬抖的还厉害。  
他一脚深一脚浅走到秦志戬面前：  
“你……你说……我妻小？  
你什么意思？  
难道……我要做爸爸了？”  
秦志戬彻底撅了过去。

张继科趴在冰冷的手术室铁门上，看着上面手术中的灯，似乎想把自己的体温向里渗透过去。  
马龙在里面，正在鬼门关上把他们的孩子往这人世间拉扯。  
原来隐匿行踪、避而不见都是他在躲他，躲他孩子的父亲，躲能帮自己度过孕期信息素紊乱的唯一帮手。  
他曾在“腿部水肿”这个词条下浩如烟海的搜索结果里看到过孕期水肿，这在当时是被他下意识筛除的选项。  
他虽然想不明白为什么马龙再也没有在发情期来找过他，但也没有预料到他会绝情到连怀了孩子也不开口相告反而选择避而不见。  
他从纷杂混乱的记忆里找出他们有交际最后一次，是在芝加哥久违的并肩作战之后。  
他记得他用言语狠狠戳伤了马龙。  
那么阴暗的真相突然压在了眼前，像沉重的腐肉，散发出带着热气的腥臭。臭气在鼻腔中翻涌，让他对始作俑者口不择言。  
他记得开门时看见的马龙脸上的表情，那种带着希望和小心试探的表情。  
或许就在那时，马龙想告诉他这个消息，却被自己用言语死死捂住了将要泄密的嘴巴。  
他躲着他，倔强地独自扛过这七八个月。

“马龙……”  
他对着门缝口里不停喃喃着马龙的名字。  
没有人能知道此刻他内心究竟想的是什么。

此刻在门内，护士正极快的擦去陈玘头上的汗。助产士不断递来求助意味浓重的眼神。  
马龙信息素浓度在波峰波谷之间来回跳跃，胎心也随之剧烈波动。  
氧气面罩里的白雾覆了一层又一层。  
他艰难的喘息着，最终眼角滑下一滴泪水。  
检测仪上的数值突然集体动荡。  
——生命告急。  
马龙拉下氧气面罩，眼白不受控地外翻，冷玉似的脸上早已覆满冷汗。  
他拉着陈玘的衣领，哆嗦着惨白的嘴唇：“我撑不住了……跟秦爸说，对不住。”

陈玘喝令准备肾上腺素后的沉默中听见极小的捶门声。  
按理说这铁门人是砸不出响动的。  
神意所指，他让人在马龙垂危之际拉开了那道门——这本是极不符合手术操作规程的——门开一霎，他看见了门外狼狈不堪的张继科。  
谢天谢地！  
陈玘指着张继科对护士吼：“快！快去吧他洗干净了带进来！”

马龙想，此生重担，终于能了却了。  
他跟秦志戬说了对不住，却惦着还欠着一个人的。他任性的把他带来这个世界，却不能让他到人世走一遭。  
他想，委屈你了，咱们再一道回去吧。  
到下面爸爸好好待你，来世咱们好好投胎，做普通人家的父与子。  
至于张继科，他会知道的，他会带着咱们的秘密愧悔一生。  
他想说，我怀疑过很多事情，但我从未怀疑过他爱我。

张继科揽住马龙的头，胸前消毒服被他发丝里的冷汗洇透。  
谢天谢地，他的脸颊还温热。  
陈玘要他进来创造信息素环境，起初他还担心面对命悬一线的马龙无法控制自己的信息素，抱住马龙被冷汗溻透的身体，他的心就沉静下来了——还是温暖的。  
他还有希望。  
不，是他们还有希望。  
他揽着马龙的脖子在他耳边喊他的名字，就像这么多个日日夜夜他想做的那样。  
他像在弥补亏欠自己的糖，把马龙这两个字含在舌尖反复吞吐。

马龙在迷雾里走，突然听见了张继科的声音。  
他喊自己的名字，声声复声声。  
马龙笑笑，抛却因果恩怨，自己选的这个男人没得挑，连嗓音都是一等一的低音炮。  
那么多迷茫的时候，都是这把嗓音在旁边悠悠问上一句怎么，然后马龙便能奇迹般的安定下来。  
不管迫近的是何等波折。  
他突然明白，自己能从这场自导自演闹剧里全身而退，能那么多次化险为夷绝处逢生，都是因为这个人永远在自己的背后。  
无论势不两立，无论刀兵相向，他永远都能放心地倒下。  
因为他知道这个人最终还是会到他的背后来。  
可他又那么重地伤了他，以至于再也不愿面对、不想原谅。  
他看着前路上的迷雾，他突然想折回去，再看一眼张继科因为他而痛苦的样子。

手术室里先是小小的骚乱一阵，随后医护人员连同陈玘都更有序地投入进手上的工作。马龙抬起的无力的手被张继科一把牢牢握住。  
他说：  
“本来想让你后悔一辈子，现在我改主意了。你得用一辈子还我。”

秦志戬把许昕把玩的手表重重打落在地。  
“混账羔子你长心不长心！你哥在里面……你居然有心情在这摸你的破表！？”  
旁边陆叔一会抓抓秦志戬旁边的空气，一会抓抓许昕身边的空气，感觉拦谁都不是味道。  
许昕把表捡起来放兜里，拍拍老秦的背，轻轻说：“没事的。”  
秦志戬瞪圆了眼睛：“就你知道！”  
许昕嗯了一声：“一定会的。”  
秦志戬眼眶发红，不知是怒，还是伤情。  
“你以为我不往好处想，我是怕万一……”  
许昕揽着老秦的肩，依旧和声细语：“有那万一，我扛。”  
秦志戬有些惊讶，他抬头望进了许昕的黑眼珠子，看见了同马龙眼里一样的波澜不兴。  
他恍然发现，许昕似乎真的比他高出许多了。

护士把婴儿清洁干净，换上了秦门精心准备的襁褓交到陈玘手里。马龙还在产床上缝合伤口，张继科在他额头印下一吻。  
他们的手一直那么握着，张继科紧紧地握住了马龙，仿佛从未分开，但确实是再也分不开了。  
马龙的黑眼珠像被雨水洗过，洗去了无神和死亡的阴影，又把张继科的样子纳了进去。  
“我累了。”  
张继科把马龙的手摁在自己胸口，又亲亲他脸颊：“睡吧。”  
心早就给你了，命也给你。  
下半辈子都给你。

显然这个画面里的两人并不关心这个孩子。  
陈玘让人打开门，抱着孩子去迎门外心急如焚的人们。  
秦志戬第一个冲上来，看着发红的小崽子晓得合不拢嘴，眼泪从皱纹里溢出来打在孩子的襁褓上。  
嘴里只剩“好、好……”，不知道有没有准备其他的话，此刻一概说不出来。  
许昕被老秦拦在后面，好在足够高，手也足够长，他轻轻用手托住被襁褓包住的小脑袋，仔细观察这个新成员：  
幸好脸型嘴巴像马龙。嗯，胎皮退了看这细皮嫩肉的皮肤应该也是随马龙的。  
秦志戬想越过陈玘进手术室，被陈玘和许昕同时挡住了。  
陈玘说：“都好都好。”  
秦志戬还是不甘心，陈玘连忙把孩子往秦志戬怀里一塞，把他叱咤江湖的余威瞬时瓦解，手忙脚乱地结果睡得香甜的小儿，原地团团转了起来。  
许昕后知后觉想起什么，跑过去问陈玘：“儿子姑娘啊？”  
陈玘笑。  
“小姑娘。有的你们受了。”  
许昕回头看秦志戬手足无措的样子发笑，内心也软成棉花，随后又习惯性的发酸。  
要是方博生个闺女，那才好玩儿呢。

许昕来看自己的小外甥女，马龙在阳光里沉沉睡着，旁边坐着脑袋不停一点一点的张继科，怀里还紧紧搂着自己的小女儿。  
这小家伙也是灵的不行，在姥爷怀里安睡了人生第一觉以后谁抱都不要了，只要张继科。  
好在父母基因强大，孩子生下来倒是不见什么不足，于是也没有什么放在保温箱吊命的必要，就是离了张继科就哭，就闹。哪怕是睡着了抱起来，也是没两三分钟就醒，醒了就嚎。  
陈玘的科学解释是由于孕期缺乏父系信息素，孩子出生后拼命补缺来了。  
许昕不这么看，他眼见着马龙吃了那么多苦，对自己的侄女这份眼力见儿佩服的不行，在心里疯狂点赞。  
自己的omega刚生了孩子，张继科作为alpha的警惕性和占有欲处于峰值状态，感应到领地里出现了另外的alpha马上醒了过来。  
虽然说那股味道一闻就知道是许昕，因为信息素的原因，此刻也是格外排斥。  
马龙也醒了，捏捏他的手，张继科内心的毛躁感这才缓解。  
得了马龙的授意，张继科不得不把怀里的小祖宗暂时让渡到许昕手里。  
许昕接了这个奶香四溢的宝贝瞬间眉开眼笑，也是动作得宜，小家伙没有立时三刻醒来。  
方博在微信里疯狂炫耀的小侄女现在就在许昕的怀里。许昕真想一不小心就跟方博来个FaceTime。但是从长计议还是不要，至少现在不合适。  
他抱着这个孩子，看着张继科压抑不住的警惕表情，意识到现在不失为绝佳的谈判时机。  
毕竟张继科能有此刻，还是要感念他三分功劳的，  
“张继科，以后能不能不再拦我去找方博。”  
张继科冷笑。  
“我拦得住吗。”  
在沉默里，马龙的眉头蹙了起来，他刚想表达反对意见，却被许昕截住话头子：“我不奢望能有你的现在，我只想对他好。”  
孩子渐渐有要醒的趋势，张继科连忙把孩子接过来轻轻抚摸一顿好哄。孩子平静下来，马龙又伸手把孩子接了过去。  
张继科看着马龙把孩子依在怀里的样子，想到方博的未来，喉头还是酸涩。  
他说不出话，他给不出承诺。  
他们耽误了方博的人生，甚至没法找补回来。  
马龙发话了，在鬼门关口走了一遭，过了这么几天，嗓子还是哑的。  
“我们想给方博的是全新的人生。你也明白他被我们抢走了什么。我们这么做是至少能确信他的未来没有你会幸福得多，甚至他的过去也是。张继科跟我合力都没能拢住你再去掺和他的人生，你再来讨个明白话也没有意义。你想明白了自己去定吧。”  
“谁都第一次投胎做人，他不欠你的。”  
许昕点点头，离开了。此时小祖宗乍然开哭，病房里一如既往沸反盈天，好像这番对话从未发生过。

许昕自然是不打算放弃的。  
他要疼他的这份心谁也改不了，谁也比不上。  
守着巨大的定时炸弹小心翼翼的爱着是多么辛苦的事情，他甘之如饴。  
方博刚走上楼梯，就活捉坐他门口抽烟的许昕一枚。  
许昕看见是方博，着急忙慌把烟摁了。站起来拍拍屁股上的灰开始苍蝇搓手。  
方博把他从门边挤开：“你赶紧把烟灰给我收拾了，物业看到又罚我款。”  
许昕这边还委屈上了：“你看我这大黑眼圈儿，两天没睡呢。”  
方博凑近：“哟还真是。。。那你回家先睡。”  
要说这一年许昕别的功夫没长进，在方博这耍不要脸的套路是越攒越多，就差粘着方博直打滚。  
“博哥你答应我帮我分析的。我投资顾问年假了现在连个鸟毛都抓不着……”  
方博刚打开冰箱想整点吃的，看着扒在门框上的这个下垂眼生物心里也是不落忍。  
“那两个小时之内我要吃到饭。”  
许昕边走边扒衣服，毛衣大衣边走边落，人栽进沙发嘴里嘟囔：“半个小时，我半个小时就好了。”  
方博看着在他的小沙发上蜷成团的大个子心里还在纳闷，这事巧的邪门，简直是瞌睡遇上枕头，想好几天他做的饭这人就来了，这是给他下蛊了？  
来了觉都不睡直奔他这来，什么数据非要急着现在分析，能分析的起的谁是缺钱的主儿啊少一时半会也不能咋的。  
耍赖卖乖啥手段都用上了……  
你别说，他方博真的还就吃这一套。  
方*社会主义好青年助人为乐活雷锋*博掏出电脑，往豆袋上一坐开始义务加班。  
“咱也不是图他一口吃的”，方博跟自己说，“这不是BP跟人家有合作嘛。”

许昕醒来，转脸就看见方博真的对着他邮箱的报表满脸认真地分析。原来脸上的婴儿肥退了大半，成熟男人的魅力随着逐渐明晰的轮廓凸显出来了，可那一双圆眼总显得幼。  
纯且乖，专心看人的时候总能把人骨子里有的三分邪念看的直烧。方博浑然未决自己旁边这两束镭射光，电脑看久了眼睛有点发酸，他支了个拳头揉揉眼睛，又继续建模。  
许昕看他揉眼睛的样子猫似的，心里直冒粉红泡泡，脸上挂着痴笑连滚带爬起来进了厨房。

他想着方博眼下的眼袋，抓了两把薏米放进锅里煮粥。方博好像睡觉不太好，前段时间还因为睡眠不足抵抗力下降高烧起来。  
他来蹭饭的时候敲门没人应，只好又爬窗子上来看见汗把被单都溻透的方博在床上烧的像颗虾米。看方博这浑身湿透意识不清的样子肯定是没法直接去医院。许昕也没多想，放了缸温水，把方博从被子里挖出来放进浴缸里。  
烧晕了的人没意识，沿着浴缸直往里溜，呛水好几回，连咳嗽都费劲。浴缸外面这个人本来把着方博的手，面对着光溜溜的大活人眼睛都不知道往哪放，几个来回也顾不上了，蹬了鞋衣服都没脱直接西装笔挺钻进了浴缸里从背后把方博抱住了。  
软绵绵的人，身上还发着热，被他紧紧地搂在怀里。他把头埋在方博的肩窝，眼泪大颗大颗往外掉，下腹紧的发痛愣是没敢硬一下。

那是他们这些年来贴的最近的一次，在别人看来是带点香艳味道的，许昕却想起来一次落一次泪。  
等方博稍微降温许昕就连忙把人擦干净换了身衣服往医院里送，到了医院，自己打湿的头发没擦干，倒是结上了冰棱子。  
检查做完没发现炎症细菌，医院不给输液，只开了退烧药，交待物理降温，许昕又忙不迭跑回方博家里，换床单换被子烧开水……一应准备齐全了又把方博从医院里接回来扎实守了好几天。  
他偷偷握过方博的手，问自己，我什么时候敢开口呢。  
我好像一秒钟都等不下去，可我不敢。

方博的leader乐得见方博跟许昕关系好，他们部门跟供应商也要有点接洽，但凡有类似的事情，总遣了方博去跟他对接。许昕也是有意卖方博人情，没几个来回方博都能代替主管级别跟许昕一起外派考察了。  
方博嘴里啃着小饼干，含混不清的问许昕：“你说这雨待会会不会大？”  
许昕举着伞把方博送到车位上，自己从另一边上了车，弹了弹伞上的水，嘱咐司机开车小心些。  
两个人坐在后排，你看你的报表我玩我的手机，车内气氛倒是互不相干宁静祥和。  
外面的雨如方博所料大了起来，前面的雨刮器甩得像疯狂挥舞的枯瘦双手。  
他们的车越开越慢，旁边的冷链车、大卡车倒是不以为意，刷刷刷飞的正常，溅起的水雾让车窗外的世界迷蒙一片，泛着灰黄，看起来好似寂静岭。  
方博擦了擦车窗上的雾往外看一会儿，心里有些发憷，刚开口喊了声许昕的名字，就听见车外卡车喇叭独有的轰鸣。  
在车侧翻的时候方博被他捞进身下死死压住，随即头不知磕在了哪里，便什么事都不知道了。

许昕醒的时候天光大盛，仿佛已经中午了，想起身，发现自己哪哪都动不了。  
赶紧睁了眼，发现方博在床头站着，对着阳光研究他的骨片。  
他喊他名字，发现自己舌头不太灵光，费老大劲才喊了个“方”出来。  
方博赶紧过来摁他的肩膀不让他动：“同志，你脑震荡了，别瞎晃。”  
许昕看着方博在逆光里毛茸茸的脑袋，眼睛眨巴了一会儿，眼眶又开始湿润。  
“我瘫了吗？”  
“没有没有，放心，除了脑震荡别的啥事都没有，不过刚拿到片子的时候看见你那么多骨折的地方我们差点吓死了。”  
许昕哦了声。  
“那些不打紧。”  
方博抓抓脑袋，看着许昕的眼睛颇为诚恳。  
“许昕，我要谢你，不是你我就从窗子里飞出去半个脑袋人早没了。“  
事发突然，他自己都没想到那个时候会被许昕牢牢护住，这只能是下意识的行为，不然哪来这么快的反映。  
许昕咬咬下嘴唇，大着舌头。  
“我差点以为再也见不到你了。”

这叫什么话！  
方博从抽屉里揪了提抽纸，一边给许昕擦眼泪一边状似无意的问：“你为什么这样啊，说吧，是不是对你博哥图谋不轨。”  
真的擦不完，这对下垂眼就这么牢牢锁着他，眼泪跟开闸洪水不要钱的往外流。  
听说人打了麻药之后跟吸毒没两样，什么情绪都藏不住。  
方博心想没跑，估计是那回事儿。  
他笑着埋怨：“你怎么那么能哭啊！”

许昕抽鼻子，对于泪腺失控这码事他尽力了，实在没办法，只得老实交代。“我忍不住。”  
许昕接着反扣住方博的手，没什么力，但让方博没法轻易抽开。  
“方博，我问你，如果有个人做过很过分的事，你还会跟他在一起吗？”  
方博手里团这擦了许昕眼泪的纸，霎下眼睛，睫毛扇了扇，又抬起来。  
刚要开口，许昕忙不迭补充：“都是过去做的！”  
方博把纸球一弹弹进垃圾桶里，歪着脑袋看许昕：“过去的话，应该没事吧，现在这个人还OK。”  
这个答案来的有些意外。  
许昕张了张嘴，什么话也说不出口。

已经两次生死了，许昕想，我不该跟他说这些的，我知道自己没资格。  
但生命就这么一次，我也是第一次投胎做人。  
我不知道这种意外还有多少，真的不想再蹉跎了。  
无关补偿，只是这份爱压抑的太久，我再也控制不住。  
许昕现在只知道，我喜欢他，我爱他，我想跟他在一起。

许昕厚嘴唇子哆哆嗦嗦。  
“那……那你愿意跟我在一起吗……”  
方博站起来，看了会窗子外面的小花园，北欧的春天比中国来的晚太多，估计这会国内都短袖了，这边的橡树才刚开始抽芽。  
迎春的枝条永远是绿的，刚冒出的黄色蓓蕾在微风里轻晃，缀在一片绿里像是星光。  
阳光也很好，是被雨洗过的透亮。

方博走到许昕床位在他脚背上打了一巴掌：“你什么脑回路？要跟你博哥谈恋爱不用追的吗？”

说完他拿着骨片就去了护士站，床上那个包着半个脑袋的大马猴笑脸实在让人看不下去。

大马猴笑的泪淌了满脸，这会也没人擦了。  
他知道帮他擦泪的人不一会就会回来。  
他想，今天真好。  
（完）


End file.
